Ojos de Luna
by mairim.alfaro
Summary: Han pasado cuatro meses desde de la misión en la Luna. La ilusión de Hinata de estar con Naruto, se ve destruida por un evento inesperado, para el cual no estaba preparada, cambiando dramáticamente la vida que había planeado con él. ¿Sera capaz de encontrar un nuevo amor? ¿Naruto regresaría con ella?
1. Preludio

Aclaración: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de el maravilloso Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuación es solo con el fin de entretener, los acontecimientos que leerán si son obra mía.

Los hechos se sitúan cuatro meses después de los acontecimientos en Last.

...

...

Ha pasado cuatro meses desde el incidente en la luna, tiempo exacto para que muchos sucesos se llevaran a cabo.

—Mas despacio Hinata, Akamaru esta agotado y no puede seguirnos el paso— le pidió Kiba a la pelinegra, que iba ansiosa por llegar a la Aldea.

—Lo siento— se disculpo, haciendo una pausa para acercarse a Akamaru— perdoname Akamaru— le dijo al perro, mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

—No te preocupes Hinata, estoy seguro que Naruto también esta esperándote, llegaremos pronto— comento Shino, para calmar las ansias de su compañera.

Hinata y sus amigos habían estado en una misión que les tomo cerca de un mes para ser completada, después de tantos días lejos de su reciente novio, estaba feliz de regresar y volver a verlo.

...

...

En un lapso de hora llegaron por fin a la Aldea, Hinata corrió aun mas rápido, al ver a cierto Rubio recostado en la entrada de la Aldea, su corazón se acelero con solo notar su silueta. Era tan feliz, aun no podía creerlo que al fin estaba con el amor de su vida.

—Tadaima, Naruto Kun— expreso la pelinegra, al estar cerca de él.

—Hinata— respondió con una sonrisa, por instinto abrazo a la chica, soltando un suspiro al tenerla entre sus brazos.

—Veo que tu también me extrañaste— dijo sin evitar sonrojarse, correspondió dichosa ese abrazo.

—Ya suéltala Naruto, dejala respirar— exclamo Kiba al ver a la pareja.

—Dejalos Kiba, no es necesario ser sobre-protector, Naruto es buena persona— musito Shino.

Naruto hizo caso, apartándose un poco ella, colocando sus manos en los hombros de Hinata, se quedo observándola un momento, tenia tanto que decir, se había preparado por varios días para poder hacerlo, pero ahora que la tenia frente a él, las palabras simplemente se quedaban atoradas en su garganta, con tantos ojos mirando, se hacia aun mas complicado.

—¿Quieres acompañarme un momento?—le pidió, al tomarla de la mano.

—S-Si— tartamudeo un poco por la emoción de tener una cita— solo dame un momento para ir a mi casa, quiero ir a bañarme y cambiarme de ropa— le dijo, bajando la mirada y jugando con sus dedos.

—Sera rápido, tengo que ir a una misión dentro de poco, pero necesitaba hablar contigo antes— le dijo Naruto

Ella cedió a su petición, pese a no sentirse muy cómoda, pero era mejor aprovechar el tiempo.

...

...

...

—Hinata— dijo con voz firme, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas, para no lastimarla.

—Dime Naruto Kun— respondió ella, dibujando una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, una de esas que te derriten.

La culpa dentro de Naruto se hacia mas grande.

Soltó su mano, para nuevamente poner sus manos en los hombros de la morena, no podía evitar ponerse nervioso, a tal punto que sus manos empezaban a tiritar como si estuviese haciendo frío.

Ella simplemente lo miraba atenta, esperando escuchar lo que fuese que lo tuviera tan tenso, desde el abrazo prolongado, y su mirada confusa, supo que le sucedía algo, pero esperaría a que el hablase sobre ello.

—Hinata, me case con Sakura— dijo así sin mas.

Bajo la mirada y cerro sus ojos, esperando la reacción de Hinata

Ella se quedo atónita, esperando a que el le dijera que se trataba de una broma, o esperando haber escuchado mal, se quedo en silencio sin poder digerir aquellas palabras.

Las manos de Naruto empezaban a tiritar aun mas, hasta que un leve sollozo apenas audible proveniente de los labios del rubio, la hizo caer en cuenta que aquello era real.

Sintió como si perforaran su pecho y su cuerpo se sentía pesado, una sensación helada le recorrió desde la cabeza a los pies. Casi de inmediato sus ojos empezaron a dejar salir lagrimas.

—Por favor, te lo suplico, perdóname Hinata...—

Ella subió sus manos, para presionar su pecho, dolía tanto que creyó que en cualquier momento ardería internamente.

—¿Porque?— alcanzo a preguntar con su voz quebrada —Naruto Kun...¿En que falle?— pregunto desconcertada.

—Nada, no fallaste en nada, tu eres perfecta, es solo que ella...— se detuvo, al sentir el vacío en sus manos.

Hinata había retrocedido para evitar el contacto con el rubio. Nuevamente se acerco a ella, no pensó que le fuese a doler tanto ver la reacción de Hinata, era consiente que ella no merecía ser tratada así, no después de ser la única que lo amo desde la niñez.

Pero ya no podía hacer mas, era un hecho que había contraído nupcias con la peli-rosa.

—Hinata no te merezco, eres un ángel y yo solo te he lastimado, no puedo decirte los motivos ahora...— decía al acercarse para limpiar las lagrimas que salían del cause de los ojos de Hinata.


	2. capitulo 01 Complicaciones

… 2 meses Antes ...

— Sakura-chan, ¿cuando volviste?— pregunto Naruto feliz, de volver a su amiga.

— Hace unas horas, justo ahora vengo de entregar un reporte al Hokage— contesto un poco tímida, lo que era inusual en ella, se veía diferente, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fue con Sasuke, pero algo en ella se veía distinto.

— Ya veo, ¿y donde esta Sasuke? ¿Se quedo en la torre del Hokage?— los ojos azules del rubio brillaron de emoción, al pensar que sus amigos estaban de nuevo en la aldea, el equipo volvería a estar junto.

— No, solo vine yo...— respondió, bajando la mirada.

— Oe Sakura-chan, ¿Estas bien? ¿Acaso el idiota de Sasuke te hizo algo?— preguntaba sin dejar de examinar el estado de animo tan diferente en la peli-rosa— Bueno... como sea, yo iba a comer ramen, ¿quieres acompañarme? Yo invito, de veras—

Sakura asintió aceptando la invitación de su amigo. El camino se sintió largo debido al silencio incomodo entre ambos, Naruto quería preguntarle, pero al verla tan diferente, con el carácter tan distante y triste decidió que lo mejor era no preguntar, internamente ella agradeció que por una vez su parlanchín amigo, no dijera nada, aunque por dentro ella solo quería gritar y golpear algo para sacar toda esa angustia exasperante que la consumía a cada segundo.

Entraron al Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto pidió para ambos, mientras comían el silencio era aun mas incomodo, pues a medio plato Sakura dejo de comer, dejando escapar algunas lagrimas, haciendo a Naruto despegarse del tercer plato de ramen que comía a toda prisa, se quedo observándola unos segundos, mientras terminaba de tragar los fideos que seguían en su boca.

—Sakura...— musito al poner su mano en el hombro de la chica.

— Lo intente, pero no fue suficiente...— alcanzo a escuchar entre los sollozos.

Silencio por un momento, para luego abrazar al torso del rubio, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del él, instintivamente las manos de Naruto se posicionaron en los hombros de ella para corresponder el abrazo, sintió rabia cuando las lagrimas de Sakura mojaban su ropa ¿Que habrá hecho el idiota de Sasuke, para dejarla en ese estado?

—Puedes decirme lo que pasa, yo te ayudare, no importa lo que sea, puedes pedirme lo que sea, si quieres puedes puedo ir a buscar a ese idiota y exigirle que se disculpe contigo, lo que sea, solo dime— le decía un poco nervioso y enojado, en serio quería encontrarse con Sasuke y estrellarle el puño en la cara.

—¿Cualquier cosa?— pregunto alejándose un poco de su pecho, para frotar sus ojos en un acto de limpiar sus lagrimas.

—de veras— contesto con una sonrisa zorruna.

—¿Te casarías conmigo?— pregunto, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Eh...?— se quedo atontado un momento, creyendo haber escuchado mal.

—Se que no puedes hacerlo, disculpame por molestarte, necesito tiempo para resolver esto, ahora no puedo decirte que pasa, hasta que...— se quedo en silencio negando con su cabeza— olvidalo, tengo que ir a casa— le dijo al separarse completamente y salir del lugar.

—No se que le pasa, pero no es bueno dejar a una sola cuando esta triste— comento Ayame dirigiéndose a Naruto— ve con ella

—Pero no se que decirle—

—Eres su amigo, ya se te ocurrirá algo— le sonrió para animarlo a ir por Sakura.

...

...

Dio un par de vueltas, pensando si era correcto ir a buscar a Sakura, ella dijo que lo resolvería, pero algo en su interior y Ayame le decía que debía estar allí, pasado un rato y después de meditarlo por mucho tiempo llego hasta la puerta de la casa de Sakura, ella dijo que iría a su casa, así que lo mejor era ir a buscarla allí

—¡¿Estas loca?! ¿como puedes decir una tontería como esa?— se escucho el grito de la madre de Sakura.

—Cariño, calmate, todo tiene una solución— decía el papá de Sakura intentando calmar la situación.

Se quedo paralizado al ver a la madre de Sakura abrir la puerta, justo cuando el iba a marcharse. La cara de la mujer era de miedo, se sentía intimidado.

—¿Se encuentra Sakura-chan?— pregunto nervioso, rascando su cabeza en un reflejo de nerviosismo.

Sin mediar palabras, Sakura salio de su casa con la evidencia sobre sus mejillas de las marcas de tristeza que aun estaban frescas, tomo la mano de Naruto, arrastrándolo sin ninguna explicación, ella solo quería escapar.

—Sakura-chan...— susurro, cuando ella por fin se detuvo.—Puedes decirme lo que pasa— dijo en forma de consuelo, nunca la había visto así de triste, tan indefensa, esa actitud no era propia de su amiga.

—Yo... voy a tener un bebe— dijo sin mas, soltándose en llanto.

—pero esa es una buena noticia— exclamo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa.

—No, no lo es... Sasuke, el...—tartamudeaba con cada palabra, era tan difícil asimilar las cosas— él.. me dejo antes de enterarse del bebé— se abrazo a si misma, bajando su mirada, para ocultar su rostro.

—Yo iré a buscarlo, estoy seguro que volverá cuando lo sepa, de veras—

—No— negó con su cabeza—no regresara, el dijo que se arrepentía de haberme dado una oportunidad, me pidió que no lo buscara—

—Pero eso es porque no sabe que tendrás a su bebé— puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la peli-rosa para confortarla y darle ánimos— Ya veras que si regresara, yo lo buscare por ti y traeré de nuevo a ese idiota—

—No lo hagas... ya estoy cansada, siempre he estado rogando, esperando... pero, él ya fue muy claro, dijo que nunca me amo, que soy insoportable... ya no quiero seguir buscándolo, fue mi culpa el no haberme cuidado sabiendo que él aun no sabia si me quería—

—Sakura...—

Ella negó con su cabeza, interrumpiendo al rubio — esta bien así, no digo que dejare de sentir tristeza de la noche a la mañana, pero, estaré bien, si tu te quedas a mi lado, se que podre superarlo— le dijo, sonriendo.

Naruto se quedo de pie, viéndola marcharse, su mente divago en el pensar del futuro de ese bebé, sin duda el estaría allí para ayudar a Sakura, pero el imaginarlo crecer sin un padre, solo le trajo los recuerdos de su infancia, lo difícil que fue y lo mucho que dolió no tener en quien apoyarse cuando mas lo necesitaba.

Aunque su amiga le pidió que no hiciera nada, él se encargaría de buscar a Sasuke, no podía permitir que la peli-rosa sufriera aun mas, era inaceptable para él tener que presenciar que una de las personas mas importantes para él, estaba sufriendo, no lo dejaría pasar.

Así que en un impulso con plena confianza se dirigió hasta la torre del Hokage, para solicitar un permiso, él iría a buscar a Sasuke, dejando pendientes sus misiones.

Para su suerte al comentar el caso con Kakashi, este de buena gana acepto que saliera a buscarlo, pero solo le permitió estar fuera de la Aldea dos semanas como máximo, pues su boda con Hinata estaba en proceso y debía estar presente para ayudar a su novia.

...

...

...

—¡Hinata!— Exclamo con una enorme sonrisa, al ver a la peli-azul, salir del hospital.

—Naruto-kun, que alegría verte— contesto con un leve sonrojo.

—Si ya terminaste, ¿quieres ir a una cita?— propuso con esa sonrisa zorruna que le encantaba a la peli-azul.

Ella acepto con la mayor felicidad del mundo, después de un arduo día trabajando como asistente medico, le hacia bien poder pasar tiempo con su novio.

Caminaron de la mano, riendo de vez en cuando, durante el trayecto, Naruto quería contarle todo lo que estaba pasando con Sakura, pero hasta tener a Sasuke de vuelta, se reservaría todo, pues no era prudente divulgar una información como esa, claro, mas la amenaza que le hizo Kakashi de no mencionar ni una palabra sobre el estado de su compañera de equipo.

—Naruto-kun, ¿estas bien?— pregunto, al verlo distraído, el asintió, lo que le dio confianza para indagar mas— ¿tienes algo que decirme? Si estas estresado por los preparativos de la boda, no debes preocuparte, Hanabi y Tenten, se ofrecieron a ayudar, ya sabes... por lo de nuestras misiones— menciono, un poco avergonzada y con el sonrojo mas notorio.

—Vaya, eso es bueno— respondió, apretando levemente la mano de chica, para que ella fijase su mirada en él— Estaré ausente por dos semanas, tengo una misión y no te veré en todo ese tiempo, haré todo lo posible, para regresar antes de que tu te vayas a tu misión, voy a extrañarte muchísimo, así que quería pasar mas tiempo contigo antes de irme— dijo, mientras colocaba un mechón de cabello atrás de la oreja de Hinata.

—Gracias por pasar tiempo conmigo, yo pondré todo mi esfuerzo para seguir aprendiendo mientras espero por ti—

Ambos sonrieron, como dos bobos enamorados, no pasaron juntos mucho tiempo, pues ya era tarde cuando fue a verla y Hiashi era muy estricto en cuanto al tiempo que le permitía pasar su primogénita.

Una cuadra antes de llegar a la mansión Hyuga, Naruto tomo el rostro de Hinata mientras ella estaba desconcentrada, dándole un beso que la hizo ponerse al rojo vivo, le encantaba ver como después de tantos besos, ella seguía poniéndose nerviosa.

—Lo siento, es que frente a tu casa no puedo hacerlo y moría de ganas por darte un beso— le dijo al oído, haciendo que ella se pusiera aun mas nerviosa.

—Hasta pronto, Naruto-kun— se despidió dejándole un beso en la mejilla a su novio, estando frente a su casa, acto la hizo correr a esconderse, antes de ver la reacción de él.

...

...

...

Una semana había transcurrido, cuando por fin Naruto logro dar con Sasuke, intento por todos los medios convencerlo de regresar y aceptar su paternidad y la responsabilidad de Sakura, pero no lo logro, la respuesta definitiva que encontró no era agradable.

—Lo que sea que pase con ella, no es mi problema— fueron las palabras de Sasuke.

Naruto se quedo en blanco, al no saber como hacer para ayudar, en su viaje había preguntado acerca del tema, pero al parecer una mujer sin un esposo era mal vista, no es lo mismo que crie al niño sola porque su esposo murió, a que se quede sola porque no fue nada importante.

Seguía sin entender el porque tenia que ser así, si al final de cuentas no fue su culpa enamorarse de un desgraciado.

"No todos piensan igual, y este tiempo, una mujer sola con un hijo, es como la peste"

fueron las palabras de una anciana que le dio posada al regreso de la Aldea.

Pensó mucho en eso, pues hasta antes de hablar con la anciana no había entendido el peso de esa situación, ni el porque era tan grande la angustia de Sakura.

...como la peste... recordó nuevamente, esas palabras le estaban dando dolor de cabeza, eso significaba que en la Aldea, Todos excepto sus amigos, la verían como una peste, seria rechazada, no quería que ella viviera algo similar, pero después de hablar con Sasuke, todo se volvía mas complicado.

...

...

...

Iruka, casi se va de espaldas, cuando Naruto le contó el problema de Sakura y la respuesta de Sasuke, necesitaba la opinión de alguien con mas sabiduría y claro, contarle a alguien de confianza que supiera aconsejarle.

—Dados los sucesos, la única alternativa seria un matrimonio arreglado, no se cuanto tiempo tenga de embarazo, pero en estos casos la mejor opción es casarse antes de que sea notorio— respondió Iruka, luego de pensarlo unos segundos.

—Bien, pues entonces, solo tengo que encontrar alguien que quiera casarse con Sakura— dijo un poco animado.

—Espera Naruto— comento irritado, no sin antes darle un golpe en la cabeza por su falta de comprensión— No puedes buscarle un esposo, eso es algo que ella debe valorar, ademas la persona con quien se case, debe conocer la situación, esto es muy complicado, sera mejor que no te metas, debes dejar que ella y su familia lo resuelvan—

—Claro, tiene razón, no puedo dejar que cualquiera se case con ella, tiene que ser alguien que la pueda entender y que no se avergüence de su situación— medito unos segundos

—Exacto, por fin lo entendiste— dijo muy emocionado, al ver la forma en que capto las cosas.

—Entonces... ¿Puede hacerlo?— pregunto Naruto.

—Claro, claro...— se quedo quieto un segundo — ¡espera! ¿hacer que?— pregunto temiendo la ridícula respuesta.

—pues que sea usted quien se case con Sakura— menciono triunfante como si hubiese encontrado la cura del cáncer.

—¡Ay!— grito por el dolor del segundo golpe en su cabeza.

—Que niño mas tonto, ¿como se te ocurre? Ademas, yo soy mucho mayor que ella, no seria lo correcto— tosió un par de veces para equilibrarse luego de esa propuesta.

—tiene razón, si lo hiciera, usted parecería el abuelo del bebe, nadie creería que es su hijo—

Las venas en la frente de Iruka empezaron a mostrarse junto con el ceño fruncido, debido a las palabras de Naruto, sin pensarlo mas, volvió a golpearlo, por tanta insolencia.

—Ve a visitar a Hinata, antes de que salga a su misión— fue el ultimo grito de su sensei.

...

...

...

Aun sobando su cabeza, luego de tantos golpes y los gritos exasperados de Iruka, Naruto se fue, en su cabeza se formulaban muchas opciones para el futuro esposo de Sakura, pero había algo mas importante, aun no le había preguntado nada a ella, tampoco le comento que salio tras de Sasuke, si le decía todo lo que hablaron, seguro se pondría a llorar y se sentiría avergonzada.

Se dirigió a la mansión Hyuga, para ver a su querida Hinata, llego, pero Ko, le indico que ella se había marchado temprano ese mismo día, y que la misión posiblemente duraría cerca de dos meses, siguió su camino, triste por no ver a su novia y con las neuronas a punto de explotar, tratando de buscar una solución para su amiga.

...

...

...

Nuevamente estaba frente a la casa de Sakura, caminando en círculos, sin animarse a entrar sin un plan, un golpe en la espalda que lo hizo impactarse con el suelo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—Vaya, Vaya, el héroe de la Aldea de visita, ven, pasa, seguro Sakura-chan, estará feliz de verte— le indico la Señora Haruno.

Sin dejar que le contestara, lo hizo entrar a la casa, sorprendiendo a Sakura, al verlo en la sala, tomando el té con sus padres.

—¿Naruto?— se acerco confundida de verlo allí.

—Sakura-chan, vine a visitarte, hay algo de lo que necesito hablar contigo—

Ella bajo su mirada, sabia que después de tantos días sin verlo en Aldea, alguna locura como buscar a Sasuke, pudo suceder.

Los padres de Sakura, se vieron entre si, captando de inmediato por la expresión de los jóvenes que el tema a tratar tenia que ver con el estado de su hija.

—¿Tienes algún plan?— pregunto la señora Haruno, al dirigirse a Naruto.

El rubio, solo asintió, afirmando el hecho de tener una idea, pero aun no sabia como plantearlo, o si le gustaría a Sakura.

—Creo... Creo que lo mejor que se puede hacer en este caso, es un matrimonio, lo he pensado mucho, y no quisiera que Sakura sea vista de forma denigrante ni que se sienta humillada, así que...—

—Muy bien, te aceptamos en la familia, desde ahora seras mi hijo— exclamo Kizashi Haruno—

—¿Eh?— musitaron Sakura y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

—Sabia que eres un buen amigo y no dejarías que Sakura pasara por tantas calamidades sola, ademas eres un buen muchacho, se que podrás cuidar muy bien de ella— espeto Mebuki.

—¡Mamá!— gruño Sakura con disgusto, ante la ocurrencia de sus padres.

—Bueno... creo que en este caso, esa seria la mejor opción, me casare contigo, cuidare de ustedes, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para librarte de tu tristeza— contesto Naruto, sin dirigirle la mirada, no sabia exactamente porque había dicho todo eso, pero al pensarlo una y otra vez, fue la mejor solución.

—Sal. Ahora, tenemos que hablar— le grito Sakura, haciéndolo sobresaltar un poco, pero volvió a tomar la misma postura de seriedad.

—No es necesario, se lo que dirás y a quien mencionaras, pero justo ahora, esto es mas importante, volveré mañana, para que puedan conversarlo entre ustedes— dijo, dejando en sorprendidos a todos los presentes.


	3. Capitulo 02 La propuesta

—¿Lo harás?— preguntaron sus padres, al verla sin reaccionar después de que Naruto saliera de su casa.

—Yo no podría, se que quiere ayudarme, pero no es así como quiero que pase el resto de su vida— comento sintiendo una presión en su pecho, sin duda la decisión de Naruto la había dejado sintiéndose aun mas detestable.

—No deberías pensarlo tanto, él lo hace porque no quiere verte sufrir, es un buen amigo, ademas, no tienes muchas opciones, es casarte con él o irte de la Aldea, ¿pero serias feliz sin nadie que te apoye?— su madre era un poco cruel para decir las cosas, pero tenia tanta razón.

—Sabemos que no amas al Joven Uzumaki, lo quieres y le tienes aprecio como amigo, pero, los matrimonios arreglados inician sin conocerse, en su caso seria diferente, en el futuro podrían ser una pareja real, recuerda que toda decisión que tomes no te afecta solo a ti, si no a tu hijo, lamentablemente en este mundo una mujer sola no es bien vista, es señalada como una vergüenza... no quiero ni mencionar lo que seria de la niñez de mi nieto, piénsalo bien, no por ti, si no por el futuro del niño, Naruto esta intentando evitar que alguien mas viva como lo hizo él...— dando un sorbo a su taza de té, el padre de Sakura daba por finalizada la conversación.

—Matrimonio...— susurro en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Ella no quería hacerlo, no después de haber incentivado a Hinata a confesar sus sentimientos, y que sabia la boda de la Hyuga y Naruto se llevaría a cabo en pocos meses, ¿como podía ella meterse en esa relación y quitarle el novio a Hinata?

Salio de su casa, caminando a paso lento, estar allí dentro era asfixiante, pensar tantas cosas estaba por volverla loca, no quería que su hijo sufriera, pero tampoco quería destruir las ilusiones de su amiga, ¿No seria demasiado hipócrita de su parte? Después de todo ella misma la apoyo para declarar esos sentimientos, y ahora ella vendría a arrebatarle esa felicidad, solo por su error.

—Naruto...— susurro al encontrarlo sentado en el columpio del parque.

Él levanto su mirada, buscando la voz que lo llamo, sonrío con un poco de melancolía al verla cerca de él.

—¡Sakura-chan!— le llamo cambiando la tristeza por una sonrisa mas juguetona— ven, siéntate— la invito, ella asintió levemente y se encamino hasta donde él se encontraba.

—Naruto... sabes que te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amigo por eso agradezco mucho la propuesta que hiciste, nadie mas lo haría, estoy segura de ello— dejo de balancearse en el columpio de la par, para verlo fijamente, haciendo que él imitara sus acciones— Pero, no soy capaz de arrebatarle la felicidad a alguien mas, ¿Tienes idea de cuanto Hinata ha esperado por ti? Ella ha soñado estar contigo desde que eramos muy pequeños, yo.. yo no puedo quitarle ese deseo— tartamudeaba un poco por las lagrimas y sollozos que salían sin dar tregua.

—Lo se...— contesto desviando la mirada de los ojos jade— Pero, créeme que lo he pensado mucho, ella puede encontrar a alguien mejor, no voy a mentirte amo a Hinata mas que a mi vida, pero no puedo abandonar a un amigo cuando me necesita, quizás tu no lo entiendas, pero crecer siendo aborrecido por algo que no es tu culpa es algo difícil de superar, no quiero que tu bebe pase por eso, hay dolores que se quedan tatuados en los recuerdos, quizá tu podrías superarlo y vivir como si eso no importara, pero ¿que hay del bebé? No tienes ni la menor idea de lo agonizante que es vivir así...— contesto dejando salir algunas lagrimas al recodar su infancia.

—...Naruto...— susurro con culpa.

—Déjame salvarlo por lo menos a él, no te preocupes por lo que pueda pasar conmigo, prometo que los cuidare a ambos, tu siempre seras mi mejor amiga así que de una forma u otra siempre estaré a tu lado... te prometo que si Sasuke regresa te dejare ir con él— otra vez la culpa se acomodaba en el pecho de ella— pero mientras eso sucede yo me haré cargo, ya sabes como es de resentido, puede que le tome algún tiempo regresar— sonreía rascando su cabeza ignorando las lagrimas que aun surcaban sus mejillas.

—¿Esto sería como un contrato, cierto?— el solo asintió —Naruto... gracias por apoyarme de esta forma, aceptare solo con la condición de que al nacer bebé, nos separemos, así yo te dejaría libre para volver con Hinata y yo tendría mas tiempo para buscar un lugar donde ser feliz con mi hijo, solo hasta entonces seré egoísta y aceptare quedarme a tu lado— respondió, sintiendo como la culpa le recorría internamente.

Ambos sonrieron y desviaron las miradas, sabían que para los demás conocer de esa unión sería una bomba, pero no había otra salida, por lo menos, no por el momento.

...

...

...

Llegaron a la casa de los Haruno, para darle la noticia a los padres de Sakura, felices celebraron las buena noticia, ahora solo quedaba fijar la fecha de la boda lo mas pronto posible, antes de que el embarazo de Sakura se empezara a notar, seria una reunión sencilla, solo entre la familia y los testigos.

Y lo mas importante de todo, Naruto aun tenia que ir a la mansión Hyuga, para solicitar la cancelación de su boda con Hinata, era mejor hacerlo mientras ella se encontraba fuera de la Aldea, pues no soportaría tener que hacerlo con ella presente.

...

...

...

***5 días después***

Se encontraba Naruto en un altar, tomado de la mano con Sakura, aceptando los votos matrimoniales, en presencia de los padres de ella, Ino, Sai, Rock Lee y Tenten, fueron los testigos, no había mas personas presentes en esa unión, fue mejor así, Sakura fue quien pidió que la ceremonia fuera lo mas privada posible, sabia que de todas formas todos se enterarían, pero no tenia el valor de ver a la cara a sus amigos a sabiendas del dolor que causaría todo esto.

Aunque claro, de los testigos, la única en saber la verdad era Ino, los demás aceptaron ir por petición de Naruto, pero sin saber los motivos reales, Tenten se sentía un poco incomoda, pues sentía como si traicionara a Hinata, el rubio les haba dicho que el había amado a Sakura, desde hace mucho antes y que no pudo resistir hacerla su esposa ahora que se encontraba sola, que con Hinata lo intento pero no resulto... Enorme mentira que solo le ocasiono remordimiento.

Ino les regalo una estadía de 4 días y 3 noches en un lindo hotel con aguas termales para su luna de miel, sabia que ambos necesitaban tiempo para asimilar todo, y nada mejor que hacerlo fuera de la Aldea, por lo menos así les quedaba algo de tiempo para adaptarse y enfrentar al mundo por esa decisión.

Antes de pedir permiso al Hokage para salir de la Aldea por su luna de miel, y claro para recibir el regaño por parte de su sensei, debía pasar a hablar con Hiashi Hyuga, las piernas le temblaban, hablar con el líder del clan seria difícil, pero aceptaría cualquier castigo, lo merecía, caminaría sobre lava volcánica si Hiashi se lo pedía, debía expiar el pecado de fallarle a su ángel, a su luna, su Hinata, la única chica que lo creyó en él.

Cada paso mas cerca de la mansión lo hacia sentir el peor hombre del mundo, el sendero solo le recordaba la feliz sonrisa de su querida Hinata, esa que le daba cada vez que lo veía, pero estaba salvando la felicidad de un ser que aun no nacía, eso lo valía ¿cierto?

Entro sintiendo como si sus piernas estuvieran rellenas de plomo, pesaba cada paso, al dirigirse donde Hiashi lo esperaba.

—Hiashi-sama, Uzumaki Naruto, esta aquí— le informo una sirvienta al Líder del clan.

—dejalo pasar— Naruto entro sin siquiera sostener la mirada —Estaba por mandar a llamarte, que bueno que vinieras, debes ir a que tomen tus medidas en dos días, Hanabi traerá mañana las telas que usara tu y Hinata, mientras tanto tu debes avanzar con la lista de ...—

—¡Suplico su perdón!— exclamo el rubio, al colocarse de rodillas en una reverencia con la que casi se impacta la cara con el piso por los nervios.

Hiashi le miro confundido —Explicate— solicito con su carácter firme.

—He venido a pedirle que cancele mi matrimonio con Hinata— pidió sin levantar su cara del piso.

El líder del clan Hyuga, no se inmuto ante las palabras de Naruto, se quedo observando unos segundos, como el chico no se levantaba mostrándole que no se trataba de ninguna broma, frunció el ceño, sintiendo hervir la sangre, pero como líder de un prestigioso clan no se comportaría de una forma de forma violenta ni actuaria por impulso.

—Falte a mi promesa, yo me he casado con Haruno Sakura, cualquier castigo que quiera darme con gusto lo aceptare— dijo alzando un poco la voz por lo rápido que hablo, seguía en la misma posición, sintiendo como perdía la fuerza ante tal confesión.

—Enviare por ti cuando tenga solución— comento Hiashi, dándole la espalda a Naruto, pues ya le habían llegado los rumores sobre la boda con la chica Haruno, pero tan prestigioso clan, no podía darse el lujo de actuar sin antes consultar con el patriarca y los ancianos consejeros de dicho clan.

Naruto se levanto aun nervioso, quiso pedir que le sentenciara en ese momento, pero en la puerta se encontraba Ko, quien le indico con una mirada que lo mejor era retirarse.

Esa era una ofensa grave al clan Hyuga, se tomarían medidas, para no manchar el honor el del clan.

Cabizbajo y con los ánimos por el suelo, se encamino a la torre del Hokage, empezaba a atardecer, así que iría por el permiso de salida, esperando que Hiashi lo mandase a llamar antes del anochecer.

...

...

...

Toco la puerta antes de pasar, Shikamaru y Kakashi estaban revisando unos documentos, cuando le vieron entrar sin ánimos, parecía completamente perdido.

—¿Naruto?— pregunto Kakashi, al verlo en ese estado, incluso el Nara se quedo un poco confuso por la sonrisa forzada que hizo al verlos.

—Kakashi sensei...— musito con desgano.

—Es Lord Hokage, tienes que aprender a dirigirte a él de esa forma— comento el Nara, levantando una ceja.

—Es que es muy raro...— rio un poco incomodo.

—¿Que te trae por aquí Naruto?— pregunto Kakashi, aun mas interesado en ese animo triste que tenia su ex-alumno.

—Vengo a solicitar un permiso, para salir de la Aldea, sera por cuatro días— indico mostrando los pases para el Hotel y el certificado de matrimonio.

Tanto Kakashi como Shikamaru se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el certificado, si no fuese por la mascara que cubría el rostro del Hokage, seguro se le desprendía la mandíbula por el impacto al ver los nombres en ese certificado.

—...Naruto...— susurro Kakashi atónito, sin poder creerlo.

—¿Que hay de Hiashi Hyuga y Hinata?— pregunto Shikamaru, manteniendo la postura —¿Tuviste problemas?—

—Hable con Hiashi, pero dijo que me llamaría luego... y bueno, Hinata... hablare con ella después— confeso avergonzado.

Kakashi, sello el permiso para salir de la Aldea, sin decir mas palabras se lo extendió a Naruto, quería regañarlo, pero viendo su estado de animo lo dejaría pasar para mas tarde, por un momento al conocer la situación de Sakura, imagino que el rubio podría plantear esa propuesta, pero la desecho al instante pensando que con una organización avanzada de su boda con Hinata el no daría marcha atrás, pero como siempre, termino por sorprenderlo.

—¿Que te parece si vamos a comer ramen? No te dimos regalo por tu boda, así que por lo menos te invitare a una comida— comento, estirando los brazos para luego quitarse las vestimentas de Hokage.

Naruto sabia que esa comida, era mas para hablar que por felicitación, así que no la desprecio, quizás hablar con su sensei le haría bien.

...

...

...

Los tres ingresaron al Ichiraku ramen, encontrándose con Iruka, en hora buena, pensó Naruto, estaría con su sensei, su amigo y el hombre a quien consideraba como un padre.

...

...

...

—La deshonra para el clan es demasiada, tal y como se dijo el día que la propuesta de boda fue realizada, se llevara a cabo la imposición del sello del ave enjaulada en Naruto, quedando como sirviente en la rama secundaria— comento Hiashi, mientras el patriarca y los ancianos del consejo Hyuga asentían en aprobación del mandato.

—Hiashi-san, no podemos imponerle el sello a Naruto, le recuerdo que esta siendo entrenado para ser el próximo Hokage...—

—Así es, si tiene el sello, el ser Hokage ya no seria una opción por estar atado a su clan como sirviente— exclamo Iruka interrumpiendo a Kakashi, un poco asustado, era mas suplica que petición.

Kakashi, le miro serio para indicarle que le dejara hablar, pues Iruka se estaba dejando llevar por la parte emocional.

—Entiendo que es una ofensa irremediable para su clan, pero por favor considere, ya que Naruto es el héroe de la 4ta. Guerra ninja y próximo Hokage— expuso el peli-plata

—Lord Hokage, le recuerdo a ustedes también que a Uzumaki Naruto se le dejo comprometerse con mi hija, gracias a esas cualidades, ella es la princesa del byakugan, su prometido original fue Neji Hyuga, pero al morir valientemente en la 4ta. Guerra ninja, ese compromiso se disolvió sin siquiera anunciarse formalmente, es por eso que no podemos dejar que ella se case con alguien inferior a su titulo, ademas, el señor Uzumaki firmo un acuerdo el día que vino a pedir a mi hija en matrimonio— les dijo, extendiendo dicho documento, tanto Iruka como Kakashi, no tenían mas respaldo, pues Naruto había aceptado ser sellado— La única forma para salvar el honor de mi hija, es realizando la boda tal y como esta planeada, con alguien que sea digno de ella— dijo mirando atentamente a Kakashi.

—¿Si ayudamos a conseguirle un esposo digno de su clan, dejara libre del sello a Naruto?— pregunto Iruka. Pero por las miradas del patriarca y los ancianos, Kakashi presentía que eso no saldría nada bien.

—Entiendo que el señor Uzumaki no tenga padres, pero se bien que ustedes dos responden por él, uno por ser como un padre para él y el otro por ser su maestro, por lo que necesito que me ayuden a resolver esto sin hacer escándalo, como bien dijo usted— miro unos segundos Iruka para volver a ver a Kakashi— un matrimonio arreglado, sin consultarlo con mas personas es lo ideal—

Los consejeros susurraban entre ellos, hasta que vieron al patriarca asentir y ponerse en pie.

—Lord Hokage, la mejor opción que tenemos para resolver esto limpiamente, es que sea usted quien se case con Hinata Hyuga, nuestra princesa— comento sin perder la postura seria que lo caracterizaba.

—¿Eh?— musito Kakashi ante la propuesta— Si yo fuese mas joven esa seria una propuesta que no dejaría pasar, pero soy quince años mayor que ella, ¿No le parece un poco extremo casarla con alguien tan mayor? Yo podría hablar con el Kazekage de la Arena, el es mas joven con un titulo digno para la princesa del Byakugan— comento Kakashi, mostrando su cara mas seria, pero se sentía un poco descolocado ante la propuesta, tanto que hasta empezó a sudar.

—Siento informarle, que eso no es posible, no podemos permitir que la Aldea de la Arena pague por los errores de la Aldea de la Hoja, es eso, o dejamos seguir el curso colocando el sello en Naruto Uzumaki— comento Hiashi, con un tono severo.

Aun para Kakashi siendo el Hokage, debía aceptar que el líder del clan Hyuga era muy intimidante, sentía que la responsabilidad por sus alumnos recaía en él, Iruka solo le veía desconcertado sin poder proponer nada mas.

—¿El sello o la boda?— pregunto Hiashi, después de unos minutos de silencio, dejando a Kakashi aun mas nervioso.

Kakashi no quería ver frustrado el sueño de Naruto por el que tanto lucho, pero la idea de casarse con Hinata no le daba felicidad, pues a sus ojos ella seguía siendo una niña, y ahora tendría que casarse con ella, para resolver el problema de sus alumnos. Maldijo a Sasuke mentalmente, pues si él hubiese aceptado a Sakura nada de esto estaría sucediendo.

—¿En caso de que se le impusiera el sello a Naruto, la señorita Hyuga siempre seria casada en el tiempo estipulado?— pregunto curioso el Hokage.

—Por supuesto que si, la boda seguiría su curso, pero de ser así pediríamos el retiro de todo el clan de esta Aldea, para continuar con nuestro legado en otro lugar, eso incluiría que tanto el señor Uzumaki como su esposa deberían irse, y claro a ella también se le impondría el sello— confirmo Hiashi, dejando a Kakashi con un escalofrió, vaya que el clan Hyuga era muy estricto y extremo.

—Bien, entonces seguiremos con la boda— respondió después de un silencio incomodo.

Iruka se retiro de la mansión, dejando a Kakashi hablar sobre los planes de la boda.

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, no quería ni imaginar el rostro de la pobre Hinata al regresar, y darse cuenta que su novio estaba casado y que ella seria casada con el Hokage.


	4. Capitulo 03 Hinata

...3…

Los tres ingresaron al Ichiraku ramen, encontrándose con Iruka, en hora buena, pensó Naruto, estaría con su sensei, su amigo y el hombre a quien consideraba como un padre.

Iruka casi se atraganta cuando escucho que Naruto se había casado con Sakura.

—¿Es una broma, cierto?— pregunto limpiándose los restos de fideos sobre su ropa.

El rubio negó con la cabeza —Pero, ¿porque? ¿Porque tenias que ser tu? ¿Que hay de Hinata? ¿Es que acaso no es lo suficientemente importante para que lucharas por ella?— le interrogo en tono molesto.

Naruto solo apretaba sus puños, bajando la cabeza, sabia que esa decisión le llevaría a pasar muchos momentos como ese, pero debía soportarlos.

—Bien, las cosas están hechas, ahora tenemos que ver como solucionar el daño que esto trae— todos miraron al Hokage con su expresión fresca de siempre— Shikamaru, dinos cuales son las opciones—

—Esto si que es un fastidio— hizo una mueca de disgusto— Claramente el clan querrá arreglar esto con otro matrimonio, alguien este a la altura de la princesa del byakugan, en mi opinión el mas indicado sería el Kazekage de la Arena, Gaara— Kakashi e Iruka asintieron con la idea de Shikamaru.

—¿Están pensando en casar de igual forma a Hinata?— pregunto perplejo, ante la aceptación de los presentes.

—Naruto, por mucho que te cueste aceptarlo, así sera, la boda no se cancelara tan fácilmente, los arreglos ya fueron iniciados, el clan no se quedara con la vergüenza de tener a su princesa plantada, buscaran a alguien, bueno, mas bien elegirán a alguien, todos aquí conocemos la belleza de Hinata, es obvio que muchos hombres de buena posición, han solicitado su mano en matrimonio, el clan Hyuga, solo tendrá que elegir al mejor— comento Kakashi, haciendo que la mirada de Naruto se opacara de furia ante ese comentario.

—De nada te sirve enojarte, idiota, es por eso que tenias que consultar antes de cometer una locura—golpeo al rubio en la cabeza.

—Hinata… mi Hinata sera la esposa de alguien mas— musitaba, ignorando el golpe de Shikamaru.

—Iré a hablar con Hiashi, estoy seguro que si me disculpo lo suficiente no dejara que caiga algún castigo extremo para ti— Iruka se dirigió a Naruto, con esa mirada paternal que le daba en los malos momentos.

—No creo que eso solucione las cosas, dime Naruto, ¿hay algún trato que hiciste con Hiashi, cuando pediste la mano de Hinata?—

—La verdad, no lo recuerdo, estaba tan emocionado ese día, que ni siquiera recuerdo que fue lo que le dije a Hiashi— comento riendo nervioso.

La discusión y los planes continuaron hasta que por fin se decidió que Kakashi e Iruka irían a hablar con Hiashi, pues en estos casos son los padres del novio quienes tienen que abogar por ellos, pero en el caso de Naruto irían sus dos sensei, ellos le dijeron que podía irse sin problema a su luna de miel, pues mientras estuviera lejos de los Hyuga seria mucho mejor, así ganaban tiempo para solucionar el desastre que había ocasionado Naruto.

…

…

…

—Hinata— dijo con voz firme, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas, para no lastimarla.

—Dime Naruto Kun— respondió ella, dibujando una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, una de esas que te derriten.

La culpa dentro de Naruto se hacia mas grande.

Soltó su mano, para colocarlas en los hombros de la morena, no podía evitar ponerse nervioso, a tal punto que sus manos empezaban a tiritar como si estuviese haciendo frio.

Ella simplemente lo miraba atenta, esperando escuchar lo que fuese que lo tuviera tan tenso, desde el abrazo prolongado, y su mirada confusa, supo que le sucedía algo, pero esperaría a que el hablase sobre ello.

—Hinata, me case con Sakura— dijo sin rodeos, bajo la mirada y cerro sus ojos, esperando la reacción de Hinata.

Ella se quedo atónita, esperando a que el le dijera que se trataba de una broma, o esperando haber escuchado mal, se quedo en silencio sin poder digerir aquellas palabras.

Las manos de Naruto empezaban a tiritar con mas fuerza, hasta que un leve sollozo apenas audible proveniente de los labios del rubio, la hizo caer en cuenta que aquello era real.

Sintió como si perforaran su pecho, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, una sensación helada le recorrió desde la cabeza a los pies, casi de inmediato sus ojos perlados empezaron a dejar salir lagrimas.

—¿De que hablas? si nuestra boda sera en tres meses— exclamo sin tartamudear.

—Por favor, te lo suplico, perdoname Hinata...—

Ella subió sus manos, para presionar su pecho, dolía tanto que creyó que en cualquier momento ardería internamente.

—¿Porque?— alcanzo a preguntar con su voz quebrada —Naruto-Kun...¿En que falle?— pregunto desconcertada.

—Nada, no fallaste en nada, tu eres perfecta, es solo que ella...— se detuvo, al sentir el vacío en sus manos.

Hinata había retrocedido para evitar el contacto con el rubio. Nuevamente se acerco a ella, no pensó que le fuese a doler tanto ver la reacción de Hinata, era consiente que ella no merecía ser tratada así, no después de ser la única que lo amo desde la niñez.

Pero ya no podía hacer mas, era un hecho que había contraído nupcias con la peli-rosa.

—Hinata no te merezco, eres un ángel y yo solo te he lastimado, no puedo decirte los motivos ahora...— decía al acercarse para limpiar las lagrimas que salían del cause de los ojos de Hinata, pero ella de forma sutil movió su rostro para evitar que este la tocara.

Hinata seguía estática ante la confesión de su rubio, su mente seguía procesando aquella información y por mas que intentaba mantener la cordura, sus lagrimales liberaban esas lagrimas incontrolables, su rostro estaba bañado en ellas, quería preguntar los motivos, exigirle una explicación, pero las palabras se atascaban en su garganta.

—Disculpame… etto… e-esto, paso p-por mi culpa— tartamudeaba, con voz entre cortada.

—No, Hinata, por favor mirame, el único idiota aquí soy yo, nunca quise hacerte daño, todas esas veces que dije que te amaba era verdad, es solo que...—

—¡No lo digas, no quiero saber mas!— exclamo sin dejar de llorar, pero con mucha convicción, su corazón ya estaba roto, si el decía que era porque ella no era suficiente o que Sakura era mejor, no lo soportaría.—Tengo que entregar mi reporte al Hokage, toma— le extendió una caja que sacaba de su mochila.— Adiós, Naruto-kun...— se limpio las lagrimas, sintiendo el hueco de aquella despedida que en sus sueños e ilusiones no imagino.

Naruto quiso correr tras de ella y seguir suplicando su perdón, o por lo menos, quedarse a su lado unos segundos mas, miro la caja en sus manos, se sentía un completo idiota, en su misión ella se la paso pensando en él, mientras que él se caso con su mejor amiga, no merecía nada de ella, tenia tanta rabia consigo mismo que se fue al campo de entrenamiento, todo ese tiempo sin Hinata había estado muy mal, pero ahora que la vio y le contó los sucesos, sentía que el mundo se le caía a pedazos, Shikamaru tenia razón, hubiera consultado antes con él, si tan solo no fuera tan impulsivo y compasivo… tan, tan idiota, quizás no habría lastimado a la dulce Hinata.

…

…

…

Hinata había caminado lo mas rápido posible hasta llegar a la torre del Hokage, seguía abrumada por la noticia, que termino de confirmar entre los murmullos de la gente.

"Pensé que ella era la novia de Naruto" "No, al parecer solo eran amigos, al final él se caso con la ninja medico"

Decían las personas a su paso, haciendo mas intenso el dolor que la agobiaba.

—¡Hinata!— Shikamaru se sorprendió al verla entrar en la oficina del Hokage, justo cuando el abría la puerta.

—Shikamaru-kun— sonrío de forma natural, haciendo una leve reverencia.

Entro y se posiciono a la par de sus compañeros —Lamento el atraso, tuve que pasar a dejar unas cosas— se disculpo ante sus compañeros quienes la veían espantados y el nervioso Hokage que casi rompe el papel al verla entrar.

—¿Que demonios te paso?— pregunto Kiba, al notar la nariz roja y el rastro de lagrimas en las mejillas de su amiga— ¿Acaso el idiota de Naruto te hizo algo? Porque si es así, ahora mismo iré a buscar a ese imbécil y le enseñare como tratar a una dama— espero furioso.

—Tranquilo Kiba-kun, todo esta bien— su amigo no pregunto mas, pero claramente vio una lagrima deslizar por los ojos perlados de Hinata.

Shino, solo la observaba, no estaba tartamudeando, ni tampoco cohibida, estaba actuando por inercia, como la chica de buenos modales que es, pero estaba tan abrumada que ni siquiera había notado el aspecto con el que llego.

—Ya dimos el reporte, no te preocupes— comento Shino, para poder salir de la oficina y llevar a su amiga a otro lugar.

—Hinata— le llamo el Hokage, cuando el equipo ya iba de salida.

—Lord Hokage— le reverencio, esperando a que el hablara

—No tienes que hacer eso, y puedes solo llamarme Kakashi— hizo ademanes con las manos, para que ella no fuese tan formal con él.—¿Te diriges a la mansión Hyuga?— pregunto recostándose en su escritorio.

—Hai— respondió mordiendo levemente su labio inferior, venia tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, que había olvidado que debía ir a enfrentar a su padre, seguro la humillaría por la boda de Naruto, y le haría ver lo inútil que es, hasta para buscar esposo.

—Te acompañare, yo también voy para allí, tengo unos asuntos con tu padre— comento un poco nervioso, quería decirle lo de su compromiso, pero quizás lo mejor era que fuera Hiashi quien hiciera los honores, el se sentía ya bastante nervioso e incomodo por tener que comprometerse con una niña.

…

…

…

Espero unos cinco minutos en la entrada de la torre del Hokage, cuando por fin, Kakashi salio a su encuentro, se paro frente a ella y con un pañuelo de seda que llevaba en sus manos, limpio el rastro visible de las lagrimas de Hinata, la acción la tomo por sorpresa, haciéndola sonrojarse muchísimo.

—No te preocupes, solo intento quitar una mancha que tenias por acá, listo, mucho mejor— dijo al terminar de limpiarle el rostro.

—N-no t-tenia que ha...hacerlo— tartamudeo con un nerviosismo que le crispaba la piel, llevándose las manos al rostro, lo había olvidado que salio corriendo sin siquiera limpiarse bien el rostro, sentía vergüenza absoluta.

Caminaron un poco hasta pasar por las ventas de dulces y pastelerías, ella seguía con la mirada en el piso, sin decir ni una sola palabra, por las marcas que borro de sus mejillas, él estaba seguro que Naruto había confesado, se sentía un poco culpable, mas ahora que el añadiría un poco mas de frustración a su vida, pero ya que había aceptado casarse con ella, quería conocerla un poco, pues su conocimiento de la vida personal sobre ella le era casi nulo, aparte de saber que había mejorado muchísimo como Kunoichi y como ninja medico, no sabia mas.

—¿Te gustan las cosas dulces?¿o algún postre favorito?— pregunto para hacer conversación.

—Si… me gustan mucho los roles de canela— respondió sin atreverse a mirarlo, de por si, caminar junto el Hokage ya era bastante extraño.

—¿Me acompañas a comer unos postres? Es que casi no he comido y tengo mucha hambre— le propuso, para hacerla entrar en la panadería.

Ella asintió con su cabeza y le acompaño, hasta una mesa que daba a la par de una enorme ventana, desde allí todos los transeúntes podían observan a pareja.

Les sirvieron un Anbitsu (Es un postre a base de gelatina traslucida agar-agar y frutos conbinado con jarabes, helados y dumpligs de sabores) y a Hinata le sirvieron sus rolles de canela.

—¿Como te va en el hospital? He escuchado de Tsunade que has mejorado mucho— comento haciéndola sonrojar.

—Es porque ella es buena maestra, me ha enseñado mucho—

—No debes ser tan modesta, por lo que escuche eres de sus alumnas favoritas, quizá pronto la superes— su tono era jovial, lo que el intentaba era sacarla de esa tristeza que no la dejaba siquiera probar los roles de canela que tenia enfrente— ¿Tienes pensado hacer algo mas, luego de superar a Tsunade?—

—N-no, no lo he pensado aun, quizás me quede en el hospital o entrene mas, para mejorar mi Byakugan— respondió nerviosa, empezando a comer, para evitar las preguntas de Kakashi.

—Ya veo… bueno, si necesitas algo puedes buscarme, con gusto te ayudare en lo que necesites— aun con la mascara, se podía visualizar la sonrisa de él.

—Gracias...— hizo una pausa, pues era tan extraño estar allí junto al Hokage hablando de cosas triviales, cuando ellos nunca habían cruzado mas palabras que saludos e indicaciones de misiones— Lord Hokage— musito bajando la taza de té que tenia en sus manos—agradezco mucho la invitación, pero me gustaría saber si necesita decirme algo— pregunto con un poco de miedo.

—Solo tenia hambre, y bueno, ver a tu padre me aterra, así que debía comer antes, para no ponerme nervioso ante él— dijo divertido, haciendo que ella sonriera ante el comentario.

—Mi padre puede ser aterrador aveces, pero esa es la postura que debe tener un líder— soltó un suspiro cansado, recordando como ella por su carácter tan suave no logro conservar ese puesto, siendo solo una desgracia para su padre.

—Si, tienes razón, pero un carácter como el tuyo es mucho mejor, eres muy tímida, pero también eres cordial, amable, escuchas a los demás y eres muy dulce para expresarte— el rostro de ella estaba a punto de estallar, bajo la mirada, escondiéndose en su flequillo, pues la sangre le hervía en el rostro, nunca la habían alagado tanto, que sintió que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

Kakashi noto los nervios de la chica, todo eso lo dijo en serio, no había ni una pizca de mentira en sus palabras, espero a que ella se tranquilizara, le sirvió un poco mas de té, para distraerla, ella tomo la taza y en seguida lo ingirió despacio, volteando un poco el rostro, para no tener un contacto directo con él.

Él la observaba por primera vez, se tomaba el tiempo para notar cada detalle en ella, vaya que se equivocaba con decir que era una niña, claramente su cuerpo bien formado indicaba que ya era toda una mujer, el cabello largo mejoraba mucho las facciones del rostro delgado, con esos finos detalles, sin duda entendía ahora porque era considerada una princesa, Hinata era hermosa, vago unos segundos en esos ojos perlados, las pestañas eran largas un adorno perfecto para esos ojos pintados de un leve violeta, las mejillas no requerían maquillaje, estaban pintadas de forma natural de un rosa muy lindo que acentuaba mas esos ojos… y que decir de los labios, no eran tan carnosos, pero tenían la estructura ideal, para considerarlos perfectos, siguió bajando su mirada, viendo ese hermoso cuello blanco, hasta llegar a la parte mas voluptuosa, sus pechos, eran tan grandes, nunca le había prestado atención suficiente como para notar esa bellísima parte en ella… dio un sorbo a su té, imaginando como sería tocarlos.

Se reprendió mentalmente por ese pensamiento, ella solo era una niña, el no debía tener esos pensamientos hacia ella.

…

…

…

Al terminar de comer, se dirigieron hasta la mansión Hyuga, donde ya los esperaban, al entrar los hicieron pasar a ambos al despacho de Hiashi.

Hinata estaba nerviosa, no quería que su padre la fuese a humillar en frente del Hokage, esa seria una vergüenza que le costaría mucho olvidar. Entraron y se sentaron frente a él, la mirada dura de su padre, solo la ponía nerviosa.

—Bien, ya que ambos están aquí, haré el anuncio rápido, Hinata, tu compromiso con Naruto se cancelo— al escucharlo, sus manos temblaron, el ya lo sabia, bajo su mirada avergonzada— la boda se llevara acabo en el tiempo que se designo desde el inicio— Se sorprendió al escuchar eso, pero la duda ahora era, quien seria entonces el esposo— Te convertirás en la esposa del Hokage, darás honor al clan con esta unión— termino de hablar Hiashi.

—Lo entiendo padre— contesto con una reverencia.

Kakashi se quedo un poco sorprendido ante la actitud tan pasiva de aceptar las cosas por parte de Hinata, el había estado casi muriendo por los nervios esperando ese día, y ella lo acepto sin preguntar ni reclamar nada.

¿Acaso no le importaba con quien se casaría? ¿O le temía tanto a su padre que no podía permitirse oponerse?


	5. Capitulo 04 Kakashi

Hiashi les leía a la nueva pareja los detalles acordados para la boda, sin retirar su vista de los pergaminos que tenia frente a él, Kakashi por su parte seguía atento a la reacción de Hinata, mientras el líder del clan seguía hablando, ella mantuvo su cabeza baja.

—¿Todo claro?— cuestiono Hiashi con su mirada implacable y fría.

—Si, padre— respondió suavemente Hinata, dejando salir un suspiro cansado que llamo la atención de Kakashi, al sentirse observada, giro hacia él, para mostrarle una sonrisa, que por mas que intento fuera natural, parecía una mueca llena de tristeza.

—Hiashi-san, ¿me permite poder conversar con Hinata?— pidió el Hokage, algo en su pecho se removía intranquilo, se sintió en la obligación de hablar con la morena, para aclarar las cosas, pues ya eran bastante incomodas.

—De acuerdo, regresa temprano— dijo lo ultimo a su hija.

Ella solo asintió, confirmando la orden de su padre.

Ambos salieron del despacho de Hiashi, quedándose incómodos sin saber quien iniciar la conversación primero.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre esto?— pregunto Kakashi, intentando ser lo mas neutral posible.

Hinata negó, era cierto por mas abrumada que se sintiera en ese momento, no tenia la necesidad de aclarar su futuro matrimonio, ya tenia la desilusión de Naruto, había soportado lo suficiente para no quebrarse por la noticia que sin duda la tomo por sorpresa, no era el momento para enfrentar a su prometido, todo estaba pasando tan rápido, que lo único que pensaba era en salir huyendo de ese lugar, pero no lo haría, porque ella es Hinata Hyuga, la princesa de Byakugan, miembro de la rama principal, no tenia el lujo de actuar como una caprichosa sin educación, no, no podía darle mas vergüenza al clan.

—¿Te gustaría acompañarme a comer? Usualmente me gusta comer solo, pero quizás tengas tiempo para poder invitarte mañana— sin mirarla, se quedo parado a su lado esperando la respuesta, en verdad se sentía un poco tonto, como un aprovechado.

—Lord Hokage, disculpe mis modales, pero no creo poder acompañarlo, tendré que declinar— respondió sin levantar su mirada, no era solo vergüenza, si no también tristeza, sus ojos no podían mas, se estaban acumulando de esas lagrimas que la hacían lucir débil, no quería mostrarle esa faceta dolorosa, no quería que el viera el dolor que todo esto le estaba causando, si levantaba su rostro y lo veía, sabia que no podría contenerse, y se echaría a llorar como una chiquilla.

No fue consiente de las lagrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos, pero su acompañante si lo hizo, "Es demasiado por un día" pensó, al notarla tensa. Relajo sus hombros, dando un respiro cansado, no sabia mucho de ella, pero se notaba que era buena, educada, obediente a las locuras de su clan, no era justo sumarle mas cargas a ese revoloteo de emociones, ademas el ni siquiera sabia como actuar cuando una mujer estaba triste, no se le daba el ser emocional y comprensivo.

—Entiendo, por ahora me retirare, vendré a visitarte cuando me lo permitas—

—Buenas noches Lord Hokage— fue su respuesta, sin cambiar su tímida posición.

...

...

...

Kakashi se retiro de la mansión Hyuga, estaba confundido, en terreno sentimental no tenia estrategias que usar, pese a leer todos los libros de Icha Icha, nada de eso lo preparo para esta situación. "¿En que demonios se había metido?" Todo por ayudar a sus alumnos y salvar el sueño de uno ellos. Como diría Shikamaru, todo era un fastidio.

—¡Hey, Kakashi!— le llamo su rival —Ven, acompáñame, Rock Lee dijo que vendría, pero al parecer tiene una cita y no podrá estar aquí— estaciono su silla de ruedas y se bajo andando de manos, para ingresar a un restaurante, al cual Kakashi lo siguió sin resistencia.

Gai hablaba de lo orgulloso que estaba del avance maravilloso de sus alumnos y de como la llama de juventud nunca se extinguiría, Kakashi por su parte, solo se limitaba a comer lo que ordeno y asentía de vez en cuando, sin hablar.

—¿Te pasa algo?— pregunto curioso al ver a su eterno rival mas distraído de lo normal.

—Gai... ¿Tu sabes tratar con mujeres?— sorbió un poco de su té, dejando a su amigo sorprendido.

—No me digas que tu... tu... ¿finalmente conociste una linda chica? ¡Eso es Kakashi! la llama de la juventud aun fluye dentro de ti— exclamo emocionado, haciendo que las personas a su alrededor fijaran su vista en ellos por las molestias de sus gritos.

—Baja el volumen, esto es delicado, es algo que nadie debe saber, al menos no por el momento— comento Kakashi captando la atención de su amigo, para hacerlo callar por las ansias de saber el secreto.

—Bien— dijo en tono suave dejando ver ese brillo de emoción en sus ojos— soy todo oídos—

—¿Sabes como puedo hacer para...?— silencio al hacer memoria que la experiencia de Gai en cuanto a mujeres era peor que la de él, quizás no era buena idea pedirle consejo a alguien que padecía su misma maldición, suspiro cansado,haciendo una mueca con su mano —olvídalo... no es nada— finalizo dando otro sorbo a su té.

Gai lo miro notando de inmediato que ocultaba las cosas, al principio menciono algo sobre mujeres, quizás estaba tan avergonzado que prefirió callar, pero el ya tenia su curiosidad alerta y quería saber de que se trataba.

—Dime Kakashi... ¿Acaso planeas vivir toda tu vida sin alguien a tu lado? Seria bueno tener la compañía de una linda chica ¿Sabes?— comento en un tono serio, para que su amigo pudiese abrirse a él y confesar.

Suspiro profundo, sin ánimos de hablar— De igual forma vas a enterarte, así que te lo diré, en unos meses voy a casarme— dijo con su forma tan fresca de hablar, como si fuese un tema de lo mas trivial.

Gai, escupió la bebida que acababa de ingerir, ante la impresión, "¿Cuando paso? ¿Quien es la chica? ¿Como la conoció?" eran las preguntas que empezó a hacer y pensar una y otra vez, con evidente desespero por obtener una respuesta.

—Se trata de Hyuga... Hinata Hyuga— respondió cerrando los ojos, en una acción de meditación.

—¿La hija de Hiashi Hyuga? ¿La prima de Neji? ¿Es la misma Hinata?— sus ojos se abrieron ante la impresión de la noticia, jamas en su vida se imagino a su amigo con la heredera de uno de los clanes mas poderosos de Konoha— Espera un momento... ¿Que esa chica no va a casarse con Naruto?—

—Si Gai, es la misma Hinata de la que hablamos, y no, no va a casarse con Naruto, eso no pudo ser, Naruto se caso con Sakura Haruno, bueno ahora es Sakura Uzumaki— se corrigió, revelando la información a su amigo que seguía con sus ojos bien abiertos y la mandíbula casi por caer al piso.

—Entiendo... es por eso que tu, tomaste su lugar— medito unos segundos evaluando la situación y atando cabos en su mente, pues sabia que Kakashi no iba a entrar en detalles— No hay nada que podamos hacer en contra de clanes de como esos, debe ser muy duro para una jovencita el aceptar el cambio de la noche a la mañana— suspiro lamentando la suerte de Hinata.

—De hecho, creo que lo tomo bien— comento divagando en sus recuerdos.

—Eres el copy Ninja reconocido por sus hazañas y tácticas de combate, sin mencionar tu excelente desempeño como Hokage, pero en los sentimientos, sigues siendo un tonto— se cruzo de brazos, mirando un poco decepcionado a su amigo.

—¿De que hablas?— ese comentario capto su atención, quizás estaba omitiendo algo.

—Esta mas que claro que Hinata esta pasando por un momento muy triste, mira que ser dejada por el amor de su vida para obligarla a casarse con un anciano, debe ser realmente triste— musitaba con las lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas

—Oye, no es necesario exagerar, ademas no estoy tan viejo— le miraba un poco molesto ante los comentarios de Gai, no es que no lo supiera, era obvia la diferencia de edad, pero algo si tenia razón su eterno rival, ella estaba sufriendo, quizá iba a necesitar mas tiempo para asimilar todo.

—Debes ser un buen esposo, ahora su felicidad es tu responsabilidad— le señalo Gai, parándose sobre la mesa.

—¿Eh? Creo que estas exagerando— musito haciendo ademanes con sus manos para indicarle que le bajara a su emoción.

—Kakashi...— su tono emocional exagerado cambio a uno serio, al igual que sus gestos, se sentó sobre la mesa, acercándose mas— Tu no lo sabes porque no has convivido con el clan Hyuga, pero yo si lo hice, gracias a Neji, pude conocer mas sobre ellos y sobre todo de Hinata, Ella es la clase de chica que sufre en silencio, si se siente mal, si algo le duele o si la carga es muy pesada ella no se quejara, simplemente lidiara con todo por su cuenta, si ella no se quejo por el cambio de esposo o por la decepción de Naruto, no es porque no le interese, es una Hyuga, no tiene permitido dejar que otros carguen con sus problemas... si tu te has fijado, habrás notado que es diferente al resto, ella es muy amable, dulce, no es solo su apariencia y su educación, es toda ella, su carácter, su sonrisa, su timidez... No se como las cosas se enredaron dejándote en medio de esto, pero como amigo te pido que estés con ella, se mas atento a lo que le pasa, es tu prometida, pronto sera tu esposa, depende de ti, el hacerla sonreír, porque de eso se trata una pareja, de darle felicidad al otro, de sanar heridas... y bueno, creo que ya hable demasiado—

—Gai...— se sorprendió Kakashi, al escucharlo hablar así, sin duda tenia mucho que aprender de él.

Terminaron de comer en silencio, Gai no tenia mas que decir, al menos no por el momento, y en cuanto a Kakashi, él debía pensar mucho en el embrollo que se metió y la responsabilidad que tiene ahora con Hinata, en un momento pensó que tal vez después de un tiempo podrían separarse para que ella eligiera un futuro diferente sin ataduras, pero luego de las palabras de su amigo, supo que la única forma para Hinata de ser libre era en ese matrimonio arreglado, pues si ellos se separaban, lo mas lógico es que Hiashi la obligara a casarse de nuevo, sintió pena y compasión por las reglas tan exageradas en ese clan, ella ya tenia suficiente con la herida que Naruto le dejo, claro que el rubio lo hizo por ayudar a Sakura, no porque no sintiera nada por ella...

De camino a su casa una idea cruzo por su mente. "¿Entonces, al casarse, el clan le podría exigir tener un heredero?" Si eso era lo que esperaban, realmente no sabría que hacer.

—¡Kakashi-sensei!— exclamo el rubio apareciendo como si lo hubiese llamado con la mente.

—Es Lord Hokage, acostúmbrate de una vez Naruto— intervino Shikamaru.

—¡Hey!— exclamo aturdido por el golpe— ¿Y ahora que hice?— pregunto a su ex maestro.

—Nada... pero igual te lo mereces— comento sonriendo.

—¿Nos acompaña?— pregunto el rubio, señalandole el bar

—Lo siento chicos, tengo muchas cosas pendientes, sera en otra ocasión—

Siguió su camino ignorando los gritos de Naruto que intentaba convencerlo, pero seguía batallando en su mente las palabras de Gai, su nueva meta era hacer feliz a Hinata, no la amaba, mucho menos la quería, pero sentía que después de todo le debía por lo menos portarse a la altura de un buen esposo. Seria difícil pues el nunca tuvo una relación duradera, mucho menos estable, y ahora estaba a solo tres meses de tener una esposa.

...

...

...

Un par de días habían transcurrido desde que Kakashi visito la mansión Hyuga, la primera nevada había aparecido, las festividades de fin de año se acercaban, y por tanto trabajo no logro ir a visitar a Hinata, al único Hyuga que había visto era Ko, pues era quien le estaba ayudando con los preparativos de la boda debido a su corto tiempo, las misiones habían aumentado y con ello el papeleo también iba en subida, era tanto que Shizune y Shikamaru habían tomado la labor de hacer los equipos para las misiones.

En la esquina de su escritorio se alcanza a visualizar una parte de su libro favorito Icha Icha, lloro internamente por no tener tiempo ni siquiera para leer un capitulo, había estado durmiendo muy poco esos días por la carga laboral, pero debía avanzar todo lo posible, pues para su boda se concedería por lo menos 10 días de descanso absoluto, era la parte buena de la luna de miel.

..._Tock...Tock_... se escucho tras la puerta.

—Pase...— respondió sin quitar la vista de los documentos que estaba leyendo— Shikamaru, dile a Shizune que me traiga una taza de té, no saldré a comer, me falta mucho terminar..— su tono era cansado, tenia el ceño fruncido, al parecer ese trabajo era muy agotador.

No escucho respuesta durante unos segundos, en vez de ello el olor a comida inundo sus fosas nasales, era tan delicioso que le hizo levantar la vista.

—No quiero que pierda mucho tiempo, pero si no come podría enfermarse y eso le haría atrasarse mas en su trabajo lord Hokage— su rostro estaba ruborizado, mientras con sus manos extendía un bento.

—¿Lo hiciste para mi?— se sorprendió primero al ver a la dulce Hinata y segundo por el bento que ella preparo para él.

—Es mi forma de pedir disculpas, la noche anterior usted fue muy amable al invitarme a comer y yo fui muy descortés, no debí actuar de esa forma, por eso me tome la libertad de prepararle esto... espero no incomodarle Lord Hokage—

Kakashi, tomo el bento en sus manos, sin duda olía bastante bien, era Saurio a la plancha, con verduras y arroz. Se puso de pie y bajo una pila de documentos al piso, para hacer espacio y poner el bento en el escritorio, su sorpresa fue aun mas grande, cuando vio a Hinata, sacar un cuenco y servirle sopa... ¿Acaso era...? No, era posible que ella adivinara sus gustos.

—¿Sopa de miso.. con berenjenas?— el sonrojo de ella se hizo poco mas intenso al escucharlo preguntar.

—Bueno... vera... eh... — suspiro profundo para hablar sin tartamudear— le pregunte a Gai-sensei por su comida favorita y él me dijo que el saurio y la sopa de miso con berenjena... pero si no es así, yo puedo preparar otra cosa— dijo un poco temerosa, al creer que había cometido un error.

—Todo esta bien, es solo que hace mucho no comía algo como esto, el saurio y la sopa son mis favoritos, te agradezco mucho— aun con la mascara se notaba que sonreía, lo que la hizo calmarse— ¿Te quedas a comer conmigo?— le pregunto, al verla tomar el bolso donde llevaba la comida.

—Pero, debo volver al hospital...—

—Quédate, creo haberlo mencionado antes, no me gusta comer solo— insistió, ella dudo un momento, pero al ver que él acerco una silla a su lado en el escritorio, decidió quedarse a comer.

Tenia un poco de curiosidad por ver como se las arreglaría para comer con la mascara puesta, tuvo la intención de mirarlo para averiguar como era su rostro, pero entonces el la miro, haciéndola enrojecer por completo, así que automáticamente bajo su mirada y comió en silencio.

—¿En serio tu lo preparaste?— pregunto colocando el cuenco de sopa vacío sobre el escritorio.

—¿Sabe mal?— le miro interrogante, al pensar que tenia mal sabor.

—Para nada, es lo mas delicioso que he comido— suspiro feliz por haber comido tan bien.

Ella solo sonrío, estaba contenta al saber que le había gustado.

—Hinata...— la llamo un poco serio —Se que todo esto no es como lo soñaste, quizás estés molesta conmigo por haberme entrometido y haber sido elegido para ser tu esposo...—

—Lord Hokage, no tiene nada porque disculparse, yo estaré bien, prometo que tratare de no ser una carga para usted—

—Sabes, no tienes que llamarme Lord, con que me digas Kakashi, esta bien—

—Kakashi-san...— susurro un poco tímida.

—¿Hay algo que te gustaría hacer? Me refiero si quieres aprender a hacer algo nuevo, o dedicarte a alguna cosa que te guste—

—Si, quiero poder ser mejor ninja medico, pero también quiero mejorar en mi entrenamiento, a Neji le gustaban las katanas, pocas veces me enseño...— se corto al sentirse expuesta ante la mirada de Kakashi —L-lo siento, no quise aburrirlo con estas cosas— menciono avergonzada.

—No, no debes disculparte, estoy escuchando lo que te gusta, quiero ayudarte, yo podría ayudarte a aprender a usar la katana y puedo reducir tus misiones para que tengas mas tiempo para estar en el hospital aprendiendo de Tsunade—

—¿Usted me enseñara?— se sorprendió ante la propuesta de Kakashi.

—Así es, así aprenderemos los dos—

—Pero, yo... yo no tengo nada que enseñarle— bajo la mirada con decepción.

—Claro que si, me enseñaras quien eres en verdad, aprenderé de tus habilidades, se que podre conocerte mejor haciendo algo que te guste o te inspire, de esa forma sabre como tratar contigo para hacerte feliz—

Hinata se quedo tan nerviosa que no supo como reaccionar, balbuceaba cosas sin sentido por el hervir en sus mejillas.

—¿P...por...porque debería h-hacer-me fe...liz— alcanzo a decir

—Porque eso es lo que hacen los esposos— le susurro, tan cerca del oído que aun con la mascara logro sentir el roce de su cálido aliento, lo que la hizo dar un respingo y levantarse, sintiendo como ahora no solo sus mejillas hervían, si no todo su rostro.

—¡Kakashi-sensei!— grito Naruto entrando a la oficina del Hokage.

Hinata intento dar un paso para salir corriendo, pero la mano de Kakashi sobre la suya la detuvo.

—¿Cuantas veces debo decirte que es Lord Hokage?— dijo Shikamaru, dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto.

—Hinata...— susurro Naruto avergonzado al verla después de tantos días, se sentía tan frustrado que ni siquiera reacciono al golpe en su cabeza.

—Kakashi-san, debo marcharme— hablo suavemente, con las piernas temblorosas al ver al rubio de improvisto.

Kakashi noto la tristeza en los hermosos ojos perlados, pero ya le había dicho que se esforzaría por hacerla feliz y no podía echarse para atrás.

—Shikamaru, volveré en un momento, Naruto, espérame aquí— les ordeno, soltando la mano de Hinata para ponerse en pie.

Ella salio sin mirar al rubio que hacia temblar su corazón, no estaba lista para enfrentarlo, aun no.

Kakashi se fue tras de ella.

—Hinata, espera...—

—Naruto, no es buen momento, déjala...— le interrumpió Shikamaru.


	6. Capitulo 05 Nevada

Detuvo sus pasos, al sentir una mano sobre su hombro.

—Por favor, no te vayas—le pidió casi en suplica.

—Discúlpeme, pero debo regresar a mis labores— hizo una leve reverencia sin mirar al rubio a los ojos.

Naruto se quedo de pie, viendo como la silueta de su adorada Hinata desaparecía por el pasillo.

—Te dije que esperes a dentro— repitió Kakashi, sin detener su paso.

Acelero un poco su andar pues no había ni pista de la Hyuga, tuvo la intención de preguntar si la vieron, pero recordó que aun seguía de turno en el hospital, quizás ir en ese momento no seria lo mas grato, sobo su cuello como acto de ansiedad, salio tras de ella, pero ¿que le iba a decir? Suspiro cansado, todo era complicado.

Regreso a su oficina, pues tenia que terminar con sus deberes como Hokage, allí le esperaban Shikamaru y Naruto, claro... Naruto, aun no le había contado sobre el compromiso con Hinata ¿Seria buena idea decirle?

Se sentó en su lugar habitual, pensando en que tan buena idea era soltar esa irremediable verdad al rubio, el semblante del chico era deprimente, como si una sombra estuviera sobre él, esa radiante sonrisa con la que ingreso, desapareció por completo en cuanto Hinata se fue.

—Tengo dos misiones, para ustedes— irrumpió en el silencio Kakashi, haciendo que Naruto por fin levantara su mirada —Pronto sera el Festival, así que las misiones se están acumulando, Hay un cargamento que viene desde la Aldea de la lluvia, es algo valioso, han intentado robarlo y al parecer los ladrones no son cualquier persona común, por lo tanto esta misión es para ustedes, no debe tardar mas de 5 días—

—¿Es una misión de escolta?— pregunto con desinterés el Rubio.

—No Naruto, no es una simple escolta, lo que viene en ese cargamento es algo que podría detonar una nueva guerra, por eso los escogí a ustedes, les dejare elegir a cuatro integrantes mas, Shikamaru sera el líder las indicaciones están en los pergaminos— comento sin dar mas explicaciones, haciendo leve presión el puente de su nariz, estaba estresado, las festividades solían hacen mas complicadas las cosas.

—¿Porque estaba Hinata aquí?— pregunto Naruto sin quitar la vista del bolso de la morena que seguía en el escritorio de Kakashi.

—¿Eh?— musitaron Kakashi y Shikamaru al mismo tiempo.

—Solo se me hace extraño que el bolso de Hinata este allí, junto a esos utensilios que se muy bien son de ella... —su mirada parecía perdida, divagando en el porque Hinata estuvo allí, no le parecía una escena común, pues ella no tenia asuntos privados que tratar con el Hokage...¿o quizás si?— ¿Es que acaso Hinata le preparo comida para convencerlo de enviarla a otra aldea?— pregunto asustado ante la idea que ella quisiera irse de allí.

—No seas idiota, ¿porque Hinata querría irse? A parte de ser muy buena Kunoichi también es medico, quizás solo trajo algo para mejorar la salud del Hokage— comento Shikamaru

—Tienes razón...— un poco mas aliviado por el comentario de su amigo, salio mas animado para conformar el equipo para la misión.

Kakashi, suspiro tranquilo, por un instante se tenso creyendo que Naruto se había dado cuenta de algo mas, pero al ver la simpleza con la que tomaba las cosas, siempre tan despistado, se relajo.

"Un momento... ¿porque tengo miedo que Naruto se entere?" "No se lo comente en un inicio porque sabia que su estado emocional era muy deprimente, pero ¿Acaso es miedo? ¿Porque tendría que sentir miedo que se entere que Hinata sera mi esposa? La pregunta mas aterradora ¿Porque no quiero que lo sepa? El debe saberlo, a fin de cuentas todo este embrollo fue por cubrirlo... pero ¿Si se entera, querrá regresar con ella? Seria lo mas lógico... y lo mejor."

Golpeo su rostro con las palmas de sus manos, para regresar a la realidad y dejar de estarse cuestionando cosas.

...

...

...

—Hinata Tsunade-sama, te espera en urgencias— comunico una de las enfermeras del hospital.

—Hai— respondió, apresurando sus pasos.

Ingreso al despacho de la quinta Hokage, quien tenia el ceño fruncido, al parecer había mucho trabajo, al levantar su rostro después de hacer una reverencia de saludo para su superior, noto que no estaban solas, una cabellera rosa resaltaba por el respaldar de una silla, no tenia que ser un genio para saber de quien se trataba.

—Tsunade-sama, Sakura san— saludo a ambas, con un tono cordial y respetuoso, a la altura de los Hyuga, sin mostrar ninguna incomodidad en el.

Sakura se tenso ante la presencia de la morena, no esperaba encontrarla, Tsunade noto como el semblante de la peli-rosa cambio al ver a Hinata, pero no creyó adecuado hacer conclusiones apresuradas.

—Hinata, que bueno que ya estas aquí, necesito que a partir de hoy te encargues de las cirugías, Shizune estará asistiendo a tiempo completo al sexto, solo sera durante los días que Shikamaru se encuentre fuera y la única persona confiable para dirigir las cirugías eres tu— comento con sus manos entrelazadas apoyando su mandíbula en ellas.

—Y-yo... — respondió un poco sobresaltada por su nuevo cargo, no se sentía capaz de llevar a cabo tanta responsabilidad, su mirada lucia confundida, sin poder decir o articular claramente una objeción.

—Puedo decir que me has superado Hinata, confiá mas en ti, tienes el potencial necesario para esto, lo harás bien— sus palabras eran sinceras, Hinata la había superado pero por su timidez y falta de confianza no lograba reconocerlo, la peli-rosa presente, bajo la mirada, no podía negar que esa confesión por parte de Tsunade, la había lastimado un poco, pues ella también fue su aprendiz, la favorita en un tiempo, pero nunca le dijo que la había superado.

—Tsunade-sama...— susurro con evidente alegría, tanto que las lagrimas se deslizaban libremente por sus mejillas— Hai— asintió limpiando su rostro con la manga de su chaqueta— Daré mi mejor esfuerzo.—

Tsunade le extendió una carpeta con las cirugías que realizaría durante esa semana, indicándole que antes debía ir a verificar el estado de cada paciente, para evaluar si podían esperar para la fecha asignada o si debía adelantarse algún proceso.

—Por cierto, mañana iras a la Torre del Hokage, el sexto tiene programado un chequeo, no es nada grave, solo rutina, a él no le gusta que nadie lo haga, a mi me toca obligarlo a ceder, pero estaré fuera por lo menos tres días, así que te lo encargo— Sonrío la quinta Hokage, dando por terminadas las indicaciones.

Reverencio a Tsunade antes de salir, para evaluar los pacientes que le habían encomendado, se fue unos minutos a la cafetería, pues ya que ella no era permanente en el hospital no poseía una oficina, con cuidado reviso cada perfil de sus pacientes, para dejar ir a chequear a los mas urgentes primero.

...

...

...

La tarde avanzaba rápido, eran las 6:30 de la tarde cuando ella revisaba el estado del ultimo paciente en su lista, había tardado una hora mas de lo habitual en su hora de salida, pero se sentía bien, logro terminar los chequeos ese mismo día, dejando las notas para las enfermeras de re-programar solo dos cirugías anticipadas.

Su cuello dolía, ser medico en verdad era agotador, dejo su chaqueta blanca en su locker, lista para salir y pasar por la panadería, unos roles de canela con te de manzana serian perfectos para culminar ese agotador día.

Cerca de la entrada del hospital, estaba Sakura, recostada en uno de los pilares de dicho lugar. Hinata no deseaba hablar con ella, desvío la mirada y presiono el bolso que llevaba en el hombro izquierdo.

—Hinata...— sonrío nerviosa, la morena solo respondió con una reverencia de saludo— No tienes que ser tan formal... Etto... yo, estaba esperando a que salieras... — la manía de sobar sus codos en un acto de nerviosismo delataba que quería hablar, sobre Naruto, ese tema que aun no estaba lista para aclarar con los involucrados.

—Sakura-san...siento mucho que haya esperado hasta tan tarde, pero en este momento tengo un compromiso urgente que atender con mi padre. Espero pueda excusarme esta vez— la evadió sin titubear, debía mostrar fortaleza.

—Hinata, se que es incomodo, pero en verdad tengo que hablar contigo— pidió en suplica.

Negó son su cabeza sin quitar esa hermosa sonrisa que la caracterizaba —No Sakura-san, no es así, puede regresar tranquila, no tengo nada mas que decir, así que me retiro— antes de que Sakura pudiese alegar algo, camino mas rápido, dejando atrás a la peli-rosa.

Las lagrimas empezaban a hacer cosquillas en sus ojos, pero se había prometido no llorar, no debía hacerlo, lo mas importante ahora era enfocarse en si misma y hacerse mas fuerte, no podía darse el lujo de seguir avergonzando al clan.

...

...

...

Llego a la mansión Hyuga y sin esperar mas, se dirigió a al baño de su habitación, necesitaba un baño urgente, lavo su cabello y paso el jabón por su cuerpo, antes de meterse a la Tina de madera que tenia, al sumergirse en el agua tibia, se sentía como si su cuerpo empezara a recuperarse, cerro los ojos cuando la imagen de Naruto en la oficina del Hokage se hizo presente, su subconsciente la traicionaba, por mas que se forzara a no pensar en ello, era como si estuviera en automático y los recuerdos se forzaran a aparecer en contra de su voluntad.

...Naruto-kun... susurro para si misma, dejo salir un largo suspiro, habían pasado algunos días, pero aun dolía, tanto que quemaba en su interior.

"Me casare en primavera... con el vestido que elegí junto a Naruto... me casare con buen hombre, seré la esposa del sexto Hokage, jurare estar con él hasta el fin de mis días..."

el sentimiento de culpa se instalo en su pecho, la sensación de fuego recorriendo desde su estomago hasta su garganta le quemaba, ¿Estaba bien aceptar todo ese cambio? ¿En verdad quería casarse con alguien a quien no ama? ¿Estaba aceptando a Kakashi como un reemplazo? ¿Seria capaz de amarlo algún día?

"Naruto-kun, voy a casarme en la fecha que elegimos juntos, con todo lo que planeamos, prometo que seré una buena esposa para él...pero no se si dejare de amarte"

Su voluntad poco a poco se iba quebrando, estaba aceptando su realidad, pese a haber elegido todo con Naruto para un futuro juntos, el no cuadraba mas en ese futuro, ahora era Kakashi, uno de los héroes de la Aldea, el famoso copy-ninja, el sexto Hokage, era mas que un honor el ser esposa de alguien como él, pero por mas que intentaba visualizarse junto a él, era la imagen de Naruto que venia a su mente.

Antes de que las traicioneras lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, sumergió la cabeza en el agua tibia, soltando un grito que nadie escucho, dejando que sus lagrimas se mezclaran con el agua que cubría su cuerpo.

...

...

...

El clima era frío, había nevado un poco, pero no tanto como para cubrir por completo las calles de Konoha, Hinata salio de su habitación, vistiendo un Kimono sencillo, con un abrigo tradicional que llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Su padre la mando a ella, así que a paso lento se dirigía hasta el despacho de Hiashi.

"Quizá hoy por fin, pueda decirme todo lo que se ha contenido" pensó recordando en que el regaño por el desplante del Uzumaki, aun no lo había recibido.

Uno de los sirvientes abrió la puerta del despacho de Hiashi, anunciando la llegada de la morena.

—Buenas noches padre— le reverencio, desde la entrada, esperando a que el la invitara a pasar

—Pasa, siéntate— contesto al darle una mirada previa, frente a ella coloco un paquete— Estas son las invitaciones de la boda, encárgate de repartirlas adecuadamente— le indico volviendo a concentrarse en los documentos que tenia frente a él.

—Pensé que las invitaciones se repartirían un mes antes— comento extrañada por la prisa en repartirlas con tanto tiempo de antelación.

Hiashi la miro con desdén, había furia contenida en esa mirada que la hizo temblar y desviar la mirada — No tenemos tiempo para esperar otro desplante, es mejor que repartas todas esas invitaciones mañana, pues la boda sera en Enero—

—¡¿En enero?!— pregunto tímidamente sin dejar notar su sorpresa.

—Así es, los ancianos del consejo, el patriarca y yo llegamos a la conclusión que lo mejor es hacer las cosas rápido, antes de que toda la Aldea se entere de la deshonra que causo el Uzumaki al casarse con esa niña que ni siquiera pertenece a ningún clan importante—

—Padre... ¿puede posponerlo un mes mas?— pidió mas tiempo, pues aun no se hacia a la idea, para Enero solo faltaban unos cuantos días, era demasiado pronto.

—Las invitaciones para nuestros aliados de las Aldeas vecinas fueron enviadas ayer, tu seras responsable de entregar las restantes mañana.. el Hokage esta de acuerdo con esto, así que si tu futuro esposo lo aprobó no hay mas que hablar— otra vez la dejaba sin palabras, sintiéndose indefensa, se puso en pie, para salir del despacho, cuando su padre la detuvo— entrega también la invitación a la familia Uzumaki, no podemos excluir a nadie importante... y Hinata, cambia ese semblante si te casas con esa cara, pensaran que estas viviendo una tragedia—

Ella sintió y salio de allí, pensando en que si es una tragedia, ya no tenia los tres meses para acoplarse a la realidad, ahora solo era cuestión de unos días... lo peor de todo, Naruto estaría presente el día de su boda, no lo había comentado con ninguno de sus amigos, pero ya no podía seguir lamentándose.

—Hinata-sama, Lord Hokage espera por usted— anuncio Ko, cuando ella cerro la puerta del despacho de Hiashi.

—¿El Hokage? Ahora voy, gracias Ko—

Dirigió sus pasos hasta la mesa que se ubicaba a las orillas de jardín, allí se encontraba su prometido, con un bolso que le pareció familiar.

—Mis disculpas, olvide el bolso en su oficina y lo hice venir hasta aquí en esta noche tan fría— dijo avergonzada, al recordar que salio sin recoger sus cosas.

—No te preocupes, no hay problema, pase por el hospital, al no encontrarte vine hasta aquí, así aprovecho para hablar contigo— respondió, poniendo sobre la mesita el bolso con los utensilios dentro.

Ko se acerco para servirles té y unas galletas, Hinata se acerco a la mesa cubriendo sus piernas con el Kotatsu, coloco el paquete cerca de la tetera, que hace unos minutos le entrego su padre.

—Son las invitaciones... Mi padre me las acaba de entrega, las repartiré mañana— menciono ella, sin que él preguntara por el contenido del paquete.

Kakashi asintió en respuesta, pero no menciono nada, ella desvío la mirada, hasta el jardín donde se empezaban a visualizar copos de nieve caer, el peli-plata termino su taza de té, notando la ausencia de la chica, carraspeo su garganta lo mas bajo que pudo, para que ella lo mirara.

—Acompáñame... no sera mucho tiempo, lo prometo— le indico, al ponerse de pie y extender su mano, para ayudarle a levantarse.

Ella obedeció y tomando su mano le siguió, Kakashi, seguía sin soltar su mano, llevándola unos metros lejos de la mansión, era de noche, la nevada recién empezaba, era frío, pero no tanto, continuo avanzando, hasta alejarse un poco mas.

Llegaron cerca de los campos de entrenamiento, se quedaron en el mirador que quedaba frente estos.

—Hinata, aun no hemos tocado el tema y hay tanto que decir, así que te pido por favor me digas todo lo que quieras— le incito a hablar, se dio la vuelta quedando frente a ella.

—Bueno... y-yo— tenerlo tan cerca y sin soltar su mano le hacia sentir nerviosa— no se que quiere escuchar— contesto sin verle a los ojos.

—Quiero saber, ¿como te sientes? ¿Tienes miedo?— necesitaba ser mas explicito, pues ya se había dado cuenta que andar por las ramas con Hinata era caso perdido.

—Estoy bien Kakashi-san, no tengo miedo, es solo que me confundió un poco el hecho que la fecha para la boda se adelantara— su voz era suave, hablaba bajo, pero lo suficientemente audible para los oídos de Kakashi.

—No debes reprimirte, se bien que has amado a Naruto desde hace mucho tiempo, no debió ser fácil para ti, enterarte de lo que hizo ese tonto, seré sincero contigo porque no quiero crear malos entendidos ni confusiones, necesito que confiemos el uno en el otro, ¿de acuerdo?— pregunto, y ella solo asintió levemente con su cabeza, le sudaban las manos, había evitado tanto hablar sobre eso, pero al parecer no podría huir por siempre— Acepte casarme contigo, porque de esa forma libraría a Naruto de tener el sello del pájaro enjaulado, tu clan así lo decidió, no medí la magnitud de las consecuencias...nosotros nunca hemos sido tan cercanos, pero creo que debemos empezar a llevarnos bien, no quiero que tengas miedo, aunque la fecha se adelante, te prometo que yo te respetare, no intentare hacer nada, cumpliré con mis deberes como esposo— hizo una pausa al notar la reacción nerviosa y el respingo que dio Hinata ante la palabra "deberes"— No me refiero a esa clase de "deberes" creo que en nuestra posición no podremos llegar a consumar el matrimonio, pero prometo que te protegeré, cuidare tu vida con la mía, así como lo haría por cualquier miembro de grupo, no dejare que te pase nada malo, no lo veas como una cárcel, te dejare hacer lo que desees y si luego después de un tiempo, las cosas con Naruto llegan a tener solución, yo haré todo lo que este en mi poder para que tu clan te deje elegir libremente—

Hinata empezó a llorar al escuchar a Kakashi, sin duda ella tenia en mente que le tocaría cumplir su "deber" como esposa, pero el le estaba dando una salida a toda la presión que su clan ejercía sobre ella.

—Kakashi-san, agradezco mucho sus intenciones, que me considere como una amiga me basta, yo le prometo que no seré una carga para usted,me esforzare al máximo en mejorar... Y-yo— se puso nerviosa— intentare hacer la convivencia entre nosotros agradable, si puedo ayudarle en algo, para mi sera un honor hacerlo— se mordía el labio inferior con cierto nerviosismo que él noto, el sonrojo en sus mejillas no tardo en notarse, ella seguía mirando sus manos entrelazadas, Kakashi ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que aun la sostenía, lentamente la soltó, para comodidad de Hinata.

—bien, ya que hemos aclarado todo, puedo llevarte de regreso a tu casa, no quiero que Hiashi me mate por retenerte tanto tiempo— le sonrío, mientras le ayudaba a seguir adelante, pues a ella le costaba un poco caminar con ese Kimono.

—Kakashi-san...— susurro, llamando la atención de él cuando ya estaban cerca de la mansión— ¿Esta bien si le llevo el almuerzo mañana?— pregunto sonriendo.

—¿En verdad lo harías? Digo, no me molesta, para mi sería agradable tener tu compañía y degustar de tu deliciosa comida, pero no quiero incomodarte, ni atrasarte con tu trabajo—

—No se preocupe, tendré tiempo para almorzar con usted... En verdad agradezco su amabilidad—

En la entrada de la mansión, estaban algunos guardias del clan, Ko se acerco para acompañar a Hinata hasta el interior.

—Hinata, si no te molesta hay una invitación que me gustaría entregar personalmente— le pidió, al verla ingresar.

Ella asintió y envío a Ko, a traer una de las invitaciones que había dejado en la mesa del jardín.

—Aquí tiene Kakashi-san... ¿puedo preguntar...?—

—Naruto — le interrumpió Kakashi— Quiero entregársela personalmente, después de todo tengo que hablar con él— el tono de la sonrisa de Kakashi, por mas que quiso que sonara fresca como siempre, se sentía el nerviosismo en ella.

El corazón de Hinata se acelero al escuchar ese nombre, era claro que el rubio no sabia nada, para su suerte o desgracia, Kakashi se ofreció a entregarla él, quizá era lo mejor, ella aun no estaba lista para afrontarlo y darle una noticia como esa.


	7. Capitulo 06 Buscando el motivo

...6...

— Quiero entregársela personalmente, después de todo tengo que hablar con él— el tono de la sonrisa de Kakashi, por mas que quiso que sonara fresca como siempre, se sentía el nerviosismo en su voz.

Se retiro de la mansión Hyuga, ahora le tocaba esperar unos días a que regresara el rubio de su misión, para darle la invitación y... si, también para destruir por un segundo esa alegría que se estaba forzando en mantener.

...

...

...

Hanabi vio pasar a su hermana mayor, con esa mirada sombría, le daba tanta rabia, ver como el clan la iba a casar de igual forma, al principio estaba feliz, porque su hermana se casaría con el chico que por tanto tiempo observo y amo en secreto, se atrevería a decir que fue Hinata la primera que tuvo fe en Naruto y en la fortaleza que este poseía, pero por alguna razón que aun desconocía, ese compromiso se había roto y ahora tendría que ver, somo la hermosa oji-perla se casaba con el Hokage.

Kakashi no era mala opción, era un hombre muy atractivo, valiente, fuerte, era un ninja perfecto, eso dejando de lado su obsesión por la lectura erótica descarada, sin embargo su popularidad era tal que incluso en otras aldeas lo envidiaban, todo marcharía perfecto, pues las cualidades de él eran mas que aceptables para ser elegido para su hermana, pero ella no lo amaba, seria un matrimonio sin amor, incluso sentía lastima por Kakashi, pues pensó que en algún punto de convivencia con Hinata el terminaría enamorado de ella, porque, vamos, la morena podría ser mal vista en el clan por su amabilidad y preocupación por lo demás, pero eran justo esas cualidades las que la harían la esposa perfecta, eso sin mencionar la belleza que tiene, pero aunque el Hokage terminara rendido a los pies de ella, ¿que sentido tendría?

"Quizá Hinata seguirá amando a Naruto hasta el día que muera"

Suspiro con tristeza, quería ayudarle y enmendar las cosas al destino original, pero ni siquiera tenia claro los motivos por lo que todo esto paso.

"Kiba-kun y Shino-Kun" pensó, la idea paso de prisa por su mente, quizás ellos al ser los mejores amigos de su hermana podrían tener información, no estaría mal que les preguntara a ellos e idear una forma de volver a juntar al rubio con su hermana.

Si lo lograba, aceptaría cualquier castigo que el clan le impusiera por el atrevimiento de romper las reglas, por Hinata ella sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, ella era su herma, su amiga y la figura materna, todo su mundo al final terminaba en ella.

Ya le habían arrebatado el liderazgo del clan, no podía permitir que le siguieran devorando la poca felicidad que le quedaba.

...

...

...

Hinata se levanto temprano para preparar su desayuno y el almuerzo que le llevaría mas tarde a Kakashi, Tempura de camarones y unas raciones de sushi, era lo que prepara con afán desde muy temprano.

Durante toda la noche estuvo pensando en las palabras de Kakashi, solo serian amigos cuidando uno del otro, en su encierro emocional no lo había visto de esa forma, pero ahora con las cosas claras, se sentía mejor, ese matrimonio no sería una cárcel, y lo que dijo al final, sobre que quizás en un futuro las cosas podrían arreglarse con Naruto, eso le daba un poco de alegría, pero algo hizo eco en sus pensamientos.

El rubio siempre estuvo enamorado de la peli-rosa, quizás el deseo de estar en ese matrimonio, siempre el ideal de él.

—Intento una relación conmigo, por los recuerdos que vio de la misión en la luna... quizás quien lo forzó todo este tiempo fui yo a él, sin darme cuenta fui egoísta— susurro tapando el bento para Kakashi.

—Nee-sama— hablo Hanabi desde la puerta de la cocina — ¡Preparaste Tempura! ¿Puedo tomar uno?— le pidió acercándose mas a ella para ver que mas había cocinado.

—Claro que si, Hanabi-chan— le sonrío de forma maternal y cálida como siempre, dejando que su hermanita tomara los que quisiera.

Hinata tomo otro bento y añadió mas Tempura de camarones para Hanabi, le gustaba ver a su hermanita feliz con lo que ella preparaba.

—Gracias— le reverencio, antes de tomar el bento— Nee-sama...— pauso viendo la hermosa decoración en el bento que le dio la morena— ¿Porque llevas dos bentos? ¿Acaso tu... iras a dejarle comida a Naruto?—

—¿Eh? ¡No! Te equivocas, este bento es para Kakashi-san— dijo sonrojándose, al darse cuenta que ese comentario podría ser malinterpretado.

—Ya veo— cerro sus ojos, como acusándola en espera de mas información, pero Hinata solo se pudo nerviosa y envolvía los bentos con torpeza— Así, que si te sientes atraída por Lord Hokage—

—Solo estoy tratando de pagarle por su amabilidad—

—Nee-sama... ¿Como te sientes?— comento obteniendo la atención de su hermana mayor— Yo se, cuanto querías que Na...—

—Hanabi-chan— le interrumpió con ese tono dulce que siempre tenia al hablar— No siempre podemos hacer que las cosas pasen como las hemos soñado, pero no significa que el resultado final sea malo, solo hay que acoplarse a las situaciones que se presentan en el camino— respondió dándole una hermosa sonrisa a su hermanita, no tenia porque preocuparla, al final de cuentas en su clan no existían matrimonios por amor, todos eran arreglados, no era de extrañarse que el suyo también lo fuese.

La castaña se quedo sorprendida ante la madurez de su hermana, sin duda había cambiado, pues desde que se supo el cambio de novio, no la había visto llorando ni lamentándose por eso, pero ella sabia muy bien que eso le había dolió en el alma a la morena, pues para nadie fue secreto que ella amase al rubio desde que eran muy pequeños, pero entonces, volvía a preguntarse lo mismo ¿Porque Naruto no se casaría con Hinata, si su padre ya lo había aprobado?

Eso lo hablaría mas tarde con los integrantes del equipo 8, por el momento dejaría a su hermana salir en paz, no quería incomodarle mas el día, sabe Kami, cuanto dolor estaba conteniendo en esa dulce apariencia.

...

...

...

La rutina en el hospital era tranquila, todo parecía estar bajo control, eran pasadas las 11 de la mañana, y las dos cirugías asignadas para ese día, habían sido un éxito, había sido una mañana muy productiva, se había esforzado en avanzar lo mas que podía para poder ir a hacer el examen al Hokage y para tener tiempo de entregar las invitaciones por la tarde, seria agotador, pero pediría un poco de ayuda para entregarlas, no quería tener que dar indicaciones a todos los amigos cercanos que supieron de su corta relación con el rubio.

—¿Tsunade-sama?— La sannin la saludo, mientras ella seguía viéndola extrañada.

—Hinata, que bueno que te veo, tuve que regresarme porque olvide unos documentos, ayudame a buscarlos— le pidió

—Hai— caminaron juntas hasta el salón donde se archivaba toda la información referente al hospital — por cierto, Tsunade-sama, espero que pueda acompañarnos— le extendió la invitación a la boda.

—Vaya, por fin van a casarse, ese tonto... espero que tu lo hagas sentar cabeza— sonreía abriendo la invitación, llevándose la sorpresa del día al leer el nombre de la pareja— Hinata... ¿como? ¿Cuando?..¿Tu estas bien?— pregunto al final, sin saber como formular la pregunta exacta.

—Espero que pueda hacer tiempo para acompañarnos— evadió la pregunta de forma sutil, sin perder la educación y con un tono suave.

No tenia que analizar mas, para saber que algo tonto tuvo que hacer el rubio para que todo terminara de ese modo.

—Hinata, no tengo ni la menor idea de como llegaron a este punto, tampoco pediré una explicación, pero si necesitas hablar sobre ello, puedes decírmelo... no tengas temor, yo no criticare como hacen las cosas en tu clan, pero si puedo escucharte— dijo, colocando su mano en el hombro de la oji-perla para darle consuelo.

—Agradezco mucho sus palabras, pero no tiene de que preocuparse, todo esta bien— sonrío, sin dar mas explicaciones.

—Claro se que tu estarás bien... y por supuesto que iré, no puede perderme ver a Kakashi casándose— exclamo divertida, para calmar el ambiente.

Terminaron de buscar los documentos en silencio, de vez en cuando Tsunade, miraba de perfil a Hinata, tenia curiosidad por saber que paso, pues no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Naruto le había dicho que se casaría con Hinata, alardeo tanto de que se casaría con la Hyuga, y ahora la invitación en sus manos tenia el nombre de Kakashi.

...

...

...

—Shizune, por favor no permitas que nadie me interrumpa hoy, necesito terminar con todo esto lo mas pronto posible, necesito dormir— ordenaba el Hokage a su asistente.

—Bien, no dejare a nadie entrar por esa puerta, con su permiso— indico para retirarse— ¡Hinata! Que sorpresa, no te esperábamos hoy, no hay misiones para ti este día— comento en la puerta Shizune.

—Déjala pasar— le interrumpió Kakashi

—Pero usted dijo que no quería visitas—

—Disculpe Kakashi-san, no quiero interrumpirle, pero Lady Tsunade, me dijo que debía hacerle el chequeo de rutina, de lo contrario me castigara— dijo lo ultimo en voz baja.

La expresión de Kakashi era de miedo, no le gustaba que invadieran su cuerpo, el se sentía bien, así que no veía la necesidad de estar revisando nada, pero si algo era cierto es que Tsunade, era capaz de castigar a la inocente Hinata.

—Pasa— suspiro derrotado...

—Con su permiso— ingreso a la oficina, acercándose lo suficiente para acomodar sus cosas cerca del escritorio del Hokage— Pero antes de hacer la revisión, debe comer, así que vayamos en orden, primero la comida— le sonrío, extendiendo el bento.

—Si vas a sorprenderme con comida cada vez que aparezcas por aquí, me gustaría que fuese a diario— le dijo, abriendo el bento.— acompáñame— pidió colocando una silla cerca de la suya para que ella se sentara.

Empezaron a comer, todo estaba delicioso, a Kakashi no le gustaban mucho las cosas fritas, pero ese tempura era algo que no podía resistir.

—Hinata, ¿porque tu bento es diferente al mio?—

—Etto...— dio respingo al notar como Kakashi movía sus ojos de su bento al de él— Sé que no le gustan las comida frita, así que incluí mas sushi en el suyo, y b-bueno... para mi agregue tempura de verduras, s-si... gusta puedo darle un poco de verduras— explico, tomando una posición de timidez, quizás a Kakashi si le gustaban las cosas fritas y por no confirmar directamente con él, debió cometer un error.

—Ya veo... ¡bien! Ya lo he decidido— sonrío mirándola con tranquilidad — Tu entrenamiento con la Katana sera hoy, y en compensación por la diferencia en los bentos, espero por lo menos un postre luego del entrenamiento—

—Hai— respondió en automático, cuando escucho la palabra "castigo" en verdad se asusto, pero se tranquilizo al saber que el solo quería mas comida.

Continuaron comiendo, ella mantenía su cabeza baja, con la mirada directa en su bento, por momentos intentaba mirar descuidadamente de forma fugaz el rostro de Kakashi, lo intentaba, pero el cabello en su rostro le impedía ver con claridad, pensó en usar el Byakugan, pero seguro el lo notaria, y no quería pasar tanta vergüenza a causa de su curiosidad.

Kakashi por su parte había terminado de comer , se quedo embelesado, observando a Hinata, sin que ella se diese cuenta el estaba atrapado detallando las facciones de su rostro, había notado que se sonrojaba cada vez que se ponía nerviosa, en esa piel de porcelana quedaba tan bien marcado ese color en sus mejillas, acentuaban perfecto con el lila de esos ojos perlados que parecían cristales, sin ser consiente termino soltando un suspiro que no noto que tener retenido, provocando que ella lo mirara.

—¿Se encuentra bien?— le pregunto dejando a vista las facciones completas de su rostro, de ese cabello azulado, unos mechones se deslizaban por el cuello y el rostro de la hermosa Hinata.

Se sintió expuesto ante esa mirada dulce, si no fuese por la mascara es seguro que ella habría notado el color en sus mejillas, sintió hervir la sangre en sus rostro, cuando ella le sonrió, trago con dificultad, se sentía como si estuviese en otra...

Se sintió expuesto ante esa mirada dulce, si no fuese por la mascara es seguro que ella habría notado el color en sus mejillas, sintió hervir la sangre en sus rostro, cuando ella le sonrió, trago con dificultad, se sentía como si estuviese en otra realidad donde lo único que podía hacer era observar a la inocente Hinata...¿Acaso me metió en algún Jutsu? Se preguntaba, negando dentro de si mismo, al momento de esa tontería que se le ocurrió.

—Si, todo esta bien, solo pensaba en que clase de postre serias capaz de preparar mas tarde— comento, saliendo de su ensoñación.

—¿Que le gustaría?—

—Lo que tu decidas esta bien para mi—

—De acuerdo, preparare algo delicioso para usted, si coopera con el examen que realizare en unos minutos, solo deme un momento para sacar su archivo medico— le dijo, haciéndolo cambiar su semblante fresco a uno de miedo.

Kakashi obedeció las indicaciones de Hinata, y se recostó en su silla, mientras ella hacia las evaluaciones solicitadas en su expediente medico, no era tan difícil, el problema en sí es que el Hokage no disponía de mucho tiempo como para ir al hospital, (o eso le había comentado a Tsunade, para evadir el examen) y tampoco le gustaba que lo tocaran.

—Por favor cierre sus ojos, necesito que se relaje, Kakashi-san— le pidió casi en susurro.

La calidez de las manos de Hinata sobre su pecho se sentía tan bien, ella estaba buscando alguna anomalía en su red de chakra y verificando que sus órganos estuviesen bien, para ello usaba un Ninjutsu medico y su Byakugan.

Hinata se había inclinado un poco, para poder sentir el corazón de Kakashi con su mano derecha y con la izquierda la coloco a unos milímetros de la cabeza de él. El cabello de la morena se deslizo con el viento, haciendo cosquillas en la frente y ojos de Kakashi, lo que le hizo moverse por la sensación de cosquilleo en su rostro, tomando desprevenida a Hinata, el sobresalto de él, la hizo perder el equilibrio y por intentar incorporarse, termino tropezando y quedado sobre Kakashi.

Las manos de Hinata alcanzaron a sostenerse en el respaldo de la silla, una a cada lado del rostro de Hokage, levanto su rostro, para quedar frente esos ojos negros que la miraban sorprendido, Kakashi, solo logro colocar sus manos en la cintura de ella, evitando caer los dos de espaldas.

Ella se sonrojo por el incidente y el enmudeció.

—L-lo sie...nto— se disculpo, parándose firme.— B-bueno, cr-creo que e...so seria to-todo, con-permiso— hizo una reverencia rápido y salio huyendo de allí, sintiendo su rostro acalorado y las piernas temblando como gelatina.

"¿Acaso puedes ser mas torpe Hinata?" se regañaba a si misma, de regreso al hospital.

Kakashi se quedo estático unos segundos, que visión mas perfecta la que tuvo al tener la cercanía de ese hermoso rostro, el perfume del cabello de Hinata se quedo impregnado en su olfato, ¿Eran Fresia o lavanda?

"No puedo comportarme como un viejo pervertido" "Vamos, reacciona Kakashi, no seas idiota, solo es una niña, no tienes que actuar como un estúpido cada vez que se acerca"

se reprendía así mismo.

...

...

...

—Shino-san, Kiba-san, gracias por haber venido, no quiero dar tantos rodeos, tampoco quiero mentiras, bien, entendidos en esa parte, necesito que me expliquen, ¿porque Naruto no se casara con Hinata?— les pregunto Hanabi, dejando a los miembros del equipo 8, con la boca abierta.

Kiba casi se queda sin mandíbula, Shino mantuvo su perfil apacible, pero con cierto asombro ante la pregunta de la pequeña Hyuga.

—Creo que escuche mal— comento Kiba, intentando ser racional.

—Vaya, creí que ustedes tendrían mas información, pero al parecer están peor que yo— dijo Hanabi, tocándose el mentón con la mano derecha.

—Hanabi-chan, puedes explicarnos a que te refieres con que Naruto y Hinata no van a casarse— le incito Shino, manteniendo la calma.

—Es una locura Shino, ¿como va a ser posible? ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuanto nos presiono Hinata para regresar de nuestra ultima misión y poder pasar mas tiempo con el idiota de Naruto?— excusaba Kiba, sin dar crédito a lo que Hanabi les pregunto.

—Si, pero también recuerdo que cuando dimos el reporte al Hokage, Hinata entro muy diferente, se notaba que había llorado— comento, acomodando sus gafas.

—Ya veo... eso quiere decir que Naruto termino con ella, ¿Pero porque lo haría? —

—Ese idiota, ya vera cuando lo encuentre, me encargare de hacerlo pedazos, ¿como se atreve a lastimar a Hinata? Desgraciado, suéltame Shino, déjame ir a matar a ese bastardo— exigía Kiba salvajemente, mientras Shino lo detuvo, antes de cometer una locura.

—No seas imprudente Kiba, primero tenemos que escuchar lo que Hanabi sabe, para luego averiguar y resolverlo—

—Bien, de igual forma van a enterarse, así que les diré, Hinata se siempre va a casarse—

—¡¿Que?!— le interrumpió Kiba, gritando.

—Déjame terminar— le pidió un poco seria— como les decía, Nee-sama va a casarse, escuche a mi padre decir que la boda sera en Enero—

—¡Pero que diablos! ¿Que mierda esta pasando?— volvió a gritar Kiba—

—Cállate Kiba, deja que Hanabi termine—

—El prometido es el Lord Hokage... Kakashi-sama—

Tanto Kiba como Shino, se quedaron congelados ante la revelación, Kiba fue el mas salvaje, maldiciendo y diciendo las miles de formas en las que mataría a Naruto.

Shino, pese a la sorpresa, se quedo analizando la información intentando buscar cabos sueltos para armar ese rompecabezas sin sentido.


	8. Capitulo 07 Entrenamiento

...7...

—El prometido es el Lord Hokage... Kakashi-sama—

Tanto Kiba como Shino, se quedaron congelados ante la revelación, Kiba fue el mas salvaje, maldiciendo y diciendo las miles de formas en las que mataría a Naruto.

Shino, pese a la sorpresa, se quedo analizando la información intentando buscar cabos sueltos para armar ese rompecabezas sin sentido.

—Hanabi... no creo que sea buena idea bromear con cosas así, se que Naruto es un idiota, pero estoy seguro de ama a Hinata de verdad, el no sería capaz de dejarla— Kiba intentaba ser racional, la idea de su amiga casándose con el Hokage le parecía una broma de mal gusto.

La expresión de Hanabi era seria, lo que hacia que las entrañas de Kiba se revolvieran, eso no podía ser cierto, para el no tenia ninguna lógica.

—¿Que? ¿Acaso piensas que soy tonto? Esas bromas pueden funcionar con idiotas como Naruto, pero no conmigo— bramada Kiba, mirando a Shino, esperando que secundara sus palabras, pero su amigo se veía pensativo.

—Lo mejor sera preguntar directamente a los involucrados— opino Shino, quedando con su mirada directa en una persona, haciendo que sus acompañantes también giraran a ese lado.

—¡Oe! ¡Hinata!— grito Kiba, al identificar el olor y la silueta de su amiga.

—Chicos, que gusto verlos ¿Como están? ¿Quieren ir a beber algo?— pregunto amablemente —¡Oh! Hanabi-chan, ¿quieres acompañarnos?— le sonrío, al notar la presencia de su hermanita.—¿Pasa algo?— pregunto, al no tener ninguna respuesta, mas que solo miradas confusas.

—Hinata— Kiba fue el primero en hablar— ¿Puedes explicarnos que es esa tontería de que no vas a casarte con Naruto?— intento sonar lo mas tranquilo posible, pero la ira en ese momento le hacia subir un poco el tono.

—Ya lo saben...— musito, bajando la mirada, suspiro profundo y saco de su bolso las invitaciones para cada uno de ellos

—Así que es cierto— confirmo Shino con calma al leer el contenido.

—Hai—

—¡Que mierda! ¿Porque ese idiota no va a casarse contigo? Hace unos días se la pasaba diciendo que te protegería siempre, ¡Esto es una tremenda locura! ¿Porque aceptaste casarte con un hombre que no amas?—

—Kiba, mantén la calma, deja que Hinata nos explique que sucedió— pidió al ver lo alterado que se estaba poniendo su amigo.

—Bueno...— se quedo en silencio unos momentos— Etto... las c-cosas con Na-Naruto-kun, no funcionaron...—

—Pero ¿Porque? ¡Maldita sea Hinata! Deja de cubrir a ese bastardo, estoy seguro que él hizo algo para que las cosas terminaran así— gruño Kiba, con furia, le dolía y molestaba ver a Hinata excusando al rubio, el no era un genio, pero no había que preguntar mucho, si la boda seguía en pie con un novio diferente, era porque Naruto tuvo que hacer algo para quedar fuera de esos planes.

—Kiba, a mi también me molesta, pero no podemos ser impulsivos... Hinata, puedes decirnos algo mas ¿o te reservaras la información?— pregunto Shino.

—No es necesario alarmarse, estoy bien, después de todo, la boda se adelanto debido a mi cumpleaños, como ya saben estoy en edad de casarme y podre poner en alto el clan al casarme con Kakashi-san—

Los presentes se quedaron sin ánimos de seguir discutiendo, pronto esa furia se fue convirtiendo en tristeza, para los tres, ver a Hinata siendo fuerte y tratando de ver lo positivo en todo, les dolía. Eran consientes de lo enamorada que ella estaba del rubio, lo emocionada que estuvo durante la ultima misión, donde obligo a Shino y Kiba a apresurarse para ponerse al corriente con los preparativos de la boda con Naruto, y ahora solo unos días después, ella mostraba esa sonrisa, fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

Hanabi, no pregunto mas, pues era consiente del orgullo Hyuga, a ellas se les enseño desde muy pequeñas a no compartir sus cargas, los problemas son debilidades, no se les pueden mostrar a nadie un Hyuga debe resolver las cosas por su cuenta o cargar con ese dolor el resto de su vida.

Kiba era quien se veía mas afectado, no solo podía leer las facciones forzadas de felicidad que mostraba Hinata, si no también sabia perfecto que esto la estaba matando por dentro, y por un carajo, el la quería, tanto que muchas veces sintió culpa por esos sentimientos tan fuertes que tenia por ella, al principio pensó que eran como hermanos, pero al comprar esos sentimientos con los que sentía por su hermana Hana, se dio cuenta que eran diferentes. Él amaba a Hinata, pero mordió su lengua y se dedico a verla feliz, porque pensó que el rubio podría darle esa felicidad que ella merecía, pero ahora todo era bruma, ella se casaría con alguien mas y el culpable de todo estaba siendo defendido por la misma Hinata.

—Lo amas tanto que aun con cualquier error por mas que te duela, estas dispuesta a defenderlo...— musito derrotado, el dolor de la oji-perla, lo sentía suyo —Pero yo no soy tu, carezco de esa amabilidad que tu posees, en cuanto vea a ese idiota juro le haré pagar— exclamo furioso.

—Tendrás que esperar, esta fuera en una misión...— comento Hanabi— Lo busque temprano— dijo al notar las miradas sobre ella.

—Sabemos que no dirás nada mas, pero debes saber que si necesitas hablar, puedes buscarnos, eres parte de nuestra familia, no podemos dejar que cargues con todo por tu cuenta, cuando estés lista, te escucharemos— dijo Shino con seriedad, no se le daban mucho las palabras, pero sabia que era un asunto que ella aun no estaba lista para discutir, conocía bien su personalidad, ella intentaba sanar esa herida por su cuenta, así era siempre, sufriendo en silencio y sonriendo ante los demás.

—Gracias, pero... no deben preocuparse por mi, estaré bien, lo prometo—

—Nee-sama...— susurro Hanabi, su hermana en verdad era fuerte, eso la conmovió y la hizo admirarla aun mas.

...

...

...

—Hinata-sama— le llamo Ko, había llegado junto a Tokuma, ambos Hyuga hicieron una reverencia.

—Ko, Tokuma, ¿sucedió algo?— pregunto extrañada pues raras veces los veía juntos.

—Lord Hokage nos solicito que le entreguemos las invitaciones que son para los shinobis— comento Tokuma.

—Pero... mi padre dijo que y-yo...—

—Lord Hokage las repartirá, de hecho ya convoco a todos los shinobis, en una hora el anunciara la boda, de esta forma usted podrá descansar, también pidió que lo espere en los campos de entrenamiento— finalizo, extendiendo las manos, para recibir las invitaciones.

Ella no pregunto mas y las entrego, respiro profundo en sus adentros, por lo menos de esa forma le quitaba un peso de encima, no tendría que dar explicaciones, por lo tanto no reviviría esos sentimientos a cada momento.

Los sirvientes se retiraron, dejándola seguir el camino hasta la mansión Hyuga, ese día fue difícil, termino temprano su labores en el hospital, para poder hacer el chequeo medico del Hokage... "El chequeo" se sonrojo al recordar su torpeza y lo cerca e incomoda que quedo por sus descuidos, fue tanta la vergüenza que solo atino a salir corriendo... pero ahora, el Hokage la esperaría... La conmoción por hablar con sus amigos le había hecho olvidar ese momento, ahora tenia que enfrentar a Kakashi y disculparse por su torpeza y malos modales.

...

...

...

El Hokage había reunido a todos los Chunin y Jonin, para dar el anuncio, entre los presentes, estaban Gai, Iruka, Ko, Tokuma, Sakura, Ino, Shino, Kiba, Rock lee, Tenten, Kurenai, Temari, Shizune y el resto de shinobis de los rangos solicitados.

—Señores, los he reunido de ultimo momento, para anunciales, que me casare el próximo mes— indico causando sorpresa entre los presentes, todos se miraban y se preguntaban entre ellos, si alguien conocía a la prometida, pues nadie allí le conoció una pretendiente formal al Hokage, pero aun así estaban felices de saber que se casaría, excepto Gai, Shino y Kiba que ya sabían un poco del tema— Se que se están preguntando quien es la novia, pues me complace decirles que mi prometida y futura esposa es Hyuga Hinata— Ino y Sakura se miraron entre si al escuchar el nombre, amabas sorprendidas — Pero no los he reunido aquí, solo para eso, si para organizar la seguridad el día de la ceremonia, Ko y Tokuma Hyuga estarán a cargo de la seguridad, ellos se quedaran para dar las indicaciones, antes de retirarse les pido que tomen una invitación, Gai y Shizune se las entregaran, así que por favor resuelvanlo con ellos— en definitiva hablar de esas cosas no se le daba bien, pero no sabia que mas decir.

Kiba y Shino, ya tenían su invitación, así que solo llegaron para confirmar, su sensei los miraba pidiendo que le informaran lo que ocurría, pues ella no estaba al tanto del tema.

Shino se percato de la reacción de Sakura e Ino, ambas se veían con ¿Culpa?, quizás ellas sabían algo del porque termino la relación de Naruto con su amiga Hinata, el Aburame hizo una pequeña seña a Inuzuka, quien entendió al instante, sabían a quien le sacarían la información que Hinata les oculto.

El Hokage se retiro tenia pendientes con su prometida y no quería llegar tan tarde como acostumbra.

...

...

...

Era tarde, no vio el reloj, pero suponía que eran cerca de las 4, iba saltando por los techos de Konoha para llegar mas rápido a su destino.

Llego a los campos de entrenamiento quedándose a una distancia prudente para ver a la peli-azul, quien ya estaba entrenando, se fijo en la postura de sus piernas y el agarre que ejercía en la Katana, le parecía muy bien, los movimientos no eran tan rápidos, pero llevaban la fuerza suficiente para lograr herir, le faltaba un poco mas de disciplina y practica, pero no costaría mucho hacer de Hinata una experta en poco tiempo.

—Muy bien, pensé que no tenias conocimiento previo, pero puedo ver que estas en nivel intermedio— comento, bajando del árbol en el que se había quedado.

La tomo desprevenida haciendo que ella sobresaltara y tropezara al escuchar su voz, se sentía tan torpe ¿como no pudo sentir su presencia?

—¿Estas bien?— le pregunto acercándose a ella, quedando en cuclillas para ofrecer su mano y ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

Pero al tenerlo cerca, Hinata solo recordó el incidente que mas temprano habían tenido, causando que su cara luciera como un tomate, estaba roja en totalidad. Él no dijo nada, también recordaba ese momento, era como si le leyera la mente a la chica, pero evitaría tocar ese tema, no quería que ella se desmayara por la vergüenza.

Finalmente ella se relajo y tomo la mano de Kakashi para iniciar el entrenamiento, el le dio un par de ejercicios y una espada de madera para iniciar con lo básico, pero en un combate con él, le mostraría desde la posición y los movimientos para que esa Katana se convirtiera en una extensión de su cuerpo, luego le mostraría como moldear su chakra para un mejor desempeño, pero lo primero era eso, muy entusiasmada, Hinata siguió cada una de las indicaciones.

Kakashi se sorprendió por la destreza de la Hyuga, creyó que seria un poco mas débil pero no, quizás el entrenamiento con Tsunade, había influido en la fortaleza de la morena.

Después de unas horas batallando entre si, ambos se recostaron en el césped, el entrenamiento luego de un tiempo era agotador.

—Kakashi-san, no quiero ser grosera, pero puedo preguntar ¿porque quiere ayudarme a entrenar?—

— Para que seas mas fuerte, cuando todo mundo se entere que seras la esposa del Hokage, seras un blanco fácil, habrán personas que quieran lastimarte para dañar mi posición y si no logro estar allí para defenderte, necesitare que ganes tiempo hasta que llegue, por eso, tienes que entrenar— le dijo sonriendo.

Ella no había contemplado esa opción, pero tenia razón, se alegraba porque el no la estaba subestimando, si no que le estaba ayudando a ser mas fuerte, así que a eso se refería con cuidarla, sintió felicidad.

La noche era fría, no había nevado, pero la temperatura baja incrementaba, Kakashi le dio una botella con agua a Hinata, la chica la destapo y empezó a beber, los ojos de él se perdieron ese cuello blanco, viendo como las gotas de sudor recorrían esa piel de porcelana, los mechones pegados en la piel de la chica la hacían lucir sexy, ella se había quitado la chamarra que siempre llevaba encima, dejando a la vista del copy-ninja las curvas y los enormes pechos de la chica visibles en esa camisa negra pegada que llevaba encima de la malla ninja.

¿Que le pasaba? desde la mañana había estado con distracciones, tenia que dejar de leer Icha Icha, tanta lectura erótica lo estaba enfermando, si eso debía ser, porque no veía claro el porque esos deseos sexuales hacia la Hyuga aparecían, por Kami, ella era una niña, tenia que dejar de observarla de forma erótica.

Tomo su chaqueta y la coloco sobre los hombros de la chica.

—Hace frio y no quiero que enfermes por mi culpa se excuso, pero eso solo la hizo sentirse avergonzada, se quito la chaqueta por el calor, ante la comodidad no se dio cuenta que había quedado con menos prendas, hasta que el la cubrió.

—L-lo si-siento— se disculpo, bajando la cabeza y abrazándose a la chaqueta de Kakashi.

—En unos días sera el Festival Rinn, como Hokage tengo que presentarme para la apertura de la festividad, quiero que me acompañes—

Entendía que de ahora en adelante ella también debía presentarse junto con él, para festividades, reuniones y demás.

—Sera un placer poder asistir Hokage sama—

—No, Hinata, el placer sera todo mio— respondió, tomándole la mano y dando un pequeño beso en ella— Ya es hora de ir a dejarte a tu casa— cambio el tema, al notar como ella empezaba a tambalearse por los nervios.

La acompaño, hasta la entrada de la mansión, una vez ella ingreso, desapareció el clon de sombra que dejo en la torreo del Hokage, se dirigió a su apartamento, debía descansar, hacer dos cosas a la vez era cansado.


	9. capitulo 8

...08... / Festival Rinne I

...

Era de noche Shino y Kiba invitaron a Sakura e Ino a tomar un trago, en un inicio la peli-rosa se resistió, pero luego de la insistencia en los chicos, decidió acompañarlos, sabia muy bien cual sería el tema a tratar, así ante la revelación del Hokage, no quedaba mas remedio que terminar de aclarar las cosas.

Todos en la mesa pidieron un poco sake, la conversación se iba a poner intensa y necesitaban algo fuerte para digerir todo, la ninja medico fue la única en pedir té.

—Escúpelo Sakura, sabemos muy bien que eres mejor amiga del bastardo, así que ni pienses en mentirnos— Espeto Kiba casi en un gruñido.

—Tranquilizare Kiba, no le grites— pidió Ino.

—Sakura, queremos saber porque Naruto no es quien se casara con Hinata— pregunto Shino con su tono neutral.

La chica estaba nerviosa, movía su taza de té, en un intento de tomar valor.

—Bien, ya que es algo que no se puede ocultar, les responderé, Naruto no puede casarse con Hinata, por que el ya se caso...con alguien mas— giro su rostro en otra dirección era culpa y vergüenza la que se adueñaba de ella.

—¿Acaso nos tomas por idiotas? ¿Quien en el mundo a querría casarse con Naruto? La única con ese derecho es Hinata, si no fue por ella, el imbécil habría muerto cuando Pain invadió la aldea... ¿Y como demonios se supone que conoció a alguien mas?—

—Entonces, supongo que ahora eres la señora Uzumaki— comento Shino al ver como Sakura jugaba nerviosa con el anillo de bodas en su dedo.

Kiba lo miro con sorpresa, la peli-rosa no respondió, pero la vergüenza en su rostro era suficiente para adivinar la respuesta. Ino la tomo de la mano, para darle ánimos.

—¿Estas bromeando?— grito Kiba, asustando a los demás clientes del lugar.

Solo se escuchaba el sonido de la carne asándose en medio de la mesa, el Aburame tomo unos trozos y luego sorbió casi media botella de Sake, necesita entrar en calor, para seguir preguntando. Kiba veía las acciones de su amigo, que lo llevaron a afirmar que aquello no era una mentira.

—Pero... ¡Pero que mierda Sakura! ¿Porque?— cambio su tono, al preguntar lo ultimo, golpeo la mesa con su puño, mirando furioso a la chica.—¿Tu ya lo sabias?— se dirigió a Ino, quien solo trataba de infundir confianza a Sakura.

Ino y Sakura solo se miraban entre si, luego la nerviosa chica, se atrevió a mirarlos, soltó un suspiro lastimero antes de atreverse a continuar.

—Es porque, yo...— pasaba las manos de forma nerviosa por su cabello, dejando una mano en su cuello, las palabras no lograban salir

—Ella esta esperando un bebe y lo mas lógico es que el padre se haga responsable— dijo Ino —Nos disculpan, pero en este momento no es saludable para Sakura y el bebe que esta conversación avance.— tomo a la chica del brazo, para sacarla de ese lugar, dejando a los chicos con las miradas de sorpresa, sin siquiera pestañear.

—Lo siento— fue lo único que alcanzaron a escuchar por parte de la peli-rosa al salir.

Kiba empezó a beber el sake como si fuera agua, mientra Shino contemplaba el trago en su mano, los insectos se empezaron a descontrolar, Rock lee, junto a otros ninja que se encontraban cerca del lugar intentaban calmar los insectos, pero era imposible, mientras el Aburame no recobrara la compostura seguiría así, fuera y dentro del establecimiento salieron huyendo las personas alrededor, pero Kiba y Shino seguían sentados, bebiendo sake, sus miradas habían quedado congeladas, ninguno decía nada, era algo que no vieron venir.

...

...

...

Cinco días Después que Naruto saliera de Konoha junto a Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai, y un miembro del clan Hyuga, seguía un poco atrasados, pues el cliente a quien debían escoltar no era nada sencillo, y lo que cuidaban no era solo un cofre como el rubio imagino, se trataba de una caravana de al menos 15 carruajes, se habían quedado en Suna por negocios pendientes del cliente, Naruto y Shikamaru ya se estaban hartando de hacerla de niñeros, no entendían que podría llevar ese sujeto que fuese tan valioso, como para soportar sus caprichos y lloriqueos.

Naruto no se había atrevido a reclamarle al hombre para ir de prisa, pues lo menos que quería hacer en ese instante era regresar y ver el rostro de Hinata, le había dolido tanto verla en la Torre del Hokage antes de salir a su misión, sin poder hablar con ella, ¿Pero que mas podía decir?

—¡Hey! Naruto, ya que estamos aquí, aprovecharas para visitar a Gaara?— pregunto Shikamaru, sacándolo de su ensoñación — Ademas comer algo decente no seria mala idea— capto la atención de Chouji, quien de inmediato lo secundo a adentrarse mas en Suna

—Shikamaru tiene razón, ademas mientras estemos aquí, al llorón no le pasara nada— comento Chouji abriendo una bolsa de papas.

Naruto asintió mostrando su sonrisa zorruna, en verdad quizás ver a su amigo le haría olvidar por un momento lo mal que se sentía por Hinata.

Se encaminaron junto con la caravana cerca de la oficina del Kazekage, Sai y el Hyuga se quedaron vigilando desde fuera.

Un guardia dirigió a los shinobis hasta donde se encontraba el pelirrojo.

Gaara los recibió ofreciéndoles un banquete, pues al escuchar lo mal que la estaban pasando con el cliente y con la sensación de que Naruto no estaba bien, quiso compensar un poco y ayudarles a sentirse mejor.

—Me gustaría que se queden esta noche, así puedo ir junto con ustedes a Konoha— comento Gaara mientras comían.

—Tenemos que preguntarle al cliente si quiere pasar la noche aquí, aunque ya nos atrasamos mucho, se supone que ya deberíamos estar a medio camino de volver, pero este tipo tiene una lista enorme de paradas que quiere hacer, siento que Kakashi nos tomo el pelo con esta misión, solo se trata de un viejo rico que le gusta gastar en todas partes— decía el rubio con la boca llena.

—Ya veo, supongo que ustedes también están ansiosos por asistir a la boda, por eso debes estar irritado por querer volver pronto—sonrío Gaara

—¿Boda? ¿Que boda?— pregunto Naruto

—Aun no te enteras... hace unos días me llego una invitación para la boda del Hokage, tengo entendido que fue tu maestro, creí que por eso estabas emocionado por volver—

—¡¿Que?!— Grito Naruto— ¿Así que ese pervertido va a casarse, eh?— comento con un poco de picardía recordando la lectura favorita de Kakashi— Pobre de la novia, no sabe que se casara con un pervertido— se rio tan fuerte que casi escupe la comida.

—¿Alguno de ustedes conoce a la novia?— pregunto Sai, haciendo la pregunta mas importante de todas.

—¿No la conocen? Quizás al ser Hokage tuvo que mantener el asunto de su novia en privado, pero bueno, veamos, aquí tengo la invitación, tal vez si les digo el nombre ustedes sepan quien es— Shikamaru estaba un poco tenso, el sabia quien era, pero quizás ese no era el lugar para que Naruto se enterara.

—Supongo que nos enteraremos al llegar— comento nervioso, al ver que el Kazekage no encontraba la invitación.— No es necesario que siga buscando, pierde su valioso tiempo—

—¿Estas loco? ¿Acaso no te da curiosidad?— comento Chouji a Shikamaru

—Es cierto, yo también quiero saber quien es la pobre chica que tendrá que soportar a Kakashi, seguro querrá intentar hacer todas esas cochinadas que lee— Se reía aun mas fuerte, mientras Shikamaru lo miraba un poco sombrío y nervioso.

—Quizás sea mejor que te reserves esos comentarios, debes respetar al Hokage— espeto Shikamaru.

—Shikamaru tiene razón, en todo caso Naruto-san, debería tener un poco mas de respeto, dado que usted esta casado puede saber que no es correcto hablar de la intimidad de una pareja, ni hacer bromas sobre ello— dijo el Hyuga, se había mantenido en silencio en toda la velada, pero escuchar a Naruto reírse de alguien de su clan, no le parecía correcto.

—Claro, tu debes conocerla bien— comento Gaara, mientras los demás se callaron por los comentarios del Hyuga quien se veía muy molesto— Hyuga Hinata, según los rumores he escuchado que la consideran como una princesa—

—Así es, ella es la princesa del Byakugan, pertenece a la rama principal del clan, es hija del líder Hiashi-sama— comento el chico de ojos blancos.

—He escuchado acerca de su clan... ¿Acaso es la misma chica de los exámenes Chunnin? ¿La que peleo con su primo?— pregunto Gaara, al recordar a la chica, el Hyuga asintió, con una leve sonrisa— Claro, la recuerdo, hace unos días estuvo aquí, es una chica muy bella, hará muy buena pareja con el Hokage ¿no lo creen?—

Miro a su alrededor, el ambiente se puso tenso, Naruto estaba callado desde hace un rato, Chouji dejo caer la pierna de pollo que estaba por ingerir, Shikamaru solo suspiro y Sai fue el único que siguió comiendo.

El rostro alegre del rubio palideció en segundos, inclino su cabeza ocultando el miedo y el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, como si de un zombi se tratara se levanto sin decir ni una sola palabra y salio del salón del banquete, ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a decir ni una sola palabra mas, el Hyuga lo vio irse, sonrió internamente, se lo tenia merecido, el pertenecía a la rama secundaria y quería mucho a Hinata.

—¿Cuando sera la boda?— pregunto Sai, antes de que Naruto terminara de salir.

—el 03 de Enero—

escucho decir a Gaara, el corazón latía con mas fuerza, dejando esa sensación de soledad en su ser.

El rubio salio, necesitaba estar solo, intentaba digerir la noticia, pero solo le causaba un malestar que no había experimentado antes.

—Hinata— susurro, al tiempo que sus lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, dolía...

—Naruto... debemos irnos— comento Shikamaru acercándose minutos después de que el Rubio salio.

—¿Lo sabias?— le pregunto sin mirarlo, mantenía su cabeza baja, no quería que vieran cuanto le estaba doliendo enterarse de esa boda.

—No te molestes con Kakashi, el lo hizo para protegerte— intentaba explicarle, pero la mirada furiosa de Naruto le hizo callar.

—¿Protegerme?¿casándose con Hinata? Ella es mi mujer— decía lleno de tristeza y rabia

—Era eso, o dejar que tu llevaras el sello del pájaro enjaulado, dejándote como servidumbre para el clan Hyuga, Kakashi, solo te protegió para que puedas ser el próximo Hokage— suspiro con fastidio, no era lo suyo meterse en problemas de los demás, pero debía calmar a Naruto, o era capaz de abandonar la misión para irse por su cuenta a Konoha— Terminemos la misión, al llegar tendrás tiempo para hablar de esto con Kakashi, pero te pido que pienses bien lo que dirás, debes entender que tu eres un hombre casado, no puedes andar por allí causado problemas por otra mujer que no... que no es tuya— termino, sabiendo que eso ultimo solo terminaría de destruir al rubio, pero para su sorpresa, limpio sus lagrimas y regreso al salón del banquete.

...

...

...

los días del entrenamiento junto a Kakashi estaban surgiendo efecto, dado que había hecho un buen tiempo en su trabajo del hospital, estaba trabajando solo medio turno, luego de comer, se iba a los campos de entrenamiento, aveces practicaba con un clon pero en su mayoría era con el Kakashi real.

Era muy intenso, terminaban hasta el anochecer, quedando muy cansada, dejándole tiempo solo para ducharse y dormir, así fue su rutina durante varios días, faltaba poco para su cumpleaños y también para el festival Rinne, al parecer este año, ambos eventos serian el mismo día.

— A partir de mañana, estarás libre por tres semanas de tus labores en el hospital y de las misiones— comento Kakashi, sentándose junto a ella, al termino de su entrenamiento.— ¿Hay algún lugar que te gustaría visitar luego de la boda?—

Ella negó con su cabeza, los días estaban pasando demasiado rápido, subió las manos a su pecho, pronto se casaría, estaba a tan solo unos cuantos días de ese evento.

—No tengo ningún lugar en especial... podemos ir donde usted desee— respondió en tono jovial, pero sin mirarlo.

—Quizás ahora no tengas algo en especifico, pero puedes pensar en los días que faltan, por fin tendremos vacaciones, así que hay que sacarles provecho, luego de esos días nos tocara trabajar aun mas, por eso te sugiero que elijas donde quieres ir—

El tenia tanta razón, después de esas "vacaciones" ella regresaría como la esposa del Hokage, ya había hablado antes con Kakashi, para tener mas misiones y pasar el menos tiempo posible en la Aldea.

—Por cierto... mañana es el festival ¿Asistirás?— esta vez giro hacia ella, para saber su respuesta, ella solo asintió con la cabeza en afirmación.

...

...

...

Si no fuese por la voz de una de sus sirvientes, seguiría durmiendo, debía levantarse, la ultima prueba de su vestido sería ese día, Hanabi entro sin avisar, haciéndola sonreír.

—Nee-sama, ¿Puedo ir contigo?—

— si, puedes venir conmigo, pero necesito que esperes afuera mientras me pongo algo de ropa decente— se rio, pues aun estaba en pijama, la menor también se rio y salio un momento para darle privacidad.

Ambas salieron de la mansión Hyuga, Hiashi le pidió a Hinata que le llevara el traje para la boda a Kakashi, pues la mayoría de los miembros Hyuga se encontraban demasiado ocupados con los preparativos de la boda, las constantes nevadas eran un problema, así que necesitaban todas las manos posible para arreglar todo, justo para la fecha señalada. Lo primero sería entregar el traje de Kakashi, pues el vestido de Hinata aun le faltaban unos detalles, pidiéndole que regresara en unas horas, para entregárselo.

En la torre del Hokage las dejaron entrar sin problema, pues ya todos los ninjas sabían que era la prometida de Kakashi.

Hanabi se rio un poco al ver como todos saludaban a Hinata como si fuera de la realeza, y otros que habían gustado de ella en secreto se veían tristes, cosa de la que la mayor no se dio cuenta.

Hanabi, como siempre impaciente ingreso a la oficina del Hokage sin llamar antes a la puerta.

—¡Cuñado!— saludo sonriente.

—¡Hanabi-chan! No debes ser irrespetuosa— le regaño Hinata sonrojándose por la forma en que su hermanita se expreso.

—Tranquila Nee-sama, al final sera tu esposo, así que lo mas lógico, es que lo llame así— se excuso, mientras observaba el rostro feliz de Kakashi, al parecer no le molestaba.

Abrió un poco mas la puerta adentrándose un poco mas, vio al grupo de chicos que estaban allí.

—Lamento mucho interrumpir, volveré mas tarde— se disculpo Hinata.

—No te preocupes, pasa, nosotros ya terminamos nuestro reporte— respondió Shikamaru, saliendo con Sai de la oficina del Hokage.

—Por cierto, felicidades por la boda— comento Sai, con esa sonrisa fingida de siempre.

—Muchas gracias, Sai-kun— expreso contenta.

Agradecía internamente no haberse encontrado con Naruto allí.

Luego de entregar el traje, y charlar un poco Hanabi salio de prisa, pues debían ir por el vestido de Hinata y ella quería ser la primera en verlo.

—Hinata...— le llamo Kakashi, antes de que ella saliera— pasare por ti a las seis, necesito charlar contigo, pero sera mas tarde—

—Esta bien, Kakashi-san, Me retiro, hasta pronto— se despido.

Salio de la oficina, esperando no encontrarse con Naruto, pues si Shikamaru y Sai estaban por allí, significaba que el rubio también, Tuvo la intención de activar su Byakugan, pero Hanabi apareció y detuvo la acción.

Iban charlando cerca del mercado de la Aldea, cuando Hanabi se giro buscando a su hermana, pues en un segundo desapareció.

—¡Oe! Hanabi-chan— le saludo Naruto.

Tomándola por sorpresa, ahora entendía porque su hermana desapareció en segundos, se escondió del rubio.


	10. capitulo 9

...09... / Festival Rinne II

...

...9...

Tal y como Shikamaru temía, al despertar para continuar el camino hasta Konoha, Naruto ya no estaba, nadie supo a que hora salio, pero era seguro que ya se encontraba en la Aldea, a ellos les tomaría unas horas mas, al llegar tendría que golpearlo, abandonar así una misión no era propio de él, era un fastidio tener que lidiar con embrollos sentimentales.

**KONOHA**

Eran a penas las 6:00 am, Kakashi aun se encontraba durmiendo en su apartamento, estaba cansado, llevaba ya varios días, dejando un clon por las tardes en la torre del Hokage, mientras su "yo" real, pasaba por Hinata al hospital y luego se iba a entrenar con ella, estaba haciendo doble trabajo, por lo que también debía descansar mas, si tan solo esos odiosos golpes en su puerta desaparecían, para permitirle dormir por lo menos una hora mas, se cubrió con la sabana hasta la cabeza, claro, si los ignoraba en algún momento debían aburrirse y dejarlo en paz.

¿Y si era algo importante?... eh, bueno, no importaba si era una emergencia, tendría que esperar hasta su hora de entrada.

Los golpes eran insistentes y cada vez mas fuertes, se dio por vencido, a regañadientes se levanto, ojala y no fuese algo importante, de lo contrario era seguro que a quien fuese lo mandaría a dormir en una celda una semana por lo menos por interrumpir su sagrada hora de dormir.

—Ya voy...— dijo aburrido, arrastrando sus pies hasta la puerta, apenas abrió, cuando fue tumbado con fuerza.

—¿Porque Kakashi sensei? ¿Porque?— preguntaba el rubio desesperado.

—Buen día Naruto, a mi también me da gusto verte— le sonrío, para luego bostezar, quizás aquello era un sueño, si cerraba los ojos Naruto desaparecería y el seguiría durmiendo.

—¿Porque va a casarse con Hinata? Mi Hinata...— hizo énfasis en lo ultimo.

—¿Podemos hablar de esto mas tarde, con mas calma?— le sugirió dando otro bostezo.

—¿Mas calma? ¿Como puedo hablar de esto con calma? Solo explíqueme el porque— volvió a suplicar.

—Bueno, hablaremos, pero antes necesito un café, ¿quieres Té o café?— pregunto rumbo a su pequeña cocina.

—No quiero tomar nada, solo necesito que me responda— le exigió.

Kakashi siguió su camino, preparo su café y cuando este estuvo listo, se dirigió a la sala, para hablar con el chico.

—Antes de cualquier otra cosa, quiero aclara que no importa lo que sientas ahora, nada de lo que esta sucediendo detendrá su curso, debo suponer que de regreso te encontraste con Gaara en la aldea de la arena, y te enteraste allí... Iba a contarte todo al regreso de tu misión, pero dado que abandonaste el grupo y volviste hasta aquí tu solo, empezare por decir que si, es verdad voy a casarme con Hinata Hyuga, la boda sera en Enero, Hiashi decidió adelantar la fecha, y dado que necesito vacaciones acepte sus términos— daba otro sorbo a su café, tratando de despertar por completo.

—¿Va a casarse porque necesita vacaciones? Hinata no es alguien de quien se pueda sacar provecho, casarse así...— bramaba exaltado.

—¿No es justo?— le interrumpió con su tono tranquilo de siempre — Yo no estoy aprovechándome de nadie, conozco un poco a Hinata y se que se merece a alguien mejor que yo, pero casarme con ella fue la alternativa mas viable para todos, de lo contrario gracias al trato que hiciste con Hiashi, tu hubieses sido marcado, junto a Sakura y luego al bebe que ella tendrá, toda la familia Uzumaki, tendría que servir en la rama secundaria... — hizo una breve pausa al ver el semblante de asombro de Naruto— Si no aceptaba, todo el esfuerzo que hiciste hasta ahora se hubiera ido a la basura, sin contar que Hinata siempre tendría que casarse en la misma fecha, pero con alguien mas, quizás con un señor Feudal, o alguien con una posición poderosa—

—Pero... ¡Pero que locura es esa! ¿como la van a casar con alguien que no conoce? Ella acepto casarse conmigo porque me ama... porque yo la amo— dijo en voz baja lo ultimo.

—Naruto, cálmate, debes entender que para un clan tan antiguo y prestigioso como es el Hyuga, los matrimonios arreglados es de los mas común, de todas formas tu solo tuviste suerte que te permitirían salir con ella, antes de ti ella ya tenia un matrimonio arreglado— dijo, dejando con mas intriga al Uzumaki.

—¿C-como? ¿ella ya tenia con quien casarse?¿Significa que Hinata salia con alguien mas?—

Kakashi suspiro profundo y dio un sorbo mas grande a su café, era tan complicado explicarle estas cosas al rubio.

—El prometido original de Hinata era Neji Hyuga, ellos no lo sabían, pero el consejo Hyuga ya lo tenia decidió y anunciarían el evento cuando ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad, pero al morir Neji en la cuarta guerra ninja, esos planes desaparecieron, fue entonces cuando apareciste tu, pidiendo la mano de Hinata, ellos te dejaron cortejarla, por ser el héroe de Konoha, pero debes saber que no eras el único candidato, muchos hombres ya habían pedido la mano de Hinata, en ese momento tu convenciste a Hiashi, pero arruinaste todo eso al casarte con Sakura, por ende, era algo que debía solucionarse dentro de la misma aldea, antes de que los rumores de tu boda terminaran regándose por todos lados... es por eso que Hiashi adelanto la fecha de la boda, quiere evitar una vergüenza al clan—

Naruto se quedo sin palabras, en verdad jamas creyó el alcance terrible de sus actos, en su mente imagino que Hinata esperaría por él, era un pensamiento egoísta, pero quería creer que si luego el explicaba bien las cosas ella esperaría por él, que quizás solo necesitaría un tiempo, para convencer a Sasuke para que se hiciera cargo de Sakura y el bebe.

Estaba tan seguro del amor incondicional de Hinata que no pensó en que ella podría tener mas pretendientes ni que fuese obligada a casarse con alguien a quien no quiere.

—Entonces... Kakashi sensei, necesito que me responda con la verdad...¿Usted siente algo por Hinata?—

—No negare que es una chica muy linda, pero no, no siento amor por ella, si es eso lo que quieres saber—

—Por supuesto es linda, es la chica mas hermosa de toda la aldea... Pero..usted... ya sabe... en la noche de bodas...— su cara se puso roja de furia al pensar que alguien mas tocaría el cuerpo de Hinata, ese que tanto deseo le provocaba.

—lo mas normal seria consumar un matrimonio...—vio a su ex alumno rechinar los dientes ante el comentario— pero no, no lo haré, estoy casándome, para que tu futuro y el de ella no se vea perturbado por el clan Hyuga, tu resuelve lo que sea que tienes con Sakura y Sasuke, luego veremos si puedes regresar con Hinata, ella te ama, si le explicas bien todo, es posible que ella pueda entenderlo, pero en el caso contrario, me gustaría que por lo menos sea libre y que haga lo que ella quiera sin miedo al clan, ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?—

El chico solo asintió, aun con la mirada triste, pero un poco mas tranquilo, pues necesita confirmar que Kakashi, no estuviera enamorado de su preciosa Hinata.

—Por cierto...— le interrumpió, antes de que se fuera— voy a quitarte el 20% de tu paga por haber desertado en esta misión—

Naruto casi deja caer la mandíbula al piso.

—¡Que! Pero...— intento excusarse.

—Si continuas discutiendo sera el 50%—

Ante ese comentario, Naruto se dio a la fuga, vaya que últimamente el karma lo alcanzaba muy rápido.

_**¿Que vas a hacer ahora?**_

**Pues buscar a Hinata**

_**Eres un idiota, no entiendo como siempre actúas por impulso**_

Y**a cállate Kurama, tengo que buscarla y decirle todo lo que pasa**

¿_**Crees que te escuche? Después de tu metida de pata, a estado evitándote, te lo advertí antes y mírate a ahora, corriendo como un tonto... Los humanos si que son estúpidos**_

...

...

...

—¡Oe! Hanabi-chan— le saludo Naruto.

Tomándola por sorpresa, ahora entendía porque su hermana desapareció en segundos, se escondió del rubio, esta era su oportunidad para reclamarle y golpearlo, oh, había añorado tanto este instante.

—¿Que te pasa?— pregunto Naruto al sentir el golpe en su rostro.

—¿Que me pasa? ¿Que mierda sucede contigo imbécil?— gruño Kiba, al tomarlo con la guardia baja.— Dime tu ¿Que diablos le hiciste a Hinata?— pregunto al momento que le daba otro golpe.

Naruto no dijo nada, simplemente se dejo golpear, ni siquiera se defendió, esa paliza se la merecía.

—¡Defiéndete!— le gritaba Kiba consumido por la rabia

Shino creo un muro con sus insectos, para que las personas que transitaban la calle no fueran testigos de la escena, y para evitar rumores.

—Golpeame, me lo merezco— musito al escupir un poco de sangre.

—Claro que te lo mereces idiota, ¿tienes idea de lo que le hiciste a Hinata?Ni siquiera nos habla a nosotros, si tan solo ibas a jugar con ella nunca la hubieras ilusionado, ¡maldito estúpido!— los golpes no cesaban, Kiba estaba sobre Naruto, a la altura de su pecho para tener mejor acceso a golpearle el rostro.

Naruto seguía sin decir ni una sola palabra, solo cerro los ojos, se lo tenia merecido, lo sabia, y como lo había dicho antes, soportaría cualquier castigo.

Shino, tomo por los brazos a Kiba, para levantarlo, ya había sido suficiente, por lo menos por el momento.

Naruto se puso en sentó en el piso, limpiando la sangre que de su rostro, dolía, el puño de Inuzuka era fuerte, lo curioso es que no sanaba, el dolor solo se intensificaba.

—Esto sera solo una advertencia Naruto, no queremos que vuelvas a acercarte a Hinata, si lo haces no habrán palabras, te mataremos— amenazo el Aburame, llevándose a Kiba.

Hanabi quien fue testigo de todo, sintió un poco de pena por el rubio al verlo derrotado en el piso, pero se lo merecía.

—¿Sabes? pensé que en verdad querías a mi hermana, ella fue tan feliz cuando por fin le dijiste que la querías, pero solo la usaste, no creo que vuelvas a encontrar a alguien que te ame tanto como lo hizo ella, te ama tanto que incluso después de saber que te casaste, decidió cargar con todas las consecuencias y dejarte libre... eres un idiota, por favor, no te acerques a ella nunca mas— fueron las palabras de Hanabi, no espero una respuesta por parte del rubio, solo siguió su camino.

...

...

...

Eran las 6:30 de la tarde, cuando por fin Kakashi estaba frente a la mansión Hyuga, espero un momento en el despacho de Hiashi, para comentarle que las invitaciones habían sido enviadas y entregándole un sobre con dinero al líder del clan.

—No es necesario que me entregues esto— le dijo Hiashi sin tomar el sobre.

—Si es mi obligación, debido a mi poco tiempo, no he logrado dirigir los preparativos como se suponía que hiciera, y ya que es mi boda, lo mas normal es que yo pague por ella—

—En todo caso, le compete a los padres esta clase de gastos, dado que soy el único sobreviviente, los gastos corren por mi cuenta—

—Me rehúso, no es como si fuese la boda de un chiquillo, no quiero sentirme como si todo me fuese dado como un regalo, estoy haciendo esto en serio, así que quiero ser responsable desde el inicio, le sugiero que acepte el sobre, pues no tengo pensado llevarlo de regreso— fue firme tanto en su tono como en su mirada.

Hiashi, no tuvo mas opción que tomarlo, no le gustaba la idea, pero ante la seriedad del Hokage, lo tomo.

—Hiashi sama, Lord Hokage— interrumpió una sirvienta — La señorita Hinata sama, esta lista.

Kakashi salio del despacho de Hiashi, dirigiéndose hasta donde lo esperaba su prometida, la hermosa cabellera negro azulado, le hizo notarla al instante, se veía hermosa, vestida con ese Yukata blanco, con un estampado de flores y hojas de otoño, el obi rojo se ajustaba perfecto, adornando esa linda piel de porcelana, al acercarse noto el leve color rojo en los labios de la Hyuga, se había maquillado, tan solo un poco, y eso le había hecho hacer aun mas notoria su belleza.

Trago en seco, desde hace días durante el entrenamiento con ella, había estado experimentando cosas que no debía, todo era pura atracción sexual, quizás su soledad le jugaba mal y le estaba ocasionando estos problemas.

—Buenas noches, Kakashi-san— le saludo ella, el seguía admirándola.

—Buenas noches Hinata— le sonrío, intentando quitarle la vista de encima.

El la tomo de la mano haciendo que la chica se crispara por un momento ante el toque en su piel.

—Vamos como pareja ¿recuerdas? Lo mas lógico es que me vean feliz con la chica que me casare pronto— le explico mientras le sonreía.

Ella asintió, tenia razón, se supone que las parejas hacen ese tipo de cosas y ya que su boda estaba tan próxima, pues debían verse felices.

...

...

...

—¡Naruto!— exclamo Sai al encontrarlo camino al templo —¿Que te paso?— habían pasado muchas horas y las heridas de Naruto seguían sin curarse por completo.

El rubio no contesto, seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos y en las ganas incontrolables que tenia por ir a buscar a Hinata, la extrañaba tanto, solo necesitaba verla, no era necesario hablarle, solo verla sonreír un segundo le bastaría, pero.. ¿Acaso tenia el derecho? Continuaba lamentándose sin prestar atención a su alrededor, hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

—Sai...— susurro, al girarse y verlo, pero de inmediato volvió a su posición inicial

—Ven, me mandaron a buscarte— le comento ayudándole a ponerse en pie.

...

...

...

Las miradas durante el festival se posaron de inmediato en la pareja que caminaba, conversando y sonriendo de vez en cuando, Kakashi paseaba con Hinata tomados de las manos, como una pareja de enamorados normales, aunque por dentro el hervía por la cercanía de la chica.

—Lord Hokage— le saludo Rock Lee

—Hola chicos— les sonrío, al ver al grupo de Gai.

—Hinata, debo decir que se ve realmente hermosa— comento Gai, haciéndola sonrojar

—Es cierto, sensei, Hinata se ve muy linda, ya veo porque el Hokage la eligió para esposa— sonrío nervioso después del golpe que le dio Tenten

—Cállate Lee — le pidió la castaña— Por favor disculpen por eso... por cierto felicidades por la boda—

—Gracias— respondió la pareja al mismo tiempo.

—Bien chicos, sigamos, es momento de poner a prueba la llama de la juventud y devorar dulces mientras entrenamos— les dijo Gai, parándose de manos y dejando la silla de ruedas a cuidado de la castaña.

Tenten siguió a su sensei y a su compañero resignada a que jamas iban a cambiar.

—¿Estas nerviosa?— le pregunto Kakashi a Hinata, cuando estuvieron solos.

—No, de hecho estoy disfrutando mucho estar aquí— le respondió ella.

Conociendo los gustos dulces de la oji-perla, la llevo a probar los dulces de todo el festival, el objetivo de ser vistos como pareja funcionaba, pero también el hecho de verla sonreír estaba dando resultados.

Por un instante recordó las palabras de Naruto, cuando le pregunto si sentía algo por Hinata, pero muy firme el respondió que no, solo habían pasado unos pocos días desde su convivencia diaria con la chica, no tenia sentimientos de amor, pero no podía negar que le atraía, ella era como un imán de sensualidad.

Sacudió su cabeza, no debía tener esos pensamientos acerca de ella, se sentía como un viejo pervertido.

Ella se había acercado a un puesto para capturar un pecesito y ganarse un premio, el la observaba como intento en tres ocasiones pero fallo, la cuarta vez, ella recogió todo su cabello haciéndolo a un lado pues se excuso diciendo que los mechones le estorbaban cuando le cubrían el rostro, la luz tenue del lugar sobre esa bellísima piel era un visión de otro mundo, si aun conservara el Sharingan hubiera logrado observar con mas detalle cada facción de su rostro, pero aun así, seguía fascinado.

—Déjame ganar esto para ti— le dijo, al poner su mano sobre la de ella, y así guiarla en el momento justo para atrapar el pez con la red de papel.

—Lo logramos— se entusiasmo ella sonrojándose al seguir sintiendo la mano de él sobre la suya.

El la soltó con suavidad, cuando la noto nerviosa, no sabia que le pasaba, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de como tuvo el valor para hacer eso.

Siguieron caminando hasta que se encontraron con Kiba, Shino, Sai e Ino, los chicos empezaron a felicitarlos por el compromiso, era incomodo porque ya todos los presentes conocían la situación, pero era mejor ignorar el asunto y seguir como si nada.

—Oye Hinata, ¿ahora nos cambias por tu novio?— le reclamo Kiba — Fuimos a buscarte a la mansión temprano y no estabas ya ahora te encontramos aquí.

—Tranquilízate Kiba, es normal que las parejas salgan a este tipo de lugares sin los amigos, es mas, deberíamos de dejar solos a los tortolitos— comento Ino, guiñándoles el ojo.

Hinata solo se sonrojo como era costumbre ante los nervios y la incomodidad, pero Kakashi rodeo sus hombros, para hacerle ver que no estaba sola.

—Ino, creo que iré a buscar a Naruto, después de todo, le dije que me esperara— comento Sai, captando la atención de la Hyuga. —Olvídalo ya lo vi— comento al momento que levantaba su mano para hablarle.

Hinata giro su mirada hasta donde se encontraba el rubio, él estaba allí, junto a Sakura, la peli-rosa acariciaba el rostro del rubio con sus manos, los vio sonreír y luego ella lo abrazo, la escena no era grata, era mas de lo que podía soportar.

—Si me disculpan iré a buscar a Hanabi-chan, volveré cuando la encuentre— comento Hinata despidiéndose del grupo.

Kiba y Shino entendieron la situación pues ellos también observaron los gestos y demostraciones de afecto de la pareja, Hinata se alejo, al mismo tiempo que Sai llamaba a Naruto, el rubio alcanzo a verla, intento ir tras ella, pero Kiba y Shino lo detuvieron.

Camino lo mas alejada posible de la gente, su pecho dolía, debía respirar profundo y hacer que esas lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos desaparecieran, pero le estaba tomando mas tiempo del normal.

—Hinata...— escucho la voz de Kakashi.

—Lo siento mucho Kakashi-san, yo solo quería tomar un poco de aire, pero ya estoy mejor, regresemos— le sonrío

—No, quedémonos un poco mas— le pidió, tomándola por la muñeca para evitar que ella se fuera. — ¿Cuanto tiempo mas piensas seguir soportándolo?—

Ella le miro sin comprender

—Ya es suficiente, no debes seguir mintiéndote a ti misma... vamos Hinata sacalo, saca todo eso que llevas por dentro, si lo retienes mas tiempo va a lastimarte mas de lo que debería— su voz era suave al igual que su agarre — Aquí estas segura, anda, di todo lo que quieras—

—Yo...Y-yo... creo es momento de volver—

—¿Que sentiste al verlo?— pregunto sin mirarla — Dime, ¿Fue agradable verlos juntos?—

Ella negó con su cabeza, seguía mostrando esa sonrisa que poco a poco se iba tornando en una mueca

— No... no fue agradable... es solo que yo... yo— su voz empezaba a cortarse, ese nudo en su garganta empezaba a molestar— yo creí que podría con esto, obligue a mi mente a aceptar esto, pero.. ahora... al verlos... a-asi t-tan juntos, me duele... y yo... y-yo solo quería...— pauso conteniendo el llanto.

—¿Que? ¿Que era lo que querías?— le pregunto

—Quería ser yo quien lo acariciara de esa forma... yo no la odio, pero solo por instante desee atravesar esas manos con un kunai— las lagrimas empezaron a salir estrepitosamente, deslizándose sin control alguno por el hermoso rostro de la oji-perla— Quería ser yo... es egoísta, pero no quería que nadie mas lo tocara—

Kakashi le soltó la muñeca para acercarla a él, la abrazo, ella descanso su frente en el pecho de él dejándose abrazar, allí en ese momento sin que el viera su rostro sintió la confianza para dejar salir todo ese dolor, quemaba su interior, desde hace un tiempo era así, pero su deseo de mantenerse fuerte la había obligado a no mostrar sus emociones.

—Pero, ahora es momento de afrontar mi realidad... no es igual querer superarlo solo por palabras, verlo, verlos juntos... no estaba preparada para esto... es difícil continuar, yo en verdad creí que por fin había alcanzado sus sentimientos, pero no fue así, por creer que alguien me amaba mi corazón se rompió... y no es su culpa, es mía por haberme ilusionado, yo siempre supe que el amaba a Sakura... lo cual es entendible, pues ella es mucho mas bonita, pero... aun así yo quería tener fe—

"_Por creer que alguien me amaba soy un corazón que se rompió_

_Por creer en las promesas perdí todo en una traición_

_Por ser fiel a mis ideas hoy camino sola entre el dolor"_

—Cuando amamos en verdad, es normal sentirse así... no eres egoísta—

Le decía Kakashi, mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba el cabello de la chica.

Se separo un poco de ella, para levantar su rostro, ella tenia la nariz un poco roja —Eres hermosa, lo eres aun mas que Sakura, es mas me atrevería decir que eres la chica mas hermosa de la Aldea, pero no necesitas que te lo digan, debes empezar a creerlo—

Con el reverso de la manga de su Yukata, le paso la tela en el rostro, para limpiarle las lagrimas, se acerco un poco mas, para retirar unos pequeños mechones que se pegaban en el rostro de porcelana de la princesa del Byakugan.

—Si quieres, podemos irnos ya — le dijo inclinándose para quedar a la altura de su rostro.

Ella se acerco para poder darle un abrazo, se sentía bien después de haber llorado de esa forma, al intentar extender su brazos y mover un poco sus pies, hizo un mal movimiento, que la hizo estampar su labios sobre los de Kakashi, los de él seguían cubiertos por la mascara, pero aun así, logro sentir su calidez.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

El se quedo mirándola por un segundo, ella mordió su labio por la vergüenza, mirando hacia el piso, no tenia el valor para enfrentarlo, Kakashi, bajo su mascara y colocando su mano en la cabeza de ella, la atrajo de forma suave, hasta rozar sus labios con los de ella.

—Solo relájate— le susurro sobre los labios, para luego besarla, ella contenía el aire en sus pulmones por los nervios se olvido de respirar, pero a el le bastaron unos segundos para disfrutar de esos labios carnosos.


	11. Capitulo 10

...10... / Cumpleaños de Hinata

...

***Momentos antes de llegar al Festival***

—¡Naruto!— exclamo Sai al encontrarlo camino al templo —¿Que te paso?— habían pasado muchas horas y las heridas de Naruto seguían sin curarse por completo.

El rubio no contesto, seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos y en las ganas incontrolables que tenia por ir a buscar a Hinata, la extrañaba tanto, solo necesitaba verla, no era necesario hablarle, solo verla sonreír un segundo le bastaría, pero... ¿Acaso tenia el derecho?

..._Deberías buscarla, estoy aburrido de tus lloriqueos, aunque la paliza te la tenias merecida_...

..._**No es tan sencillo Kurama...**_

Continuaba lamentándose sin prestar atención a su alrededor, hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

—Sai...— susurro, al girarse y verlo, pero de inmediato volvió a su posición inicial

—Vaya... pero que cara, ¿te estrellaste con un poste o algo?—el moreno le examinaba el rostro, estaba bastante mal

—Solo entrenaba un poco y este es el resultado— sonreía nervioso.

—Pero por lo visto estas tardando mucho en sanar—

—Si, los insectos de Shino son muy potentes— rio divertido, al final era mejor sonreír, el único idiota culpable de su dolor era el mismo y se arrepentía tanto.

—Ven, me mandaron a buscarte— le comento ayudándole a ponerse en pie— ¿Sucede algo? Desde que estábamos en Suna te has comportado extraño— le comento al notar como la sonrisa de hace un momento se convertía en tristeza.

El rubio, simplemente guardo silencio, Sai tampoco insistió en preguntar mas.

...

...

...

Llegaron al festival, en la entrada esta Sakura esperando por los chicos.

—Sai, Naruto, que bueno que llegan, Ino nos espera...— pauso notando los golpes del rubio

—Gracias Fea, iré a buscar a Ino— corrió antes de ser golpeado, sabia que la peli-rosa odiaba que le dijera así, pero a él le parecía divertido, el riesgo valía la pena— ¡Oe! Naruto, los esperaremos adentro—

El rubio solo sintió, estaba a solas con Sakura, le sonrió y empezó a adentrarse al festival, ninguno de los dos decía nada, pero la chica seguía observando los golpes en el rostro de él... ¿cuan doloroso sera para él todo esto? Sintió culpa, gracias a ella, su mejor amigo estaba siendo visto como un desgraciado.

Por las picadas y el alcance de los golpes podía deducir que los culpables eran Shino y Kiba.

—¿Así que fueron Kiba y Shino...?— pregunto en voz baja.

—Solo nos divertíamos un rato, no hay nada de que preocuparse, de veras—

Ella lo tomo por la manga, acercando sus manos hasta su rostro, sus manos emanaban un brillo verde, por la aplicación del Jutsu medico, poco a poco empezó a sanar, noto que se trataba de un leve veneno que afectaba su capacidad de curación, no era nada grave, por suerte ella pudo curarlo.

—Eres un idiota— le sonrío sin dejar de tocarle el rostro.—supongo que ya sabes lo de Hinata—El bajo su rostro con la mirada sombría y triste— Lo siento, en d lo lamento tanto— le abrazo un poco reconfortarlo, no podía hacer mas, al menos no por el momento.

—Hey Naruto— escucharon la voz de Sai, ambos giraron, encontrándose a unos pasos de ellos con el grupo que se habían reunido.

—Hinata...—susurro, apartándose de la peli-rosa al ver como la morena se apartaba.

—Que gusto verlos a todos— comento Kakashi al notar la presencia de sus antiguos alumnos.

—¿A donde crees que vas?— Kiba detuvo el paso de Naruto impidiéndole llegar a Hinata.

—Tan amigos como siempre, disfruten del festival, los veo luego— se despidió Kakashi.

...

...

...

Hinata se acerco para poder darle un abrazo, se sentía bien después de haber llorado de esa forma, al intentar extender su brazos y mover un poco sus pies, hizo un mal movimiento, que la hizo tropezar, él intento sostenerla, pero fue inevitable evitar rozar labios sobre los de Kakashi, los de él seguían cubiertos por la mascara, pero aun así, logro sentir su calidez, el rubor en su rostro la hacia lucir como un tomate, uno muy torpe y tonto.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, ambos se quedaron viendo por un segundo, ella mordió su labio por la vergüenza, bajando la mirada, no tenia el valor para enfrentarlo.

¿Se le podía llamar beso? La mascara estuvo en medio, así que quizás no contaba, o al menos eso se decía Kakashi, para evadir el suceso.

Alguien se acercaba y todo era incomodo, su instinto le guío a actuar de forma impulsiva y "primitiva" tomo el coraje que necesitaba, esperando no ser abofeteado en el proceso, se bajo la mascara que cubría la mitad de su rostro, poso su mano en la nuca de la chica acercándola mas él, la atrajo de forma suave, hasta rozar sus labios con los de ella.

—Solo relájate— le susurro sobre los labios, para luego besarla, ella contenía el aire en sus pulmones por los nervios se olvido de respirar, pero a el le bastaron unos segundos para disfrutar de esos labios carnosos.

Estaba tan nerviosa que sabia que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse, los pasos de los que se habían atrevido a seguirlos se escucharon alejarse, así el hizo lo mismo, se alejo un poco de la chica que parecía que perdería el conocimiento en cualquier momento.

—Ya se fueron— comento subiéndose la mascara.

—¿Eh?— ella aun no entendía, estaba tan avergonzada por el beso que su mente no reaccionaba.

—Nos estaban siguiendo, pero ya se fueron—

—Por eso... u-usted m-me be... y-ya sa-be eso...— tartamudeaba mas de lo normal, en verdad seguía muy nerviosa.

—Debía distraerlos, antes de que se acercaran, no quería que te vieran llorar... me disculpo por causarte estos problemas, pero se me ocurrió que si veían algo de intimidad se alejarían de inmediato— inventaba una excusa que en verdad no tenia sentido ni para él.

—P-por e-eso... se bajo l-la m-masca-ra— dijo escondiendo su rostro en el flequillo, fue una lastima, no lograr ver el rostro del Hokage, estaba tan ensimismada en su vergüenza que no presto atención.

—¿Ah? Ah, si claro, fue por eso— contesto nervioso, en sus adentros ni el sabia porque había actuado de esa forma, solo se dejo llevar y eso estaba mal, muy mal.— ¿Te parece si nos vamos ya?—

Ella movió su cabeza en una afirmación, pero aun no se atrevía a mirarle, eso había sido extraño, aunque para ella la excusa de Kakashi si tenia un poco de sentido, después de todo, habían quedado en aparentar ser una pareja frente a los demás.

...

...

...

Empezaba a nevar, esa seria una noche muy fría.

—¿A donde vamos?— le pregunto al notar que no era el camino a la mansión Hyuga.

—Es una sorpresa— le sonrío.

Caminaron un poco mas, ahora si estaban muy alejados del templo, ingresaron a un restaurante muy elegante, ella ya había estado allí antes junto con su padre.

—Kakashi-san, disculpe pero, ¿Que hacemos aquí?— se atrevió a preguntar.

—Venimos a celebrar—

—¿Celebrar? Pero...¿que...?—

—Tu cumpleaños— le interrumpió, guiándola hasta la mesa que había reservado —Puedes pedir lo que gustes, eres la festejada y tienes derecho a elegir—

—No era necesario que se tomara tantas molestias— con cautela vio a su alrededor, se notaba que allí solo habían personas acaudaladas. — pero, ¿como supo que es mi cumpleaños?— pregunto curiosa, pues en su memoria no habían tocado ese tema.

—Soy el Hokage, yo lo se todo— su tono era de misterio, lo que la hizo sonrojarse un poco, el sonrío ante la actitud de ella, sabía que esa seria la reacción— He revisado tu ficha cada vez que sales a una misión, así que es por ello que lo se—

Se sintió un poco apenada, eso era lo mas lógico... —Tiene razón—

Minutos mas tarde empezaron a serviles lo que habían ordenado, la presentación de la comida era maravillosa un deleite visual.

—y dime Hinata... cuando domines mejor la Katana, ¿tomaras las pruebas para unirte a Anbu?—

Ella puso los palillos a un lado, ante la pregunta, eso ya lo había pensado, pero en verdad no estaba tan segura como para tomar esa decisión.

—Por el momento deseo seguir practicando, hace poco tuve el asenso a Jonin, no quiero presionarme mucho por el momento, ademas creo que he mejorado en el Jutsu medico, lo mejor sera regresar a las misiones—

"si, eso era lo mejor, así estaría mas lejos de Naruto"

—Si ese es tu deseo me asegurare que regreses a las misiones—

La chica sonrío feliz, por tener a Kakashi de su lado, no eran las mejores condiciones en cuanto a su forzada relación, pero ese vinculo de amistad que habían formado se iba fortaleciendo, tener a alguien que pregunte por tus sueños y te ayude a conseguirlos era genial, le gustaba sentirse así.

Continuaron con su cena entre conversaciones triviales y sonrisas, por momentos los dos callaban, pero no era incomodo, incluso en esos silencios se sentían cómodos entre los dos.

El mesero se acerco para poner un preciso pastel de chocolate en la mesa, estaba decorado con fresas y crema batida.

—Ahora pide un deseo— le indico Kakashi, para que apagara las velas

Cerro los ojos y soplo sin pedir nada, ese deseo se lo reservaría.

...

...

...

Faltaba menos de una cuadra para llegar a la mansión Hyuga, Hinata llevaba el resto de pastel en una caja, al regresar debido a la fuerte nevada, Kakashi compro dos bufandas y un abrigo para ella, pues con ese Yukata era seguro que pronto sentiría frío.

—La celebración llego a su fin, pero aun falta algo— comento animado.

—¿Aun falta? Kakashi-san, no es necesario que gaste mas, ya hizo mas que suficiente, estoy agradecida por la cena, el paste, la bufanda y el abrigo, son demasiadas molestias—

—¿Pero de que hablas? Esas no son molestias en absoluto, eres mi alumna, ademas recuerda que prometí que te protegería, así que todo esto esta incluido en esa promesa— Busco en el interior de su Yukata, hasta sacar una cajita satinada en color dorado— Esto es para ti— le indico dándole la caja.

—¿Puedo?— pidió permiso para abrirla.

—Si—

En el interior se encontraba un bellisimo collar de un girasol, encantada con el regalo, se sintió tan conmovida, pues siempre celebraba el cumpleaños con su familia, siempre era una cena tranquila y pastel, sin regalos, porque los Hyuga no deben ser tan emocionales, esta vez, alguien se había tomado las molestias de consentirla, de agasajarla de una forma diferente y se sentía bien, tanto que sus ojos dejaron salir lagrimas, pero eran de alegría.

—¿Que pasa? ¿No te gusto?— pregunto preocupado Kakashi-san

Ella negó con cabeza, abrazo en su pecho la caja con el collar, atesorando el regalo.

—Estoy tan agradecida, muchas gracias Kakashi-san por haber compartido de su tiempo conmigo y por todas las atenciones que me dio, muchas gracias—

A el le pareció tan tierno que ella fuese tan agradecida, claro la educación que la caracterizaba y esa amabilidad nunca pasaban desapercibidas.

—Feliz cumpleaños Hinata-chan— dijo casi en susurro al abrazarla.

Ella se quedo unos segundos disfrutando de ese cálido abrazo.

—Los próximos días no tendré tiempo para acompañarte en el entrenamiento, pero luego del "evento" arreglare mi horario para adaptarlo al tuyo, por ahora ve a descansar— Ella asintió.

Caminaron hasta la mansión, el se quedo unos minutos afuera, pensando en todas esas emociones que ella le había causado, continuo su paso, la noche era joven y necesitaba pensar.


	12. Capitulo 11

...11... / Antes de la Boda.

...

Kakashi no se sentía cómodo con lo que empezaba a experimentar con Hinata, desde el entrenamiento sentía esa atracción sexual hacia ella, y ahora en el festival, se aprovecho del tropiezo de ella para poder besarla, eso estaba muy mal y lo sabia, lo peor es que todo interior se alteraba de emoción al pensar que podría volver a ocurrir, sentir de nuevo esos labios...

Tanta soledad le estaba afectando, si, eso debía ser, un hombre de su edad era mas que claro que necesitaba compañía femenina, pero desde que ejercía como Hokage el pasar una noche agradable con una chica se le había hecho casi imposible, por lo que tenia todos esos impulsos sexuales retenidos, y dado que la única chica con la que pasaba mas tiempo actualmente era la dulce Hinata sus deseos empezaban a enfocarse en ella.

Pero eso no era correcto, el no debía mancillar la dignidad de ella, ese beso tenia que ser lo único que pase entre ellos, ademas el le prometió a Naruto que se enamoraría de la morena.

Entro a un bar, para beber algo fuerte, necesitaba sacarse de la mente a la oji-perla, se sentía todo un degenerado, por Kami, ella solo era una niña y el amor de su ex alumno, quizás la edad empezaba a afectarle.

—Miren nada mas a quien tenemos aquí— dijo Genma, al encontrarlo en el bar.— Pensé que ahora vivías en la torre Hokage, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía visitando a los mortales—

—Solo pase a tomar un trago y tu ¿que haces?—

—Yo vine a conquistar chicas, los preparativos de tu boda si que son estresantes, así que he venido por un poco de diversión, ya sabes...— le dijo con ese tono galán de conquistador.— Puedes acompañarme si quieres, quien sabe y tal vez te consiga algo a ti también— le guiño el ojo.

Kakashi estaba estresado y debía sacar esos deseos internos en alguien mas.

—Bien, pero espero que por lo menos sea bonita— esto dejo sorprendido a Genma, pues Kakashi, era muy reservado en este aspecto, nunca le seguía sus juegos, pero esta vez había cedido muy fácil.

—Ya veo, era de esperarse...— le dijo con malicia, cambiando el palillo de sus labios al otro extremo de su boca.

—¿A que te refieres?— pregunto sin entender el doble sentido en las palabras de Genma.

—Es normal, tienes por prometida a una mujer tan sensual, que cualquiera moriría por probar, pero con lo rígido que es su clan, supongo que te obligaron a esperar hasta la boda, no te preocupes amigo, para esto esta aquí este fiel servidor, te conseguiré una chica con la que puedas descargar toda esa energía, no sera tan bella como Hinata, pero sera decente— levanto su pulgar, como si fuera una gran proeza.

En otras circunstancias Kakashi lo hubiese ignorado y marchado para su casa, pero necesitaba comprobar que aquel deseo desaparecería una vez que lo hiciera con cualquier otra mujer.

Genma estaba emocionado por tener una noche de "chicos" con Kakashi, hace mucho tiempo que no se veían mas que solo para ordenes de misiones fuera y dentro de la aldea. Ahora tenia una nueva misión, buscar a la chica ideal para hacer que su amigo se liberara de todo ese estrés, para su suerte esa noche el bar estaba lleno, se acerco a un grupo de chicas muy bonitas, estaban vestidas de forma muy provocadora, era un hecho que habían llegado con la misma intención que él, "solo un rato de diversión"

—Señoritas— les saludo a las tres chicas, las cuales lo veían de forma coqueta.

Empezó a hablar con ellas y a alardear sobre si mismo, pues ya había comprobado que no eran de la Aldea, eso era aun mejor, ellas escuchaban fascinadas ante la elocuencia conquistadora de Genma, finalmente las llevo donde se encontraba Kakashi, ellas se sonrojaron al ver la apariencia enigmática del Hokage, la mascara les resultaba algo sexy.

Compartieron varios tragos, sutilmente ellas le coqueteaban a Kakashi de vez en cuando, acto que no paso desapercibido por ninguno de los hombre presentes.

—Mi humor de esta noche no es para mas tragos,¿alguna de ustedes quiere ir por mas diversión?— pregunto Kakashi dejando la copa de saque sobre la mesita.

Dos de ellas asintieron al instante, la tercera estaba ocupada entre besos con Genma, pero al escucharlo le dio un poco de coraje, el cual pudo disimular, pues cedió a besarse con el menos sexy al no ver que Kakashi reaccionara a sus insinuaciones.

Los tres se dirigieron al apartamento de Kakashi, una de las chicas tenia el cabello negro y largo, su tez blanca era casi similar a la de Hinata, pero aun así no podía semejarse a esa perfecta piel.

El sake empezaba a surtir efecto, haciendo reales los mas oscuros dentro de Kakashi, apenas cerro la puerta tras de él y acerco a la pelinegra a él, la besaba con lujuria, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con esas orbes cafés, tan diferentes a esas perlas que lo cautivaban.

—Cierra los ojos— la chica obedeció sin protesta alguna.

En su mente Kakashi estaba desnudando a Hinata y no a la morena desconocida del bar, tenia tanto que saciar, que empezó a divertirse con ambas chicas.

La noche fría transcurría y con ella los deseos del Hokage iban menguando, o al menos eso creía él.

Los siguientes días antes de la boda fueron igual, Kakashi salia por las noches usando un Jutsu de transformación, para poder descargar toda ese deseo que lo encendía con solo imaginar a Hinata, y es que ella era la culpable, por usar esa ropa en el entrenamiento, al principio ella siempre lucia una enorme chamarra dos tallas mas de lo que era su silueta, pero tuvo que cambiar de ropa, debido al constante movimiento que ejercía con la Katana, necesitaba ropa un poco mas ajustada que le permitiera moverse libremente, por eso ella simplemente usaba un centro negro que le ceñía perfectamente cada una de sus curvas, con un escote que dejaba ver a penas un poco se su pecho, era algo sutil la muestra de piel, pero ante los ojos de Kakashi, era perfecto, la camisa de rejilla ninja siempre la llevaba puesta y un pantalón corto que le llegaba justo a la rodilla. Esa era ropa demasiado sexy y peligrosa, hasta en los momentos mas serios del día esa imagen de ella luciendo así, con el sudor deslizándose por esa piel de porcelana, lo encendía.

Era un pervertido, quizás con la edad eso pasaba, se decía a si mismo recordando al lujurioso Maestro Jiraiya.

...

...

...

Los preparativos para la boda estaban listos, solo quedaba esperar unas cuantas horas para el evento que tenia dando vueltas a casi todo el clan Hyuga.

Ino apareció en la mansión Hyuga en busca de Hinata, obligándola a salir.

—Pero Ino, ya es tarde— se excusaba la Hyuga para no ir con la rubia.

—Hinata a penas son las 6 de la tarde, ademas no te quitare mucho tiempo, ven, las chicas están esperando—

—¿Esperando? ¿A que te refieres, acaso teníamos planes para hoy?—

—Al llegar lo veras—

Así se la llevo casi a rastras, pero no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

...

...

...

En el centro de la Aldea Kakashi también fue secuestrado por Genma, quien lo llevo a un Karaoke, el lugar se veía tranquilo, así que el albino decidió quedarse.

Al ingresar se dio cuenta que Gai, Yamato, Iruka, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Chouji, Sai y Ebisu estaban presentes.

—Yo— saludo Kakashi al ver a sus amigos mas cercanos reunidos.

—Ya era hora que vinieras— se dirigió Gai al albino —Ha llegado el momento de celebrar tu ultimo día como soltero— exclamo levantando una copa de sake.

—No te preocupes, no solo seremos nosotros, pronto vendrá la diversión— le susurro Genma.

Kakashi se presiono levemente el puente de la nariz, pero finalmente el también levanto una copa de sake, haciendo que los demás imitaran la acción, excepto Lee, a el le sirvieron una soda, pero igual la levanto para brindar.

...

...

...

—¡Sorpresa!— gritaron Tenten, Temari, Shizune e incluso Tsunade.

Hinata se giro para ver a Ino, esperando una explicación.

—No finjas inocencia, estamos aquí para celebrar tu despedida de soltera— le exclamo muy animada.— ademas hace poco fue tu cumpleaños y no pudimos celebrarlo, Kakashi me amenazo si te secuestraba después del Festival— comento Ino tan transparente como siempre.

—Es cierto, bueno, no fue amenaza, mas bien fue una petición— confirmo Tenten, ante la mirada confundida de Hinata— cuando te retiraste en el festival, el nos pidió que no te molestáramos porque ya tenían planes—

—Idiota, ni siquiera se a casado y ya actúa posesivo— dijo Tsunade sorbiendo el sake con confianza.

—¿Y bien?— alzo una ceja la rubia escandalosa —cuéntanos como te trata Kakashi— un toque de picardía se dibujaba en los ojos de Ino— ¿A intentado pasarse contigo? Aunque es tu prometido, no tendría nada de malo...— preguntaba y reflexionaba al mismo, haciendo que el rostro de Hinata se ruborizara.

—Sin duda debe ser un pervertido, tanta lectura erótica debería haberle quemado las neuronas... aunque si lo ven de otro punto de vista, eso quiere decir que podría mucha experiencia— comento Tsunade al tiempo que soltaba una carcajada.

—Nuestra relación no es así, el se ha portado muy amable conmigo— dijo Hinata en vos baja, con un nerviosismo evidente.

—¿En serio? Se de muy buena fuente que han estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos... ¿Dime que tal besa?— insistía Ino son sus preguntas.

Logrando que aquel leve sonrojo, se hiciera mas pronunciado.

—Y-yo... etto...— estaba a punto del colapso, contestar preguntas tan personales le avergonzaba, mas cuando había intentado por todos los medios no recordar el beso en el festival.

—¡Aja!— le señalo Ino, al notar mas nerviosa— entonces si ya se besaron... ¡Cuéntanos por favor! ¿Se quito la mascara? ¿O fue sexy y misterioso con la mascara puesta?—

—¡Kyaaaa!— un gritito desesperado y nervioso salio de los labios de Hinata.

—Ino, deja de invadir su privacidad, si lo hizo o no, es cosa de ellos— Tsunade la regaño, para evitar que Hinata se fuese a desmayar.

...

...

...

Los chicos seguían bebiendo Sake y hablando de la suerte de Kakashi al casarse con la Hyuga.

—Sabes— hablo Genma con algunos tragos encima que le hacían soltar la lengua— hace un tiempo, yo le pedí salir a Hinata y ella muy hermosamente me rechazo—

—No fuiste el único— menciono llamando la atención de todos los presentes— Yo también estuve interesado en ella—

—¿Shikamaru?— Kakashi estaba atónito ante las confesiones, mas al ver como la mayoría se veía pensativos.—¿Los demás también?— les pregunto el Albino.

—A mi me parece que es muy linda, no he fijado un interés serio en ella, pero sin duda es muy atractiva— comento Chouji.

—Así es, es muy linda— confirmo Yamato— pero demasiado joven para mi—

—Eso es porque sus finas facciones la hacen ver perfecta, todas esas curvas complementan perfecto con su lindo rostro y su carácter, ella reúne todos los requisitos para ser la mujer ideal— comento Sai, bajando el libro que leía.

—Si— asintió la mayoría, con los brazos cruzados dejando a Kakashi y Kiba en shock

—¿Tu también Shino?— pregunto Kiba, su compañero ladeo su cabeza en afirmación — ¿Pero que demonios les pasa? ¿Porque mierda se han estado fijando así en Hinata?— bramo con molestia.

—Eso significa que a ti también te gusta...— le afirmo Kakashi.

—Eres un hombre con suerte, mañana a esta hora podrás estar con ella, en nombre de todos nosotros, por favor llevala al cielo— Genma seguía vertiendo la botella de sake directo en su boca.

Todos empezaron a ponerse en un estado melancólico, sorbiendo mas sake y cantando.

—¿Que hay de sus parejas?— pregunto Kakashi.

—Somos realistas, Hinata es la mujer perfecta, tal como lo dijo Sai, pero ninguno de nosotros sera aceptado jamas en el clan Hyuga, así que ella es solo el deseo hecho carne de lo que muchos quisiéramos tener— comento Shikamaru, ya estaba pasado de copas para atreverse a hablar de ese modo — Ademas todos perdimos las esperanzas cuando ella estaba atrás de Naruto, fue tan fastidioso...— se callo al caer en cuenta que su lengua estaba demasiado suelta.

—Pero quien se casa con ella mañana es nuestro querido Hokage— Iruka hablo, sintiéndose mal por Naruto.

La verdad era incomodo estar en la despedida de soltero, del hombre que se casaría con la chica soñada de su querido Naruto.

—Kakashi...— hablo por fin Gai —Se bueno con ella, es buena chica, creo que tu eres buen partido, no solo por tu posición de Hokage, lo digo por tus cualidades, como amigo y eterno rival quiero que te des la oportunidad de ser feliz, no importa como pasaron las cosas, tu meta ahora debe ser cuidar de esa linda chica—

Rock lee, Ebisu y Kiba no pudieron evitar llorar ante las palabras de Gai.

—¡Gai sensei! Esas palabras fueron hermosas—

Kakashi estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo, "la oportunidad de ser feliz" eso hizo eco en él.

—Jutsu Sexy— exclamaron Yamato y Ebisu, sacando de su concentración emotiva a Kakashi.

Genma y Shikamaru escupieron la bebida al ver a los adultos transformados en chicas.

—Kakashi senpai— musitaron de forma sensual— Por favor, trátenos con cariño—

Kakashi levanto su mano para concentrar chakra y crear un chidori, haciendo que los chicos volvieran a su forma normal, antes de ser atacados por el Hokage.

—Esas fueron las chicas mas feas que he visto— comento Sai

...

...

...

La conversación entre chicas avanzaba entre bromas subidas de tono, que eran sosegadas por Tsunade.

—Esta bien, hora de los regalos— Ino se encargado de colocarlos sobre la mesa, para que Hinata empezara a abrirlo.

Temari extendió el de ella primero, ábrelo, no se si te gustara, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para conseguir algo mejor.

Hinata abrió el paquete, encontrándose con una loción y unas toallas a juego con las iniciales HH y HK bordadas en color lila con un corazón al final.

—Gracias—

—¿Siempre seras Hyuga?— pregunto Tenten al ver las iniciales.

—No, es por Hatake Hinata— corrigió Temari.

Tomo el siguiente regalo que era de Tenten, este tenia un estuche muy lindo, era una loción y una crema.

—Ya sabes, esto solo lo usaras antes de tus candentes noches de pasión, la vendedora me dijo que esto aviva la llama del amor— comento Tenten.

—Vaya, ya se empieza a notar que eres alumna de Gai— dijo Tsunade —Shizune entrega los nuestros.

El regalo de la quinta Hokage y Shizune, era un sobre, con unos pases de lujo para la luna de miel.

—Vaya, eso si que debió ser muy caro— comento Ino, al momento que pasaba el ultimo regalo a las manos de Hinata.

Abrió la caja para encontrarse con unos conjuntos bastante atrevidos.

—P-pero esto n-no cubrirá nada— comento Hinata al ver la poca tela casi transparente de las prendas.

—Exacto, ese el punto, mostrar todo lo que puedas para seducir a tu hombre... y esto— dijo sacando algo mas

—¿Un brillo de labios?— menciono Hinata.

—No, esto es un lubricante, debes usarlo en tu primera noche, de esta forma no sera doloroso—

Tenten y Temari se quedaron atentas al producto en las manos de Ino, Hinata estaba roja hasta las orejas.

—Buenas elección Ino— comento Tsunade, puso otra cajita sobre la mesa— Ya que Ino empezó con la mejor parte, si no estas cómoda con esas prendas, quizás esto sea mejor— sonrío maliciosamente Tsunade.

Hinata tomo la caja, poniendo una cara de miedo, era una diminuta ropa interior, con olor a frutas.

—Es ropa comestible, ya sabes, para aumentar el fuego— se rio Tsunade, viendo como Hinata casi se desmayaba.

...

...

...

El día de la boda finalmente llego, los días anteriores dejaron las calles cubiertas de nieve, por ello muchos shinobis y miembros del clan Hyuga se habían levantado desde muy temprano para limpiar el sendero donde pasarían los novios y los invitados, dentro del santuario preparado para la ceremonia, la cual se llevaría a cabo por la tarde.

Ino Yamanaka se encargo de decorar con flores el santuario, sabia muy bien que a Hinata le gustaban mucho las flores, y con el clima no se logro tener la boda en primavera como lo tenía planeado la morena, con eso en mente Ino se dio a la tarea de decorar con lirios y Girasoles, el lugar se veía hermoso, un pedacito de primavera en medio de la nieve.

Temari, Tenten y Hanabi estaban junto a Hinata ayudándole a preparase para la boda, faltaba muy poco, en unas horas se convertiría oficialmente en la esposa del Sexto Hokage.


	13. Capitulo 12

...12... / Hatake Hinata

...

—¿Entonces, seras un buen novio y te marcharas solo con alcohol?— pregunto Genma al quedarse solo con Kakashi. — si quieres disfrutar y cerrar con broche de oro tu ultima noche de soltero, tengo dos chicas que pueden ayudarte—

—¿Yamato y Ebisu?— pregunto con un tic en el ojo, aun no superaba el jutsu de hace un momento.

—No seas idiota— se río escandaloso— Hablo de chicas reales, no de esos tontos—

—Agradezco la oferta, muy tentadora pero tendré que rechazarla—

Dejo a Genma solo y se fue a su apartamento, iba con la vista al suelo, la verdad es que el sake tardaba en surtir efecto en él, a comparación de los otros chicos el aun tenia resistencia para seguir bebiendo, pero era mejor cortarlo allí, no quería casarse con una horrible Jaqueca.

En el pasillo del edificio donde estaba su apartamento, se encontró con una silueta cerca de la puerta, se dispuso a abrir y dejar la puerta abierta

—Pasa— le indico al notar que no le seguía el paso.

Tomo asiento examinando al chico que lo había estado esperando, por lo rojo de la nariz, era evidente que llevaba un buen rato allí.

—Kakashi sensei...— musito por fin con la voz entre cortada — se que no tengo derecho a exigir nada, pero por favor, necesito que me jure que jamas en la vida intentara nada con Hinata, soy un idiota, lo sé, pero este sentimiento y el pensar de que algún día usted llegue a experimentar esto que yo siento por Hinata, me mata— la petición se volvió suplica, la voz del rubio daba lastima, estaba herido.

—Naruto, yo te lo dije antes, Hinata me agrada, pero la sigo viendo como una niña, si tienes pensado arreglar las cosas después y ella también lo desea yo haré todo lo que este en mis manos para que puedan estar juntos—

Sus palabras brotaban por inercia, pero luego de esa semana entre diferentes piernas sabia que no sería fácil, no importaba las veces que intento apagar esos deseos, simplemente no se iban.

Pero también reconocía era un acto de lujuria solamente, es por eso que se atrevió a jurarle a Naruto lo que tanto deseaba.

Ya vería mas tarde en quien enfocar todo ese deseo que le provocaba la Hyuga.

—Sensei, ¿puede ayudarme para poder hablar con Hinata?— pidió desviando la mirada.

—Veré que puedo hacer, aunque por el momento sera mejor que no la presiones, aun lo esta asimilando—

—Por favor Sensei, solo deseo disculparme con ella, luego iré despacio para recuperarla—

Kakashi le dijo que lo intentaría, pero no le aseguro nada.

...

...

...

Hinata estaba frente al espejo, viendo como aquel maquillaje la hacia lucir mas bonita, finalmente el día de su boda había llegado, pero no habían mariposas en su estomago, tampoco ese cosquilleo de emoción, viendo su reflejo pensaba que era la novia mas patética al no poder si quiera poner una sonrisa en su rostro o sentir una pizca de emoción.

Hanabi y Tenten salieron, pues debían ir a ayudar en la recepción.

Temari terminaba de adornarle el cabello, viendo en el reflejo como una lagrima salia de esos ojos perlados, por parte de Shikamaru y lo poco que logro sacarle a Hinata, supo el que las cosas terminaron de esta forma.

—No siempre las cosas resultan como queremos— comento obteniendo la atención de la novia— No pudo ser Naruto, se cuanto lo quieres, pero me parece que Kakashi también es buen partido, puede ser un poco mayor, pero no se le nota para nada, es un buen hombre y excelente ninja—

—¿Porque me dices eso?—

—Porque linda, ninguna mujer debe llorar por un hombre, quiero decir, Naruto es amor al que te aferras pero no puede ser, quizás nunca logres borrar todos esos sentimientos, pero puedo asegurarte que con el tiempo aprenderás a querer a Kakashi, ademas la mayoría de matrimonios son por conveniencia y al final las parejas logran congeniar, no desesperes, solo necesitas tiempo... Pero hoy guarda esas lagrimas porque necesitas hermosa y radiante, después nos reuniremos y podrás llorar todo lo que quieras— esas eran las palabras maternales que Hinata necesitaba recordar y escuchar.

—Nee-sama...— llamo Hanabi al tocar la puerta — ¡Te ves hermosa! Padre, dile que se ve hermosa— decía la castaña emocionada, Hiashi, sonrío al ver a su hija con ese bello vestido.

—Señoritas, si nos permiten, tengo algunas cosas que hablar con mi hija— pidió cortes, ambas salieron dejando solos a padre e hija.

Un silencio incomodo invadía la habitación, Hiashi era un hombre muy serio, nunca mostraba sentimentalismos ni nada de eso, incluso la sonrisa de minutos atrás, sorprendió a sus hijas.

—Se que quizás me odias por hacerte casar con alguien a quien no quieres de forma romántica— empezó a hablar Hiashi, sosteniendo el cuadro de Neji en sus manos.— El consejo te hubiese casado con cualquier otro hombre con dinero, pero fui yo quien se aferro a que fuese Kakashi—

—¿Porque?— abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante la confesión.

—Por que el ha demostrado ser muy leal, es un hombre con convicción, se que el te cuidara— miro el cuadro de Neji con nostalgia—lo ha demostrado, se que no me he equivocado al elegirlo para ti, no es lo que tu querías, pero puedo asegurarte que es la mejor opción, con el tiempo vas a darte cuenta de lo que te digo—

Hinata no pudo contener las lagrimas, si bien aquellas palabras no aliviaban las emociones desatadas de infelicidad por no casarse con el Uzumaki, al menos le daban la fortaleza que necesitaba para seguir, pues su padre quien nunca le dedicaba palabras de aliento mucho menos cumplidos, estaba allí frente a ella, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien.

Hiashi salio de la habitación cuando escucho la voz de Kakashi, pidiendo permiso para ingresar.

—Hiashi-san— le saludo, al ver a su suegro.

—Lord Hokage— devolvió el saludo, dejando sola a la pareja.

—Te ves muy linda— alago a la chica, sus palabras eran muy en serio, ella era una belleza

—Gracias Kakashi-san, Usted también se ve bien—

—Gracias, pero no puedo competir ante tu belleza, en verdad te ves maravillosa— lo dijo con ese tono cargado de sensualidad dejándose llevar por sus impulsos.

Ella solo sonrío, creyendo que el solo trataba de animarla.

—Unos minutos mas y sera Hatake Hinata... Puedes huir si lo deseas— comento divertido Kakashi.

—ie... no podría hacerle eso Kakashi-san, mi padre lo mataría por dejarme ir y luego iris por mi— respondió con humor.

—Nee-sama, cuñado— abrió la puerta Hanabi dirigiéndose a la pareja — Es hora— les anuncio, para que ellos salieran a la recepción.

Kakashi le extendió la mano, para tomar la de ella y entrelazarlas para caminar juntos hasta el altar.

Ella estaba nerviosa, ni siquiera podía ver la cara de sus amigos ni de los invitados por los nervios, empezó a tiritar un poco asustada. Kakashi la sintió tensarse, así que subió la mano de Hinata hasta su antebrazo, para guiarla sirviendole de apoyo al caminar.

La morena agradeció el gesto, mirándolo con una sonrisa que el correspondió.

Llegaron hasta el altar, frente a la sacerdotisa que los uniría en matrimonio, Hinata no se atrevía a mirar a los invitados, si veía a Naruto se pondría a llorar, así que para evitar inconvenientes en la presencia del consejo y los demás, enfoco su vista en Kakashi, quien se ponía cada vez mas nervioso, pues durante la ceremonia estuvieron de frente tomados de las manos, el copy ninja, no lograba apartar la mirada de esos hermosos labios con ese suave tinte rojo que los volvía excitantes.

...

...

...

La sacerdotisa unió sus manos con un un listón rojo, simbolizando el hilo rojo del destino, Hinata desvió la mirada, al ver colarse casi frente a ella una cabellera rubia, no quería mirarlo, pero al intentar desviar la mirada no logro evitar esos ojos azules que la hacían perderse en el cielo, solo fueron unos segundos en los que azul y perla hicieron contacto visual, ella mantuvo el semblante serio, pero él no podía mantener esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, vio dolor en esos ojos, deslizo una milésima de distancia sus manos de las de Kakashi, dejándose llevar por el impulso de querer correr a los brazos del chico que con tanta angustia le veía.

Se fijo en el entorno del chico, dándose cuenta que a su lado estaba la que ahora era su esposa, Kakashi no paso desapercibido en desliz de las manos de Hinata, como la derrota en esos ojos perlados, entrelazo sus manos, captando la atención de ella, le sonrío, en un intento de calmar sus miedos.

Recordó las palabras de Temari "Después habrá tiempo para llorar"

con esas palabras en su memoria, volvió su mirada a su esposo Hatake Kakashi, la ceremonia había terminado en menos tiempo del pensado, los invitados empezaron a cercarse a la pareja para felicitarlos y poder tener una fotografía con ellos.

Los primeros en felicitarlos fueron sus amigos cercanos, entre saludos de representantes de los clanes mas importante y claro los Kages, fueron poco a poco separando a Kakashi de Hinata, al parecer aun en su boda había algunos que aprovechaban la oportunidad para hablar de política con el novio.

Hinata se quedo a un lado, junto a Temari y Tenten, Sai e Ino se acercaron al grupo de chicas para felicitar a la novia y tomarse una foto para el recuerdo, todos los presentes se veían felices, la morena se sentía un poco aliviada pues por un momento creyó que esa boda le afectaría, para su sorpresa no fue tan difícil.

—Hinata chan, te ves adorable, eres la novia mas bonita que he visto— le abrazo efusiva la señora Haruno. —Sakura, ven no seas maleducada y saluda a tu amiga— menciono haciendo que la morena se tensara.

Había evitado por todos los medios ver o hablar con Sakura, y ahora se la ponían enfrente, había agradecido muy rápido por creer que todo iba bien.

—Hinata chan, felicidades por tu boda, mi madre tiene razón te ves muy linda— se dirigió a ella con incomodidad.

Naruto estaba junto a los esposos Haruno, quienes lo habían arrastrado allí para que felicitara a la novia, Temari noto el nerviosismo de Hinata, la morena sabía que ante la primer palabra del rubio se echaría a llorar, sus piernas temblaban como gelatina, no quería estar tan cerca, dolía verlos juntos.

—Espero que tu matrimonio sea de mucha dicha y felicidad, esperemos que luego de la luna de miel regresen tres— le guiño el ojo — Si no, mi nieto no tendrá amigos de su edad— ese comentario le dejo la sangre Helada.

—¿No cree que es muy pronto para hablar de hijos? Ademas nos gustaría disfrutar de nosotros solos por un tiempo— le salvo Kakashi, acercándose a ella y colocándole una mano en la cintura— ¿No es así cariño?— le pregunto a su esposa, ganándose una mirada desconcertada del rubio.

La morena solo asintió, pero aquella información estaba tan fresca, eso fue como una bofetada, eso le hizo preguntarse internamente ¿Desde cuando Naruto la había engañado? ¿Fue solo un juego o lastima?

Naruto la veía con un rostro afligido como intentando formular una excusa para el comentario de la señora Haruno, pero esas palabras no salieron nunca, solo una mueca vacía sin atreverse a mirarla obtuvo de parte de él.

—Agradecemos que se hayan tomando el tiempo para acompañarnos, eso significa mucho para nosotros— se dirigió de forma respetuosa a los Haruno y Uzumaki.

Le era inevitable el contener las lagrimas en sus ojos, era como un balde de agua fría las sensaciones que la acompañaban en ese momento.

No quería creerlo, Naruto Uzumaki se caso por el embarazo de Sakura, eso si era una bomba, se prometió no llorar, respiro hondo girando su vista a su ahora esposo.

—No quiero ser grosera, pero debo retirarme, hay un asunto que debo atender— se justifico, para no estar con la incomoda compañía.

—Si nos disculpan, tenemos otros asuntos que requieren nuestra atención, pro favor disfruten del banquete y la fiesta— se despidió Kakashi.

Temari miraba a Sakura y Naruto sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar, a su lado Tenten, solo bajo la mirada, pues ella incluso fue a la boda de los Uzumaki porque Lee la arrastro hasta allí, pero lo del embarazo también fue sorpresa para ella.

Las dos chicas querían destrozar al rubio y abofetear a la peli-rosa, pero era una fiesta con tantas personas importantes allí, que no les quedaba de otra mas que guardar todo ese malestar, ya después ajustarían cuentas.

Ante los ojos de Naruto, Kakashi tomo la mano de Hinata, llevándosela lejos de allí, no podía negar que eso le molestaba, se sentía celoso, no debía, pues ya ese asunto estaba claro con su sensei, pero aun así, esa sensación molesta no lo dejaba en paz.

_No entiendo como eres tan buen shinobi, pero un idiota con tus sentimientos_

_**¡Callate Kurama! No te burles de mi**_

La pelea interna con el Zorro era ya algo de todos los días, desde que se caso con Sakura, Kurama solo le hacía esa clase de comentarios.

...

...

...

—Lo siento por haberte dejado sola— le dijo Kakashi, al estar en una zona un poco mas sola.

—No se preocupe Kakashi-san, todo esta bien— respondió sonriente.

—Lo se, eso dicen tus labios, pero tus ojos...— limpio con sus dedos las lagrimas que salían de esos ojos perlados— no pueden mentir—

—Y-yo... lo siento...— su suave voz, fue acallada, al sentir la calidez de los brazos de Kakashi al abrazarla.

—No te disculpes por tener sentimientos, esta bien, todo va a estar bien— le susurro dulcemente, esa voz parecía acunar sus alborotadas sensaciones.

—Lamento interrumpir— anuncio Genma viendo con picardía a Kakashi.— pero me indica la quinta Hokage que ya pueden pasar a la azotea de la Torre Hokage—

—Gracias Genma, puedes retirarte— comento con tono cansado, viendo las insinuaciones de su amigo por el abrazo con su esposa.

Hinata se separo del abrazo que la había resguardado de su tristeza

—Ya estoy lista— otra vez esa linda sonrisa adornaba su rostro, Kakashi siempre se sorprendía, no importaba la circunstancia o lo mal que fuese para ella, siempre sonreía.

—Bien, entonces hay que ir...— pauso su andar un segundo, haciendo que ella chocara con su espalda — No te quedes atrás de mi, por favor camina a mi lado— le pidió, provocando un leve sonrojo en su esposa.

—H-Hai— contesto nerviosa—¡Kyaaa!— soltó un pequeño grito, al sentir su cuerpo levantarse.

La torre Hokage estaba muy cerca del lugar, Kakashi levanto a Hinata en sus brazos, para luego hacer un jutsu de transportación, apareciendo justo en lugar donde debían estar.

—Disculpa si te asuste, pero era la forma mas rápida de llegar—

—Toma, vístete como debes— Tsunade le arrojo la capa y el sombrero que lo caracterizaban como Hokage.

Al estar listo, tomo de la mano a Hinata para presentar frente a toda la Aldea a su esposa.


	14. Capitulo 13

...13... / Luna de miel

...

—¿Quieres hablar?— pregunto Kakashi luego de un rato. Pero ella solo silencio negando con su cabeza.

Hace un poco mas de tres horas la ceremonia y presentación de la pareja concluyo, para que pudiesen aprovechar uno de los regalos de Tsunade.

Iban de camino a un hotel muy lujoso en cerca de la aldea de la Nube, les tomaría por lo menos un día llegar hasta allí, gracias al transporte que Hiashi muy amablemente les ofreció junto a una escolta de ocho integrantes del clan Hyuga y cuatro Anbu, todos ellos distribuidos a una cercanía prudente, para no ser notados y no perder de vista a la pareja, a Kakashi, le parecía exagerado pero tanto su suegro como Tsunade insistieron en que si harían ese viaje tan largo lo mas prudente era llevar una escolta.

No le quedo mas que aceptar, de lo contrario Tsunade no le ayudaría a cubrir su puesto en su ausencia y en verdad necesitaba vacaciones.

El resto del trayecto fue igual, Hinata seguía sin decir ni una sola palabra, ahora que ya no debía fingir felicidad ante los demás, el animo de la chica era lúgubre, de vez en cuando dejaba salir largos y tristes suspiros.

...

...

...

Solo se trataba de una historia que la dejo con sueños rotos, dejándola con los labios secos, aun inquietos por querer besar, ¿Debía esperar? ¿Algún día el pensaría volver? No, esas solo eran ideas tontas, aunque ella se esforzara en mantener viva esa llama por los dos, de nada servia si al final ella era la única que estaba en esa ruta sin camino.

Con la caída de la noche, esa brisa traviesa que movía su cabello le hacia recordar esas promesas que juntos se hicieron hace no mucho tiempo.

Se sentía perdida, solo se trato de un romance en el camino, tantos años de espera, ahora con la verdad frente a ella se sentía diminuta, hubiese sido preferible quedarse viéndolo de lejos, amando en silencio, lo hizo por años, hubiese logrado seguir así por la eternidad.

Era su amor lo que anhelaba, tenerlo a su lado era lo que necesitaba, pero desde que ella dejo él ni siquiera se aparecía en sus sueños, rogaba a Kami, para que le diera valor, esa noticia la agobiaba, eso sin duda era el sello del final de esa historia.

Debía luchar por vencer ese miedo por no saber de él, era solo una batalla loca, pero tenía que esforzarse. Se decía eso a cada momento, pero al mismo tiempo volvían a brotar esas inquietas lagrimas de dolor.

El reloj de la habitación hacia tic tac avanzando los segundos, los minutos, las horas, avanzaban, su mente seguía vagando en esos recuerdos, sus ojos estaba nublados, intentando dejar de recordar un pasado en el que él estaba junto a ella, si tan solo pudiese regresar el tiempo, para regresar esa efímera felicidad, seguía en esa habitación sintiendo como poco a poco el aire le faltaba ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba así?

—Han pasado tres días Hinata ¿Aun no piensas salir?— pregunto Kakashi desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Seguía ida en sus pensamientos, en sus teorías locas, en su depresión, agradecía a Kakashi el cederle la habitación y la privacidad que necesitaba.

Su estado de animo estaba por el suelo ¿En que momento llegaron, por cierto? Ya no tenia ni la noción del tiempo ¿Llegaron en la noche o en la mañana?

A quien le importa... no era eso de lo que estaba pendiente, lo único que cruzaba por su mente era el rostro de ese rubio, en su memoria se repetían constantemente esas palabras de amor que le profeso, palabras que el viento se llevo, palabras que calaron hondo en su ser.

¿Cuanto tiempo habrá estado con Sakura? ¿Acaso ella solo una distracción por ese amor frustrado? Era consciente que Naruto estuvo enamorado de la peli-rosa por mucho tiempo, claro, ese sentimiento nunca debió morir y ella solo fue un premio de consolación.

Desde hace mucho se había prometido admirarlo en silencio, no importaba si el nunca la miraba, ella estaría apoyándolo a cumplir sus sueños, pero ahora... Dolió ¿Porque dolía tanto? Ah... si, porque tuvo la oportunidad de amarlo por un tiempo, tuvo la dicha de sentir sus labios, de sentir ese roce de las manos de él sobre su piel, logro sentirse amada, si, el la dejo probar de ese amor que desde niña solo imagino, la dejo saborear ese sentimiento adictivo, porque muchas veces estuvo dispuesta a dar su vida por él. ¿Pero, para que? ¿De que sirvió? Ahora solo se ahogaba en ese dolor sin fin.

¿Pecaba acaso por ser tener sentimientos egoístas y desear que Sakura no existiera?

Una mujer con el corazón roto, se convertía en un demonio, sin duda que si, ella nunca le deseaba nada malo a los demás, pero esta ocasión por unos instantes se permitió repudiar a la peli-rosa.

—¿Hinata?— la voz de Kakashi se escuchaba tras la puerta, de nuevo. —Han pasado cinco días, creo que es momento de que salgas, no sabes de todo lo que te estas perdiendo—

Seguía sin responder, ni siquiera había abierto la ventana de la habitación, se había quedado en completa oscuridad, sanar su alma estaba resultando difícil, sobre todo cuando no tenia ni la menor idea de como hacerlo.

En esa vida solo una cosa caprichosa le había rogado a los dioses, y esa fue pedir que sus sueños se hicieran realidad junto al hombre que amaba, pero en efecto había sido muy caprichosa con eso. Por ello los dioses le negaron ese deseo.

Que difícil era tener todo solo en la memoria, deseaba correr y estrujarse en sus brazos, pero también deseaba que se fuera lejos para no verlo nunca, eran sentimientos encontrados que experimentaba por primera vez.

—Hinata, creo que ya te di el tiempo suficiente, si no sales ahora, tirare de esa puerta y te sacare a rastras si es necesario— luego de unos minutos, la morena abrió la puerta.

Kakashi la tomo del brazo, sacándola de la habitación, dejando a una deprimida Hinata muy asustada por la impresión.

—Kak-Kakashi-san— alcanzo a musitar con su débil voz.

—¿Vas a pasar toda tu vida llorando?— le pregunto con tranquilidad.

—No estoy llorando— escondiendo su rostro en su flequillo, para que esa lagrimas imprudentes no la delataran.

—Hinata, desde que llegamos te encerraste en esa habitación, no te has dado la oportunidad de ver lo lindo que es aquí, no puedes pasar deprimida para siempre...— se detuvo a mirarla, al notar como sus hombros se movían en un reflejo de contener el llanto, Kakashi no sabia porque, pero empezaba a molestarse— No llores mas— le exigió con un tono demandante — Eres una Kunoichi muy fuerte, lo has demostrado en tus misiones y en tu mas reciente entrenamiento, no puedes estar llorando durante días—

—L-lo si-siento— tartamudeaba entre lagrimas.

—¡Basta Hinata!— exclamo un poco alterado al ver que el llanto de la chica solo aumentaba — Es momento de decidir que pasos vas a dar, esto tal vez es mas de lo que puedes soportar, pero debes avanzar, ¿recuerdas cuando peleaste con Neji?— pregunto haciendo que la asustada chica lo mirara— Luchaste con todas tus fuerzas, aun sabiendo que aquello te sobrepasaba, no te rendiste, ahora es exactamente lo mismo, debes luchar, ser fuerte, demostrar que no seras vencida tan fácilmente— dijo un poco desesperado, él no sabia como lidiar con estas situaciones.

—Kakashi san...— susurro ella, al escuchar la forma en que le hablaba.

—Dime, ¿En que tanto piensas? Cuéntame todo lo que sientes, si sacas todo eso te ayudara a despejar tu mente... vamos, dime lo que sea—

Hinata no podía pronunciar una sola palabra sin llorar, oculto su rostro entre sus manos, para que Kakashi no la viera llorar como una chiquilla.

—¿Tanto te gusta?— pregunto sintiendo cierta molestia que decidió ignorar.

—Yo lo amo— contesto sin vacilar

—lo se, por eso te dije hace un tiempo que haría lo que este en mis manos para que ustedes puedan tener otra oportunidad, quizás con el tiempo las cosas tomen otro giro— intento consolar a la chica que solo lo veía con ojos irritados por tanto llorar.

—No— ella negó con su cabeza— no sera así— sonó firme y dolida.

—Te equivocas, lo primero que debes hacer es hablar con Naruto y dejar que te diga los motivos de su decisión—

—Kakashi-san, lamento decir esto, pero quien se equivoca es usted, Naruto se caso y empezó una nueva familia, el sentimiento de soledad que vivió por tantos años ahora podrá ser sosegado, ahora tiene un lugar al cual llamar hogar, donde le espera una esposa, un lugar donde muy pronto también habrá una pequeña criatura que le diga papá y lo siga por todas partes— su llanto aumentaba con cada palabra, pero aun así no tartamudeaba— Es precisamente por que he llorado tanto, porque yo quería ser esa esposa, le rogué a los dioses para que me permitieran ser esa persona que apagara su soledad, quería ser yo quien le diera una familia, ser yo quien lo recibiera en casa después de cada misión, ser yo su compañera, ese es el único deseo que tuve desde siempre, Yo solo quería darle esa misma felicidad que el provoca en mi, pero fui demasiado egoísta, por eso no se cumplió— se detuvo un momento para limpiar las lagrimas — Ahora, el ya tiene todo lo que yo quería darle, por mas que lo intento no logro dejar de sentirme incompetente, aun así, yo no soy capaz de arrebatarle todo eso, no lo escuche por la misma razón, él podría decir algo que me provoque tener una esperanza, pero ya no hay nada que deba hacer para cambiar eso, no ahora que por fin tiene la familia que el siempre deseo—

Kakashi se quedo mudo ante las palabras de Hinata, quería decir algo, pero diablos, en ninguna batalla aprendió como tratar con cosas como estas. Por instinto miro a su pecho, dolía, no estaba herido, aun así algo en su interior empezaba a doler.

—En la boda— continuo ella sintiendo confianza de decir todo lo que sentía— cuando lo vi, quise correr, abrazarlo y jamas soltarlo, al final solo me estoy comportando como una caprichosa, estuve allí de pies frente a mucha gente — sonrío irónica, burlándose de si misma — estuve a su lado Kakashi-san prometiendo ser una buena esposa, cuando en mi mente lo único que deseaba era besar a Naruto— bajo la mirada, con vergüenza por la intima confesión.

—¿Que mas deseabas?— pregunto Kakashi con el ceño fruncido que ella no noto.— ¿Era solo un beso? ¿Solo deseabas?— volvió a preguntar al notar su silencio.— Dime ¿Que es lo que te gusta de Naruto?—

Ella lo miraba un poco descolocada por el tipo de preguntas que el hacia.

—¡Si! ¡Solo un miserable beso! Eso era lo que quería— elevo su voz con vergüenza al admitirlo.

Kakashi la pego a la pared tomándola por sorpresa, cortando así la distancia entre sus cuerpos, la morena alzo la mirada asustada, intento empujarlo para quitárselo de encima, pero el fue mas rápido y la sostuvo de las muñecas con una mano, dejándolas arriba de cabeza, antes de que ella protestara con la mano que tenia libre bajo su mascara para luego llevarla hasta sostener el mentón de la chica.

Le dio un beso en la frente que a ella le erizo la piel, bajo un poco mas y esta vez le beso las mejillas, el nerviosismo en el cuerpo de Hinata incrementaba con cada acercamiento, el la miro fijamente, ella tenia el ceño fruncido como desaprobando esa escena.

—Tendrás lo que quieres, no sera de quien deseas, pero sin duda vas a disfrutarlo— le susurro al oído, deslizo la lengua marcando un recorrido desde el oído, hasta el borde de los labios de ella, la sintió tensarse, pero por mas que intento no pudo soltarse de el agarre firme que él tenia.

Kakashi se apretó un poco mas al cuerpo de Hinata, quería sentirla mas cerca, si es que eso era posible, ella sentía el calor de los labios de él sobre los suyos, cerro sus ojos con fuerza al sentir el suave desliz de la lengua en sus labios, su interior se sentía como mantequilla derritiéndose a fuego alto, el roce de la lengua ceso, para dejar que fuesen los labios que se moviesen con los suyos, marcando el ritmo apasionado que él indicaba, se detuvo un corto instante para llenar de aire sus pulmones, ella abrió levemente su boca para hacer lo mismo, acto que Kakashi aprovecho para adentrar su lengua en la boca de ella, el beso iba cargado de pasión, ella apenas y podía seguirle el ritmo.

Muchas veces había besado a Naruto, siempre fueron besos en su mayoría castos, inocentes sin exagerar, besos ligeros, pero ahora tenía una nueva sensación, ese calor que recorría en sus venas en cada movimiento, no lo había sentido nunca, este deseo por tener mas de esos labios era único, la temperatura entre ambos iba en aumento, Kakashi estaba teniendo mucho control en sus manos, por no bajarlas y tocar ese cuerpo que estaba apenas cubierto por una bata que les dieron en ese hotel, un gemido por parte de ella, lo hizo darse cuenta que ya había ido demasiado lejos.

La soltó, y se separo de ella, dejándola con las mejillas muy sonrojadas, jadeante por la intensidad de aquel beso, mientras el volvía a acomodar su mascara.

—¿Tienes hambre?— pregunto pasando su mano por su cabellera.

—¿Eh?— estaba confundida por el cambio drástico en el ambiente.

—Vamos, te gustara la comida, pero antes debes ponerte algo de ropa— comento, haciendo que ella se fijara que solo traía puesta esa pequeña bata que le dieron en el hotel, una que le quedaba muy pequeña.

Volviendo su cordura se volvió a encerrar en la habitación.

—Voy a darte cinco minutos para que te vistas, si no sales en es tiempo, tirare de esa puerta en serio esta vez—

La chica seguía pegada a la puerta, sentía que su corazón iba a salir de su pecho, ¿Pero que acababa de ocurrir? Kakashi la beso... no, ella correspondió, así que fue algo mutuo.

—Hinata, quedan tres minutos— le recordó al no escuchar que ella se moviera.

—H-Hai— respondió ella, corriendo a buscar que ponerse, pero las piernas no dejaban de temblarle, incluso su rostro seguía caliente.

_**/Nota de la Autora/**_

_**Les deje una pizca de emoción porque yo también ya necesitaba que estos dos tuvieran algo de acción. ¿Preguntas? ¿Opiniones? ¿Sugerencias? **_


	15. Capitulo 14

...14... / Recién casados

...

La cena transcurrió en silencio, los recién casados no podían verse a los ojos en esos momentos, no después de tan intenso beso.

Kakashi se arrepentía internamente por haber parado, pero también se sentía como un pervertido, ¡porque vamos! Él tiene quince años mas que la linda Hinata, ¿eso podría considerarse como abuso? La chica de ojos perlados apenas cumplió diecinueve hace unos días y el ya la había besado dos veces la primera fue solo un roce tranquilo, pero la segunda vez no, por Kami, se reprendía por el abuso causado por el actuar impulsivo de su cuerpo.

La observaba incomoda, ella no apartaba los ojos de la comida.

—Kakashi-san— le llamo ella envuelta en un tinte rojo en su piel.

—Dime Hinata—

—Agradezco que intentara calmar mi estado de animo, pero no creo que sea correcto que tenga que besarme... al menos no de esa forma— le pidió escondiendo su mirada, estaba nerviosa.

—¿Porque no es correcto? Un esposo puede besar a su esposa— ¡Diablos! Lo pensó y lo dijo sin darse cuenta, haciendo que la chica frente a él, lo viera asombrada.

—¡¿Que?!— dijo presionando sus manos contra su pecho. — pero usted dijo... luego usted querrá... eso... ya sabe... esas c-cosas...— no era capaz de formular correctamente las palabras que quería usar, sus nervios la estaban traicionando— ¿No volverá a hacerlo, cierto?— pregunto finalmente.

—mmm— se quedo pensativo un momento— ¿porque? ¿Acaso no te gustó?— pregunto sonriente al ver la expresión de la chica, casi la hizo desmayarse por la pregunta—Solo bromeaba, si no vuelves a encerrarte y a llorar por días no lo haré de nuevo— con esas palabras la vio relajarse y suspirar profundo, no sabía porque pero todas esas expresiones exageradas de timidez empezaban a gustarle — Aunque... si tu quieres que lo repita, puedo hacerlo sin problema— y allí estaba otra vez, ese sonrojo y acciones torpes por parte de ella al estar tan nerviosa.

Kakashi soltó una carcajada divertido por las expresiones de Hinata.

—Kakashi-san, no es divertido que se burle así de mi, se que lo esta haciendo para distraerme, funciono, así que no es necesario que se repita— volvió a pedirle, esta vez manteniendo el contacto visual, pero sin poder sosegar ese sonrojo en su rostro.

—Esta bien, no lo haré de nuevo— "o tal vez no" se dijo internamente.— pero deberás hacer algo para compensar el dejarme solo tantos días—

—¿De que habla?— expreso sin entender

—Vinimos aquí como pareja, reservando la la Suite para recién casados, y bueno, todos estos días he estado vagando solo por las instalaciones, incluso la recepcionista me pregunto si me esposa me abandono desde la primera noche aquí— comento algo fastidiado.

—Lo siento mucho Kakashi-san, no fue mi intención causarle problemas— parecía preocupada, pese a que él solo lo dijo con el fin de jugar con ella.

—Ya quedo en el pasado, pero intenta divertirte un poco, ya solo nos quedan tres días mas en este lugar, luego tendré que volver a la esclavizante vida de Hokage— suspiro derrotado.

—¿tres días? Pero... si Tsunade me dijo que la estadía es por quince días—

—Así es, te pasaste exactamente doce maravillosos días encerrada en esa habitación—

—L-lo lamento...— se disculpo avergonzada, ¿en verdad paso tanto tiempo?

Los últimos tres días de su estancia, lograron compartir tiempo juntos, visitaron el templo que estaba cerca, como también los restaurantes y aguas termales, durante esos días el beso paso al olvido gracias a la actitud de Kakashi, el no volvió a tocar el tema, tampoco a insinuarlo, mantuvo una distancia prudente para poder estar con Hinata sin incomodarla, acto que ella agradeció.

...

...

...

Al regresar a Konoha, Hinata noto que su camino de regreso a casa noto que la ruta por la que iban, no le era familiar. Fue allí cuando su mente hizo "click" al darse cuenta que en ningún momento pregunto donde vivirían, nunca hablaron de mudanza y ella creyó que el se mudaría al Clan Hyuga, pero ahora se daba cuenta que debió preguntar eso.

—Kakashi-san...— su nerviosismo era tal que incluso empezó a sudar— ¿Iremos a algún otro sitio?—

—No, vamos a nuestra casa— dijo sin apartar su vista de su famosa lectura erótica Icha Icha.

—¿N-Nu...es...tra casa?—

—Así es— cerro el libro, para sonreírle, posteriormente dio un ligero vistazo a la calle, justo cuando su transporte se detuvo— Ya llegamos— extendió su mano, para ayudar a su esposa a bajarse.

Ella seguía mirando a su alrededor, la zona era muy linda con casas muy grandes y hermosas, no tan grandes como la mansión Hyuga, pero sin duda eran residencias de personas acaudaladas.

—Bienvenida a casa, Hatake Hinata— su voz era cálida, pero escuchar de él su nombre con su nuevo apellido, la hizo sonrojar.

La guio hasta la entrada de una bellísima casa, la cual tenia un pequeño jardín en la entrada, las paredes eran lilas, justo de color favorito, aun desconfiada se dejo guiar, hasta que el saco las llaves y giro la manecilla de la puerta para dejarla entrar a la casa.

Sin duda era linda, se adentro viendo cada detalle, las paredes de adentro tenían un color similar al de la entrada pero un poco mas suave, la sala de estar era un poco grande, estaba amueblada correctamente, en una pared vio colgada una fotografía muy grande de su boda, siguió avanzando hasta llegar al área de la cocina, podía notar, como cada detalle dentro de esa casa se parecía tanto a la mansión Hyuga, era como seguir en casa, solo que un toque mas de su estilo.

—Hay un lugar que mande a preparar especialmente para ti— le indico su esposo, a lo que ella siguió tras de él

Avanzaron un poco mas, hasta llegar al jardín dentro de la casa, era enorme, incluso tenía un estanque, todo se veía tan tranquilo.

—Tu hermana dijo que te gustan mucho las flores, así que quise que tuvieras un lugar donde conservarlas por mucho tiempo—

Hinata estaba tan agradecida, que no evito llorar, Kakashi se había tomado tantas molestias para hacerla sentir en "casa"

—Si, me gustan mucho, todo en esta casa es perfecto—

—Me alegra que te guste, no quería ponerte mas presión al vivir en lugar desconocido, por eso le pedí a Hanabi y a Ko que me ayudaran a amueblar todo según tu gusto, así no sería difícil acostumbrarte, aunque si deseas hacer cambios, eres libre de hacerlo, no necesitas preguntarme, yo estaré de acuerdo en lo que decidas hacer en la casa—

La chica lo miro con sorpresa, a ella nunca le pedían opinión para hacer algo, mucho menos le dejaban a su libertad el elegir algo, eso era nuevo.

—Yo, no podría hacer eso, esta es su casa después de todo— comento bajando el rostro.

—Es nuestra casa— dijo acercándose a ella— mientras vivas aquí, seras la señora Hatake, así que es tu responsabilidad ejercer bien tu papel—

—Pero... ¿usted esta de acuerdo en que yo tome decisiones en esta casa?— insistió, pues no se imagino la magnitud de su nuevo rol como esposa.

—Así es, es un trato justo, mientras yo cuido de la Aldea, tu cuidas de nuestro hogar, cualquier cosa que decidas hacer esta bien, te lo dije antes, voy a apoyarte y hacer todo lo que este en mis manos para que tu hagas lo que desees— eso la hizo sonreír de una forma tan encantadora, que Kakashi quería tocar esa sonrisa y conservar esa imagen en su mente por mucho tiempo. — Ahora ve a dar un vistazo a todo el lugar, mas tarde tomaremos un poco de té—

...

...

...

La casa era demasiado grande solo para ellos dos, contaba con tres habitaciones que no logro revisar a fondo, incluso tenia un dojo, no reviso a fondo las habitaciones, pues el timbre sonó y tuvo que atender las visitas.

—Nee-sama— Hanabi ingreso haciendo a un lado a Kakashi, quien se quedo tras la puerta, después del efusivo ingreso de la castaña —Discúlpame cuñado— se disculpo para correr y abrazar a su hermana mayor.

Ko junto a otros miembros del clan ingresaron después de Hanabi con varias bolsas, y algunas cajas.

—¿Que son esas cosas Hanabi-chan?— pregunto la morena intrigada por la cantidad de cosas.

—Pues son los regalos de la boda, como estuvimos amueblando todo durante tu luna de miel, los regalos estaban en la mansión, quise traértelos, así aprovecho para ver a mi hermana después de tanto tiempo— decía sin dejar de abrasarla

Kakashi acompaño a los chicos del clan Hyuga a acomodar las cosas en una de las habitaciones.

—¿Como supiste que ya estábamos aquí?—

—Fue fácil, le dije a mi cuñado que me avisara cuando salieran del hotel—

Estaban sentadas en la sala de estar, mientras Hinata se dedicaba a preparar un poco de té y algunos dulces para acompañar.

—Por cierto Nee-sama...— susurro Hanabi con picardía— ¿Como fue? ¿El cuñado te trato con dulzura?—

—¡Hanabi!— exclamo alterada y sonrojada la morena, ante las preguntas subidas de tono.

—Ya entiendo, aun te sonrojas, eso significa que el cuñado hizo muy bien su trabajo... bueno, solo espero ser tía pronto—

Hinata no respondió, se quedo hecha piedra.

—Tendrás que esperar un poco para eso, antes me gustaría poder disfrutar mas tiempo con mi esposa— se escucho la voz de Kakashi, quien se acomodaba en el marco de la puerta, dejando a Hinata a punto de desmayarse.

Incluso Hanabi se sonrojo un poco por el comentario —Esta bien, pero no quiero que me hagan esperar mucho—

Los Hyuga aparecieron en la sala, provocando que el tema fuese cambiado, Hinata agradecía que su hermana dejara de hacer preguntas incomodas.

La charla fue corta, pues los Hyuga debían regresar a la mansión a atender sus tareas.

Al cerrar la puerta para despedir a su familia, el estomago de Hinata gruño, ante la evidente necesidad de comer.

—L-lo si...en...to— se disculpo avergonzada por el incidente.

—Ven, iremos a cenar, yo también estoy hambriento— la tomo de la mano, antes de que ella se negara.

Entraron al primer establecimiento que encontraron a su paso Ichiraku ramen, Teuchi estaba feliz de atender a la nueva pareja, así que les ofreció cocinar algo delicioso, especialmente para ellos dos.

—¿Cuando nacerá el bebe?— Ayame se dirigió a Hinata

—¿Eh?— pregunto Hinata un tanto confundida.

—Escuche de Genma que se casaron muy rápido debido a tu embarazo—

—Ayame, no digas esas cosas, ten mas respeto con el Hokage— le regaño Teuchi.

Kakashi y Hinata se miraron confundidos, el albino sonrío, aunque ya estaba pensando en las muchas formas de hacer pagar a Genma por andar difundiendo rumores.

—¿o era Sakura?— se pregunto Ayame —¡Discúlpenme por favor!— les pidió al caer en cuenta del error— Ya recordé, es Naruto quien se caso con Sakura debido al embarazo... los jóvenes de hoy ya no esperan al matrimonio, pero bueno, conociendo a esos dos, seguro serán buenos padres, ¿no les parece? Ademas es lindo que después de tantos años, por fin aceptaran que se aman— hablar Ayame sin parar, adulando a la pareja antes mencionada.

—Si, es bueno que estén juntos— la voz baja de Hinata apenas fue audible, ya había pasado un tiempo, desde que alguien hacia mención de esa pareja.

—Espero que esto no te haga llorar por mucho tiempo— susurro Kakashi, acercándose mas a la morena — De lo contrario ya sabes que método tendré que utilizar para hacerte olvidar esas cosas—

Ella se giro quedando frente a su esposo, su labio inferior temblaba por los nervios que esas palabras le causaron, intentaba fruncir el ceño para regañarlo, el rubor en su rostro era notorio.

—¿Quieres que lo haga ahora?— pregunto Kakashi, disfrutando la escena —Porque si tu quieres, puedo hacerlo— se acerco peligrosamente a ella.

Hinata no pudo contener mas sus nervios y termino por desmayarse, quedando recostada en el pecho de Kakashi.

La carcajada de Kakashi se escucho por todo el restaurante, Ayame y su padre se quedaron contemplando, lo que a su vista era un abrazo de recién casados, pues no escucharon nada de lo que Kakashi le dijo a Hinata.

Un rubio y su esposa entraban al restaurante, encontrándose con la escena.

—Kakashi sensei— saludo Sakura.

—¿Esta todo bien?— pregunto Naruto, notando a Hinata entre los brazos de Kakashi.

La morena seguía sin reaccionar, al parecer su esposo se paso un poco esta vez, ponerla en esa situación frente a tanta gente, fue algo que no logro asimilar su extrema timidez.

—Hola chicos, que bueno verlos, me gustaría quedarme, pero tengo que llevar a mi esposa a casa— comento, al colocar una mano en la espalda de la chica y la otra tras las rodillas, para poder llevarla en sus brazos.

—Kakashi sensei...— intento detenerlo el rubio.

—Lo siento, hablaremos luego... por cierto Sakura, felicidades por el bebe—

No dio mas explicaciones pues no era necesario, salio de allí, directo a su casa, era una lastima que Hinata se desmayara ni siquiera llegaron a probar lo que Teuchi les preparaba.

Fue directo a la alcoba, para dejarla descansar, le daría un momento para que recobrara la consciencia, mientras tanto el cocinaría.

...

...

...

Hinata abría lentamente sus ojos, la calidez que rodeaba su cuerpo era muy agradable, por la ventana frente a ella, veía como la nieve caía, sería un día muy frio, intento moverse un poco, al hacerlo noto un brazo en su cintura y la calidez en su espalda.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, alguien la estaba abrazando, se asusto, era la primera vez que despertaba de esa forma, su acompañante se acomodo, pegándose mas a ella, el chico dejo descansar su rostro en los hombros de la morena, haciendo que el corazón de ella se alterara, latiendo con mas fuerza, quería apartarlo, pero al aparecer era imposible, entre mas intentaba moverse, mas la aprisionaba él.

Respiro profundo analizando la situación ¿En que momento llego a la cama? Lo ultimo en su mente era estar en el Ichiraku ramen, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió un bulto duro pegarse a sus caderas, no tenía que usar su Byakugan, para saber que era "eso"

Su rostro volvió a ponerse rojo por la vergüenza, su sobresalto fue tan grande que lo único que pudo atinar para salir de esa situación fue usar el puño suave contra su acompañante, él cual al sentir el impacto despertó aturdido en piso, con un dolor en su brazo derecho.


	16. Capitulo 15

...15... / Estos sentimientos

...

Al terminar de cocinar, Kakashi fue a despertar a Hinata, para poder cenar con ella, dormía tan profundamente, que no quiso molestarla, en vez de ello, se recostó un momento a su lado, era tan linda que no logro resistirse, se acerco a ella lo mas que pudo sin despertarla, se acerco un poco, hasta dejar su rostro a milímetros del cuello de ella, dormía plácidamente sobre el costado izquierdo, el cabello caía sobre la almohada, dejando a la vista su blanco cuello, la blusa que llevaba puesta se había soltado un poco, dejando ver un poco mas de piel, Kakashi trago saliva al ver como esa tela solo necesitaba un leve movimiento para caer.

La tentación y el deseo de ver mas de su esposa era incontenible, ella se giro, quedando frente a él, haciendo que el detuviera sus movimientos, la sintió acomodarse en su pecho, abrazándose con fuerza a su espalda, por inercia el también la abrazo, el cabello de la morena tenia un olor embriagante, un suave aroma a lavanda con un toque de menta se hacia presente.

No hacia ningún daño si se quedaba unos minutos mas cerca de ella, disfrutando de su cercanía, los minutos se volvieron horas al quedarse dormido junto a Hinata.

¿En que momento llego a la cama? Se preguntaba la morena al notar que era de día, Lo ultimo en su mente era estar en el Ichiraku ramen, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió un bulto duro pegarse a sus caderas, no tenía que usar su Byakugan, para saber que era "eso"

Su rostro volvió a ponerse rojo por la vergüenza, su sobresalto fue tan grande que lo único que pudo atinar para salir de esa situación fue usar el puño suave contra su acompañante, él cual al sentir el impacto despertó aturdido en piso, con un dolor en su brazo derecho.

—Buenos días Hinata— escucho la voz adolorida de Kakashi— la próxima vez, basta con que me despiertes hablándome, tengo el sueño ligero así que despierto rápido— dijo levantándose del piso.

—¿Por... porque usted... durmió conmigo?— dijo cubriéndose con la sabana.

—Solo esta habitación esta amueblada, así que por el momento tendremos que compartir— se sentó en la cama masajeando su brazo derecho, no podía moverlo.

—Pe... pero... en la sala hay un sofá—

—Si, lo se, pero no me gusta dormir allí, es muy incomodo y tengo que trabajar, no quiero llegar adolorido— su tono tranquilo daba confianza a su explicación — por cierto, me gustaría que desbloquees los puntos de chakra que sellaste, necesito mover el brazo y ni siquiera lo siento— pidió, señalandole el brazo.

—L-lo siento— se disculpo, de inmediato se levanto activando su Byakugan para restaurar los puntos bloqueados.

—Anoche vine a despertarte para cenar luego de que te desmayaras en Ichiraku ramen, pero cuando vine me abrazaste, creo que me confundiste con la almohada, intente escapar, pero en el intento me golpeaste y me noqueaste— le mintió, esperando la reacción de ella.

—Y-yo lo siento, n-no sabia que soy sonámbula, perdóneme por favor Kakashi-san— pidió con vergüenza, sus ojos.

El solo sonrío, era lindo verla así.

—No te preocupes, iré a hacer el desayuno mientras tu te bañas— se levanto rumbo a la cocina.

Luego del baño, Hinata se fue a toda prisa a la cocina, para ayudar a preparar el desayuno, cuando llego, se encontró con Kakashi esperándola con todo listo, se sorprendió un poco al verlo vestido tan fresco, el lucia una camisa negra con capucha sin mangas, claro su distintiva mascara y unos short que le quedaban abajo de las rodillas, cualquiera que lo viese pensaría que es un chico no mayor a 25 años.

—Ven, a desayunar— la invito al notarla como lo examinaba con la mirada —¿Pasa algo?— pregunto cuando ella se sentó a su lado.

—No, ¿porque lo pregunta?—

—¿Tengo algo malo? ¿o solo me veías así porque no sabias que comer primero?— su tono cargado de picardía no paso desapercibido ante la inocente Hinata — Creí que estabas decidiendo si comer el desayuno o a mi— comento tranquilo.

—¡¿Que?!— exclamo sintiendo sus orejas hervir— No, no es así, yo no quise verlo de esa forma, por favor disculpe, solo fue un malentendido— desvió la mirada al sentirse acorralada.

—Tranquila, solo bromeo— se rio Kakashi, viendo a su dulce esposa hacer un puchero, se veía tan linda.

...

...

...

Por la tarde ella fue a dejarle el almuerzo hasta la torre Hokage, se sentía mal por todos los incidentes de la mañana.

No tuvo la oportunidad de almorzar con él, debido a que Tsunade mando por ella, al parecer un virus nuevo se estaba esparciendo, provocando que el hospital estuviese tan lleno que apenas y lograban dar abasto.

Cerca de un mes transcurrió en la misma rutina, ella pasaba mas tiempo en el hospital la mayoría de veces cubriendo turnos de 72 horas seguidas, llegaba a casa solo a dormir una o dos horas, se duchaba y salia de nuevo.

Cada vez que llegaba a casa encontraba una nota en la puerta:

_"Por favor no te olvides de comer, si te enfermas Hiashi va a matarme, cuida mi vida, cuidando tu salud"_

La nota siempre estaba acompañada de un bento que Kakashi dejaba colgando en la puerta, para que ella no se olvidara de tomarlo.

En todos esos días no había sido capaz de agradecerle, ni siquiera tenía tiempo para visitarlo en la oficina o verlo en casa.

—Por fin, tenemos una cura— dijo Tsunade triunfante — Maldito virus, te lo advertí, he ganado— sonreía feliz por su hazaña, no era de esperar menos, pues ella era la mejor ninja medico que existía en la fas de la tierra.

—¿Escuchaste Hinata?— le hablo Shizune— eso significa que por fin iremos a descansar y ducharnos adecuadamente—

—Por fin, empezare a suministrar el antídoto de inmediato— comento Ino, las cuatro chicas habían tenido la temporada mas difícil del año.

Hinata se sentía relajada, pues ya había notado como su rostro estaba mas delgado y con las ojeras muy marcadas, las extenuantes horas en el hospital la dejaron en ese estado, pero por fin tenía la oportunidad de regresar a casa y dormir por días de ser posible.

—¡Yosh...!— exclamo Tsunade — Hoy iremos a las aguas termales y luego a comer carne a la parrilla, luego podrán descansar— les indico la rubia.

Ino, Hinata y Shizune se hicieron miradas cómplices de felicidad, por fin comerían algo delicioso y se relajarían como era debido.

...

...

...

—¡Vaya, Hinata, ahora que lo noto, tus pechos están aun mas grandes!— Shizune se sorprendió al ver el tamaño, sin resistirse a tocarlo

—¡Kyaaa!— soltó un grito Hinata al sentir como la otra chica le toco los pechos sin permiso.

—Son reales...— comento Shizune haciendo caso omiso a la incomodidad de Hinata.

Ino se unió a Shizune para tocar el pecho de Hinata, comentando entre ellas que si eran reales y les sorprendía lo grandes que eran.

Los gritos incómodos de Hinata se escuchaban desatando la curiosidad de otros.

...

...

Del otro lado en los baños de hombres, estaba Kakashi con los ojos bien abiertos por el comentario reciente en los baños de a lado.

Genma se levanto con la cara sonrojada, sus intenciones eran obvias.

—¿Que no te han dicho que no debes espiar a las chicas?— la voz de Kakashi le hizo detenerse.

—Vamos, no seas así, escuchaste a las chicas, "las tiene mas grandes" supongo que es gracias a ti, solo dejame ver un poco— pidió Genma irritando a Kakashi, que a duras penas recobrara la compostura, él también quería espiar y ver a su linda Hinata y comprobar los comentarios, pero no podía, debía actuar serio.

—Ya va siendo hora que respetes las esposas de los demás— lo golpeo Yamato, haciendo que Genma regresara a su lugar.

—Tiene razón, ademas Ino también esta allí y no quiero que la vean— el tono serio de Sai, los tomo por sorpresa ¿Desde cuando a él le interesaba la rubia?

—Que suerte tienen ustedes— suspiro Genma relajando su cuerpo en el agua.

...

...

—¿Y bien? ¿vas a contarnos todo lo que hiciste con Kakashi?— pregunto Ino

Hinata se alarmo por la pregunta, del otro lado Kakashi se sintió nervioso, él seria el tema de esa noche, eso le interesaba, así sabría si ella tenia algún tipo de interés en el.

—Vamos, cuéntanos, aquí solo estamos mujeres, queremos saber que tan bueno es Kakashi, si lee tanta pornografía debe saber hacer algo— para su sorpresa era Tsunade quien tenia curiosidad.

—¿Te lastimo en su primera noche? ¿Es tranquilo o es salvaje?— insistían las chicas con sus preguntas.

Hinata tenia los ojos al borde del colapso ¿que se supone que iba a decir? ¿Debía confesar que su matrimonio aun no había sido consumado? No, eso la pondría en una mala posición y se prestaría a malos entendidos.

—B-bueno... él... es...—

Todos los chicos junto a Kakashi se levantaron para acercarse a la barda de madera que dividía los baños, era información valiosa, querían saber que tal era el desempeño de su amigo y saber si Hinata estaba satisfecha con él, eso serviría para elogiarlo y respetarlo mas o para ser molestado por ello el resto de su existencia.

Las chicas por su parte esperaban atentas a que Hinata terminara de formular bien las palabras.

—El... es ... muy intenso— contesto poniéndose roja por sus palabras.

Las chicas gritaron emocionadas, al escuchar eso, no era mucho, pero para lo tímida que era la morena, era un gran avance lograr que confesara algo.

—Tranquilas— regaño Tsunade— Bien Hinata, vamos por partes, lo importante son los detalles, dinos, fue algo romántico, violento—

—Etto... pues— recordó los besos el primero en el templo y el segundo en el hotel, quizás si comentaba un poco sobre eso ellas saciarían su curiosidad— bueno, la primera vez me tomo por sorpresa, no estaba preparada, pero fue lindo— suspiro recordando el beso.

Las chicas tenían un brillo en sus ojos por imaginarse la escena, ellas no se referían a ningún beso, la explicación en sus mentes divagaba en algo mas intenso, mas sexual.

Los chicos abrazaban a Kakashi felicitándolo.

—No hay duda que eres todo un semental— dijo Genma.

Kakashi entendió en seguida que ella se refería al beso, pero en su inocente mente al no tener experiencias sexuales mas profundas no entendió el verdadero interés en la pregunta de las chicas.

—¿Y luego?— pregunto Ino con mas interés.

—la segunda vez, fue mas intenso, me asuste por un momento, pero— toco sus labios al recordarlo— me costo un poco acomodarme a su ritmo—

Las caras de las chicas no tenia comparación, estaban a punto de sangrar por la nariz al imaginarse a esos dos en una noche de descontrol.

—¿Y que hay del hotel?— pregunto Shizune, cambiando el tema para relajarse.

—No vi mucho, pase la mayoría del tiempo en la habitación— confeso sin entrar en detalles.

—Vaya, si que fue una luna de miel muy intensa— dijo Ino.

—Ese infeliz, ni siquiera te dejo ver la luz del día...— sonrío con picardía Tsunade.

Kakashi solo sonreía a sus amigos, sintiendo como una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente, todo lo entendieron mal, pero no sería él quien explicaría lo que en verdad paso.

...

...

...

Salieron de las aguas termales, Kakashi espero un rato a Hinata, para irse con ella a casa.

—Lord Hokage— saludo Shizune al ser la primera en salir.

—Vine por mi esposa—

—Dejala descansar Kakashi, ella es joven pero no puede estar cumpliendo todos tus caprichos sin descanso—

Las risitas nerviosas de Shizune e Ino, no se hicieron esperar, Hinata no comprendió a que se refería con "caprichos"

—Descuide Lady Tsunade, Kakashi-san me cuida, de hecho estaba pensando que es mi turno de retribuirle su gentileza— contesto al recordar como el la había alimentado a diario dejándole los bentos y las notas.

—¡Hinata!— Tsunade se sorprendió — Esta bien, entiendo están recién casados, es obvio que quieran disfrutar así todo el tiempo, pero antes ella ira a cenar con nosotras, si quieres puedes acompañarnos, pero no te atrevas a molestarnos—

...

...

...

Llegaron al restaurante para comer la deliciosa carne a la parrilla, las chicas dejaron que la pareja se sentaran juntos, para todas las presentes fue evidente las atenciones del albino con la morena, cada porción de arroz que ella comía, el colocaba una tira de carne, para que comiera mas.

El no comió, solo se encargo de que ella comiera adecuadamente.

—Ya que el Hokage esta con nosotras, te dejaremos el honor de pagar la cuenta— dijo Tsunade pasada de copas, era de esperarse que pidiera sake a montones.

Kakashi no dijo nada, cayo en la trampa de Tsunade sin darse cuenta.

Hinata le pido de favor que llevara a casa a la quinta Hokage, pues no estaba en buena condición, y las chicas tampoco.

—Es momento de ir a casa— dijo el albino, subiendo a Tsunade a su espalda, la mujer no podía ni sostenerse en pie.— esperame aquí, regresare en unos minutos— le pidió a su esposa.

Todos se marcharon dejando a Hinata esperando en la entrada del restaurante, por suerte no había nieve, pero si hacia mucho frio.

Se asusto al sentir como si previo aviso fue tomada de la mano y arrastrada.

—N-Naruto-san— dijo al reconocer la cabellera rubia.

—Tenemos que hablar— la cargo en sus brazos para evitar que ella se negara, llevándosela, hasta los campos de entrenamiento.

—Basta, ya suéltame— pidió un poco molesta.

La bajo, dejándola contra un árbol, el puso sus manos al rededor de ella, para evitar que corriera o lo golpeara, el olor a alcohol llego al olfato de Hinata, eso no estaba bien, conversar con él en ese estado.

—Naruto, ¿cuanto has bebido?—

—Eso no importa, lo único importante en este momento es tenerte a mi lado, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado, Hinata, fui un tonto, siento que me quemo por dentro, te necesito—

—No, no me necesitas, y yo no te he extrañado, lo siento pero no siento lo mismo que tu— se expreso con cierta molestia y tristeza

—Por favor no te mientas a ti misma, sabes que me amas, también deseas esto— insistía el rubio acercándose mas a ella.

—Naruto san, esto no es correcto, usted esta casado y yo también, por favor déjeme ir— le rogó, al sentir que ese acercamiento terminaría mal.

—No, no puedo, esto es demasiado, es egoísta, lo sé, pero no soporto mas estar tan cerca de ti y no poder tenerte—

—Por favor, no, no lo hagas— pidió al borde del llanto.

—No me pidas que me detenga— se acerco mas hasta poder besarla.

Ella intento resistirse, pero el agarre del rubio era fuerte, ese beso era diferente, tenia intensidad, nada comparado a los que en el pasado le dio, apenas y lograba contener el aliento, eso estaba mal, lo sabía perfectamente, no era correcto.

¿Acaso era tan débil aun? ¿No podía siquiera resistirse un poco mas?

—No— lo empujo, al recordar que Kakashi la estaba esperando.

Pero Naruto no estaba en un modo en el que pudiese ser racional, el sake en su cuerpo no le permitía pensar claro, el solo quería una cosa, y la tendría en ese instante.

—Te amo Hinata, eres la única a la que deseo, cuando no estas ese sentimiento de soledad se aloja de nuevo aquí— le dijo entre lagrimas, señalando su pecho a la altura del corazón.

—Tienes una familia ahora— su voz era triste.

—No, si no estas en ella, entonces no tengo familia— volvió a besarla sin dejarla recriminarle nada mas.

Seguía besándola, hasta que ella por fin cedió y correspondió el beso, no podía seguir soportándolo mas, la recostó sobre el césped, haciéndose espacio entre las piernas de la morena, siguió besándola cada vez con mas intensidad, el cierre de la blusa que usaba en las misiones fue bajando poco a poco, hasta dejar una parte del pecho de la chica visible.

En uno de los arboles cerca, muy cerca de ellos, estaba Kakashi, quien fue testigo de toda la escena, se había quedado inmóvil por vario tiempo, escuchando el jadeo de los amantes, no se atrevió a seguir mirando, una furia se instalo en su pecho, no sabia ni como explicar ese sentimiento, pero si sabía que dolía, tanto que incluso sus ojos ardían, su mascara empezó a sentirse húmeda, extrañado por la sensación llevo sus dedos hasta sus mejillas, notando las lagrimas que se deslizaban por ellas.

¿Estaba llorando? ¿Pero porque? No debía reaccionar de esa forma, al final Naruto estaba con Hinata, él se lo había prometido al rubio, que no se metería en esa relación, que los apoyaría, pues el le aseguro muchas veces que solo veía a la Hyuga como una niña.

Pero aquí se encontraba después de presenciar ese apasionado beso, llorando por lo que vio... no mas bien, llorando por darse cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba Hinata, ¿desde cuando le gustaba? ¿En que momento desarrollo esos sentimientos?

—Se mía Hinata— escucho la voz de Naruto.

La rabia contenida empezaba a brotar, debía salir de allí, de lo contrario se lanzaría contra el rubio.

Que masoquista era, aun con su cerebro pensando con claridad, sus pies se rehusaban a moverse.

...

...

...

Pakkun estaba en la sala desde hace casi una hora, observando el actuar extraño de Kakashi.

El flojo de su amo no estaba perdiendo el tiempo como siempre lo hacia, tenia el libro de Icha Icha en las manos, pero era claro para el pequeño perro que no estaba leyendo su erótica novela.

Aun a través de esa mascara Pakkun veía la ansiedad en ese rostro que siempre lucia apacible, debía ser algo muy importante para que Kakashi estuviera así.

Lo vio levantarse y arrojar el libro con molestia a la venta, haciendo que esta se quebrara, era un hecho o su amo enloqueció o había algo que no podía solucionar.


	17. Capitulo 16

** Confusiones **

... 16 ...

...

...

Las risas en el restaurante por el grupo de chicas al rededor del Hokage, eran escandalosas y un tanto curiosas, en una de las mesas del fondo se encontraban un rubio junto a sus amigos bebiendo un poco, para celebrar su regreso de una corta pero extenuante misión

El chico de ojos azules no dejo pasar el momento desde que vio a la chica de ojos perlados ingresar al lugar, se vio feliz, desde el fondo del lugar el se quedo observando como su sensei se tomaba tantas preocupaciones con ella, lo que le empezaba a parecer extraño, pues Kakashi no era alguien que actuaba de esa forma, era solo un flojo despreocupado que se la pasaba leyendo novelas eróticas, y ahora estaba allí haciendo un buen rol de marido.

Los celos estaban surgiendo en el chico, pero no, no podía pensar así del Sexto Hokage, él le prometió que no tenía ni interés en Hinata, y si algo estaba seguro es que Kakashi no rompía sus promesas.

—Ustedes también están aquí— comento Genma al ver a Naruto y compañía en una mesa al fondo.

¿Quieres acompañarnos? - pregunto Shikamaru a Genma.

—Gai sensei, usted también acompáñenos— Lee se emociono al ver que su maestro iba acompañando a Genma.

No es que me incomode que nos acompañen, pero, Kakashi sensei está cerca de la entrada, creí que se sentarían con él—

—¿Con Kakashi? ¿Estas loco? Somos muy imprudentes pero hasta nosotros sabemos cuando no debemos interrumpir: sonrío Genma, quitándole la botella de sake a Naruto para servir una copa.

¿Interrumpir? ¿Pero que no son sus amigos? - La inocente pregunta de Lee hizo que Genma se palmeara la frente.

—El esta con su esposa, han pasado separados mucho tiempo por las responsabilidades de ambos y ahora por fin tienen tiempo para estar juntos, no iremos a interrumpir esos momentos privados—

—Pero Ino, Shizune y Tsunade están con ellos— comento Sai, sin entender el punto de Genma, en sus libros sobre como respetar el espacio de los amigos no había llegado a esa parte.

—¿Como pueden ser ninjas? No tienen ningún tacto ni sentido respecto a estas cosas, pero ya que están aquí, el gran Genma se encargara de explicarles a ustedes ignorantes— sonrío triunfante, haciendo que los demás se sintieran humillados —Hace un momento en las aguas termales, escuchamos como Hinata confesaba lo acalorada que fue su luna de miel, es obvio que después de algo así de intenso y pasar un tiempo separados, necesiten poder tenerse cerca para recuperar el tiempo perdido— explico moviendo el palillo en su boca.

—¡Ah! Ya entiendo, por acalorada te refieres a pasión a la hora de intimar— señalo Sai, recordando que hace poco leyó un poco sobre sexualidad.

—¿En serio?— pregunto Lee —¿Acalorada no es porque se pasaron entrenando?— otra vez Genma palmeo su frente, estos tipos no tenían remedio, eran unos ignorantes.

—No Lee— hablo Gai — se refiere a la acalorada llama de pasión juvenil— había fuego en sus ojos, al decir esas cosas.

—Podemos decir que si es parte de su entrenamiento— comento Genma con una ladina sonrisa en su rostro— entrenamiento para hacer bebes, quien sabe, quizás pronto conozcamos al hijo del Hokage—

Esas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza del rubio.

—¿Insinuás que Kakashi sensei y Hinata consumaron su matrimonio?— se atrevió a preguntar

—¿Yo? No, no estoy insinuando nada — escucho el suspiro de tranquilidad por parte de Naruto — La misma Hinata lo confeso— lo veía de forma inquisitiva, haciendo que el rubio se quedara como piedra.

—Claro, ahora que lo recuerdo, Naruto dijo algo así cuando estuvimos en Suna— comento Sai, haciendo que los demás chicos le prestaran atención— dijo que al leer tanta novela erótica Kakashi-sama no dejaría descansar a su esposa, y bueno, ahora sabemos que si puso en practica todo ese conocimiento, creo que le pediré prestada esa colección de libros, necesito aprender sobre eso también—

Luego de algunos gritos por parte de Tsunade Naruto vio como poco a poco se retiraban, ¿Cuantas botellas de sake consumió 5, 8? perdió la cuenta, luego de los comentarios de Genma sobre la dichosa luna de miel sentía que todo su interior estallaría, no quería actuar de forma precipitada, no estaba en condiciones para hacerlo, hablaría muy temprano con Kakashi, para aclarar esa situación.

Los chicos se retiraron, dejando al rubio pagando la cuenta, estaba enojado nunca imagino que toda la burla que hizo en la aldea de la Arena le caería como balde de agua fría.

Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta de entrada, al ver a Hinata a un lado, estaba sola, moviendo sus manos frente a su boca para entrar en calor, esa era su oportunidad, si quería aclarar las cosas, ese era el momento adecuado.

La tomo de la mano, sintiendo como se sobresalto por tomarla desprevenida, ignoro sus ruegos por soltarla, no tenia de a donde ir, hasta que visualizo los campos de entrenamiento, la cargo para acelerar el paso y evitar que ella pusiera resistencia.

Kakashi, llego justo en el momento en que Naruto se llevaba a Hinata, iba a detenerlo, pero Sakura iba a su lado, la peli-rosa no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía gracias al albino que la distrajo por un instante, no lo entretuvo mucho, así que se dispuso a seguir a su ex alumno y a su esposa.

Su mente le decía que no lo hiciera que dejara a esos dos solucionar sus cosas, pero esa sensación incomoda en su pecho solo se iría hasta ver que ella este bien, eso pensó, pero luego de ser testigo de toda la escena, se había quedado inmóvil por vario tiempo, escuchando el jadeo de los amantes, no se atrevió a seguir mirando, una furia se instalo en su pecho, haciendo que esa ansiedad creciera, no sabia ni como explicar ese sentimiento, pero si sabía que dolía, tanto que incluso sus ojos ardían, su mascara empezó a sentirse húmeda, extrañado por la sensación llevo sus dedos hasta sus mejillas, notando las lagrimas que se deslizaban por ellas.

¿Estaba llorando? ¿Pero porque? No debía reaccionar de esa forma, al final Naruto estaba con Hinata, él se lo había prometido al rubio, que no se metería en esa relación, que los apoyaría, pues el le aseguro muchas veces que solo veía a la Hyuga como una niña.

Pero aquí se encontraba después de presenciar ese apasionado beso, llorando por lo que vio... no mas bien, llorando por darse cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba Hinata, ¿desde cuando le gustaba? ¿En que momento desarrollo esos sentimientos?

—Se mía Hinata— escucho la voz de Naruto, ese fue el detonante que hizo hueco en su cordura.

La rabia contenida empezaba a brotar, debía salir de allí, de lo contrario se lanzaría contra el rubio. Que masoquista era, aun con su cerebro pensando con claridad, sus pies se rehusaban a moverse, le tomo mucha fuerza de voluntad el retirarse sin interrumpir a la pareja.

...

...

...

Pakkun estaba en la sala desde hace casi una hora, observando el actuar extraño de Kakashi, lo vio llegar de un humor extraño, estaba un poco agitado, creyó que quizás se puso a hacer algún reto estúpido con Gai, pero al examinarlo mejor, noto la irritación en los ojos del albino.

El flojo de su amo no estaba perdiendo el tiempo como siempre lo hacia, tenia el libro de Icha Icha en las manos, pero era claro para el pequeño perro que no estaba leyendo su erótica novela.

Aun a través de esa mascara Pakkun veía la ansiedad en ese rostro que siempre lucia apacible, debía ser algo muy importante para que Kakashi estuviera así.

Lo vio levantarse y arrojar el libro con molestia a la venta, haciendo que esta se quebrara, era un hecho o su amo enloqueció o había algo que no podía solucionar.

—Kakashi, puedes hablar de lo que sea conmigo, sabes que no diré nada— dijo el perro ninja.

—Ah, Pakkun ¿cuanto tiempo llevas allí?— pregunto dejando ver la curvatura en sus ojos, sonreía.

—Tu me invocaste desde hace un rato, esta bien si no quieres hablar, pero te recomiendo que dejes de arruinar las ventanas, ahora esta sala se siente muy fría—

—Tienes razón, ese mosquito me estaba molestando desde hace un tiempo, y solo quise matarlo, pero al parecer emplee mucha fuerza— sigo sonriendo como si todo en la vida estuviera perfecto.

—Kakashi, estas loco, no intentes engañarme solo porque soy un perro, te conozco desde que eras un niño—

Al ver que Kakashi solo sonreía, decidió acomodarse cerca del sofá, para dormir un rato, en verdad ser humano era complicado, aun así, siempre había admirado la resistencia de su amo ante las adversidades.

El teléfono de la casa sonó, escucho como su amo contestaba con cierto toque de tristeza en su voz.

El albino no quería dormir, ese hormigueo en su pecho y en sus dedos no se lo permitían, se dirigió al dojo, para entrenar un poco, invoco al resto de sus perros para entrenar junto a ellos.

...

...

...

—Se mía Hinata— escucho la voz de Naruto, a tiempo que el intentaba deslizar las manos por su cuerpo.

Se dejo llevar por el beso al sentir la necesidad de sentirse amada por el rubio, pero su racionalidad la hizo ver que todo estaba mal, ella estaba casada y el también, eso que hacían era una infidelidad ante sus parejas actuales, aun si ella no amaba a Kakashi, eso era una falta de respeto, algo que a ella no le gustaría que le hicieran.

—Naruto... lo siento— concentro una cantidad de chakra en sus manos que estaban en el pecho del rubio.

Hizo caer al rubio con ese golpe, si el no estuviera tan concentrado en querer tocarla, hubiera detenido sus movimientos sin problema, pero ahora la ventaja la tenia ella, subió lo poco que había bajado del cierre de su blusa, empezó a correr, debía ir al restaurante donde se encontraba Kakashi esperándola.

Iba llorando, sus ojos estaban nublados ocasionando que no se fijara bien por donde iba, giro un segundo para asegurarse que Naruto no fuese tras ella, al volver su vista al frente sin parar de correr, tropezó con Kurenai.

—¿Hinata?—

—Kurenai sensei— la morena abrazo a su maestra, dejando salir esa tristeza que la consumía.

—Ven, vamos a casa para que puedas decirme que sucede— sugirió su sensei.

Llegando a casa de Kurenai, la mayor le sirvió té para que se tranquilizara, luego de eso conversaron un poco, Hinata comento las cosas sin omitir detalles respecto al encuentro sorpresivo con el rubio.

—¿Donde esta Kakashi?— le pregunto.

—Supongo que debe seguir esperando en el restaurante— musito apenada por la situación.

Kurenai le pidió un momento, alejándose un poco de ella, se dirigió a la cocina, para tomar el teléfono que tenía allí.

—No te preocupes— comento luego de un rato de ausencia — Acabo de hablar con él, esta en casa, le dije que pasaras la noche aquí, así tendremos mas tiempo para charlar—

—Pero, Sensei, debo volver, si mi padre se entera que pase una noche fuera de la casa se enfadara muchísimo— una carcajada por parte de Kurenai la descoloco de sus pensamientos.

—Hinata, ya no eres una niña, estas casada, a quien debes explicarle donde estas es a tu esposo, hablando de eso, me gustaría saber como va tu relación con él—

—¿Eh?—

—¿Como te llevas con Kakashi?—

—Pues a decir verdad hemos convivido muy poco, entre mi trabajo y el de él, ha sido complicado tener tiempo juntos, aunque el es muy amable, me trata con respeto y cuida de mi— sonrío al recordar los bentos y las notas.

—Hinata, quiero ser muy clara contigo respecto a la vida de casados ya que con tu forma de ser estoy segura que tu matrimonio aun no se ha consumado, lo que me lleva a la pregunta ¿piensas tener intimidad con Kakashi?—

—¡No!— contesto alarmada.

—Pero, Hinata supongo en tu clan esperan a que exista un heredero pronto, no se que planes tenga Kakashi, pero si se como actúa el consejo Hyuga, es por eso que me preocupo por ti, ¿vas a quedarte?— pregunto al verla ponerse de pie.

—No, Kurenai sensei, debo regresar a mi casa, le agradezco que se tomara el tiempo para escucharme y por sus valiosos consejos— le hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse.

...

...

...

En la casa Uzumaki, el ambiente estaba diferente, el golpe que Hinata le dio a Naruto lo hizo quedar un poco mareado sumándole el efecto del alcohol, apenas lograba distinguir las siluetas, no supo como hizo para llegar a casa.

—¡Naruto!— se sorprendió Sakura al verlo llegar sin lograr sostenerse correctamente.

—Estoy en casa— respondió, al sentir como la peli-rosa le ayudaba a dirigirse a la habitación.

Entraron a la habitación, el rubio seguía desubicado, el nudo de emociones en su pecho seguía latente, Hinata lo había rechazado, no solo eso, lo golpeo tan fuerte que incluso bloqueo algunos puntos de chakra.

Sakura se acerco para arroparlo, antes de que ella pudiese retirarse la tomo de la mano, haciéndola voltear a él.

—Te ves hermosa— dijo sentándose, para acariciarle el rostro.

Ella se sintió extraña ante el comentario, la mente de Naruto le estaba haciendo una mala jugada, el rostro que acariciaba era el de Hinata, en su mente era así.

La beso con intensidad recordando como dejo llevar hace un rato, Sakura se asusto, al sentir los besos del rubio, pero no puso resistencia, quizás los dos necesitaban desahogarse entre ellos.

El beso continuo, volviéndose mas intenso hasta el punto que la ropa empezaba a estorbar, con prisa ambos se quitaron las prendas que los cubrían, dando paso a una noche de entrega, sus mentes visualizaban a esa persona que tanto amaban mientras sus cuerpo se reclamaban con deseo.

Al terminar su extenuante noche apasionada, Sakura se quedo en los brazos de Naruto, esperando que al despertar el hombre a su lado fuese Sasuke.

El rubio la presiono a su pecho, dando un beso en la frente de la chica.

—Te amo Hinata...— le susurro a Sakura.

...

...

...

El olor a café y el ruido en la cocina lo despertaron, se levanto un poco adolorido por la forma en que durmió, pero tenia que trabajar así que fue directo a tomar una ducha.

Otra vez el sutil olor a comida llegaba hasta la ducha, termino de asearse, coloco una toalla en su cadera y con otra empezó a secar su cabello, dirigiendo sus pasos hasta el lugar de donde venía el delicioso olor.

Su corazón se agito al ver a Hinata terminando de colocar el desayuno en la mesa.

—Buen día, Kakashi-san— le saludo ella, al sentir su presencia.

—Creí que dormirías con tu sensei—

—Solo le hice compañía un momento, regrese a casa minutos después de esa llamada, pero usted dormía en el dojo, así que no quise despertarlo—

¿Te has establecido? Ayer te busca en el restaurante pero no pude encontrar - pregunto esperando que ella diera una respuesta, verdad o mentira igual dolería.

—Yo— dijo girándose, para verlo, pero dio un paso atrás, al notar como él, solo tenia una toalla en su cadera, dejando a la vista ese cuerpo tan bien formado, habían algunas cicatrices pero no dejaba de ser sexy, subió su vista, para fin de observar correctamente el rostro que siempre iba cubierto por una máscara.

Ahora estaba apreciando cada detalle de su esposo, incluso sus orejas se hervían por la visión tan excitante.

¿Ocurre algo? - pregunto al ver como ella se había puesto tan nerviosa que incluso temblaba.

—U-us ... ted ... S-su r-ro ... pa— le señalo cubriéndose el rostro.

¿Te gusta lo que ves Hinata? - pregunto haciéndola sonrojarse aun mas.


	18. Capitulo 17

**Consecuencias**

...17...

—¿Ocurre algo?— pregunto al ver como ella se había puesto tan nerviosa que incluso temblaba.

—U-us...ted... S-su r-ro...pa— le señalo cubriéndose el rostro.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves Hinata?— pregunto haciéndola sonrojarse aun mas, se acerco hasta quedar frente a ella.

Las gotas de su húmedo cabello, se deslizaban por ese cuerpo tan jodidamente sexy, tanto que Hinata no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, sus piernas temblaban, era una situación peligrosa, bajo lentamente las manos, contemplando la sensual figura de su esposo.

Kakashi noto lo nerviosa y sonrojada que estaba así que se acerco aun mas, haciendo que ella se pegara a la mesa, él se inclino un poco para colocar sus manos sobre la mesa al rededor de la morena, dejando el rostro de la chica a tan solo milímetros de su pecho.

—¡Que delicia!— musito Kakashi muy sensual en su oído, el cálido aliento de él, la hizo dar un leve respingo que logro contener, de lo contrario pegaría el rostro en el pecho desnudo del albino.— Quisiera comer todo lo que veo— aspiro cerca del cuello de ella, para luego dar un leve suspiro que la hizo erizar la piel. —Pero por hoy solo comeré esto— se aparto mordiendo una manzana.

Se dio la vuelta, camino a la habitación, dejando a una Hinata al borde del colapso, la chica esta tan nerviosa que tuvo que sostenerse por mas tiempo en la mesa, antes de girar y sentarse para desayunar.

En menos de cinco minutos, Kakashi, bajo ya con su habitual ropa para ir a desempeñar su puesto como Sexto Hokage, se sentó frente a ella para desayunar.

—Es nuestra primera vez— la voz baja de Hinata hizo que el albino le pusiera atención. —Nuestra primera vez, desayunando en esta casa— termino su comentario.

—Tienes razón, pronto cumpliremos dos meses de habernos casado y es nuestra primera vez desayunando juntos, tu compañía es agradable...— ella lo miro brindadole una hermosa sonrisa— espero que poder vivir contigo muchas "primeras" experiencias— dijo primeras en un tono diferente que le causo otro sonrojo a la tímida Hinata.

—Hai...— respondió un poco incomoda, regañándose internamente por buscarle otro sentido a esas palabras.

Kakashi sonreía internamente, todo el incidente de la noche anterior tendría que ser compensado de alguna forma.

—Tsunade dijo que te dio el día libre—

—Así es, mas tarde iré a visitar a mi padre, hace un momento vino Ko, y me informo que he sido convocada por el consejo del clan—

—¿A que hora?— pregunto intrigado, si el consejo del clan buscaba reunirse con ella, sin duda no eran buenas noticias.

—A las 8:00 —

Kakashi vio el reloj en la pared, eran las 7:10, tenían tiempo suficiente para desayunar e ir a la mansión Hyuga.

—Terminemos de desayunar, luego te acompañare—

—P-pero, usted tiene que ir a trabajar—

—No te preocupes por eso, soy el Hokage, puedo llegar un poco tarde, ademas no creo conveniente que vayas sola—

...

...

...

Frente al consejo del clan Hyuga, se encontraba la joven pareja, esperando escuchar lo que fuese que quisieran, Kakashi se sentía un poco incomodo, pues los ancianos solo hablaban entre ellos.

—Lord Hokage, Hinata-san— saludo el patriarca — agradecemos que vinieran en cuanto fueron convocados, seremos breves, la reunión de hoy, es para aclarar un punto que se trato con el Hokage al inicio del compromiso y ya casi van dos meses desde su unión y aun no tenemos noticias—

Hinata se giro para ver a Kakashi, no tenia idea de que estaba hablando el patriarca.

—Tiene razón, pero también establecí en las condiciones que tendríamos un heredero cuando fuese conveniente, por lo que no comprendo la urgencia que puede tener el clan con el futuro de mi familia— la voz de Kakashi fue firme al igual que su mirada.

—Nos preocupa por el bienestar de todos, este siempre ha sido un clan lleno de tradiciones y reglas que seguir, vernos envueltos en escándalos es inaceptable— continuo el patriarca.

—Hinata ahora es Hatake no Hyuga, si ella no espera un heredero pronto no hay inconveniente, su clan no se vera afectado— defendió Kakashi a su esposa, manteniendo la calma en su tono.

—El interés en no ver manchado el clan es mutuo, tanto Hyuga como Hatake ¿o acaso me equivoco Hinata-san?— el patriarca se dirigió a ella, aun sin comprender cual era el punto.

—Hatake Hinata, en este clan se te enseño a portarte a la altura de un prestigioso clan, para ser digna tanto como Kunoichi, al que para ser una orgullosa esposa que pueda respetar a su esposo, ¿Es así?— pregunto Hiashi a su hija, ella asintió en respuesta— ¿Entonces eres capaz de explicar, porque una recién casada estaba a solas a altas horas de la noche en los campos de entrenamiento junto a un hombre que la rechazo?—

Hinata se sobresalto, girando levemente para ver a Kakashi, este mantenía el rostro apacible, como si aquello no le sorprendiera, pero ella se sentía culpable y sucia ¿que podía decir para calmar la ira de su clan?

—Queremos recordar que nuestro clan esta regido por leyes que incluso casada debes aceptar, la infidelidad por parte de uno de nuestros miembros es castigada con el sello del pájaro enjaulado para los de la rama principal— comento el patriarca.

Hinata apretaba sus manos nerviosa, ella conocía las reglas, pero ¿como explicaba que no fue su culpa? Que no fue ella quien lo inicio... bueno quizás eso no tenia lógica, pues al final cedió por unos instantes, pero ahora mas que la furia de su clan tenia miedo de lo que diría su esposo, estaba causándole deshonra a él.

Maldijo internamente el momento en el que no se detuvo las cosas a tiempo, no era capaz de defenderse, si iban a ponerle el sello, no se quejaría, al final ella si era culpable.

—Ya que se enteraron de eso, diré que no fue culpa de Hinata, yo le di permiso para que hablara con Naruto, fueron a los campos de entrenamiento para no causar rumores en la Aldea, aclaro que la deje ir, para aclararle a él que no puede causarle molestias, al final por como sucedieron las cosas, creo que fue justo dejarlos ponerle un final— Kakashi explico, poniéndose en pie. —Así que no existe tal infidelidad como ustedes piensan, agradezco su vigilancia en nuestro matrimonio, pero quiero decirles que soy yo quien decidirá que hacer ante cualquier situación— extendió su mano a Hinata, para que ella también se levantara.

—Por esta vez lo dejaremos pasar, pero si el Uzumaki vuelve a cruzar la linea, no solo sera sellada su esposa, si no también el chico, la vergüenza de esos actos deben ser castigados por ambos involucrados— comento Hiashi, viendo con decepción a Hinata.

La pareja salio de la mansión, Kakashi no soltó la mano de Hinata en ningún momento, fueron en silencio todo el trayecto hasta la torre Hokage, la morena en ningún momento hablo, esperando a que fuese él quien dijera algo primero, si iba a regañarla o reclamarle, escucharía atentamente y aceptaría cualquier condición o castigo que quisiera ponerle.

...

...

...

Hinata estaba sentada frente a Kakashi en la oficina, el le había pedido que se sentara un momento, mientras el revisaba algo, así paso el tiempo, el revisando y firmando documentos, con Shizune y Shikamaru entrando y saliendo, era incomodo, se sentía tan avergonzada, había hecho algo mal, lo sabía, pero el silencio de Kakashi, era confuso ¿Y si la tenia allí para reunir a la Aldea y exponer sus actos frente a todos? Quizás por eso no le decía nada, bajo su mirada, no creía conveniente el verlo tan desvergonzada.

—Kakashi-sensei— la voz de Naruto se escucho tras abrir la puerta.

Hinata quería la tierra se la tragara ¿Es que acaso los castigaría juntos? Suspiro por lo bajo aceptando su destino.

—Esta la información para su misión— les extendió un sobre a los chicos que recién llegaban.

—Buen día Hinata-sama— saludo Sai, al acercarse y ver el rostro de la chica frente al Hokage.

—Espero que puedan resolverlo en menos de un mes... Y Naruto, al terminar esta misión te quedaras un tiempo en el país del rayo, Killer bee y el Raikage han pedido tu ayuda, cuando estés en Kumogakure, se te darán las indicaciones—

—¿Cuanto tiempo tengo que estar allí?—

—Según se, es posible que tengas que quedarte uno o dos meses, pero la paga sera generosa por ser un pedido especial— indico sin dar mas detalles, no estaba de humor para hablar mucho— Pueden retirarse— le ordeno, haciendo que los chicos abandonaran la oficina de inmediato —Naruto— le llamo el Hokage antes de que este cruzara la puerta— sera un aproximado de tres meses los que estarás fuera de la Aldea, si vas a despedirte de Hinata, puedes hacerlo aquí, pero sin exagerar— indico saliendo de la oficina, para dejarlos a solas.

Se quedo pegado a la puerta luego de cerrarla, se sentía un idiota por lo que acaba de hacer.

—Hinata, yo... lo siento, no quise tratarte de esa forma, ayer yo solo...— intentaba disculparse el rubio sin saber que decir con exactitud

—No digas mas, te perdono, solo no lo hagas mas, no importa que tanto alcohol consumas, no debes ir a buscarme, por favor entiende que actuar así no esta bien— dijo sin mirarlo, ya era bastante vergonzoso que su esposo la dejara con su ex, era humillante.

—Hinata... yo—

—Buena suerte en tu misión— le interrumpió ella, evitando cualquier conversación fuera de lugar.

Naruto entendió que ella no quería saber mas de él y después de la noche anterior era lo justo, tenía que darle tiempo a ella y a su mente caótica, salio de la oficina del Hokage con el rostro sombrío, la había embarrado en serio.

Kakashi ingreso al ver que Naruto se alejaba por el pasillo, al cerrar la puerta, vio a Hinata ponerse de pie con la vista en el piso, escondiendo ese bello rostro tras el flequillo.

—Kakashi-san, le ruego me perdone, yo actúe de forma vergonzosa, mancille el clan Hyuga y Hatake, aceptare cualquier castigo incluso el sello del pájaro enjaulado, solo es necesario su aprobación—

El Hokage se quedo sorprendido ante la actitud de Hinata, y por todos los cielos, el quería golpear a Naruto, por provocar tantos problemas.

—Dime Hinata, ¿que es lo que te gusta de Naruto?¿Que es lo que te hizo enamorarte de él?—

Ella levanto su rostro ante la pregunta, le parecía ilógico el cambio de tema, pero el rostro serio de su esposo, le hizo entender que era una pregunta en serio.

—Fue por su persistencia y perseverancia, yo siempre lo veía, aun en los peores momento el tuvo la confianza y la fuerza para abrirse paso— sonrío levemente al recordar todas esas veces que lo vio triunfar aun con todo en contra.

—Ya veo, te gusta porque el refleja lo que a ti te da miedo hacer— su voz era como meditando en lo que diría después, Hinata se quedo perpleja ante las palabras de Kakashi— ¿Eso se puede considerar como amor? ¿No sera que solo es una obsesión?¿Un ideal el cual querer alcanzar?—

—¿eh?— vacilo por un momento al entender a donde quería llegar— No, no es así, yo en verdad sentí amor por él, no se trata de un escape a un mundo diferente al mio—

—¿Hiciste algo malo Hinata?— pregunto haciéndola arder en vergüenza.

—Si— contesto luego de un largo suspiro

—¿Te arrepientes?— ella asintió en respuesta —¿Porque?—

—Porque ahora estoy casada y no es correcto provocar deshonra al clan que me acogió—

—¿solo eso?—

—Tampoco quiero que Kakashi-san se vea afectado por mi comportamiento, yo puedo cargar con toda la vergüenza de los actos que comentó, pero no soportaría verlo sufrir por mi culpa, yo haría cualquier cosa, lo que sea que este en mis manos, para que esto no sea una carga para usted—

—¿Y si te pido un heredero?— pregunto dando un paso lento hacía ella.

Hinata trago saliva, ante la pregunta, eso la tomo por sorpresa, pero al fin de cuentas el es su esposo, si quería un hijo, estaba en todo su derecho de pedirlo.

—Si usted así lo desea, yo no puedo negarme— respondió bajando la vista de nuevo.

Kakashi se acerco mas, disminuyendo la distancia que los separaba, por el tono de Hinata estaba casi seguro que el amargo momento de la noche anterior no había pasado a mas, pero aun así quería probarla, que ella misma confesara lo que hizo.

—Si te hago mía justo ahora ¿puedo estar seguro que si sera mi hijo?—

vio como de esos ojos perlados bajar unas cuantas lagrimas, aun nerviosa y entre sollozos levanto la mirada, la vergüenza en sus orbes era evidente.

—Kakashi-san, la culpa es mía, por no detener las cosas a tiempo, se que ahora soy una vergüenza para usted, pero debo aclarar que aun conservo mi virginidad, si, es cierto, estuve en los campos de entrenamiento con Naruto, él me beso y en un punto yo correspondí ese beso, pero al final pude detenerlo antes de que las cosas subieran de tono, después de eso, fui a casa de Kurenai-sensei, la culpa no me permitía ir a casa y verlo como si no hubiese pasado nada—

—Entiendo... ¿Entonces estas dispuesta a darme un hijo?— volvió a preguntar.

—Si, si ese es su deseo, yo lo haré—

Kakashi se sintió mal, al ver ese rostro angelical abrumado por la vergüenza, el estaba acorralándola, para probar hasta donde estaba dispuesta a llegar.

La tomo del mentón, para ver bien las facciones de ese rostro, ella seguía dejando salir lagrimas que deslizaban a prisa por las sonrojadas mejillas de la chica.

Se inclino un poco para tener acceso a los labios temblorosos de Hinata, ella no ponía ninguna resistencia, así que bajo su mascara, para sentir la suavidad de esos tiernos labios rozar los suyos, le incitaban a continuar, ella cerro los ojos, dejando salir unas ultimas lagrimas.

Kakashi tomo esos labios que por tantos días había deseado, empezó de forma tranquila, no quería alterar el ambiente, pero las manos de Hinata cerca de rodear su cuello, le hizo darse cuenta que no podía ir lento como pensó, así que al sentirla aferrase en sus hombros, la levanto por las caderas, haciéndola sentarse en el escritorio, él quedo entre las piernas de la morena, presionándola mas a su cuerpo para sentir el pecho femenino de la chica contraminarse con el suyo, quería mas, y maldita sea ella no ponía ninguna resistencia, si no lo frenaba estaba dispuesto a hacerla suya en ese mismo lugar.

Paso sus manos por las curvas que se marcaban en los costados de Hinata, esta vez quería sentir su piel, sin dejar de besarla, deslizo una mano dentro de la blusa de la chica, acariciando la cintura y espalda de ella, sintió como la piel de ella se erizaba al sentir su tacto.

Se separo un poco, al escucharla gemir suavemente.

—Si te pido que dejes de pensar en él y que vengas a mi, ¿lo harías?—


	19. Capitulo 18

**Lo que siento por ti**

**... 18 ...**

Hinata estaba tan sumergida en la sensación que esos besos dejaban en su cuerpo, que no escucho bien la pregunta de Kakashi.

—¿Lo harías?— pregunto de nuevo, al notar la confusión en el rostro agitado de la morena junto a esa expresión de preocupación en esos lindos ojos, decidió ser mas directo— Hinata... te deseo— le susurro sintiendo en sus manos como el cuerpo de la chica se crispaba por su tacto.

Ella seguía con las manos sobre los hombros de Kakashi, el siguió besándola con tanta devoción que ella creía que se derretiría en cualquier momento, despacio deslizo sus labios, por el mentón de ella, bajando cada vez un poco mas, lamia y besaba el cuello blanco de Hinata haciéndola estremecer en cada roce, sus manos ya no podían estar dando caricias lentas, necesitaba sentir mas piel, sentirla suya.

Sin dejar de besarla puso su mano sobre falda que cubría las piernas de la morena, lentamente empezó a subir esa tela que tanto le estorbaba, ella intento detenerlo, pero fue mas rápido y con su mano derecha la acerco mas a él, quedando su mano izquierda a entera disposición de seguir tocando, e impidiendo que ella lo detuviera de su cometido, lo primero que sintió al levantarle la falda fueron las rodillas, metió su mano para acariciarle las piernas y despacio ir subiendo hasta las caderas, sintió la ropa interior, los dedos se sentían inquietos por quitarla.

—Lord Hokage, necesito que...— el rostro de Shikamaru se descompuso al ver la escena, deteniendo las ansias de Kakashi por romper la ropa que cubría a Hinata.

—¿Puedes darme un momento?— suspiro resignado Kakashi, mientras Hinata escondía el rostro en el pecho de su esposo, para ocultar la vergüenza del momento.

Shikamaru salio, junto a Genma que iba tras de él, ninguno de los dos comento algo al respecto el Nara seguía con el rostro descompuesto, y Genma por su parte celebrara internamente por la osadía de su amigo, al comerse semejante manjar en la oficina, era atrevido, pero era un punto mas a favor para seguir admirando al Hokage.

—Continuaremos con esta conversación mas tarde— se dirigió a Hinata al escuchar que los no deseados cerraran la puerta al salir.

La chica estaba con el rostro al rojo vivo, analizando los hechos y la situación en la que fue encontrada, nunca en la vida había sentido tanta vergüenza como en ese momento.

—Con su permiso— se bajo del escritorio, se dirigió a la ventana, para salir por allí, parecía un robot, dando pasos forzados y el rostro con color tan intenso que era casi inevitable que se desmayara.

Kakashi solo la observa divertido, al notarla tan tensa, se reservo los comentarios, ya era suficiente para que ella pasara en ese estado el resto de día.

—P-perdón, pero no puedo...— alcanzo a escuchar decir a

Hinata antes de marcharse, quiso detenerla, pero al acercarse a la ventana ella ya no estaba a la vista.

—Pueden pasar— alzo la voz, para que Shikamaru y Genma pasaran.

—Eres mi ídolo— Genma levanto el pulgar con una enorme sonrisa.

—Se que son recién casados, pero ¿En la oficina? No podían esperar llegar a su casa... Que fastidio— le regaño Shikamaru.

—Ya que vinieron a molestarme, pueden decirme que necesitan— se sentía frustrado por haber quedado con las ganas de hacer suya a Hinata.

—¿Puede dejar de dar vueltas?— le regaño Shikamaru al verlo girar una y otra vez en la silla.

—Déjalo, tiene que despejar la mente, después de tanta intensidad como esa...— se detuvo Genma mostrando una ladina sonrisa en su rostro.

—Olviden eso, pasemos al trabajo ¿quieren?—

Los presentes, dejaron a un lado los regaños y las burlas, para dar su informe, y agendar los eventos para ese mes, Shikamaru era su mano derecha ya que Shizune ahora pasaba mas tiempo en el hospital y Genma era parte de su guardia personal.

...

...

...

Hinata salio dando brincos por los tejados, raras veces lo hacía prefería caminar como un civil normal, pero la necesidad de alejarse de la torre del Hokage a toda prisa la hizo salir de esa forma, llegando con rapidez al único lugar donde no seria juzgada.

—Hinata-chan, que gusto verte, pasa— comento Kurenai al abrir la puerta.

Casi media hora había pasado y Hinata seguía en la sala de su sensei moviendo entre sus manos la taza de té que le sirvió.

—¿Y bien? ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?— pregunto su sensei, dándole un tiempo prudente para que ella se animara a hablar, pues conocía a la perfección de su extrema timidez.

—Y-yo... hice algo... pero— aparto la mirada dejando visible el sonrojo en sus mejillas al recordar lo de minutos atrás.

—¿Tiene que ver con tu esposo?— Hinata asintió en respuesta—¿El te hizo algo?¿Te lastimo?— su voz mostraba preocupación.

Aunque sabia que Kakashi sería incapaz de causarle daño, la morena negó con la cabeza, soltando un largo suspiro que solo hacía aumentar la curiosidad de su sensei.

—Pasaron muchas cosas...— Hinata empezó a relatar detalle a detalle todo lo que paso con Naruto, incluyendo que tanto el los miembros del clan como su esposo fueron testigos.

—¡Hinata!— se sorprendió Kurenai ante el relato, los Hyuga eran muy conservadores y tradicionales, es obvio que no tolerarían una falta como esa a ningún miembro de su clan, era vergonzoso para ellos el tener miembros que mancharan su honor.—¿entonces? Dime ¿Llegaron a alguna solución? ¿O tendrás que recibir algún castigo por parte del clan?—

—Kakashi-san, los convenció que fue idea de él que Naruto y yo nos reuniéramos en ese lugar— La sorpresa para Kurenai era aun mas grande, últimamente observaba demasiadas atenciones por parte de Kakashi.

—¿Que hay de Kakashi? ¿Ya hablaste con el para explicar que fuiste en contra de tu voluntad?—

—Si, lo hice, me disculpe con él, le dije que puede dejar que el clan elija el castigo, porque al final si falle, también fue mi culpa, yo pude haberme defendido desde el inicio pero... yo no lo hice.. deje que las cosas pasaran— dejo salir algunas lagrimas de culpa, no estaba orgullosa de haber actuado de esa forma.

—¿Aun quieres mucho a Naruto verdad?— La morena asintió, Kurenai la abrazo de forma maternal, conocía bien a Hinata, sabía que todo eso estaba causando estragos emocionales.—Hinata... no debes sentirte culpable por amarlo, el fue tu primer amor, Kakashi también sabe el apego que sientes por Naruto, es por eso que dejo que tu familia se interpusiera en sus asuntos, pero, también hay algo que debes prestar atención, Kakashi es un hombre tarde o temprano querrá gozar de los privilegios de tener una esposa—

—Lo se, el me pidió un heredero— contesto sin despegarse del regazo de su sensei

—¡Vaya! Eso fue rápido... Dime Hinata ¿Tu sientes algo por Kakashi?—

—Lo aprecio, el ha sido muy bueno y paciente conmigo, incluso me enseño a usar la Katana, pero entiendo su pregunta, lo que yo siento por él es admiración, si lo comparo por lo que siento por Naruto no hay ninguna comparación en los sentimientos—

—¿Y Kakashi?— esa pregunta no se la había cuestionado, se separo un poco para ver a su sensei—¿Ya le preguntaste que siente por ti? El hecho de que tu sigas aferrada a Naruto, no significa que Kakashi no vaya a desarrollar ningún sentimiento por ti,al igual que tu por él, no creo que sea de los que quieran un hijo solo por agrandar el clan, parece distraído pero el nunca hace las cosas sin haber meditado a profundidad en las consecuencias, el Kakashi que yo conozco no hace las cosas al azar...—

—No comprendo—

—Hinata, tu interés por Naruto fue unilateral por mucho tiempo, yo creo que esta vez es diferente, digamos que tu esposo te tiene algo mas que cariño, deberías prestar mas atención, al final de cuentas creo que si son el complemento que necesitan, se que no vas a olvidar a Naruto de la noche a la mañana, pero si empiezas a enfocarte en tu presente sera mas fácil cerrar ese ciclo al que sigues aferrada, ya debes dejarlo ir, es tu esposo quien necesita toda esa atención, y haces bien en no sentir lo mismo por ambos, cada persona se merece tener sentimientos especiales—

—Sensei...¿porque me dice eso?—

—Las marcas en tu cuello, no creo que sean obra de piquetes de mosquitos, para llegar a ese nivel, debe existir un poco de interés, ¿No crees?—

Al notar que la morena seguía sin comprender, le paso un espejo para que pudiese ver las marcas de las que hablaba.

Hinata las toco, recordando que fue Kakashi quien se las hizo.

—Kurenai sensei, tengo irme, lo siento— dijo lo mas rápido que pudo, le temblaba la mandíbula por los nervios al ser descubierta y recordando la intensidad causante de esas marcas.

...

...

...

Preparo la cena como de costumbre, esperando a que su esposo llegara temprano, para poder hablar con él, después de los consejos de su sensei, se sentía un poco mas aliviada y dispuesta a conversar respecto al heredero que Kakashi le pidió.

Eran las 11:30 de la noche, pero su esposo aun no llegaba, ella seguía en el comedor, esperando, guardo la comida y se fue a dormir.

Pasaron dos noches mas, sin que Kakashi llegara a casa, preocupada, se dirigió a la torre del Hokage, para dejarle ropa, también llevaba en sus manos un bento, quizá estaba con mucho trabajo y por eso no logro ir a casa.

Iba por los pasillos de la torre cuando escucho las risas, al parecer tenían un ambiente agradable en la oficina del Hokage.

La puerta estaba medio abierta, pero antes de poder abrir se detuvo al escuchar que el tema de conversación era ella.

—Me puse triste cuando me entere que te casaste con la niña Hyuga, espero que eso no sea obstáculo para que me prestes atención— era una voz femenina, Hinata no era de escuchar conversaciones a escondidas, pero el tono sensual que la mujer estaba usando le pincho la curiosidad.

—Ya Mei, comportate como la Mizukage que eres— Kakashi sonaba un poco aburrido, como de costumbre.

—Pero ayer mientras bebíamos creí que nos estábamos entendiendo mejor—

La morena sintió temblar los pies, ¿Acaso esa mujer insinuaba que paso la noche con su esposo? ¿Entonces las otras noches, por eso tampoco llego a dormir?

Quiso marcharse, al sentirse como una intrusa, era obvio que Kakashi al igual que ella también tenia a alguien a quien querer y era de mala educación espiar a los amantes, pero sus torpes manos no ayudaban mucho.

El bento se deslizo de sus manos, ocasionando que el ruido detuviera la amena conversación de los amantes.

—Hinata, buen día ¿que te trae por aquí?— pregunto Kakashi feliz de verla, se acerco a ella para ayudarle.

—Solo vine a traerle un cambio de ropa y comida, no fue mi intención interrumpir— respondió sintiéndose como mal tercio.

—Gracias, eres una esposa muy dulce, ven entra, quiero presentarte a alguien—

"¿Quiere que la conozca?" se pregunto sorprendida por la forma tan abierta en Kakashi hacia las cosas.

Entro guiada de la mano de su esposo, el se sentó y la hizo sentarse sobre sus piernas, cosa que fue vista con molestia por Mei.

—Mei, ella es Hinata mi esposa, Hinata, ella Mei, la Mizukage de Kirigakure (País del agua) vino ayer por la tarde, para invitarnos a una fiesta, le dije que iré solo si tu quieres ir— La mujer de ojos Esmeralda se puso en pie, con claro disgusto por la actitud de Kakashi, lo que menos esperaba era ver a la "esposa" llegar a la oficina.

Hinata estaba sonrojada y avergonzada incluso su labio inferior temblaba ¿Que hacia Kakashi frente a su amante? Se puso de pie, resistiéndose a sentarse en las piernas de su esposo.

—Hokage-sama, es su deber atender y asistir a esas festividades políticas, con su permiso, debo volver a mi trabajo... Mizukage-sama, es un placer poder conocerla— hizo una reverencia ante ambos y salio de la oficina.

¿Porque se sentía molesta? Incluso tenia ganas de llorar, pero era algo tonto, no había ningún motivo para actuar de esa forma tan infantil. Si ella no era capaz de corresponder y actuar como una esposa, lo mas normal era que él se refugiara en alguien mas.

Llevo las manos a su pecho, su corazón latía muy fuerte, no entendía si era tristeza o furia lo que sentía en ese instante, pero la sensación de salir y esconderse era lo mas claro que podía identificar en ese enredo de emociones.


	20. Capitulo 19

**Celos**

...19...

—Hinata-chan...— le llamo Tenten, sacándola de su ensoñación.

—Tenten-san, que gusto verte— saludo mostrando su dulce sonrisa.

—¿estas ocupada?—

—No, tengo el día libre—

—¡Yooosh! Entonces acompáñame a comprar— le pidió con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

—Por supuesto, te acompaño—

Tenten pasaba arrastraba por muchas tiendas diferentes de ropa a Hinata, solo veía las prendas y salia, sin comentar nada o que estilo buscaba.

—Tenten-san, ¿Es alguna ocasión especial para la que buscas ropa?— pregunto al notar la confusión en el rostro de su amiga.

—Si, acepte salir con Rock Lee, y estaba buscando algo lindo que ponerme— comento con timidez.

—Eso es fantástico, que bueno que aceptaras salir con él— la felicito dándole un abrazo, era lindo ver que los integrantes del equipo de su primo estarían juntos —¿Como te lo pidió?— pauso un segundo ella no era así de curiosa, bueno si, pero nunca lo demostraba— disculpa, no quise preguntar demás—

—Tranquila Hinata-chan, somos amigas, tienes el derecho de preguntar lo quieras sobre mi, no has sido imprudente si es lo que piensas— comento notando el sonrojo y la actitud tímida de su amiga— ademas yo quiero preguntarte muchas cosas también—

—¿A mi? ¿Que cosas?— le sorprendió porque nadie mostraba interés en ella, a parte de Ino queriendo saber sus detalles íntimos de su matrimonio.

—No quiero traerte malos recuerdos ni nada, pero es acerca de las citas—

—Pues no he tenido muchas, pero puedes preguntar lo que desees—

—¿Como sabes que estas enamorada?—

—Pues, es muy sencillo, cuando te enamoras, te preocupas mucho por esa persona, mas que por cualquier otra persona, te esfuerzas para dar lo mejor de ti y ayudarle o estar allí para ser su apoyo, cuando disfrutas de su compañía. Sabes que estas enamorada cuando lo único en lo que piensas es en su sonrisa, cuando lo extrañas tanto que sientes que tu corazón se volverá loco—

—Vaya, es algo complicado, aun no he llegado a sentir todo eso...— contesto un poco decepcionada de si misma la castaña.

—Al principio es mas sencillo, con cosas que no notas, por ejemplo el prepararle algo especial, un bento o un postre, o comprar algo, solo porque quieres verlo feliz, cosas pequeñas como esas empiezan acumularse hasta volverse algo mas fuerte—

—Por eso tu le llevas comida siempre que puedes a Kakashi-sensei— señalo Tenten.

—¿Eh? No, veras, no estoy enamorada de él, pero me preocupa que pase todo el día trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche y yo no puedo ayudarle con eso, así que me esfuerzo por ayudarle a comer saludable, después de todo es él quien cuida de toda la aldea— comento un poco triste, recordando la visita de Mei.

—Pero, eso se resume a todo lo que me dijiste antes... Hinata-chan, yo se lo difícil que puede ser para ti que Naruto este con alguien mas, pero yo creo que eso ya lo estas superando y has empezado a enamorarte de Kakashi, eso no es malo, después de todo el es tu esposo—

—No es lo que tu piensas Tenten, ademas, el tiene interés en alguien mas...—

—¿Ah? ¿Alguien mas? Creo que confundes las cosas, Kakashi no es esa clase de hombre, Gai-sensei, siempre nos habla de lo correcto y honorable que es su eterno rival... pero, ¿que te hace creer que esta interesado en alguien mas?— la curiosidad de Tente había sido picada.

—Hace un momento, fui a dejarle algunas cosas a su oficina, pero allí estaba la Kage... Mizukage Mei Terumi, ellos parecían conversar tan íntimamente, se sentía un ambiente seductor... creo que Kakashi esta interesado en ella— sus orbes perladas se veían empañadas, recordarlo volvía a desatarle esa confusión de emociones que no sabia como asimilar.

—Hinata... ¿Que sentiste cuando los viste?— pregunto Tenten, con una sonrisa, ella tenía una idea de lo que pasaba con su amiga pero quería comprobarlo.

—No lo se, es extraño, incluso si lo pienso ahora es algo muy infantil... al principio sentí alivio en que el tuviera a quien querer, pero bastaron unos segundos para sentirme molesta, ni siquiera se porque me siento enojada al mismo tiempo quisiera llorar, pero es absurdo, porque no hay motivo para llorar, tengo esta combinación de furia y tristeza juntas, yo no se que me pasa, quizás iré con Tsunade, posiblemente mi red de chakra debe estar mal—

La risa de Tenten la hizo sentir extraña —Hinata-chan, no estas mal, eso es lo mas normal, yo sentía eso cada vez que Rock Lee hablaba de Sakura, quizás no lo experimentaste, pero te diré, eso que sientes se llama Celos— hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra.— ¿Te das cuenta ahora que si tienes cierto interés en Kakashi? Pero no te preocupes, la esposa eres tu, puedes ir y arrastrar del cabello a esa Kage— se rio imaginando a la tímida Hinata haciendo eso.

—¿Pero que dices Tenten, no siento celos, y tampoco me atrevería a dañar a alguien, eso no es educado—

—Como quieras, pero debes poner mas atención a tus sentimientos, nadie siente celos de otra persona sin existir interés—

Hinata silencio considerando las palabras de Tenten, pero se le hacia algo muy extremo el creer que lo suyo eran celos, seguía queriendo a Naruto eso era seguro, pero e¿era posible haber desarrollado algún sentimiento por su esposo?

Después de andar de tienda en tienda durante todo el día lograron encontrar un vestido adecuado para la cita de la castaña.

Hinata le deseo mucha suerte, esperaba que en verdad esa pareja fuera feliz.

...

...

...

Al llegar a casa se quedo sentada frente a la puerta de entrada, quitándose los zapatos, estuvo en silencio varios segundos, dándose cuenta de la soledad que sentía al estar allí, en la mansión Hyuga siempre tenia con quien charlar o al menos estaban muchas personas al rededor dando un ambiente acogedor cada vez que volvía, pero esta casa no era así, pocas veces se sintió tranquila allí, pero solo era cuando Kakashi la acompañaba.

Pero si el tenia interés en alguien era algo bueno, ella debía apoyarlo, eran amigos algo que el aclaro desde antes de casarse, ahora entendía mejor el porque el no le exigía nada, en vez de ello le dijo que buscara hacer lo que mas le gustara, de eso se trataba, de ser un matrimonio frente a los demás para vivir tranquilamente y mantener sus romances prohibidos en silencio.

—¿Estas bien?—

Ella seguía sentada frente a la puerta, con los zapatos en sus manos, cabizbaja escondiendo el rostro en su flequillo, esa voz le removió sus pensamientos, dejando a la vista sus perlados ojos, empañados y vidriosos, quería llorar, pero no lo haría, no debía hacerlo.

—Hinata...— volvió a llamarle— Bienvenida a casa, la cena casi esta lista, ven— la llamo, haciéndola voltear y mostrar su rostro sonrojado.—Estas empezando a preocuparme ¿paso algo?— pregunto al verla tan indefensa.

Ella seguía sin hablar, quizás Tenten tenía razón, tenia algún interés en Kakashi, lo supo cuando al escucharlo hablar, sintió la calidez de regresar a un hogar donde se le esperaba, incluso le estaba cocinando, a su memoria vinieron esas veces que trabajo demás en el hospital y el siempre le preparaba la comida.

—Tadaima...— musito, Kakashi sonrío al escucharla decir eso, esa casa empezaba a sentirse como un hogar.

—Ven, te ves triste, algo de comida te hará bien, luego podrás ir a descansar— Le quito los zapatos de las manos, tomo sus manos entre las de él, para ayudarle a ponerse de pie y llevarla hasta el comedor.

Se sentó a esperar que Kakashi terminara de servir, no la dejo ayudar, diciendo que era su turno de preparar algo delicioso ante su ausencia las noches anteriores.

—No tiene que preocuparse, yo entiendo que su trabajo es muy exigente, toda la aldea esta en sus manos, hace un excelente trabajo como Hokage, soy yo quien debería atenderlo con la cena lista a su regreso— comento avergonzada.

—¿Porque?¿Porque eres la esposa?— el sonrío —No te preocupes, a mi también me gusta cocinar cada vez que tenga tiempo para hacerlo, te alimentare, no debes preocuparte por eso—

Ella asintió y se dedico a comer las delicias que Kakashi puso sobre la mesa, parecía un banquete, le sorprendió un poco mas que al final pusiera un pequeño pastel en el centro.

—¿Celebramos algo?—

—Si, muchas cosas, por ejemplo, festejamos tu asenso a Jonin, fue hace unos meses, pero no hicimos algo adecuado para celebrarlo, también tenemos tu avance con el uso de la Katana, has crecido mucho... y también— dijo sacando una cajita algo gastada, envuelta en seda, celebramos dos meses de habernos casado, esto— menciono sacando un lindo collar de la cajita— es algo que debí darte el día de la boda... quiero que lo tengas ahora— extendió su mano con el collar, esperado a que ella lo tomara.

—Es el símbolo de su clan— dijo con su dulce voz, al notar el dije que colgaba en el collar.

—Así es, hace unos días te dije que quiero un hijo, pero creo que solo me deje llevar por el momento, me disculpo por eso, creo que lo correcto es dejarte claro que eres la matriarca de nuestro clan, no es necesario que lo uses— indico al ver la confusión y los nervios en las facciones de Hinata— Solo quiero que lo conserves y que tengas claro que tu eres mi familia... y quiero que seas tu quien conserve ese collar— empezaba a sudar, hablar así tan sentimental no era lo suyo, pero después del regaño por parte de Gai días atrás entendió que era lo mejor.

—Kakashi-san, muchas gracias— sonrío feliz de ser considerada importante para alguien mas.

Es cierto que ella se llevaba muy bien con todos en la mansión, pero hasta la fecha no había recibido un reconocimiento como alguien importante dentro del clan, su padre la despojo del titulo de heredera hace muchos años, siempre le recalcaba lo débil que era, repitiendole que por ese carácter tan pasivo no era digna de ser heredera del clan Hyuga, y ahora tenia a su esposo, dándole un reconocimiento como "matriarca" pero lo que mas le hacia estremecer de felicidad era el escuchar que celebraban sus logros, ese hombre frente a ella, sin conocerla tanto, estaba felicitándola por sus avances.

La seriedad del clan Hyuga no permite muestras de afecto ni nada por el estilo, así que estaba experimentando estas nuevas sensaciones por primera vez.

Intento recordar si antes alguien le hizo algo de comer por algo bueno que ella hiciera... pero en su memoria no existen tales recuerdos.

—Si no te gusta, puedes dejarlo en la habitación— dijo asustado, al verla como ella tomo el collar entre sus manos, presionándolas en su pecho y con la cabeza baja, no podía ver si estaba llorando o estaba enojada, ella solo se quedo en silencio.

—Y-yo... estoy llorando... por... porque me siento tan feliz— alzo su rostro dejando visible sus orbes lunares, acompañadas del desliz de sus lagrimas.

El albino se sintió conmovido por la reacción de ella, no esperaba que se pusiera tan feliz por recibir un collar tan sencillo como ese.

—El collar no es algo caro— le aclaro — era de mi madre, por eso no se ve tan brillante— sonrío nervioso, esperando que Hinata no se decepcionara por las condiciones de la joya.

—Kakashi-san...— susurro teniendo total atención de él— lo atesorare, esto es algo que perteneció a su mamá, es algo que Kakashi-san a guardado por mucho tiempo, por eso para mi también sera algo muy valioso, prometo que lo cuidare, gracias— dijo levantándose para abrazarlo.

Kakashi se quedo quieto al sentir la suavidad de la piel de su esposa al abrazarlo, era un momento mágico, hasta que se percato que su rostro descansaba plácidamente el pecho de Hinata.

—Hinata me encanta que me abraces, pero creo que es mejor tomar distancia— propuso al sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba a la sensación de querer tocarla.

—¿Eh?— su inocencia no le permitía ver las intenciones que se figuraban en la mente de su esposo.

—Si no dejas de abrazarme de esa forma, creo que no podre controlar el deseo de hacer un heredero esta noche— fue mas especifico, sabiendo que era la única forma de hacerla entender.

Ella lo miro sonrojada y nerviosa, soltándolo con cuidado, la emoción del collar la había hecho olvidar su encuentro apasionado de días atrás.

—L-lo si...en...to— murmuro al sentarse de golpe en la silla, sin mirarlo.

—Por cierto, confirme con la Mizukage que iremos a su fiesta— comento, cambiando el tema— pero quiero que me ayudes a decidir de que forma nos iremos—

—No entiendo—

—Hay dos opciones, podemos ir en un carruaje junto a algunos Anbus y uno o dos equipos para estar atentos a la seguridad, y la otra opción es ir solo tu yo, como si fuéramos en una misión, pero eso nos llevaría mas tiempo ya que no usaríamos un transporte— dejo las opciones ante la pensativa Hinata.

—Supongo que ir en carruaje llamaría mucho la atención, mas con una escolta tan grande, sería un blanco perfecto para los criminales que buscar dañar al Hokage, en cambio ir en cubierto como en una misión nos permitiría pasar desapercibidos—

—Bien, entonces alista tus cosas, saldremos mañana por la mañana—

—¿Ya lo tenia decidido?— pregunto al verlo tan feliz con su respuesta.

—Si, pensé que después de tanto tiempo fuera de las misiones te gustaría ir de esa forma, así tienes la oportunidad de usar la Katana en el camino con algún criminal que se cruce en nuestro camino, ademas, creo que estoy perdiendo forma, salir de esta forma sera bueno para ambos— comento feliz.— Fue una suerte que eligieras esa opción, si no todo el trabajo que me costo estas noches habría sido en vano—

Ella seguía sin entender a que se refería.

—Veras, estas ultimas tres noches, me quede trabajando horas extra, para adelantar parte de mi trabajo, así podría salir contigo de viaje—

—Pero, si la Mizukage vino ayer— comento confusa.

—Asi es, pero el pergamino con la invitación llego hace cuatro días, yo solo estaba intentando adelantar mi trabajo para comentártelo, ayer por la noche me toco dejar a Mei con Gai, ellos insistieron en que me quedara a beber con ellos, pero si lo hacia no terminaría mi trabajo, pero como puedes ver, tu esposo se esforzó mucho y es así como pude venir temprano a casa, ¿No te parece que soy genial?—

Hinata sonrío, el revoloteo de sensaciones encontradas sosegó, creando un sentimiento de paz, era como si se hubiese desecho de una enorme roca en su espalda.

—Si, Kakashi-san es genial...— susurro apenas audible para su esposo quien se sonrojo al escucharla decir eso.


	21. Capitulo 20

**Me gustas**

...20...

Hinata tomo un baño, antes de ir a dormir, el poder hablar con Kakashi le había devuelto la calma, sonreía internamente al darse cuenta que el no paso el tiempo con la Mizukage, se ausento para poder pasar tiempo con ella, eso era un gesto que sin duda le parecía muy agradable.

Hasta las burbujas de jabón en su piel le hacían sonreír, de pronto ese sentimiento la iba envolviendo y le gustaba.

Al terminar su baño, tomo la toalla que llevo consigo, al colocarla se dio cuenta que no era su toalla, esta era mas corta, apenas y lograba cubrir su cuerpo, tenia que dejarla casi a la mitad de su pecho, para alcanzar a cubrir sus zonas intimas.

Uso su Byakugan para ver si Kakashi estaba cerca de la habitación enfocando su mirada en la puerta, pero no lo vio, lo desactivo respirando profundo, solo tenia que salir muy rápido, colocar el seguro en la puerta y poder vestirse con tranquilidad.

Era un buen plan, así que lo puso en practica, salio de puntitas para no hacer ruido, su cabello húmedo iba dejando un rastro de humedad, estaba a mitad de su habitación, cuando escucho la voz de Kakashi cerca de allí, se alarmo, giro de prisa para correr a esconderse al baño, al dar un paso en dirección contraria se deslizo en en agua que su cabello dejo caer al piso.

—¡Kyaaaa!— soltó un gritito al sentir el golpe de su trasero impactarse con el piso

Le costo un poco pero logro ponerse en pie.

—¿Estas bi...—Kakashi enmudeció al acercarse a la puerta y notarla solo cubierta por una diminuta toalla.

Otro grito salio de la boca de Hinata, intento correr pero la humedad en el piso la hizo tambalear de nuevo, en sus bruscos movimientos por aferrarse a algo invisible, termino por hacer que la toalla cayera al piso.

Sus ojos se abrieron todo lo que pudieron, dejando todo su cuerpo al rojo vivo.

Kakashi casi sufre un colapso por el sangrado nasal, era la visión mas hermosa, ni en sus sueños mas pervertidos imagino que esas curvas fueran aun mas perfectas.

Hinata intentaba inútilmente cubrirse con las manos, mientras que sus pies seguían luchando en el piso húmedo por mantenerse rectos.

—Por favor, no me mire— suplico con tanta vergüenza.

La calidez de un brazo la detuvo antes de caer de nuevo sobre el piso, su esposo la sostenía con mano derecha de la cintura, mientras la izquierda le colocaba la toalla para cubrirla, la sostuvo en sus brazos, hasta llevarla a la cama.

—¿Esto es para decirme que esperas a que termine lo que iniciamos a hace tres días?— pregunto sin dejar de observarla.

El cabello húmedo se pegaba en esa blanca y suave piel, aun había gotas de agua que se deslizaban lentamente por esa figura que tanto deseaba tocar. Trago en seco al observar mejor, como era prácticamente imposible cubrir todo el cuerpo de la chica con esa toalla tan diminuta.

Ella no contesto, apretó nerviosa la toalla, esperando que pasara cualquier cosa, era claro para ella que le era imposible resistirse a las insinuaciones de su esposo.

—Y-yo...—

—No puedes... lo se— respondió cubriéndola con una sabana —Creo que una ducha bien fría es una buena idea— musito dirigiéndose al baño.

Seguía tensa, la actitud de Kakashi le había sorprendido, ni siquiera intento besarla, la vio desnuda y no le hizo nada.

...

**HINATA**

La toalla cayo al piso sin siquiera darme el tiempo suficiente para tomarla y cubrir las partes mas privadas, voltee mi vista aterrada por mostrar mi cuerpo de esa forma, por un segundo vi el brillo en los ojos de Kakashi-san, eran tal y como Neji nii-san, me dijo una vez que ardían en deseo al ver a una mujer, en ese estado los hombres pierden la cordura.

Sus brazos fuertes me sostuvieron tocando mi piel desnuda, no podía verlo por lo avergonzada que me sentía, en cualquier momento podía desmayarme eso era seguro, el suceso de hace tres días vino a mi mente, preguntándome si sería capaz de detenerlo si iniciaba de nuevo ese jugueteo.

La conversación con Kurenai y Tenten estaba dando vueltas en mi cabeza, si el se acerca un poco mas no podre contener mas tiempo mi consciencia, creo que me desmayare en cualquier segundo, el calor abrasador dentro de mi es una señal clara que no seré capaz de hacer algo.

Cerré los ojos con la respiración entre cortada, no estaba lista para el siguiente paso pero aun con nervios y vergüenza, mi interior deseaba sentir por un breve instante los labios de Kakashi-san.

—¿Esto es para decirme que esperas a que termine lo que iniciamos a hace tres días?— me pregunto estando sobre mi.

La calidez de su piel tan cerca de mi, me estaba causando sensaciones que quería explorar aun mas, quizás a esto es a lo que se referida Kurenai sensei, cuando me dijo a que esta edad hay muchas cosas que el cuerpo reacciona de forma diferente anhelando nuevas sensaciones.

¿Este fuego que siento arder desde mis piernas hasta mis mejillas es efecto de esa reacción?

Si tan solo se inclinara un poco mas y quitara esa mascara para permitirme comprobar si esto que siento se calma con un beso mas.

—Y-yo...— no podía ser firme en mi tono, estaba tan nerviosa, quería pedirle que no se detuviera, pero mi cobardía era tan grande que ni yo entendía que era lo que musitaba.

—No puedes... lo se— me dijo cubriéndome con una manta.

Se levanto y se fue a duchar, yo me quede con la sabana entre mis manos, con el calor interno aun fluyendo de forma desesperante.

¿Que acaba de pasar? Tome mi rostro con mis manos, dándome unos pequeños golpes para terminar de reaccionar y comprobar que no era un sueño.

Esos deseos indecorosos ¿eran míos? Yo... fui yo quien deseo repetir "esas cosas" Hinata Hyuga... ¿En que te has convertido? ¿Es que acaso la lectura erótica de Kakashi-san también me afecta a mi? Pero... yo ni siquiera la he leído...

Pero... el se detuvo, ahora que ya ha probado mis labios, ¿pensara que no soy divertida? Si me comparo con Mei Temuri, se que no soy igual, ella es mayor y tiene un aura de seguridad, su estilo es tan femenino y seductor, yo no tengo nada comparado a ella.

...

...

...

Hinata escuchaba el agua aun correr de la regadera, con esa confianza se levanto para ponerse una pijama, los pensamientos de sentirse inferior ante la figura de la Mizukage le aterraban, se arropo por completo, esa noche tuvo un lindo detalle por parte de su esposo, pero también fue rechazada por el mismo.

Se quedo dormida con la mente hecha bolas entre tanto pensar, no era bueno ponerse a pensar en cosas como esas, solo le hacían sentirse inferior, su ultimo pensamiento fue que no era capaz de competir contra Mei Terumi, si esa mujer se esforzaba un poco mas, podría quedar divorciada en poco tiempo.

—M..ei...— susurro, distrayendo a Kakashi, quien se acomodaba a un lado de la cama, cerca de su esposa.

Sonrío bajo la mascara, ¿eran alucinaciones suyas o Hinata estaba celosa de la Mizukage?

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana de su habitación, resaltando el azul negro del cabello de su esposa, la había extrañado tanto, esos días en la torre del Hokage fueron un poco tortuosas, no se imagino que con tanto trabajo que ella también tenía sería capaz de ir a verlo y no solo eso, la dulce Hinata también le había llevado comida y un cambio de ropa, no le importaba si ella no lo amaba, pero estaba claro que se preocupaba por él.

Viéndola a su lado se sentía tan mágico, desde que su padre murió no tenia ninguna emoción para volver a su casa, por eso siempre se la pasaba leyendo sus novelas eróticas en cualquier sitio perdiendo el tiempo hasta el cansancio, para así llegar solo a dormir al apartamento en el que vivía en ese entonces, pero ahora era diferente, no supo como ni cuando empezó, pero se dio cuenta que se sentía tan bien al saber que alguien lo esperaba en casa, alguien con quien pasar sus noches, era difícil porque aun no liberaba esa tensión sexual que ella le provocaba, pero tenerla allí, saber que ahora es suya, le daba calma.

Termino por aceptar que esa ansiedad por verla, no significaba otra cosa mas que solo que empezaba a enamorarse de la chica que jamas imagino, quien ahora es su bella esposa... Hinata Hatake.

En esas orbes lunares se sentía tan expuesto, si ella supiera el poder que tenía sobre él, pero esa inocencia y timidez no la dejaban darse cuenta que ella solo necesitaba mover un dedo y el podía incluso ladrar si lo pedía.

La chica se removía en la cama, derribando una de las almohadas que había colocado como barrera a la mitad de la cama para evitar cualquier roce con Kakashi.

El sonrío, por lo divertido que era tener esa columna de almohadas en medio, como si eso fuese a detenerlo, las tiro de la cama, para permitirle a ella moverse con libertad, finalmente ella giro quedando frente a él, dándole la oportunidad de observarla mas a detalle.

Ella era muy bonita a simple vista, con esas largas pestañas que adornaban sus ojos perlados, su color de piel tan blanco, junto a ese cabello tan oscuro, daba la sensación de ver a una diosa, maldita sea, casarse con ella fue por mera casualidad y aunque al inicio renegó, ahora era capaz de aceptar que ella era parte de su mundo, lo sentía mucho por Naruto, pero desde ahora empezaría a cortejar a Hinata correctamente, quería que por lo menos ella lo quisiera tan solo un poco, si ella algún día aceptaba que sentía algo por él, por pequeño que fuese ese sentimiento, eso seria suficiente para no dejarla ir jamas.

Esa noche la abrazo, dejando el rostro de ella descansar sobre su pecho.

...

...

...

Los golpes en la puerta desde muy temprano los hicieron despertar, Kakashi se levanto de prisa, antes de que su esposa abriera los ojos y lo atacara con el puño suave como la ultima vez.

—Ya escuche...— dijo con su tono cansado de siempre.—¿Y que deseas tan temprano?— pregunto bostezando.

—Lady Tsunade me dijo que debo lo acompañe en su viaje—comento Yamato.

—¿Ah si? Pues que yo recuerde no pedí escolta, ademas, a ti te encomendé vigilar a Orochimaru—

—Orochimaru esta en la Aldea, La quinta Hokage dijo que tomaría la responsabilidad—

—Olvidalo, tu eres el indicado para esa misión, te pediré que dejes de insistir, este es un viaje entre mi esposa y yo, llevare a mis perros así que no hay de que preocuparse—

—Pero... Lady Tsu...—

—Yamato— le regaño—dije que no— le cerro la puerta en la cara, no permitiría que nadie se interpusiera en su viaje.

...

...

...

Pese al inconveniente a tempranas horas Kakashi logro salir sin ser visto por Yamato, salieron temprano, poder salir de la torre saltar sobre los arboles era relajante, se sentía vivo otra vez, tanto tiempo en una silla no era lo suyo, la adrenalina en su cuerpo quería estar en acción, explorar los alrededores, tener combates, poder mostrar su técnicas una vez mas.

Miraba por el rabillo del ojo de vez en cuando a su esposa, ella activaba su Byakugan cada cierto tiempo para verificar que no hubiera nadie sospechoso cerca o siguiéndolos, en cuanto a sus perros, Pakkun lideraba al equipo de canes, por los alrededores, intentando mantenerse a una distancia no muy alejada de su amo.

Durante el día lograron avanzar mucho mas de lo que pensó, Hinata pese a no estar en misiones aun era muy ágil.

—Nos detendremos aquí, creo que lo mejor sera acampar en esta zona—

—Seria mejor si caminamos un poco mas, a unos veinte metros de aquí hay un rio, así podremos pescar y ducharnos— menciono la morena desactivando el Byakugan.

—De acuerdo— le siguió Kakashi.

Llegando al lugar acordado, Kakashi uso la técnica que copio de Yamato.

—_Mokuton: Renchūka no Jutsu_ — exclamo creado una casa de madera pequeña, suficiente para tener un techo donde pasar la noche, así podían descansar mas a gusto y cocinar dentro de ella, sin tener que hacer una fogata y llamar la atención de cualquier intruso.

—Que técnica tan impresionante, no sabía que podía usarla— se sorprendió Hinata al verla.

—Es algo que aprendió de Yamato, vamos, entra, descansa un poco mientras yo voy a pescar.

—Esta bien, mientras tanto yo preparare lo demás para la cena—

—¿Trajiste algo mas en ese pequeño bolso?—

—Kakashi-san, usted no es el único que aprendió técnicas nuevas, yo aprendí una muy útil que Tenten me enseño—

dentro de la casa saco uno de los pergaminos que llevaba realizado un Jutsu de invocación, saliendo de este una serie de comestibles y utensilios de cocina que dejo sorprendido a Kakashi.

—Si que es muy útil... tendrás que enseñármelo.—

...

...

...

La cena fue todo un éxito, comieron hasta saciarse, estaban cansados, así que para sorprender aun mas a Kakashi, esa noche no dominaran juntos, Hinata saco un Futon para ella y para él de otro pergamino.

—Supongo que haremos guardia, si gusta puedo quedarme a hacer la primera, usted se ha esforzado mas que yo, así que puede descansar primero—

Kakashi no objeto al respecto, se fue a acostar, dejando a Hinata cumplir con su guardia.

Desde la cima del árbol mas alto, ella activo su Byakugan, su rango de visión ahora es mas alto que durante la guerra, ahora podía ver todo a 30 kilómetros de distancia, al cerciorarse que no había nada extraño cerca, se tomo el tiempo necesario para darse un baño, tenía por lo menos una hora, para tomar un baño y regresar a punto de vigilancia sin tener contratiempos.

Se acerco al rio, dejando toda su ropa a un lado, estando allí, en medio de esa oscuridad que solo dejaba ver lo que la luz de la luna tocaba, tuvo el deseo de practicar así como lo hacia en su adolescencia, juguetear con el agua no le haría mal, se quito hasta la ultima prenda, dejando toda su piel desnuda, acumulo chakra en sus pies, para poder caminar sobre el agua, inicio con pequeños movimientos, danzando sobre el agua.

Era una visión espectacular verla moverse con tanta facilidad, parecía una verdadera diosa bajo es luz y con esos movimientos tan delicados.

Kakashi se levanto para hacerle compañía, pues no lograba conciliar el sueño, buscándola entre las cercanías fue hasta el rio, donde vio la silueta danzando con tanta gracia, que le hizo acercarse y espiarla un rato.

Sus sentidos estaban locos de placer, no imagino que ella fuese a tener la osadía para bailar desnuda en medio del agua, pero gracias a Kami que no pudo dormir para presenciar esa visión tan sublime que lo dejaba sin aliento.

Ver a su esposa de esa forma le estaba provocando una erección, se maldijo en sus adentros, las duchas frías ya no funcionaban como al principio, debía pensar en algo mas, para relajar esa parte de su cuerpo que se alteraba, pero era imposible apartar la mirada.

Contra su voluntad, se obligo a dar un paso para apartarse de ese lugar, debía alejarse antes de que sus impulsos lo cegaran.

El crujir de una rama lo delato, haciendo que Hinata se sumergiera en el agua ocultando su cuerpo dentro.

—¿C-cuanto tiempo lleva allí?— pregunto apenada.

—No mucho, recién vine para refrescarme un poco—

—Puede entrar, yo ya voy de salida— respondió, percatándose que su ropa estaba lejos de ella, y la toalla seguía colgada en una rama cerca de la orilla, pero si salia dejaría al descubierto su cuerpo.—Kakashi-san, puede pasarme la toalla, pro favor— pidió con el rostro sonrojado.

El se acerco en punto donde la luz lo hacia mas visible, dejando que ella observara que el solo vestía con la ropa interior y su mascara, listo para meterse al agua.

Fingió no escucharla adentrándose al agua cada vez mas cerca de ella la vio cubrirse el pecho con las manos, intento huir pero cuando ella lo llamo era imposible no perder la cordura, era un momento perfecto para los dos, no quería dejar pasar algo como eso.

—Te ves muy hermosa, ese sonrojo en tu rostro es tan lindo, hace resaltar el violeta de tus ojos—comento acercándose un poco mas.

—Kakashi-san— susurro ella, al sentirse acorralada, su espalda toco una de las enormes rocas que estaban en el rio impidiéndole escapar.

—Hinata, ¿me permites podes besarte esta noche?— pregunto moviendo los mechones de cabello que le cubrían el rostro a la morena.

Con las manos temblorosas por lo que haría, las acerco al rostro de Kakashi, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, con cuidado deslizo parte de la mascara para dejar a la vista el rostro completo de su esposo, era una visión perfecta, ahora por fin lo veía a detalle, era un hombre muy apuesto.

Kakashi tomo esa acción como un si, suspiro en un lento parpadeo, sentir la textura de los dedos de ella sobre su rostro era fabuloso, dejo que ella bajara esa mascara hasta dejar la boca al descubierto.

Su mirada al acercarse mas a ella era como solicitando permiso para atrapa esos labios que lo hacían babear, ella no emitió palabra alguna, solo lo acerco con su mano, hasta llegar a probar sus labios.

Era un beso suave, sin prisas, degustando los labios del otro, lento sin pausas, el aire empezaba a faltarles, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a descansar, ella movió el brazo con el cubría su pecho, para rodear el cuello de Kakashi con ambas manos, enredo sus dedos en el cabello del Albino, provocando un eléctrico hormigueo por su roce en el cuerpo de su esposo.

—Me gustas tanto...— musito él sobre los labios de ella.

Seguía besándola con calma, pero sentir los pechos de ella removiéndose en el suyo le estaba dejando sin autocontrol.

Llevo una de sus manos hasta tocar el suave pecho de Hinata, ella se sobresalto ante el tacto que la invadía, pero el no dejo de besarla, haciendo que ella se concentrara mas en el beso.

—Te prometo que no tomare tu virginidad esta noche, pero pérmiteme darte un poco de placer...— le pidió obteniendo permiso por parte de ella.

Se acerco mas al cuerpo de ella, sin parar de besarla con deseo, la intensidad iba en aumento, acariciaba esos enormes pechos que no cabían en sus manos, era tan excitante el querer apretarlos por completo, pero sus manos no eran suficientes, pauso los besos un momento, dejando descansar su frente sobre la de ella, de esa forma tenia mejor visibilidad de sus pechos.

Bajo un poco, para poder probarlos, solo tocarlos ya no le bastaba, necesitaba saber a que sabían esos pezones entre sus dedos.

Hinata dejo salir un leve gemido al sentir como uno de sus pezones era lamido con tanta habilidad, Kakashi estaba casi al limite con las sensaciones y los sonidos que salían de la boca de su esposa.

Estaba saboreandola por primera vez, era mejor de lo que imagino, mucho mejor que sus pervertidos sueños, el sabor de Hinata era dulce y estaba siendo grabado no solo en su mente, si no también en su paladar.

Jamas en su vida, tuvo un sabor tan agradable como el de su esposa, paso su boca al otro pecho para brindarles atención por igual, Hinata aun avergonzada por el actuar de Kakashi, no estaba dispuesta a detenerlo, no cuando estaba sintiendo ese fuego abrasador dentro de ella, quería el siguiera mostrándole mas de ese placer que menciono.


	22. Capitulo 21

**Los Celos del Hokage**

...21...

Hinata soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer, conteniéndose por no subir la voz, le avergonzaba el escuchar esos ruidos de boca, pero era algo que no lograba contener, no cuando su esposo estaba tan empeñado en besar, lamer y morder sus pechos.

El subió deslizando la lengua desde los pechos hasta el cuello de la morena, al llegar a ese hueco que se marcaba entre el cuello y los hombros de ella, aspiro el delicioso aroma de su cabello, eso lo alteraba aun mas.

Siguió con el recorrido hasta volver a llegar a probar esos labios que se veían un poco inflamos por la intensidad con la que la beso antes, pero no se detendría, aun no era el momento, debía conseguir por lo menos un orgasmo de ella, para detenerse.

La urgencia en los besos era cada vez mas demandante, un calor extraño empezaba a aparecer en la parte baja del vientre de Hinata, esa era otra nueva sensación, sin dejar de besarla, Kakashi siguió deslizando sus manos por el cuerpo desnudo de esposa, era tan maravilloso poder recorrer esas curvas.

Sus dedos estaban tan cerca de tocar la parte mas prohibida de ese cuerpo que solo lo incitaba a morder la manzana y quemarse en ese infierno en medio de esas piernas que poco a poco empezaba a separar, para dejarlas sobre sus caderas.

Un golpe sonoro se escucho cerca de la pareja de amantes que recién empezaban a dejarse quemar por sus deseos.

Kakashi dirigió la mirada al lugar de donde provenía el ruido, una cabellera castaña resaltaba, poco a poco se fue dejando ver el intruso, Yamato trago en seco lleno de miedo, si las miradas mataran podía estar seguro que ya hubiese sido mutilado muchas veces.

—Lady Tsunade me pidió que viniera— se excuso sin mirar a la pareja.

Kakashi lo veía con odio puro, Hinata estaba al punto de colapsar y desmayarse, apenas y logro esconderse tras las rocas.

—Saldré primero, me llevare a Yamato para que puedas vestirte tranquila— le indico Kakashi extendiéndole la ropa.

Las ondas en el agua cesaron indicándole a la morena que su esposo ya había salido, activo su Byakugan para asegurarse que no había nadie cerca, confirmando que Yamato y su esposo estaban en la casa, concentro chakra en sus pies para poder pararse sobre el agua y vestirse cómodamente.

Se sentía tan avergonzada, por ser encontrada de esa forma, otro hombre la había visto desnuda, no entendía como no se se desmayo hace rato, no tenía la cara para ir y saludar a Yamato, así que siguió con el plan inicial, y se sentó en una de las ramas que estaban cerca de la cima del árbol mas alto del lugar, terminaría su vigilancia hasta que el invitado se durmiera.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención interrumpir, es que no los encontraba y luego resbale y rodé hasta la orilla de rio—

—En este momento extraño tanto tener mi Sharingan—

Yamato sudaba, adivinando a que se refería Kakashi con ese comentario.

—puedes golpearme, pero no me mates— le imploro de rodillas desbordando lagrimas exageradas.

—No puedo prometer nada, tienes que pagar por tu error, mientras pienso como obtendrás mi perdón te quedaras haciendo guardia completa—

Yamato pensó en rehusarse, pues quería poder dormir por lo menos dos horas, pero no era bueno meterse con Kakashi cuando este se enojaba.

—Bien, pero antes necesito entregarte esto— dijo dándole un pergamino, Kakashi lo leyó frunciendo el ceño, apenas salia de la aldea y ya había problemas— ¿Que hacemos?—

—Por el momento enviale un mensaje a Sasuke, notificando lo que sucede, veremos si el puede resolverlo, también dile a Naruto, no quiero que las cosas se compliquen— le ordeno presionando el puente de su nariz, en verdad esos niños siempre le daban problemas.

Su noche ya había sido arruinada, el humor para continuar se había esfumado la interrupción y las malas noticias hicieron que Kakashi se concentrara en él trabajo. Fue por Hinata para decirle que entrara a dormir, ella obedeció al notar que Yamato no estaba tan cerca.

—Ven, siéntate aquí— le indico señalo el lugar en medio de sus piernas.

Aun sonrojada se acerco sin protestar, para Kakashi fue una sorpresa que cediera, dejo que la espalda de la chica descansara en su pecho, mientras su barbilla se acomodaba sobre la cabeza de ella, aspiraba el olor de su cabello, le gustaba tanto.

La abrazo por los hombros, con cierta timidez ella se permitió tener esa cercanía con él.

—¿Todo esta bien?— pregunto cerrando sus ojos al sentir la calidez en su espalda.

—Espero que si, pero no es momento de preocuparnos por eso ahora— la abrazo con mas fuerza —Por cierto... lo que me preocupa ahora es no haber terminado lo que inicie hace un momento— sintió el cuerpo de su esposa tensarse, lo que le pareció tierno y gracioso.

—Eh... bueno... y-yo... lo siento— termino disculpándose.

—empiezo a creer que decir lo siento es solo un reflejo, lo dices demasiado... pero, ya que estas disculpándote, deberíamos...—se detuvo un momento esperando que ella captara lo que quería decir.

Hinata estaba sudando nerviosamente ¿Que debía decir? ¿Era buena idea continuar?

Kakashi noto la incomodidad en ella, así que seguiría molestándola un rato mas.

—Kakashi-san, hay algo que quiero preguntar— dijo luego de unos minutos en silencio— ¿Porque actúa de esa forma conmigo?—

—¿Te molesta?— dijo soltando un poco el abrazo, quizás si sobrepaso demasiado los limites.

—Es solo que... al inicio de todo usted dijo que me veía como una niña, que solo podía ser su amiga, ¿Aun es así?—

—Mmmm... Tienes razón, al principio lo dije— menciono sintiéndose terrible, eso le hacia recordar la promesa que le hizo a Naruto y el propósito de todo esto.—Ahora no puedo responderte con claridad, puedo decir que me gusta estar contigo, tenerte en casa y saber que esperas por mi es lindo, quizás te debo una disculpa por propasarme contigo en varias ocasiones...¿puedes esperar un poco por una respuesta sincera?— alcanzo a decir al final, tenia tanto que decir, pero pensándolo mejor, quizás no era el momento para decirlo, mucho menos para darle cabida a esos sentimientos.

El no vio el rostro de la chica, pero algo en ella pareció quitarle ese brillo en los ojos que tanto le había costado recuperar, debía ser que fue ella quien erro las cosas, tal como leyó en muchas revistas, quizás Kakashi solo quería tener un encuentro sexual con ella, pero eso no siempre esta acompañado de sentimientos, era simple atracción, pero ¿porque le incomodaba? Se supone que ella amaba a Naruto ¿Entonces, cuando se permitió sentir algo por su esposo? ¿En verdad sentía algo o solo era "atracción"?

Pakkun entro a la casita, Hinata le hizo señas para que se acerca, los coloco sobre sus piernas, para acariciarlo un poco, haciéndolo dormir al instante.

—No sabía que tengo competencia, he sido traicionado por mi amigo mas "leal"— musito Kakashi, al ver el descaro de Pakkun al aceptar las caricias de su esposa frente a él.

Solo escucho una risita de Hinata en respuesta, se quedaron durmiendo así, el recostado en la pared con su esposa en su regazo y el perro ninja haciendo mal tercio en las piernas de la morena.

...

...

...

Cuando Kakashi despertó Hinata ya había salido de la casita, termino de hacer su aseo personal, para deshacer el Jutsu que uso para hacer la casa, se acerco bajo un árbol donde estaba su esposa junto a Yamato desayunando. Hinata le extendió un bento cuando él se acerco a ellos.

El desayuno fue en un incomodo silencio, la presencia de Yamato solo hacia que Hinata recordara que fue encontrada en una situación muy embarazosa la noche anterior.

Casi por llegar a la aldea oculta de la niebla, Yamato se despidió de la pareja, yendo hasta su nueva misión, el camino hasta Kirigakure fue en completo silencio, a estar a pocos metros de allí, Hinata empezó a tener esa sensación que Tenten le describió como celos, un poco mas y estarían en presencia de la Mizukage que tanto se esforzaba por seducir a su esposo.

No debía sentirse así, ella solo era esposa de nombre, ni siquiera habían consumado el matrimonio, ademas Mei Terumi tenía mas confianza y experiencia para conquistar al hombre a su lado,

lo miro unos segundos, dando un suspiro cansado, no le gustaba sentirse inferior, pero la realidad era que comparada con esa mujer, ella no se sentía tan bonita ni atractiva.

—¿Vamos?— dijo Kakashi al notar el cambio de Hinata, la tomo de la mano, para ingresar a la aldea.

—Que gusto verte, estoy tan feliz que vinieras a verme— exclamo feliz la Mizukage, al ver que Kakashi ingresaba a su oficina— Hinata Hyuga también vino— comento de mala gana, haciendo que ella dejara a un lado las ganas de abrazar al albino.

—Hatake— le corrigió Kakashi, teniendo la atención de las chicas presentes —Es Hinata Hatake, ese es el nombre correcto de mi esposa— con su tono despreocupado de siempre— Tengo hambre, ¿Nos recomiendas algún lugar?— pregunto Kakashi, restandole importancia a la mala cara de Mei por corregirla.

—Ao,les mostrara sus habitaciones, luego los guiara por la aldea— comento un tanto molesta.

—Mei es muy amable de tu parte, pero solo necesitamos una habitación, no puedo dormir si mi esposa esta lejos— ese comentario hizo que las mejillas de Hinata parecían dos lindos tomates rojos.

El plan de Mei de separar a la pareja se vio destruido en segundos.

Kakashi junto a Hinata se dejaron guiar por Ao, primero vieron la habitación que les cedieron, la cama era un poco mas pequeña que una matrimonial, el albino había entendido las intenciones de Mei a la perfección, les daba esa cama para hacerlos dormir separados, pero eso no funcionaba con él, dejarse engañar por algo así, no era la primera vez que la Mizukage intentaba acercarse de mas a él.

—Mis disculpas, Hokage-sama,la cama no es tan grande, es por eso que les ofrecimos dos habitaciones al inicio— Ao se disculpo.

—No te preocupes, solo tengo que dormir mas pegado a mi esposa y asunto arreglado— sonrío Kakashi, haciendo que tanto Ao como Hinata se incomodaran con lo dicho.

Para su mala suerte Kakashi tuvo que ir a la oficina de la Mizukage, al parecer había un asunto de Kages que atender, así que se vio obligado a dejar sola a Hinata, ella paseo un rato por los alrededores de la aldea, no paso mucho tiempo para que encontrara compañía.

—Señorita, disculpe, no pude evitar hablarle, por casualidad ¿Usted es Hyuga Hinata?— pregunto un chico, se veía casi de la misma edad que ella.

Ella asintió con timidez, se le hacía familiar el rostro, pero no lograba recordar de donde lo conocía.

—¿Nos conocemos de alguna parte?—

—Claro, disculpa, no me he presentado, yo soy Seki Yasuhiro—

—¡Hiro!— exclamo al recordarlo —¿Eres el pequeño Hiro?—

—Como ve, ya no soy tan pequeño— se rio nervioso.

—Discúlpeme por no haberle reconocido Hiro-san, a sido mucho tiempo desde que lo vi, a cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez—

—La ultima vez que nos vimos, apenas eramos unos chiquillos, pero Hinata san, usted sin duda se ha convertido en una mujer muy hermosa, creo que no me equivoque al pedirle matrimonio— sonrío ante el recuerdo.

—Solo teníamos ocho años y si no recuerdo mal, la sortija era una hoja— rieron ambos al recordar la propuesta que le hizo Hiro hace muchos años.

—Si, eramos solo unos niños y hasta la fecha no me arrepiento de haberle hecho esa propuesta, Byakugan Hime— pronuncio con cierto toque de seducción, al besar la mano de Hinata.

Acto que no paso desapercibido para Kakashi quien tenía un rato observando al extraño chico cerca de su esposa, desde la torre de la Mizukage.

—¿Que tan bien entrenan a sus shinobis?— pregunto a Mei, sin apartar la vista del peliverde

—Están listos para combatir y a morir si es necesario— dijo orgullosa.

—Me alegra escuchar eso... — se podía sentir cierto placer en su tono de voz.

—¿Debo pensar que estas a gusto con la respuesta?— pregunto un tanto altanera.

—Digamos que me da gusto saber que están listos para morir, nunca se sabe que puede pasar...— un escalofrío recorrió la nuca de Mei, no entendía bien a que venían esos comentarios, pero por un segundo sintió miedo.

Vio como el chico se despedía de forma muy amistosa de su esposa, al parecer se conocían, pues ella acepto el abrazo que le dio.

Hinata regreso al la habitación que le dieron luego de ir a la torre y darse cuenta que la reunión de su esposo estaba durando mas de lo esperado, al parecer le tocaría asistir sola a la fiesta.

"Te veo en la fiesta, se que lucirás maravillosa"

Decía la nota sobre la caja que estaba en la cama, la abrió para ver el vestido rojo que estaba en ella, era muy lindo, un poco revelador para su gusto, dudo por mucho tiempo si era prudente usarlo, no acostumbrara a usar ropa de ese tipo, pero si su esposo se tomo la molestia de elegirlo para ella, lo menos que podía hacer era usarlo.

Se ducho lavando bien su cabello, pues en el rio no pudo hacerlo, por razones que no quería recordar, de lo contrario necesitaría mas tiempo en la ducha.

Se veía en el espejo una y otra vez, sin duda ese vestido dejaba mucho a la vista, por mas que busco forma de arreglar las partes mas expuestas, le fue imposible que se viera bien, respiro hondo, no había de otra manera, saldría así.

...

...

...

Hinata estaba cerca de la mesa del banquete, buscando con la mirada a su esposo, si usaba el Byakugan lo encontraría en segundos, pero le daba un poco de pena que la vieran con las venas sobresaltadas debido a su linea sucesoria, así que lo hizo de forma normal, pero entre tantas personas no lograba ubicarlo, cansada se resigno a quedarse en ese lugar, en algún momento tendría que verlo.

Tomo una copa de vino, pero no fue de su agrado, el sabor era un poco amargo, así que la dejo a un lado, definitivamente no era lo suyo.

El toque de unos dedos en su hombro, la hizo girar mostrando una hermosa sonrisa al creer que era su esposo, pero no, para su sorpresa era Hiro.

—¡Hiro san! Que sorpresa verlo aquí—

—Princesa, ¿me concede un baile? Nada haría mas feliz a este plebeyo— una ladina y sexy sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del chico de ojos verdes.

—Supongo que puedo cederle ese deseo— respondió tomando su mano.

Las personas al rededor murmuraban de lo bonita pareja que hacía Hiro con la chica de ojos perlados.

—Parece que hay muchas miradas sobre usted Hiro-san— comento divertida Hinata.

—Me gustaría que fuese a mi, pero puedo asegurar que todos están sorprendidos al contemplar su inigualable belleza Hinata-san, incluso yo estoy perdido ante tan sublime visión— le susurro, al acercarse un poco mas.

Hiro quería conquistar a Hinata, hace mucho que no la veía y encontrarla de nuevo, era como si el destino la pusiera en su camino.

No muy lejos de ellos la mirada profunda del Hokage observaba con cuidado al impetuoso chico de hace unas horas, bailando con su esposa, esa familiaridad con la que se le acercaba, empezaba a molestarle.

Veía la escena con cuidado, su esposa sonreía muy tranquila con ese tipo que por alguna razón empezaba a odiar, si lanzaba un kunai directo a su yugular lo mataría en segundos, pero al caer al piso toda la gente correría alterada, estaba allí, pensando en una forma de matarlo rápido sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

—Princesa, ¿le gustaría acompañarme a tomar una copa?—

escucho a la pareja que recién se acercaban a él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos asesinos, enfoco su mirada en ellos, era su esposa... ¿acaso ese tipo se atrevió a decirle "princesa" a su Esposa, en su cara? Apretó el kunai que estaba en su bolsillo, podía matarlo allí y ocultar el cuerpo bajo la mesa del banquete, la gente ni siquiera se daría cuenta.

—Kakashi-san— le llamo su esposa al reconocerlo —Pensé que saldría mas tarde... y-yo... gracias por el vestido— soltó el kunai, la sonrisa de su esposo lo hizo volver a la realidad.

—Sabia que te quedaría maravilloso— dijo acercándola a él con su mano derecha, rodeo la cintura de la morena, para pegarla mas a su cuerpo— Me encanta como luces, aunque debo admitir que sin ropa te ves mucho mejor— le susurro, haciéndola sonrojar de inmediato.

—Kakashi-san— apenas alcanzo a escuchar su nerviosa voz.

—¿Todo bien Princesa?— pregunto Hiro al notar como Kakashi se acercaba a Hinata.

—¿No te han dicho que no es de buena educación llamar de forma cariñosa a las esposas de otros?— Kakashi lo veía serio, sin mostrar la molestia que tenía.

—Hiro-san— hablo por fin Hinata — quiero presentarte a Kakashi Hatake, el es el Hokage de la aldea donde vivo y también es mi esposo— La sorpresa en el rostro de giro no paso desapercibida por el albino que sonrío triunfante — Kakashi-san, el es Hiro, es un amigo de la infancia—

—¿Tu esposo?— su cara no tenia comparación, Kakashi felicitaba internamente a su esposa por presentarlo así.

—Así es, nos casamos hace no mucho tiempo, comprenderás que prácticamente aun seguimos de luna de miel y nos cuesta separarnos del otro— le dijo Kakashi, sin soltar a Hinata.— Nos disculpamos, pero mi esposa y yo, necesitamos ocuparnos de otras cosas mas importante, ¿no es así cariño?—

Hinata no podía mas, no entendía que le pasaba a Kakashi, pero con cada palabra solo estaba logrando ponerla mas nerviosa.

Quizás no le gustaban las fiestas y estaba buscando excusas para irse, pensó ella, así que le siguió el juego.

—Lo siento Hiro-san, espero verte antes de irme, Buenas noches— se despidió, dejándose guiar por la mano de su esposo.


	23. Capitulo 22

Placentero CAstigo

...22...

—Kakashi-san, no era necesario ser tan grosero con Hiro, el es un amigo de la infancia— le regaño entrando a la habitación.

Kakashi cerro la puerta colocando el seguro, tenía otras cosas en mente, la presencia de ese tipo, le había dejado mas que claro lo que tenía que hacer.

—Lo siento Hinata, pero es tu culpa, te vi hablando con él en la tarde, todo era normal hasta que le permitiste besar tu mano— decía mientras se acercaba a ella— luego voy a buscarte y te veo bailando con él, a ningún hombre le gusta ver que tocan a su esposa— prácticamente la tenia acorralada.

—P-Pero... Y-yo... ¡el no me toco!— dijo en su defensa haciendo memoria de si lo hizo en algún momento.

—Mientras bailaban, el deslizo su manos por tu espalda con mucha confianza, me preguntaba ¿como se supone que debo reaccionar? Pensé en lanzarle un kunai en sus manos, quizás si cortaba una de ellas aprendería a mantenerlas apartadas—

Omitió lo de la Yugular para no asustar a Hinata, aunque hasta el momento eso le seguía pareciendo la mejor opción.

—Creo que es un malentendido, solo bailamos, me disculpo si eso le ofendió de alguna forma, no volveré a bailar con él— intento sosegar las acusaciones de su esposo.

Por alguna razón el ambiente se estaba volviendo mas intenso, el no dejaba de acercarse, haciéndola quedar en la orilla de la cama, un poco mas y tendría que sentarse, estaba acorralada.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarlo pasar solo con una disculpa—

Estaba tan cerca que incluso lograba sentir la calidez su aliento a través de esa mascara que cubría la mitad del rostro del albino, eso solo le estaba provocando recordar las veces que se besaron con tanta intensidad, haciéndole sentir ese fuego interno que solo él le provocaba, por una vez un su vida dejaría de ser tan cobarde y actuaria por sus impulsos, no porque perdiera la razón, si no porque su interior suplicaba con tanto anhelo volver a repetir esos momentos en el rio.

Kakashi puso las manos en las caderas de Hinata, observándola con cuidado, ese vestido fue una idea maravillosa, le quedaba tan bien, marcaba sus curvas a la perfección, sobresaltando su mayor atributo.

—El rojo te queda perfecto— musito cerca de los labios de ella, conteniendo las ganas de besarla.

—¿Le parezco atractiva con este vestido?— pregunto dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo.

—Con o sin ropa, eres muy atractiva— respondió con la respiración un poco acelerada, sus ansias solo iban en aumento.

Hinata llevo las manos hasta la mascara que usaba su esposo, para poder bajarla y dejar a su vista los labios que tanto deseaba volver a probar, se paro de puntitas para poder alcanzarlo y dejar un beso casto.

Kakashi sonrío ante el gesto de ella, al parecer ambos querían lo mismo y era de muy mala educación no cumplir con los deseos de una dama.

Se inclino un poco, para que ella no se parara en puntitas, empezó a besarla lentamente para permitirle a su esposa seguirle el ritmo, quería disfrutar de esa dulce sensación que le provocaba rozar esos labios, entre besos se dejaba llevar, incluyendo su lengua en ese jugueteo de forma tranquila, hasta que la chica imito el mismo movimiento que él.

La apretó mas contra su cuerpo deslizando las manos en la espalda de ella, la inquietud en sus manos querían seguir tocando mas, Hinata también necesitaba sentirlo con mayor intensidad, guio las manos de Kakashi hasta el cierre del vestido sin dejar de besarlo.

Con la respiración entre cortada, el albino pauso el beso, para ver con atención la figura de su esposa, esta vez tenía luz suficiente para observar cada detalle, ella cubrió su abdomen al sentirse expuesta con el suave sonido de su vestido caer al piso.

—No te cubras— pidió Kakashi, al notarla nerviosa, la ayudo a acostarse en la cama, para colocarse sobre ella, pero la chica seguía cubriéndose el abdomen.

—¿Puede apagar la luz?— la vergüenza en su tono y el sonrojo en sus mejillas era inevitable.

—No, quiero verte, quiero apreciar cada parte de ti...—

Ella se tenso por un momento.

—No todo en mi es perfecto— desvío la mirada sintiéndose incomoda, quizás ceder, no fue buena idea, por un instante olvido su "problemita"

Las manos de Hinata temblaban, con cuidado el coloco las manos sobre las de ella, moviéndolas para tener una mejor visión de ella, la morena escondió giro la vista con vergüenza, no quería mostrar su cuerpo así.

Kakashi no dijo nada, la tomo por las muñecas, colocandolas a cada lada de la cabeza de la chica, beso la blanca piel del cuello de su esposa, bajando despacio sin perder el ritmo de besos y el desliz de su lengua en cada centímetro a su paso, siguió besando el abdomen que tanto le avergonzaba, aun conservaba la cicatriz del ataque de Pain, sabia por Sakura que Hinata arriesgo su vida para defender a Naruto, saliendo gravemente herida en el intento, era esa marca la que tanto le avergonzaba, la única imperfección en ese bello cuerpo, que para él, merecía ser adorado noche y día.

eso sobre la cicatriz con ternura muchas veces, hasta que ella tuvo el valor de verlo.

—No te avergüences, esta marca solo es señal de fuerte que fuiste al luchar para defender a tu amigos, ante mis ojos, no existe mayor perfección que alguien que se esfuerza y lucha por defender a los suyos, para mi, tu eres perfecta Hinata—

Las lagrimas salieron desbordantes de los ojos de la chica, estaba preparada para ser rechazada, pero no, él incluso la felicito por la marca que la avergonzaba.

Kakashi limpio con delicadeza las lagrimas que empañaban la vista de esos hermosos ojos perlados.

Volvió a besarla, esta vez fue ella quien subió la intensidad, no había querido admitirlo, pero al contrario de cualquier otra persona, con Kakashi se sentía especial, importante, querida... esa debía ser la razón por la que su cuerpo se descontrolaba cada que lo tenía cerca.

Kakashi se quito la camisa con ayuda de las temblorosas manos de su esposa.

—Yo también, tengo muchas marcas en la piel— le sonrío para mostrarle que no era algo por lo cual sentirse menos.

En efecto el cuerpo del Hokage estaba lleno de cicatrices de diferentes tamaños, pero en ese cuerpo tan perfectamente trabajando se veían sexys.

Siguió desvistiéndose, hasta quedar solo en ropa interior, volvió a su posición inicial para besar a su esposa con toda esa intensidad que tenía acumulada, entre besos y caricias, ella le permitió acomodarse mejor entre sus piernas, dejándola sentir la erección que se había formado bajo su ropa interior.

Quería mostrarle como reaccionaba su cuerpo con esas caricias, la presiono mas, rozando su erección en la intimidad de su esposa, logrando que ella soltara un pequeño gemido que le sonó a placer puro.

No podía seguir solo así, le quito el sostén para poder lamer los pechos que tanto lo seducían, era tan increíble ver como su mano apenas y lograba cubrir tan poco de esos generosos pechos, con ambas manos los acerco hundiendo el rostro en los pechos, la sensación era tan placentera, tenia tanto para disfrutar, la dicha y satisfacción de ser quien gozaba de ese cuerpo le fascinaba.

En cada lamida y mordisco que daba en los pezones de la chica, sentía como ella se estremecía, era el momento de darle mas intensidad a su juego, siguió besándola, dejando que una de sus manos siguiera acariciando uno de sus pechos, mientras la otra se deslizaba inquieta bajo la ultima prenda que cubría la zona que moría por sentir.

La mano de Hinata sostuvo la suya para intentar detenerlo, pero era tarde, sus dedos ya se habían acomodado en medio de los pliegues de su feminidad, el sonrío sobre los labios de ella, quien la miraba con asombro al sentir la osadía de sus dedos llegar a ese punto.

—Solo disfrutalo— le susurro con ese tono seductor que la hizo soltarlo, permitiéndole seguir.

Recorrió con facilidad entre los húmedos pliegues de la chica, haciéndola soltar gemidos mas profundos que ni ella sabía que era capaz de hacer.

Los movimientos de sus dedos eran en forma circular, estimulando aun mas esa zona, la chica arqueo un poco la espalda, en busca de mas placer y Kakashi estaba dispuesto a darle todo el placer que fuese necesario para complacerla, despacio introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de ella, luego de unos minutos decidió que era hora de mas, así que con cuidado deslizo dos dedos provocándole mas placer que fue notorio ante el gemido que se ahogo en sus labios.

—Puedes tener mas, si lo deseas...— dijo aumentando el ritmo con su dedos, haciendo que ella se estremeciera ante el placer que le provocaba.

—Quiero sentir mas— contesto entre jadeos y gemidos, estaba delirante ante posibilidad de recibir mas placer

Kakashi sonrío, verla tan excitada y saber que era por su causa le animaba a seguir, esas expresiones en ella eran solo suyas, ella era suya.

Dejo de besarla, para poder quitarle la ultima prenda que estorba en su misión, sin dejar de verla, volvió a introducir sus dedos, contemplando cada expresión en el rostro de la morena, sin dejar de mirarla, saco los dedos del interior de ella, para lamerlos, era exquisita, antes de que ella protestara se acomodo para poder probarla no solo con los dedos, esta vez su lengua ansiaba sentir sus jugos directamente en su paladar, ella dio un leve respingo al verlo bajar de esa forma, pero no pudo protestar pues el roce en su zona mas sensible la hizo gemir de nuevo, dejándola a la merced de su esposo.

Algo hizo bien en su antigua vida para merecer probar las delicias que se impregnaban en su boca, lamia con habilidad tocando de forma exquisita haciendo que Hinata sintiera un mar de emociones arremolinarse en su vientre, el seguía lamiendo y hundiendo sus dedos al mismo ritmo, hasta obtener el primer orgasmo de la chica.

Levanto el rostro terminando de saborear los restos que quedaban en sus labios, se acerco a ella, para darle un beso en la frente, pero ella lo acerco para besarle los labios, el fuego en su interior aun no había cesado.

—Hinata, si me sigues besando, no puedo prometer que me detendré— le dijo con los ojos cerrados, descanso su frente en la de ella.

—Lo sé... pero esta sensación aun no se detiene... usted provoca deseos en mi que no sabía que tenía— confeso con timidez.

—Hinata...— susurro al sentir como ella enredaba las piernas en su cadera, una parte de su cuerpo empezaba a doler por la necesidad de dejarse envolver en esa suavidad, la poca fuerza de voluntad que reunió para alejarse de ella se estaba desvaneciendo.— Créeme no soy yo quien quieres terminar esto— le dio la ultima oportunidad de arrepentirse y engañarse a si mismo.

—Se equivoca, estoy muy segura de que solo es Kakashi-san con quien quiero hacer esto, no me importa si no hay amor en esto que solo sea placer, ansío tanto poder sentirlo...— confeso, haciendo que Kakashi dejara de fingir autocontrol.

Se quito la ropa interior que aun tenia puesta, para volver a acomodarse en medio de las piernas de su esposa.

—Tendrás que pagar por hacerme perder el control— musito cerca de su oído.

La beso despacio, acomodando su virilidad en la intimidad de la morena, rozo un par de veces contra su clítoris para estimularla aun mas para que su vagina se humedeciera lo suficiente para dejarlo entrar.

Lentamente empezó a hundirse en ella, sintiendo como se tensaba con cada centímetro de su erección dentro de ella, los gritos de dolor fueron callados entre besos, al entrar por completo en su intimidad siguió besándola si salirse de ella, necesitaba que se acostumbrara a la invasión en su interior.

Acerco sus dedos a las mejillas de su esposa, algunas lagrimas habían salido, reflejando lo mucho que dolió.

—Lo siento, pero era inevitable que no doliera— se disculpo, antes de empezar a moverse muy despacio, Las piernas de ella temblaban, estaba nerviosa, el placer se había empañado por el dolor en su interior.

El enfoco la atención en los pechos de la chica, provocándole una nueva oleada de placer, un nuevo gemido fue la señal que necesitaba para poder embestirla un poco mas rápido, continuo besándola mientras las embestidas subían el ritmo, poco a poco el dolor se alejaba, aun dolía, pero empezaba a sentirse bien.

El dolor se alejo, cuando Kakashi sin dejar de embestirla empezó a acariciar la sensibilidad de su clítoris, el fuego en su interior, parecía haber incrementado, los movimientos de su esposo la estaban llevando a la locura.

Dio un leve suspiro de disgusto al sentir como el salia de su interior, lo vio sentarse, haciéndola levantarse un poco, dejándola sobre él, nuevamente sintió la erección de su esposo entrar en ella, sacandole un gemido de placer acompañado de sensaciones electrizantes en su piel.

Todo eso era nuevo para ella, que cuando creía que no podía sentir algo mejor, Kakashi hacia algún movimiento que la hacia enloquecer.

Se aferro a su cuello, mientras el guiaba sus caderas con las manos, para moverla al ritmo adecuado, ni siquiera podía protestar, ante las sensaciones desbordantes que él le provocaba.

Otra vez la sensación enloquecedora en la parte baja de su vientre se hacía presente, un orgasmo mas se hacía sentir con mas intensidad que el primero, la presión que envolvió la erección de Kakashi, le confirmaba que ella había llegado al clímax, pero aun era muy pronto para él.

Volvió a acostarla en la cama, esta ves boca abajo, dejándola apoyada en los codos y rodillas, movió los mechones de la espalda de ella, la sorpresa de un tatuaje del clan Hyuga lo sorprendió, se veía tan sexy con ese tatuaje, volvió a penetrarla con fuerza esta vez, ya no quería seguir conteniéndose mas tiempo, la fuerza y velocidad en las embestidas fueron en aumento, solo el jadeo constante de ambos y el choque de sus cuerpos al amarse se escuchaba en la habitación, las sensaciones eléctricas en todo el cuerpo de Hinata la hicieron dejarse caer por completo en la cama, aun así Kakashi no se aparto de ella, continuo con las embestidas, dejando un poco mas de su peso sobre el cuerpo de la morena.

Acariciaba los pechos de ella, al acercarse mas hasta su oído.

—Necesitaras un nuevo tatuaje— jadeo haciéndola sonrojar— Hatake Hinata, debes honrar a tu nuevo clan, ahora eres completamente mía— musito, al tiempo que la presión en erección volvía a sentirse, haciendo que el también alcanzara el clímax, dejando todos sus fluidos dentro de ella.

Se acostó al lado de ella, haciendo que se acercara para recostarse sobre el pecho de él.

—Creo que iré a ducharme— dijo al darse cuenta que estaba empapada en sudor.

—Hinata... Dulce Hinata, no vas a levantarte de esta cama, hasta mañana— sonrío Kakashi al detenerla.

—P-pero yo debo...— decía asustada, ¿es que acaso no habían terminado ya?

—Te dije que no me hicieras perder el control, una vez no bastara para tranquilizarme—

Y así fue, el resto de la noche, hasta el amanecer Kakashi le enseño diferentes formas en las que la podía hacer sentir mas placer.

En la habitación de la par, la Mizukage solo se retorcía molesta al escuchar como los gemidos no cesaron hasta el amanecer, pensó que al ser un matrimonio arreglado, no habían consumado nada, esperando tener su oportunidad se quedo en la habitación de la par, pero se arrepentía a cada segundo de haberlo hecho.

Los amantes ignoraban que alguien los escuchara, así que dieron marcha soltar sus sensaciones y deseos.

...

...

...

Al despertar Hinata aun no podía creer lo que hizo, pero el dolor en su intimidad le recordaba que la intensidad fue mas allá de lo que imagino.

La sonrisa de su esposo la hizo sonrojar.

—Creí que dormías— comento al ser descubierta.

—Me sentí acosado y tuve que despertar— le dijo abrazándola y dando un casto beso en su frente. —Muero por hacerte mía de nuevo, pero creo que te dejare descansar un rato mas.

Ella se sonrojo por el comentario, incluso sus orejas se sentían calientes, ¿Es que nunca se cansaba? Quizá cometió un error al liberar esos deseos, se decía a si misma.


	24. capitulo 23

...23...

_**La **_**_Misión_**

Al despertar Hinata aun no podía creer lo que hizo, ¿De donde saco el valor? Seguía aferrada a las sabanas, se movió un poco intentando sentarse pero el dolor en su intimidad le recordaba que consumo ese matrimonio mas de una vez, con una intensidad que fue mas allá de lo que imagino.

Tomo una parte de la sabana para cubrir su desnudez, el rostro de Kakashi lucia tan apacible, sin esa mascara parecía ser otra persona, en verdad era un hombre muy apuesto, pensándolo bien, los años no se lo notaban para nada, influenciada por la tranquilidad de su esposo, opto por volver a acostarse, solo un momento mas no le haría daño.

Allí estaba ella, guardando en su mente cada detalle de ese rostro que siempre estaba cubierto a la mitad por una mascara, ¿sentía culpa? No lo sabía, y eso empezaba a asustarle, no tenia idea de como se dejo llevar horas antes, al principio fue doloroso, pero luego todo lo que él le hizo la sentir que llegaba al cielo y tocar las estrellas una y otra vez, pero unos ojos azules vinieron a su mente, haciendo que esas dudas pronto se volvieran culpa.

La sonrisa de su esposo la hizo sonrojar.

—Creí que dormías— comento al ser descubierta.

—Me sentí acosado y tuve que despertar— la abrazo para darle un casto beso en su frente. —Muero por hacerte mía de nuevo, pero creo que te dejare descansar un rato mas— una ladina sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Ella se sonrojo por el comentario, incluso sus orejas se sentían hervir, ¿Es que nunca se cansaba? Quizá cometió un error al liberar esos deseos, se decía a si misma.

Todo fue un error, ahora que estaba lucida no dejaba de pensar en lo que tantas veces imagino entregarse así en su noche de bodas, claro, con Naruto, si hubiese sido con él ¿habrá existido alguna diferencia? ¿Estaría sintiendo culpa en ese momento? No, quizás estaría de lo mas feliz del mundo.

Pero lo mas incomodo de todo era que pese a sentirse triste por Naruto, deseaba volver a entregarse a ese placer que su esposo le mostró.

—L-lo si...ento, pero no creo poder— musito avergonzada, desviando la mirada por sus pensamientos.

Kakashi pudo ver un poco de desilusión en los ojos perla de su esposa, ¿sera que no logro satisfacerla? No, eso era prácticamente imposible... claro, la única y obvia razón tenia nombre y estaba lejos en una misión, se sintió como un abusador, ella seguía amando a otro, es posible que durante ese momento que fue mágico para él, ella pudo haber estado pensando en alguien mas, en ese caso ¿quien fue utilizado? ¿Fue él? Una punzada de dolor se instalo en su pecho, ¿es que nunca sería capaz de llegar a ocupar un lugar en ese corazón?¿y cuando empezó a doler tanto no ser amado por Hinata?

Los golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación y pensamientos de la pareja.

—Lord Hokage, el desayuno esta listo, pueden pasar al comedor, Mizukage sama, los espera— les anunciaron desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Bien, tendremos que dejar esta conversación para después, creo que lo mejor es ir a desayunar, necesitas energía después de todo lo que te esforzaste anoche— continuo con su humor, no quería demostrar lo mal que se sentía en ese momento.

Se puso de pie, sin nada que cubriera su desnudez, para ir a la ducha, el gritito de Hinata lo hizo voltearse. Sonrío al ver como de forma nerviosa intentaba cubrirse el rostro, lo vio así hace unas horas incluso lo toco ¿y ahora sentía vergüenza? Siguió su paso, riendo por la reacción de la chica.

...

...

...

Se dirigió al comedor, luego de su baño, su esposa se adelanto, dándole tiempo para pensar sobre lo que hizo, tenía que disculparse, pero también deseaba volver a hacerlo, ¿era importante que ella pensara en alguien mas mientras estaba bajo su cuerpo? Si, si lo era, su orgullo se fue a los suelos al darse cuenta que si ella pensó en otro, significa que los gemidos, por mas que fue el los causa, ella los daba y suspiraba mentalizando que ese roce, ese sentir se lo provocaba alguien mas.

—Lord Hokage— le llamo Ao, al encontrarlo camino al comedor.

—Buen día Ao— saludo tratando de sonar tranquilo como siempre.

—Hokage-sama, tengo que disculparme con usted y su esposa, espero no haber ocasionado problemas— hizo una reverencia dejando a Kakashi en la luna, pues no sabía de que hablaba el hombre del parche.

—Fue problemático— esperando a que Ao dijese algo mas, si intentaron algo tuvo que ser por orden de Mei, así que hacerse la victima le ayudaría a tener respuestas.

—Me disculpo, puede otorgar del castigo que le parezca mas cómodo— Kakashi silencio, esperando a que Ao terminara su confesión— Yo no logre evitar que su esposa tomara vino, llegue muy tarde, de haber sabido lo que había, jamas permitiría que alguien en esa fiesta lo bebiera—

¿Vino? ¿Problemas? ¿disculpas? Ahora todo empezaba a tener sentido... La soltura de Hinata y ese deseo en ella que fue tan arduo de sosegar, seguro tenia que ver con ese "vino"

—¿Que tenia el vino?— pregunto en un suspiro cansado.

—Vera, ese vino al consumir una copa completa, puede hacer que una persona duerma por días, pero si solo es la mitad, es posible que afecte su comportamiento, haciendo que la persona se vuela violenta— se fijo que Kakashi siguió esperando por mas, le hizo darse cuenta que ninguno de esos dos escenarios fue lo que paso—...Y bueno, si fue el tercer caso, creo que pudo ser algo muy divertido para usted— sonrío picaramente.

—Se mas claro Ao, justo ahora quisiera atravesar un Kunai en tu garganta si no me dices los efectos de ese vino en su totalidad y quien es el responsable— la frialdad en su voz hizo que Ao se estremeciera.

—Solo son tres efectos los que causa ese vino, los dos anteriores ya los mencione, el tercero es que se usa en cantidades pequeñas para aumentar el libido, es un afrodisíaco casi instantáneo y potente si se bebe en cantidades pequeñas, la Mizukage lo trajo para poder beberlo con usted, pero por error se sirvió en la fiesta, la mayoría de los invitados cayeron dormidos, por lo que creí que su esposa estaba en las mismas condiciones, no es algo malo, si solo altera las hormonas y los sentidos provocando tres efectos diferentes según las cantidades consumidas— aclaro Ao, logrando respirar tranquilo, al ver como Kakashi se alejaba.

Kakashi se fue hasta el comedor, tomo asiento a lado de su esposa, desayunando en silencio, de vez en cuando Hinata o la Mizukage preguntaban algo, obteniendo solo movimientos afirmativos o negando por parte de él, luego de esa confesión se sentía estúpido, prácticamente el abuso de Hinata, ahora que ese efecto paso, quizás ella estaba sintiéndose culpable y el fue un completo idiota por no cerciorarse de las intenciones de Mei.

—Gracias por tu hospitalidad, la fiesta fue muy agradable, pero llego la hora de retirarnos— Kakashi se levanto sin esperar respuesta, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Hinata se puso en pie a prisa, al ver que él no tenia intención de esperar.

—Muchas gracias por sus atenciones, fue un verdadero gusto el presenciar tan maravillosa fiesta— se despidió Hinata antes de ir tras su esposo, dejando a Mei con una cara de confusión.

Guardo sus cosas lo mas rápido que pudo, Kakashi no le dirigía la palabra, solo la tomo de la muñeca para guiarla a su paso, de vez en cuando ella hacia algún comentario sobre algo de la fiesta pero el no respondía, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, no comprendía el cambio tan abrupto en él.

A medio camino, se encontraron con Sai, quien hizo dos aves de tinta, para permitirles viajar mas rápido, haciendo sus dos días de camino en unas horas.

Ni siquiera viajaron en la misma ave, eso la hizo creer que quizás Kakashi la estaba evitando ¿pero porque?

Todo estaba bien en la mañana, incluso el hizo bromas, de un momento a otro cambio, pero quizá solo eran ideas suyas, se reprendió mentalmente, posiblemente el solo estaba pensando en algo referente a la Aldea y ella estaba exagerando las cosas.

Al llegar a Konoha, vio como Sai regresaba, lo cual le pareció extraño, al principio pensó que era solo una coincidencia encontrar a Sai, pero luego recordó que el estaba en una misión con Naruto, '¿Entonces porque lo encontraron?

—Yo lo llame y le pedí que nos escoltara— la voz de Kakashi la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones, afirmando sus teorías.— mande un ave mensajera antes de ir a desayunar, para pedirle que viniera por nosotros, tengo cosas que hacer, así que no podre acompañarte a casa— le dio la espalda, encaminándose a la torre del Hokage.

Hinata se quedo de pie, viendo como la silueta de Kakashi se perdía en la lejanía, algo le pasaba y debía ser algo muy malo para ponerlo de ese humor tan extraño, incluso la estaba evitando, bajo su mirada al sentir que parte de ese cambio era su culpa.

...

...

...

Quince días había transcurrido desde su regreso, Kakashi intentaba acercarse lo menos posible a Hinata, pasaba mas horas en la torre, llegaba tarde a casa, pero se sentía culpable al llegar y ver a la chica dormida sobre la mesa o en el sofá, siempre la llevaba a la habitación, dejándola descansar mientras él se acomodaba en un Futon o en el sofá, no importaba donde, lo único que importaba era no compartir la cama con ella, no quería dañarla, ni siquiera se había disculpado con ella por haber tomado su virginidad, estaba luchando con la confesión de Ao, era un tonto, seguramente Hinata se sentía fatal y él estaba siendo egoísta al no compartir con ella lo que sucedía.

—Kakashi-san— la voz entrecortada de Hinata lo hizo sentarse de inmediato para ver que le sucedía.

—Hinata ¿Estas bien?— pregunto al notar los ojos perlados con ese brillo que las lagrimas acumuladas empezaban a formar.

—Y-yo quiero... quiero saber si hice algo mal, por favor si le ofendí de alguna forma le pido que me perdone— menciono ella, aferrándose a su brazo.

El corazón de Kakashi se comprimió al verla de esa forma, era demasiado buena, él se aprovecho de su estado, pero era ella quien pedía disculpas.

—Hinata...— susurro arrepentido, acariciándole la mejilla que se empapaba de las lagrimas que ella ya no logro contener.— Todo esta bien, solo estoy un poco estresado, no has hecho nada mal... todo lo que tu haces es perfecto— le limpio las lagrimas con el pulgar.

—Pero, desde que regresamos, usted a tomado tanta distancia conmigo, si fue por... por...— se detuvo, desviando la mirada, pero sin soltar el agarre en el brazo de él— si fue por mi falta de experiencia esa noche... yo... por favor perdóneme— se sonrojo al decir esas palabras, le avergonzaba tanto decirlo que incluso cerro sus ojos, para evitar ver la reacción de él.

Kakashi se quedo sorprendido, era el momento de aclarar las cosas, no podía seguir siendo un maldito, ella no lo merecía, ademas que cada día lejos de ella le estaba matando lentamente.

—Hinata, seré sincero contigo— le dijo tomando el fino rostro de su esposa en sus manos— jamas en mi vida tuve una experiencia tan maravillosa como la que tuve contigo, no sabes las ansías que tengo por volver a recorrer cada centímetro de tu piel— ella lo veía con las mejillas sonrojadas a mas no poder— Te deseo tanto...— dijo casi en susurro, perdiéndose en esa mirada perlada que lo estremecía— Pero no quiero lastimarte, no puedo regresar el tiempo y evitar el haberte tomado esa noche, se perfectamente que no soy yo quien deseabas que todo esto sucediera, me disculpo por eso, estoy intentando protegerte, si me acerco demasiado, perderé el control, no quiero volver a hacerte daño, tu amas a Naruto y esta bien, si tu decides...— Fue interrumpido por una de las manos de Hinata que se poso en esos labios para evitar que siguiera hablando.

—Kakashi-san, yo, no negare que aun tengo sentimientos por Naruto-kun, pero soy su esposa y si usted desea estar conmigo de esa forma esta bien, no va a lastimarme, nunca lo a hecho— mordió su labio inferior antes de continuar— por favor no me evite, regrese a tiempo para cenar conmigo, estar en esta casa sin usted me hace sentir pequeña... y sola— dijo lo ultimo casi en susurro.

—Eres tan dulce, que me haces perder la cordura, Hinata quiero que entiendas que el deseo que produces en mi, es algo que no puedo controlar, y es muy injusto para ti, porque yo deseo poder tenerte de muchas formas, y tu eres tan buena que dejaras que lo haga, el problema aquí es que mi orgullo esta herido y no es culpa tuya, es mía, por haberte tomado cuando tu aun piensas en alguien mas, es egoísta y absurdo, pero te quiero solo para mi, quiero que pienses en mi, que me desees de la forma en lo que yo lo hago... pero, no puedo cambiar tus sentimientos y eso me frustra— respiro profundo, no esperaba confesar tantas cosas— ... Olvídalo, ya no se lo que digo, ve a dormir, prometo que mañana regresare temprano para cenar contigo—

Hinata no pregunto mas, no sabia que hacer, estaba dispuesta a cumplir su rol como esposa, pero Kakashi tenía razón, ella lo había herido, seguía pensando en Naruto, cuando tenia a un hombre maravilloso frente a ella, no estaba arrepentida en lo absoluto de haberse entregado a él, pero le causaba nostalgia el pensar, lo que pudo ser, mientras ella siguiera con ese dilema, no lograría ser lo suficiente para Kakashi.

...

...

...

En la mañana, Kiba y Shino llegaron a su casa, era extraño que estuvieran allí tan temprano, los días anteriores habían estado entrenando pero un poco mas tarde.

—Chicos, que gusto verlos, pasen—

—Esperaremos aquí, el Hokage nos mando a llamar, al parecer tenemos una misión— comento Kiba.

El equipo ocho se dirigió a la torre del Hokage, para que les dieran las indicaciones de su nueva misión, ya había pasado un tiempo, era tiempo de lucirse con la Katana, pensó Hinata.

—Gracias por venir tan pronto— musito el Hokage sin mirarlos, era incomodo después de la conversación de la noche anterior— Su misión es buscar y traer a una persona, son el mejor grupo de rastreo, así que los envío a ustedes, para hacer esto mas breve y sin complicaciones— dijo un poco fastidiado.

—¿Quien es la persona que buscamos?— pregunto Shino.

—Haruno Sakura—

—¿Ella esta bien?— Hinata lucia alarmada por la mencionada.

—Esperemos que sí, como saben ella esta en su quinto mes de embarazo, salio de la Aldea para encontrarse con alguien, pero desde hace casi un mes no tenemos información sobre ella, sus padres vinieron a pedir que la buscáramos—

—¿Naruto lo sabe?— Shino pregunto nuevamente sin rodeos.

—No, no lo sabe, hasta que esta misión termine no pueden filtrar esta información— les sentencio.

—Seguro se fue tras de Sasuke, es mucha coincidencia que hace casi un mes ese tipo anduviera cerca de aquí y ahora esta niña tonta se pierde, pobre Naruto, los cuernos deben pesarle mucho, pero se lo merece— decía Kiba, sin medir sus palabras.

—Nosotros la traeremos devuelta— Hinata hablo, ignorando el comentario de Kiba, no quería admitir que sentía que debía traer a Sakura a salvo, ella llevaba al hijo de Naruto después de todo, no quería que el sufriera, por mas roto que estuviera su corazón, no era capaz de desearle ningún mal.

Shino y Kiba se retiraron dejando a Hinata con el Hokage.

—Hinata...— dejo de ver los papeles para mirarla — Por favor, ten mucho cuidado— dijo acercándose a ella— Aun no se si es peligroso, si algo sucede, si vez que algo va mal, avísame con tiempo, yo iré por ti— dijo con preocupación que no paso desapercibida para ella.

—No se preocupe Hokage-sama, esta misión ser aun éxito— le sonrió de forma dulce.

Kakashi había extrañado tanto esas sonrisas, se acerco mas, rompiendo las reglas que se había auto impuesto.

—Lo se, pero quiero estar seguro que estarás bien, Pakkun ira contigo, no quiero que nada malo te pase— dijo al besarla de sorpresa.

Shikamaru entro a la oficina, pero esta vez, Kakashi, cubrió su rostro y el de ella con un sobre de papel, haciendo que el Nara soltara un suspiro de resignación.


	25. Capitulo 24

...24...

_**Tormenta**_

—Hinata...— dejo de ver los papeles para mirarla — Por favor, ten mucho cuidado— dijo acercándose a ella— Aun no se si es peligroso, si algo sucede, si vez que algo va mal, avísame yo iré por ti— dijo con preocupación que no paso desapercibida para ella.

—No se preocupe Hokage-sama, esta misión ser aun éxito— le sonrió de forma dulce.

Kakashi había extrañado tanto esas sonrisas, se acerco mas, rompiendo las reglas que se había auto impuesto.

—Lo se, pero quiero estar seguro que estarás bien, Pakkun ira contigo, no quiero que nada malo te pase— dijo antes de besarla de sorpresa.

La morena no puso resistencia, era un hecho que después de aquella noche llena de pasión ella había quedado con la sensación de volver a sentirlo.

Shikamaru entro a la oficina al ver la puerta medio abierta, quedando sorprendido con la escena frente a él, pero esta vez, Kakashi, cubrió su rostro y el de ella con un sobre de papel al notar la presencia de Shikamaru, pero en ese momento lo único que le importaban era mostrarle a su esposa lo mucho que la extrañaría, haciendo que el Nara soltara un suspiro de resignación y saliera de la oficina para darles mas privacidad.

El beso fue tierno y lento, como intentando conservar cada detalle en la mente de ambos, Hinata tomo un poco de distancia al sentir como su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar ante ese roce que le dio su esposo.

—Kakashi-san...— musito suave al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba las mejillas— Prometo que regresare bien, no debe preocuparse por mi— sonrío dulcemente.

—Hinata, confió en tus habilidades, pero esta es la primera vez que sales fuera de la aldea y no se cuanto tiempo estarás lejos, y yo solo he sido malo contigo estos días— expuso sus miedos, sintiéndose vulnerable ante ella.

Hinata volvió a sonreírle, esa preocupación por parte de él la llenaba de alegría.

—Saber que estará esperando por mi, sera la motivación que necesito para volver pronto, no quiero que Kakashi-san este preocupado por mi... gracias por cuidarme tanto— rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de él, aferrándose fuertemente y descansando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su esposo, era cálido, al sentir que el correspondió el abrazo, se sintió tan segura, había alguien en esa aldea que estaba preocupado por ella, en ese momento se prometió a si misma que haría lo que fuese necesario para poder corresponderle.—Respecto a lo que hablamos ayer— dijo sin soltarlo, no quería mostrarle su rostro sonrojado— No quiero que piense que corresponder mi rol de esposa lo hago por obligación, yo de verdad quiero estar con usted, incluso compartir la misma cama, estoy bien con eso—

Esta vez fue el turno de ella para besarlo, dejando a Kakashi sorprendido por las palabras y acciones de ella, estaba embobado, deseaba no tener que enviarla a esa misión.

—Hinata ¿que esperas? Se nos hace tarde— se escucho la voz de Kiba, interrumpiendo así el momento intimo que se estaba creando con la pareja.

—Tengo que irme, por favor no se olvide de comer, en el refrigerador deje comida solo para calentar— le daba las ultimas indicaciones mientras iba saliendo de la oficina.

Kakashi solo sonrío, ella siempre estaba atenta a lo que el necesitaba, era una dicha el tenerla con él.

...

...

...

Durante los próximos días Hinata solo desactivo su Byakugan a la hora de dormir, el buscar a Sakura se estaba complicando un poco, en esos días que llevaban fuera de la aldea habían sido atacados en dos ocasiones, tanto Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Pakkun y ella estaban alerta en todo momento, por alguna razón a sus atacantes solo podía percibirlos cuando estaban a pocos metros de ellos, por esa razón no desactivaba su Byakugan, pero las peleas constantes y el uso excesivo de su linea sucesoria le empezaban a afectar, necesitaba descansar, pero sus amigos y la búsqueda dependían de su visión, pues los insectos de Shino no lograban detectar al enemigo, Kiba y Akamaru tampoco podían sentir el olor de esos sujetos, era una situación muy extraña.

—Creo que esos tipos son experimentos, es la única lógica que encuentro para que logren acercarse tanto sin ser detectados— Shino hablo un poco cansado, hace unos momentos habían luchado contra un grupo de quince que les costo mucho derrotar.

—Esos tipos nos han estado esperando, saben perfectamente a donde nos dirigimos, sera necesario cambiar nuestra ruta, no podemos seguir dependiendo del byakugan, de lo contrario traerá consecuencias a Hinata— Kiba analizaba la situación con preocupación.

Akamaru y Pakkun volvían de hacer una ronda por un perímetro de al menos 5 kilómetros, eso le daría tiempo para turnase las guardias y descansar un poco, durante varias noches, estuvieron haciendo la misma rutina, permitiendo que el equipo lograra descansar por lo menos por tres a cuatro horas.

—Iré a informar a Kakashi, esta situación se esta saliendo de control, se supone que no habría peligro, pero nos han atacado en dos ocasiones— Pakkun hablaba sin dejar de mirar a Hinata que estaba sudando desde hace algún rato, tenía una herida en la pierna, pero por las peleas utilizo demasiado chakra, dejándola sin el suficiente para sanar su herida.

—Me parece que es lo mas prudente, regresa e informa, para que envíe refuerzos— dijo Shino, al notar el estado de su amiga.

No es que ella fuese débil, los tipos con los que se habían estado enfrentando eran muy extraños, no tenían una red de chakra, eran mas parecidos a zombis, una forma similar al Edo tensei, pues al derrotarlos los cuerpos caían en cenizas, Shino seguía analizando la situación sin encontrarle lógica a lo que les ocurrió.

Pakkun salio, en cuanto Kiba se ocupo de la herida de Hinata, por lo menos eso le ayudaría mientras ella reunía el chakra suficiente para tratarse.

...

...

...

La noche era fría en la aldea de la hoja, Kakashi tardo un poco mas en salir de la torre, no quería regresar a casa.

—Kakashi— le llamo Gai —Ven, debes acompañarnos— señalo a Rock Lee que estaba a su lado.

El albino no espero mas, era buen momento para estar con su amigo, de esta forma el tiempo para ir a casa se retrasaría un poco mas.

—¿Que hacen aquí?—

—Celebramos— las lagrimas exageradas corrían por el rostro de Gai, haciendo que Rock Lee imitara el gesto— mis alumnos, por fin, han decido iniciar una relación, estoy tan feliz, mi corazón se llena de orgullo por la felicidad que estos jóvenes tendrán—

—Gai-sensei— exclamo Lee, lanzándose de forma dramática para abrazar a su maestro.

—Así, que Tenten, por fin te acepto— comento Kakashi al tomar asiento, Lee asintió muy feliz en repetidas ocasiones— Es bueno saber que están juntos, me alegro por ustedes—

Gai y Kakashi compartieron un par de copas de sake, dejando a Lee beber solo refrescos, el ambiente se sintió un poco mas divertido, cuando Genma y Shikamaru se unieron, al Nara también tenía la nueva noticia, ahora estaba saliendo con Temari, los chicos empezaban a formar sus parejas, eso era algo bueno, cada quien estaba encontrando el camino que debía seguir, eso le dio un poco de nostalgia a Kakashi, tenia que definir sus sentimientos y ser claro con Hinata y Naruto.

—Es increíble, todos estamos encontrando nuestras parejas, primero Naruto y Sakura nos sorprendieron casándose, después Kakashi-sensei y Hinata también se casaron, ahora Shikamaru y yo tenemos novia, estamos viviendo nuestra juventud al limite— decía Rock Lee, entre sollozos dramáticos pero sinceros.

—Hablando de Naruto, hace poco llego un mensaje de Sai, terminaron la misión antes, así que estarán aquí en dos días a mas tardar— informo Shikamaru, haciendo que la sonrisa de Kakashi se desvaneciera.

—Eso es bueno— sonrío de nuevo el Hokage— esperemos que Sakura este de vuelta para esa fecha—

—Hinata y su equipo deberían regresar en ese mismo tiempo— dijo el Nara, para calmar a Kakashi, pues noto como se tenso con el tema de Naruto.

Las copas se siguieron sirviendo durante el resto de la noche, hasta que finalmente Lee, Shikamaru y Genma se marcharon dejando solo a los eternos rivales compartiendo un rato entre copas.

—Puedes decirme lo que pasa, no es necesario que finjas que estas bien, estamos solo los dos— le incito Gai a su amigo.

—Eres un buen amigo Gai— reconoció, haciendo que los ojos de a bestia verde de Konoha se cristalizaran— Estoy pensando en hacer algo que lastimara mucho a Naruto, el es un chico muy sensible, romperé una promesa que le jure respetaría, di mi palabra, pero no puedo seguir engañándome mas tiempo...—

—¿que harás? ¿Por fin seras sincero contigo mismo y le dirás a tu esposa que la amas? ¿ o dejaras que Naruto lo intente de nuevo con ella?—

—Quiero verla sonreír, que ese mundo donde creció siendo subestimada desaparezca y tenga una nueva ilusión, ella siempre sonríe, es un alma pura, no conoce el odio, en este tiempo he notado que busca que los demás estén bien, no importa si a ella le toca llevar una dolorosa carga...—

—Entiendo, quieres que ella sea feliz, ¿quizás ser feliz sea posible solo con Naruto?—

—No, que sea feliz con él, es aceptar que no soy suficiente, quiero hacerla feliz, quiero que sea feliz conmigo.—

—Eres un poco egoísta, sabiendo que ella tiene oportunidad de estar con quien siempre quiso—

—Lo se, soy un desgraciado por retenerla a mi lado, pero sin ella todo volverá a estar en oscuridad, la necesito mas yo a ella, que ella a mi, tengo que hacerle llegar estos sentimientos y darle tiempo para responder—

—solo espero que si las cosas no salen como quieres, no envíes a Naruto a otra larga misión... estas enamorado, pero debes controlar esos celos, tienes que hacerte a la idea que si ella no te acepta, debes dejarla libre.—

—Lo pensare cuando sea el momento, ahora tengo que hacer que ella me ame, que me vea solo a mi, estoy esperando que vuelva de esa misión, ya casi han pasado veinte días y aun no regresa, pero cuando este devuelta, haré todo por mostrarle lo que en verdad siento, se que dije que la veía solo como a una niña, pero... desde hace un tiempo, no paro de pensar en ella, cierro los ojos y lo único que mi mente ve es su hermoso rostro, soñar despierto con su sonrisa me descoloca de una forma que me gusta... sus gestos, sus miradas que parecen examinar mi alma, sus delicadas manos al tocarme me hace sentir que mi existencia es inútil sin ella—

Gai seguía observando como Kakashi se expresaba de Hinata, le parecía muy grato que su testarudo amigo, al fin se diera cuenta que de lo que sentía, para él era obvio que desde antes de la boda su amigo ya estaba enamorado de la morena, pero se había auto-engañado para cumplir esa promesa que le hizo a Naruto.

—Deja que sea ella quien llene ese vació, que rellene tus cicatrices, es posible que al igual que tu, ella también sienta algo por ti, no tienes que lamentarte por Naruto, al casarse con Sakura el dejo morir toda esperanza de un futuro con Hinata, era algo inevitable que tu y ella no sintieran algo, estoy feliz por ti, nunca antes habías sido tan abierto para decir lo que sientes, hasta hoy— Gai se sentía especial, después de todo si eran buenos amigos, los mejores, el albino le tenía la confianza al fin para hablar de sentimientos.

—¡Jefe!— la cansada y asustada voz de Pakkun, hizo que tanto Gai y Kakashi cambiaran su semblante.

—Pakkun... ¿Donde esta Hinata?— Fue lo único que alcanzo a razonar al ver el estado de su perro ninja.

—Necesitamos refuerzos, la misión se salio de control, fuimos emboscados varías veces en diferentes puntos, su esposa resulto herida, necesitan un ninja medico...—

Pakkun, aun no terminaba de comentar los sucesos, cuando Kakashi salio del restaurante, el estado de ebriedad se esfumo en segundos, ante el miedo de pensar que algo malo le sucedería a la chica que amaba.

Unos segundos bastaron para que un par de Anbu llegaran frente a él, utilizo un Jutsu de invocación, para completar su escuadrón de perros ninja.

—Necesitaras mas que eso— dijo Pakkun.

—Gai, reúne un equipo, Pakkun los guiara, yo me adelantare—Ordeno Kakashi, saliendo a prisa con los dos Anbu y su escuadrón de perros ninja.

Ese mal presentimiento que tuvo desde el día que Hinata salio se estaba haciendo mas intenso, sabía que no debía dejarla ir, pero en aquel momento pensó que ese presentimiento era porque no habían arreglado las cosas entre ellos, odiaba que sus presentimientos nunca eran errados.

Iban a toda la velocidad que sus pies permitían, la desesperación por no saber el estado de su esposa lo estaba enloqueciendo, al tener la oportunidad de ver a Sasuke o Sakura, en verdad los mandaría a volar, si no fuese por sus estúpidas decisiones no hubiese tenido que poner en riesgo la vida de su esposa.

—Cálmate, tu esposa es una Kunoichi, arriesgar su vida en una misión es algo inevitable, pero debes saber que estará bien, tu mismo la entrenaste, así que confía en que sera capaz de sobrevivir— comento Yamato, ala parecer entre los arboles.— Pakkun me encontró cuando regresaba a la aldea y me contó todo, así que decidí esperarte— aclaro ante la mirada de duda de Kakashi.

—Lo sé, es capaz de defenderse, pero necesito comprobar con mis ojos que este bien—

...

...

...

—¡Hinata, llévate a Sakura!— exclamo Kiba a su amiga en medio del combate.

Luego de encontrar a Sakura escondida en una cueva fueron atacados de nuevo, Shino y Kiba trataban con todas sus fuerzas acabar con sus atacantes, pero se estaba volviendo algo casi imposible, esos veinte días fuera de la aldea habían sido de constantes ataques aun estaban débiles, pero quien mas ayuda necesitaba era Hinata, aun con la pierna herida, seguía luchando y protegiendo a Sakura.

—Ocho trigramas, sesenta y cuatro palmas— realizo el Jutsu de protección, para defender a Sakura.

Eran seis hombres que intentaban atacarla, al parecer el objetivo era el byakugan, pues luego de haberlos debilitado con tantos ataques, ahora se disponían a atacar a Hinata en grupos mas grandes.

Sakura grito, al sentir un dolor en su vientre, llevaba varios días en esa cueva luego de haberse torcido el tobillo, con su embarazo avanzado y su tobillo en malas condiciones ni siquiera se había alimentado bien, por lo que eso le estaba afectando al bebe.

Hinata intentaba con todas sus fuerzas acabar con esos tipos y poder atender a Sakura, no podía permitirse que el hijo de Naruto pasara por algo malo, tampoco quería verlo sufrir por si le pasaba algo a Sakura, aun ese momento donde su vida también estaba en riesgo lo único que pensaba era en como salvar a la familia del rubio.

Kiba gruño, al ver como Hinata caía de rodillas luego de su Jutsu de protección, aun estaba muy mal, pero seguía allí dando su ultimo esfuerzo para cuidar a la peli-rosa.

Shino creo una nube de insectos en un radio de 15 metros a su alrededor para perder a los atacantes, usaron ese momento de distracción, para adentrarse en la cueva, Kiba uso su técnica de colmillo sobre colmillo, para derribar rocas de las paredes de la cueva para sellar la entrada.

En ese momento la única que podía ver dentro de la cueva era Hinata, usando su Byakugan, se acerco hasta llegar a Sakura, la luz que emitía el chakra en sus manos iluminaba un poco el lugar.

—No debes hacerlo, estaré bien— le dijo Sakura al ver lo débil que se encontraba la morena.

—Quédate quieta, el chakra del bebe esta alterado, debo atenderte, de lo contrario sería muy peligroso— comento Hinata, sin parar de usar sus conocimientos médicos, para ayudar a la peli-rosa

Kiba saco de su bolsón unos cerillos, para ayudarse un poco y buscar algo para iluminar el lugar, no podían seguir dependiendo del Byakugan de Hinata, la chica estaba en un estado deplorable, sentía que en cualquier momento su amiga desfallecería.

Shino buscaba con sus insectos una salida, quedarse a morir en esa cueva, no era una opción.

—Hinata, detente, debes descansar— dijo Sakura al notar como las manos de la morena empezaban a tiritar.

Pero Hinata la ignoro, siguió traspasando de su chakra para estabilizar el cuerpo de la madre y el bebe.

Kiba logro hacer una pequeña fogata, con algunas ramas que estaban dentro de la cueva, no eran muchas, pero servirían por un momento.

—Desactiva tu Byakugan, sabes que puedes quedar ciega si te sobre-esfuerzas— le regaño Kiba.

La morena obedeció, pero no dejo de ayudar a Sakura, estaba tan empeñada en estabilizarla, que no se percataba de su situación, su pierna había vuelto a sangrar, la calidez le recorría hasta los pies, pero siguió ignorando su estado, ahora lo importante era salvar esas dos vidas.

—¿Que diablos estabas pensando tu al involucrarte en esta situación?— gruño Kiba molesto dirigiéndose a Sakura.—

—No es momento de pelear...— susurro Hinata al momento que sentía sus fuerzas ceder.

Sus piernas temblaban, pero no quería darse por vencida, cayo al piso de rodillas, sin dejar de atender a Sakura.

—¡Ya basta!— le grito Kiba— deja de querer darle mas de lo que merece, Hinata estas mal, deja de usar tu chakra, es suficiente— su cuerpo se estremeció al ver el esfuerzo que le estaba tomando a Hinata mantenerse firme para curar a Sakura.

—Debo hacerlo...— susurro la chica, tratando de sonreír, pero en vez de ello una mueca de dolor se formo en su lindo rostro.

—¡Hinata!— Kiba se apresuro al verla caer inconsciente— Maldita sea Sakura, ahora si, se clara con nosotros, esto es tu culpa, si no hubieras salido desesperada por buscar a Sasuke, Hinata estaría bien... ¡Mierda!— volvió a repetir al darse cuenta que la herida en la pierna de Hinata se había vuelto a abrir.

—Encontré una salida— comento Shino, se sorprendió al ver a su amiga desmayada en brazos de Kiba.

—Llévate a Sakura, yo cargare a Hinata— le pidió a Shino.

—Lo siento, en verdad lo siento— se disculpaba la peli-rosa.

—Tus disculpas no sanaran a Hinata— el Inuzuka estaba molesto, no quería estar cerca de Sakura, pues la culpaba por todo lo malo que les paso en esa misión.

Caminaron en busca de la salida con las antorchas improvisadas, siendo guiados por los insectos de Shino. Unas horas después, lograron llegar a otra parte del bosque, allí todo parecía estar en calma, Kiba coloco a Hinata en el suelo con mucho cuidado mientras él iba a buscar agua.

—Debes presionar la herida...— aporto Sakura, al ver regresar a Kiba.

—Ya lo sé, es lo que pretendo hacer— dijo quitando las vendas de la pierna de Hinata, para lavar la zona y poner un nuevo vendaje, sintió su corazón encogerse al ver que la herida era bastante profunda, ella había estado soportando por días ese dolor sin quejarse y luchando a su lado.

Kiba cambiaba el vendaje dejando salir unas lagrimas que fueron percibidas solo por Shino.

Un estruendo se escucho a poca distancia de ellos, al parecer los refuerzos llegaron, pues el ruido de una pelea era evidente.

Kakashi corrió hasta el grupo que estaban casi desplomados en el suelo, se veían realmente muy agotados, vio a Sakura y sintió alivio al saber que estaba bien, pero la persona mas importante para él no aparecía en su campo de visión.

Al acercarse mas, vio como Kiba seguía vendado a su esposa.

Corrió mas deprisa hasta colocarse de rodillas y levantar el cuerpo frio de Hinata, acerco su oído en el pecho de ella, para asegurase que su corazón seguía latiendo, eran latidos lentos e irregulares al igual que la respiración de la chica.

Un nudo se formo en su estomago al sentirse tan impotente de no poder ayudarla en ese instante, necesitaban un medico con urgencia.

—Me llevare a mi esposa, ustedes encárguense de Sakura, mas tarde me dirán lo que paso... Sakura no me des mas problemas, hablare contigo luego— le dijo al tomar a la morena en sus brazos, para llevarla lejos de allí.

El escuadrón Anbu, Rock Lee, Shikamaru y Yamato acabaron con los atacantes y llevaron a los demás hasta la aldea.

...

...

...

Kakashi esperaba desesperado caminando en círculos frente a la sala de hospital, la imagen de Hinata debatiéndose entre el dolor le estaba afectando, estaba en un punto donde su estabilidad emocional estaba por derrumbarse, él era el único culpable de que ella estuviera sufriendo, fue el quien la mando a esa misión, estaba tenso, no quería que nadie lo molestara, su poca cordura estaba obligandole a mantenerse sereno, pues debía esperar a que Tsunade saliera y le dijera que todo estaba bien.

Naruto llego corriendo, casi sin aliento.

—Me dijeron que Sakura esta aquí ¿Ella esta bien?— Pregunto el rubio al ver a Kakashi, le sorprendió verlo tan ¿triste? Era la primera vez que veía ese semblante de desesperación en su sensei, eso solo le hizo pensar que quizá Sakura estaba mal.

Tsunade salio con la mirada triste, parecía preocupada, no serían buenas noticias, Kakashi sintió un amargo sabor de boca al ver los gestos de Tsunade.

—Lo siento, no pude salvar al bebe— toco el hombro de Kakashi, quien en su aflicción no entendía a que se refería.

—¿Sakura perdió al bebe?— pregunto Naruto desorientado por las palabras de Tsunade.

—No lo sabías...— musito Tsunade sin dejar de ver a Kakashi — Fue imposible la perdida de sangre, los golpes en su cuerpo y la perdida de excesiva de chakra fue demasiado, el bebe no resistió, no fue su culpa, puedo decir que tampoco lo sabía, el bebe no tenía mas de un mes— continuaba hablando, percatándose que Kakashi estaba llorando— Lo siento mucho, fue demasiado tarde cuando la trajeron—

Naruto se quedo como piedra al escuchar las palabras de Tsunade, Hinata, su Hinata perdió un bebe... uno que al parecer era de Kakashi, era la primera vez que veía a su sensei llorar, el también quería hacerlo, se sentía traicionado, pero también sentía una angustia por ver a Hinata.

—Naruto, que bueno que estas aquí, ven, Sakura esta preguntando por ti— comento la señora Haruno, llevándose a Naruto.

—Necesito verla— dijo Kakashi al fin.

Tsunade lo llevo hasta la habitación, donde ahora reposaba Hinata.

Al cerrar la puerta, Kakashi termino de procesar toda la información que le dio Tsunade, haciendo colapsar sus emociones, se derrumbo cayendo de rodillas en el piso frente a Hinata, fue tan idiota que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que su esposa estaba embarazada, asesino a su bebe en el momento que la envío a esa misión, la culpa le empezaba a corroer, dejo salir esa desesperación en lagrimas.

Tomo la mano de Hinata, colocandola en sus mejillas, se permitió llorar por largo rato, entre sollozos pedía perdón una y otra vez, hasta sentir su garganta seca, sentía que era el único culpable, estaba siendo castigado por los cielos por romper la promesa que le hizo a su alumno, por su egoísmo y avaricia de querer tener una familia, había sido demasiado codicioso, por eso su hijo no pudo nacer.

Lloro hasta el cansancio, jamas en su vida había llorado tanto como ese día, sentía que su alma estaba siendo estrujada, pensar en lo que pudo ser, le lastimaba, pensar en la reacción de Hinata al enterarse de la perdida, sería algo que no estaba preparado para ver, no quería verla sufrir, pero allí estaba a un lado de la camilla, donde ella aun seguía inconsciente con marcas en la piel por la pelea que tuvo que participar.

—Por favor... te lo suplico, perdóname— susurraba con su voz quebrada.


	26. Capitulo 25

...25...

_**Kintsukuroi:**_

_"__**Es el arte de la reparación de la cerámica uniendo las piezas con oro o plata, entendiendo que la pieza resultante es más hermosa por haber sido rota.**__**"**_

[...]

La tenue luz del sol ingresaba por la ventana dejando a la vista de la morena una melena gris junto a ella, sus ojos aun dolían, pero era capaz de ver bien, respirando profundo empezó a analizar el lugar donde se encontraba su ultimo recuerdo era cuando estaba ayudando a Sakura, después de eso no existían mas recuerdos, intento girar su cabeza, pero un intenso dolor le corrió por su espina dorsal, indicándole que debía permanecer quieta, lo poco que pudo de ver de si misma es que sus manos estaban vendadas, su cuerpo completo dolía, intento hablar, pero su garganta estaba tan seca que no lograba formular ningún sonido.

Movió un poco los dedos de su mano, esperando que eso hiciera que su acompañante quien la tenia de la mano, sintiese el leve movimiento, para su suerte, eso fue suficiente para que él despertara.

Kakashi tenia miedo de mirarla, no sabia como hacerle frente a esa situación, tampoco las palabras que debía usar para contarle a su esposa lo sucedido.

Su rostro quedo con la intención de verla, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

—Buenos días, es bueno ver que ya estas despierta— saludo Tsunade junto a Shizune, Hinata solo asintió con una sonrisa al no poder hablar por la resequedad en su garganta— Kakashi, por favor sirvele agua, después de perder tanta sangre es normal que sienta la garganta seca— indico la rubia, haciendo que el mencionado se levantara a toda prisa y le sirviera el agua.

Le dio el vaso sin mirarla a los ojos, no se sentía digno de estar ante esa mirada que pronto sería nublada.

Shizune se adelanto a examinar con cuidado las heridas de Hinata, todos estuvieron en silencio, mientras le cambiaban el vendaje de las manos, al momento de examinarle la pierna Hinata se sonrojo mirando de reojo a Kakashi, le daba un poco de pena que la viera así, el entendió y se giro para dejar que terminaran de limpiar la herida de la pierna.

—Bien, la herida dejara una pequeña cicatriz, no sera la gran cosa, pero debes saber que por el tiempo que estuviste sin tratarla es algo complicado restaurar la piel al cien por ciento— le decía Tsunade lo que la morena asentía en compresión— Ahora, hay algo mas que debo decirte— Kakashi se crispo al escuchar esas palabras, Hinata apenas había abierto los ojos y recibiría malas noticias, él miro con suplica a Tsunade, quería retrasar ese momento, la rubia lo miro con lastima, pero era algo que no podía guardarse por mucho— Lo siento Kakashi, es mi trabajo decir todo lo que pasa para que ella pueda tener los cuidados necesarios—

—¿Pasa algo malo?— se escucho la suave voz de Hinata, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para hablar.

—Hinata... tu sabes que como médicos es nuestro deber hacerle ver al paciente la situación por la que esta pasado para que tenga el cuidado adecuado para su recuperación— hizo una pausa esperando que la morena respondiera, al ver que ella asintió decidió continuar— Ayer por la tarde ingresaste a la sala de operación, tenias heridas por todo cuerpo, la mas difícil de todas fue la de tu pierna, hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos para poder ayudarte, pero...— giro su vista a Kakashi quien se veía abatido, con los ojos vidriosos— no pude salvar al bebe, cuando llegaste ya era demasiado tarde para él, no tenia mas de un mes de gestación, era demasiado pequeño y no...—

—¿Y-yo... yo, Embarazada?— interrumpió a Tsunade, con sorpresa abrió sus ojos a mas no poder, busco la mirada de su esposo y de los presentes, para ver si se trataba de una broma, pero al notar los semblantes serios y el de Kakashi con un tormento en sus ojos supo que era verdad—...Su... su cuerpecito ¿donde esta?— pregunto con lagrimas en sus ojos, esa pregunta descoloco la cordura de Kakashi, el ni siquiera pregunto si podía ver los restos de su hijo, pero ella, no tuvo que terminar de escuchar lo que pasaba, para pedir verlo.

—No creo que sea buena idea que lo veas, a penas tenia unas cuantas semanas, su cuerpo no estaba bien formado— trataba de explicar Tsunade.

—Yo necesito verlo, por favor, permitame despedirme adecuadamente— bajo su rostro sin poder parar el temblor en su labio inferior.

Shizune salio de la habitación, para cumplir con la petición de Hinata.

—Hinata, quiero decirte que no es tu culpa, se que no estabas enterada del embarazo...— la morena no levantaba la mirada, mucho menos decía algo.—mañana podrás ir a tu casa, deberás descansar, le daré a Kakashi las indicaciones para tus cuidados, debes seguirlos al pie de la letra de lo contrario tu recuperación sera mayor—

La chica solo asintió con la vista clavada en las sabanas.

...

...

...

**HINATA**

Al abrir mis ojos la pesadez y dolor que abrumada mis sentidos era demasiada, incluso respirar me era un poco difícil, sabía que estaba en el hospital, al trabajar tanto tiempo aquí, reconocería esas paredes y techo de inmediato, lo ultimo en mi mente era estar ayudando a Sakura.

Vi a mi lado a Kakashi, aun dormía, mi interior se lleno de alegría al verlo, había tenido tanto miedo, creyendo que no lo vería nunca, pero esta aquí, ahora me siento segura.

La emoción que siento de verlo después de tantos días es tan grande que quisiera abrasarlo, si tan solo despertara para que me envuelva en sus brazos una vez mas, que me brinde esa calidez que me hace sentir en casa.

Sonreí feliz por tenerlo conmigo, él nunca me ha dicho que me ama, pero se preocupa tanto por mi, despertar y saber que hay alguien esperando se siente tan bien.

Intente mover mi cuello, pero fue tan doloroso, pero es normal, después de haber gastado tanta cantidad de chakra era imposible salir ilesa.

"Sakura" intente hablar para preguntar por ella, pero mi voz era nula, mi garganta dolía horrores, la única opción de tener respuestas era despertar a Kakashi, hice todo lo que pude para mover mis dedos.

El parece dormir tan plácidamente, pero se esta moviendo ¿que pasa? Ni siquiera levanta su mirada, quise hablarle pero no salían las palabras.

Suspire al ver entrar a Tsunade.

Intente poner atención a todo lo que decía Tsunade, pero las palabras perdida y bebe se incrustaron en mi mente, haciéndome estremecer, intentaba procesar toda la información pero era demasiado.

Pedí ver los restos del bebe, necesitaba verlo, necesitaba pedirle perdón.

Tsunade seguía hablando pero deje de ponerle atención, mi mente solo vagaba buscando un indicio que pase por alto y no darme cuenta del daño que cause, Shizune entro con una cajita en sus manos, era tan pequeña, Kakashi se giro para decirme algo, pero mis oídos se negaban a escuchar, todo mi mundo pareció moverse en cámara lenta, los pocos pasos que estaban para llegar a mi, me parecieron eternos, Shizune se acerco a mi, hasta extender la cajita, mis brazos dolían al moverlos, pero los levante para tomar la cajita, la coloque sobre mis piernas para poder abrirla, algo dentro de mi empezaba a quemarme, mis manos temblaban y se sentían heladas, con cuidado levante la tapa quite las telas que lo cubrían, lo hice con mucho cuidado para no lastimarlo, por fin llegue a verlo, lo coloque en mis manos, era tan pequeñito, el grosor de mis dedos era mas grande que él, su pequeño cuerpo era casi transparente, tanto que podía ver los órganos que habían empezado a formarse en su interior.

¿Como un ser tan pequeñito tuvo que soportar tanto dolor? ¿Como no fui capaz de saber que existías? Le cause dolor a un ser inocente por culpa de mis descuidos.

No pude contener mas tiempo mis lagrimas, no dije nada, no tenia derecho ni siquiera a pedir perdón, la sensación de enojo se instalo en mi pecho, tenia tanta rabia conmigo misma, necesitaba sacar esa angustia que me estaba ahogando, pero no quería soltar ese dolor, fue mi culpa, solo mi culpa...

Sentí las manos de Kakashi en mis hombros, la culpa hervía aun mas, tampoco tenía el derecho a sentir y disfrutar de la tranquilidad que el me daba, también le falle a él, quise apartarlo, pero lo único que conseguí fue que me abrazara, necesitaba sentirme querida, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no debía, le arrebate la vida a un pequeño ser que dependía de mi para crecer, ni siquiera supe si era niño o niña, ¿al nacer se parecería a mi o a Kakashi? No pude ver su sonrisa o escuchar su voz.

No merecía que Kakashi me abrazara de esa forma, yo, era una asesina, mi cordura se fue por los suelos, grite con todas mis fuerzas, llore amargamente al hacerme todas esas preguntas ¿Como pude ser tan cruel? ¿Habría sentido dolor? ¿Acaso habrá intentando hacerme saber que le dolía?

Seguí llorando sintiendo como algo dentro de mi se desgarraba, estaba dispuesta a sentir todo el dolor necesario por el pecado de herir a quien no pudo defenderse de su propia madre.

No quería dejar de sostener a mi bebe, pero Tsunade se lo llevo, estaba alterada no quería que nadie sintiera ningún tipo de lastima por mi, no era merecedora de nada así.

El tormento que me consumía se hizo mayor cuando sentí la humedad en mi cuello, mis sentidos volvían a normalizarse, los sollozos en la habitación no eran solamente los míos, me di cuenta que las lagrimas de Kakashi eran las que estaban humedeciendo mi cuello, él intentaba no llorar, pero era casi imposible, mas que una asesina también era una destructora de ilusiones.

No solo dañe a ese pequeño ser, también le quite la ilusión de ser padre a ese hombre que se preocupaba tanto por mi, quería abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, ¿pero como hacerlo si en ese momento lo único que quería era morir?

Allí entendí el porque se negó a verme cuando lo desperté, yo, fui yo quien les causo dolor.

El dolor en mi se agudizo aun mas, dejándome sin fuerzas, mis ojos empezaban a nublarse no solo por las lagrimas, poco a poco perdí consciencia, hasta que todo se volvió oscuro a mi alrededor.

...

...

...

Kakashi seguía aferrado al cuerpo inerte de Hinata, en un acto desesperado al verla llorar con los restos del bebe en la mano de ella, quiso consolarla, abrazándola por los hombros, él sabía que sería mas difícil para ella que para él, escucharla llorar de esa forma tan desgarradora le rompía el corazón.

¿Que se supone que debía hacer ahora?

—Solo se desmayo— le aclaro al ver como Hinata se desvanecía en los brazos de Kakashi— la noticia fue demasiado para ella, es una chica muy emocional, probablemente después de esto querrá aparentar que todo esta bien, espero que hagas un buen trabajo como esposo y te quedes a su lado... cubriré tu puesto unos días, tu también necesitas tiempo para procesar esto, llevan poco tiempo de casados y ya están pasando por cosas desagradables...— Tsunade veía a Kakashi tan desconsolado, esta era la primera vez viéndolo tan desorientado— En verdad lo lamento— volvió a disculparse.

...

...

...

Durante el tiempo que Hinata estuvo en el hospital, Kakashi no se movió ni un minuto de su lado, tampoco hablaron, ella se limito a quedarse en silencio y quedarse con los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo que le fuera posible, se obligaba a dormir, para no pensar en todo lo que hizo.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación no muy lejos de Hinata, se encontraban Sakura y Naruto, el rubio trataba de animarla, sabía bien desde hace mucho que ella salio en busca de Sasuke, no fue por ella porque quería que solucionaran las cosas de una vez, pensando en que quizá ella se iría con el y quedaría libre para recuperar a Hinata, pero en vez de ello, las cosas solo se complicaron mas.

Allí estaba su amiga, en una camilla de hospital, reposando para no dañar al bebe, estaba feliz por Sakura y el bebe, ellos estaban bien, pero le dolía seguir recordando las palabras de Tsunade al ingresar al hospital, Hinata, había perdido un bebé, eso solo significaba que Kakashi consumo el matrimonio, se maldecía una y otra vez por eso. Había sentido el impulso de ir y abrasar a la morena, decirle que no importaba que ella hubiese consumado ese matrimonio, el la amaba, pero no era el momento, ella estaba mal, conociéndola, era seguro que estaba sufriendo, pero allí estaba el Hokage junto a ella, no podía irrumpir así por así.

Gracias a Kurama no salio corriendo a golpear a Kakashi en cuanto supo la verdad, en esos momento el Kyubi era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo, pero su interior se estaba quemando, saber que ella estaba sufriendo le dolía, intento ir mas de una vez, pero siempre alguien lo detenía en el momento justo, su alma que quemaba con ese fuego de soledad que le empezaba a consumir, quería estar junto a ella, decirle que la ama, que todo estaría bien.

—Quiero ir a darle las gracias a Hinata por haberme atendido, si no fuese por ella quizás a hora yo no estaría aquí— Sakura le hablaba a Naruto quien seguía con la mirada perdida, de pie frente a la ventana.

—Si, seguro estará bien— respondió sin saber que fue lo que dijo la peli-rosa.

—Me uniré a un circo y venderé armas—

—claro—

—Naruto me estas escuchando?—

—esta bien—

—¡NARUTO!— le grito, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Eh? ¿Necesitas algo?— pregunto asustado.

—Tengo un rato hablando y no estas poniendo atención— le reclamo, tratando de adivinar que le pasaba al chico.

—Sakura, ¿te molestaría si salgo un momento?—

—Puedes ir, se que quieres ir a ver como esta Hinata, ve...— dijo bajando la mirada.

Sakura no sabía acerca del bebe de Hinata, creyó que la aflicción del rubio era por querer verla, pues había sido gravemente herida, ademas era el momento perfecto, sus padres salieron y no habría quien detuviera al chico, tenia derecho de ir a ver a la morena.

—Lo lamento...— susurro al ver como Naruto salio a prisa, tantas complicaciones solo porque ella no pudo resistir el impulso de ir tras Sasuke.

Era una mala mujer lo sabía, pero no tenía idea de como remediarlo.

Naruto iba en el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de la morena, encontrándose a Kakashi a su paso, la ira parecía bullir al instante en que lo vio.

—Kakashi sensei— dijo con molestia.

—Creí que vendrías antes, vamos a hablar a otro lugar— le indico el albino sin sorprenderse por la mirada asesina que el rubio le daba.

Naruto lo siguió hasta la azotea del hospital, Kakashi aun no terminaba de girar para quedar frente al rubio cuando un golpe fuerte en su abdomen lo hizo caer de rodillas.

—Prometió que no se fijaría en Hinata, y ahora regreso solo para enterarme que perdió un bebe ¿Que hay de todo eso que me dijo?— escupía las palabras con una furia incontrolable.

—Yo tampoco sabía del bebe...— respondió tomando un poco de aire, disimulando el dolor— y con respecto a Hinata, lo siento pero no puedo mantener la promesa que hice, no puedo alejarla de mi, estas enojado por eso, pero no pienso cambiar de opinión—

—¿Esta loco? No puedo aceptar lo que dice— mantenía los puños cerrados, con la intención de darle otro golpe.

—No estoy esperando que lo hagas, solo te estoy diciendo la decisión que tome— suspiro profundo al ver el frenesí en los ojos azules del rubio.

—¿Que pasa si ella quiere estar conmigo? ¿No ha pensado que conmigo ella sufriría menos?—

—No quería decir esto, pero te recuerdo que quien la lastimo primero fuiste tu, pero no estamos aquí para buscar culpables, lo único que voy a decirte es que no voy a renunciar a ella, puedes intentar lo que quieras, pero no me quedare mirando, Hinata es mi esposa y haré lo que sea necesario para que no sufra mas— su voz era firme y su mirada tenia un toque atemorizarte, tanto que por un momento Naruto se quedo sin palabras.

—No puede hacer eso, usted lo prometió, dijo que encontraría la forma para que ella y yo estuviéramos juntos— empezó a llorar desconsolado, estaba acorralado en las consecuencias de sus actos,pero quería seguir negándose a esa verdad.

—Me disculpe por eso, pero no veo un futuro en el que deje ir a Hinata tan fácilmente, entiende que no puedo hacerlo, puedes verlo como un capricho egoísta si quieres, pero la quiero solo para mi—

—Puedo asegurarle que sera ella quien regrese a mi, y cuando ella tome esa decisión, espero que no se oponga— le amenazo limpiando el rastro de lagrimas en sus mejillas con la manga de su camisa.

—Me asegurare que no tenga motivos para querer dejarme...Buena suerte— hizo un gesto con la mano para despedirse y dejar al rubio solo, no tenia ánimos para seguir discutiendo, tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer.

Esa tarde Hinata fue dada de alta, Kakashi estuvo atento a todas las indicaciones para poder cuidarla.

Hinata salio del baño luego de quitarse la bata de hospital y ponerse su ropa.

—Bueno en cuanto a medicamento eso seria todo, ahora, respecto a la condición de Hinata lo mejor sera esperar unos días mas para que puedan a su vida marital normal, se que el tema de hijos aun es complicado, pero cuando se decidan a intentarlo de nuevo, les pediré que vengan para tener un control desde el inicio— indico Tsunade a la pareja, haciéndolos tensarse un poco, vida marital e hijos eran temas que quizás evadirían por un buen tiempo.

Kakashi vio como Hinata intentaba caminar por su cuenta sin dejarse ayudar, estaba tratando de poner distancia desde que despertó, pero no la dejaría sola, tampoco permitiría que ella cargara con la culpa como siempre lo hacia.

Se acerco colocando una mano en la espalda y la otra tras las rodillas de ella, para levantarla y llevarla en sus brazos.

—Sera mejor que te sujetes— dijo mirándola, pero ella seguía evadiendo verlo.

—Puedo ir por mi cuenta— quería rechazarlo, mas por culpa que por orgullo.

—Mmm... se que puedes hacerlo, pero es un capricho el que tengo, quiero llevarte así, no puedes negarte, no te dejare hacerlo— sin esperar una respuesta siguió caminando y ejerciendo una leve fuerza para impedir que ella se soltara de su agarre.

La llevo así todo el camino de vuelta a su casa, él evito hacer escándalo, así que salto por los tejados con ella en brazos, para evitar que alguien preguntara algo indebido, hasta el momento los únicos que sabían todo lo ocurrido aparte de ellos, eran Tsunade, Shizune y Naruto, ninguno de ellos tres diría una palabra a nadie, así que estarían tranquilos de no tener que contestar preguntas incomodas respecto a ello.

Al llegar a casa, Kakashi llevo a su esposa directo a la habitación, la recostó en la cama un momento mientras el preparaba la cena.

—Por favor descansa, regresare en un momento, si necesitas algo pídeselo a Pakkun o mándalo por mi— realizo el Jutsu de invocación para que Pakkun se quedara al lado de la chica.

Ella seguía en silencio, era algo empezaba a doler, Kakashi sabía que ella se estaba culpando así misma y por eso no quería hablarle, necesitaba hacerle entender que no era así, verla deprimida era algo con lo que no podía tratar, se sentía inútil por no saber como actuar.

Resignado se dirigió a la cocina, debía preparar algo que le levantara el animo, consigo los ingredientes para hacer distintos platillos, no sabía que podría llegar a querer, asi que hizo varios para que ella pudiese elegir, pero aun faltaba algo.

—Claro, roles de canela— hablaba consigo mismo. Se puso los zapatos para ir a la panadería mas cercana.

Para suerte logro comprar unos roles recién hechos, aun estaban calientes, seguro Hinata se alegraría un poco al comer sus panes favoritos.

—Por fin llegas— dijo Pakkun desde la puerta— desde que saliste a la cocina ella entro al baño y no quiere abrir la puerta— informo decaído, incluso al perro ninja le afectaba el animo de Hinata.

Kakashi no pregunto mas, se dirigió a la habitación para tocar la puerta del baño, pero ella no respondía.

—Hinata, si no abres la puerta, tendré que romperla, por favor abre— le pidió, pero ella ni siquiera respondía.

no podía dejarla sola, la ultima vez que lo hizo paso doce días encerrada, no pensaba volver a dejarla pasar algo así, basto con concentrar un poco de chakra en su pie, para derribar la puerta de un golpe, ingreso al baño para encontrarse con la imagen de su esposa en el piso, estaba sentada, abrazando sus piernas con la cabeza sobre las rodillas, se acerco mas al ver como tiritaba su cuerpo por intentar callar los sollozos.

Ahora entendía, se encerró para que él no la viera llorar, su corazón se estremecía al verla tan indefensa y triste, no pudo quedarse solo como espectador, la levanto sin mayor esfuerzo, la llevo en sus brazos a la habitación, la acomodo en medio de sus piernas, dejando que la espalda de ella descansara en su pecho, el la rodeo por los hombros en un suave abrazo, deseaba tener algún truco para eliminar la tristeza y hacer que ella volviese a sonreír.

—No es necesario que se tome tantas atenciones conmigo— dijo con la voz entre cortada por los sollozos.

—No lo hago por obligación si es lo que piensas, quiero hacerte sentir bien porque me gusta cuando sonríes—

—Yo no lo merezco... le falle a usted y.. a.. a...— le era difícil terminar la frase sin sentir el escozor en su garganta y en su pecho.

—Hinata, te pido que no te culpes por lo que paso, si alguien debe cargar con ese peso seré yo, ódiame a mi, maldiceme a mi, soy el responsable, fui yo quien te envío a la misión sin saber sobre tu estado— intentaba por todos los medios ahogar las lagrimas y hablar sin titubeos.

—Shino y Kiba me pidieron que me detuviera muchas veces y yo no los escuche, me aferre a seguir, pase mi limite sin medir las consecuencias, es mi culpa, soy yo la asesina... por favor perdóneme, no he podido amarlo y tampoco pude darle un hijo... si usted desea dejarme por mi falta lo aceptare sin protestar—

Kakashi se sorprendió por las palabras de Hinata, por fin escuchaba lo que realmente pensaba.

—Seria un idiota si te dejo, no vuelvas a decir algo como eso— la abrazo mas fuerte, solo pensar que ella se iría de su lado le hacia enloquecer— tu no eres una asesina, tampoco has fallado en nada, fuiste a una misión, arriesgaste tu vida, entiendo que como shinobis nuestra vida es expuesta en cada misión, no puedo culparte por esforzarte, no puedo dejar que te sientas culpable por algo que no sabías, eres maravillosa, lo importante ahora es que sigues con vida, estas aquí conmigo... Puedes tomarte mas tiempo para intentar quererme, esperare lo que sea necesario—

—Kakashi san... No es necesario que intente animarme, se bien que no soy suficiente, ni siquiera logre cumplir mi rol como madre, lo he avergonzado no solo una vez, ha sido desde el inicio, no permita ser avergonzado mas tiempo por alguien como yo... tengo demasiadas heridas que sanar, no puedo funcionar de forma correcta, porque estoy rota, no puedo actuar como una persona normal...—

—Intentare sanar tus heridas el resto de mi vida, pero si no logro hacerlo, dejarme cubrirlas con el oro de nuevos recuerdos para que tus cicatrices sean el inicio de una nueva etapa juntos, no importa cuanto daño te nuble, quiero enseñarte que eres capaz de brillar aun mas... Así que deja de culparte— la acerco mas a su cuerpo en un suave abrazo, para luego darle un beso en la cabeza.

Hinata se quedo atónita con esas palabras, el estaba pidiendo una vida juntos para sanar las heridas, su labio inferior se movía cada vez mas, para dar paso a mas lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

—¿Porque? ¿Porque se preocupa tanto por mi?—

—Porque he comprendido que no quiero tenerte lejos de mi, porque cuando lloras quisiera tener las palabras exactas para hacerte reír, porque cuando estas triste algo dentro de mi me obliga a buscar la forma para cambiar tu mundo, lo que estoy tratando de decir es que te amo, Hinata yo te amo— dejo de llorar creyendo haber escuchado mal —Te amo tanto que no estoy dispuesto a perderte, cada obstáculo en nuestra vida lo afrontaremos juntos, no quiero dejarte vivir con culpas—

Cerro los ojos procesando las palabras de Kakashi, él le confesaba que la amaba, en medio de esa situación tan dolorosa, en vez de culparla, estaba confesando sus sentimientos, estaba diciéndole que quería ayudarle a sanar las heridas, anteriormente le dijo que las cicatrices en la piel eran marcas de orgullo, buscando en sus recuerdos las conversaciones que tenía con él, nunca la hecho sentir mal, o verla de menos, podía confiar en que estaba siendo sincero, era un poco de paz en medio de esa tormenta, se aferro a esos brazos que la envolvían con tanta dulzura, dejándose abrazar con mas confianza.

—yo no se si lo amo, pero cuando usted me habla de esa forma, me da seguridad, me hace sentir tan querida que no puedo negarme a tenerlo cerca— confeso entre sollozos de felicidad y tristeza.

Estaba feliz por saber que él la amaba, pero seguía triste por la perdida del bebe, eran demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo.

—ya tendrás tiempo para averiguar que es lo que sientes por mi, por ahora concentrémonos en el presente, en soltar todo eso que nos quema el alma, si necesitas seguir llorando, puedes apoyarte en mi, tengo brazos fuertes para sostenerte— sonrío, haciendo que ella también soltara una leve sonrisa.

[...]

**Notas finales.**

Bien, antes que me apedreen, quiero explicar algo, respecto a este capitulo, quizá les pudo parecer un poco irritante por las reacciones de Hinata ante la perdida del bebé, pero para mi era necesario explicar un poco el como ella se sentía, quizá para algunos sea algo exagerado, pero créanme que para una mujer que tiene deseos de ser madre un suceso como este puede marcarle la vida para siempre.

No quiero crear disputas en cuanto a este tema, que todo sea en paz ...

Por otro lado, agradezco infinitamente sus Reviews, me quede sorprendida pues no esperaba reacciones ante historia, es mas creí que quizás nunca nadie la leería, así que quiero agradecerles, ya los amo, en verdad no tienen idea de lo infinitamente feliz que me hacen al dejar sus comentarios y reacciones en cada capitulo. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!


	27. Capitulo 26

...26...

ハニー (Hani "Cariño")

**_"Palabras dulces que seducen, expresiones sencillas que hacen latir con fuerza el corazón..."_**

[...]

—Una semana en el hospital y otra semana en casa es tiempo suficiente, ademas ambos tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer— discutía con su suave voz, la esposa del Hokage.

—Hinata... por lo visto no podre detenerte...— suspiro derrotado— dejare que vuelvas a trabajar, pero eso si, al primer malestar que sientas quiero que me llames— pidió terminando de desayunar, ella asintió dejando de fruncir el ceño, para mostrar una sonrisa.

A Kakashi se le hacia divertido ver la cara de enojo de su esposa, si tan solo supiera que parecía una niñita haciendo berrinche, se veía tan linda que no lograba ponerse serio.

Esa semana en casa había sido un poco difícil, el tema había quedado censurado, Hinata pidió no volver a hablar de ello, pero era obvio que eso tardaría muchísimo en sanar, cada tarde al llegar a casa Kakashi encontraba a su esposa en el jardín siempre en la misma posición, con la vista clavada en el estanque y las lagrimas deslizandonse por las mejillas.

Solo una vez intento consolarla, pero de inmediato fue rechazado, ella intentaba por todos los medios demostrar que todo estaba bien, pero sabía que no era así, por las noches los sollozos provenientes del baño, le hacían darse cuenta que ella no asimilaría esa perdida tan pronto, quizás volver al trabajo si le haría bien, mantener la mente ocupada en otras cosas le harían olvidar por un momento la perdida, pensaba él, viendo como su esposa alistaba dos bentos para el almuerzo.

—Si todo resulta bien, te invito a una cita al salir del trabajo— comento Kakashi, causando un respingo en su esposa que casi deja caer los bentos ante la propuesta.

—¿U...Una Ci...ci... cita?— pregunto con el rostro enrojecido.

—Si, una cita— respondió lentamente, causando un nerviosismo mas agudo en ella, lo cual le pareció lindo— Desde que nos casamos no hemos tenido mucho tiempo solo para los dos, así que pensaba que sería bueno compartir mas tiempo juntos haciendo cosas que nos gusten— Se acerco hasta donde ella estaba, seguía de espaldas colocando la comida en los bentos —¿Que dices?— le susurro al oído, provocando un temblor en ella.

—H-Hai— asintió, con el corazón acelerado.

Kakashi adoraba verla así de nerviosa, quizás nunca cambiaría esa parte de ella, lo cual le parecía bien, no se cansaría de hacerla sonrojar y ponerla nerviosa.

Desde la fiesta a la que asistieron de la Mizukage, había transcurrido mes y medio, para ese entonces ya tenían cuatro meses de casados, los cuales fueron tan amargos por las malas noticias y poco avance entre la pareja, si tuvieron una noche candente, pero Kakashi aun cargaba con la culpa, ese vino fue lo que hizo de las suyas, pues el también lo ingirió, pero al igual que su esposa solo dio un sorbo, haciendo que la locura entre ambos se desatara con mas intensidad.

Era momento de cambiar todo ese raro y obligado inicio entre ellos, era momento de dejar ir todo lo malo y enfocarse en enamorar a su esposa.

Naruto ya sabía lo que sentía, no fue el mejor momento para hacerle la confesión, pero daba igual, lo importante ahora era hacer que su esposa lo amara.

Salieron juntos de la casa, el fue a dejarla hasta el hospital, no quería que ella tuviese algún inconveniente en el camino, la mañana se sentía fresca, era primavera, así que todo estaba floreciendo, charlaban de cosas triviales, de vez en cuando ella sonreía por alguna ocurrencia de él, era feliz viéndola reír de esa forma, nadie sospecharía que se la ha pasado noches enteras entre lagrimas y culpas.

Esa era su nueva misión, conservar esa sonrisa que le erizaba la piel.

—Kakashi-san— detuvieron su andar al llegar al hospital—Gracias— susurro, dejando a la vista un leve rubor en sus pálidas mejillas.

El se acerco a ella, para dar un suave beso en la frente de su esposa, por instinto ella cerro los ojos, disfrutando de ese roce en su piel.

—agradece mas tarde, cuando venga por ti— se despidió de ella, dejándola mas sonrojada que al inicio.

El corazón de Hinata latía con fuerza tuvo que posar las manos sobre su pecho, para evitar que se saliera, ya no podía seguir ignorando ese sentimiento, tampoco esa sensación en su cuerpo, cada vez que el estaba cerca, el mundo parecía tomar otro color, incluso sus días mas oscuros fueron iluminados por ese hombre con quien tenia un lazo para toda la vida, era aun muy pronto para decir que aquello era amor, pero sin duda algo se estaba formando y a ella se le hacia imposible seguir actuando como si no sintiera nada por él.

—Hinata...— escucho una voz familiar musitar su nombre.

Giro un poco para ver al rubio que la llamo, "...Naruto..." su mente hizo un click al darse cuenta que en todo ese tiempo no pensó en él, por mas triste que estuvo no lo extraño ¿Hace cuanto no lo pensaba?

—Naruto-kun— respondió viendo esos ojos azules que antes la hubieran derretido, pero para su sorpresa, esta vez solo causaron un poco de tristeza, mas no la suficiente como para descolar sus emociones.

—Hinata, he vuelto— intento sonreír como siempre, pero mas parecía una mueca de amargura, ella no se emociono al verlo, eso era extraño—Te he extrañado tanto— la abrazo con fuerza en un acto apresurado, espero tanto por tenerla junto a él.

La morena solo atino a soltarse de la forma mas respetuosa posible, desviando la mirada al lugar donde la figura de su esposo desaparecía, coloco distancia al dar un par de pasos atrás.

—Que bueno verte, creí que tardarías mas tiempo en tu misión— cambio el tema, para evitar el abrazo.

—Hina-chan, ¿tu me extrañaste?— su voz cargaba confusión por el actuar desinteresado de la morena.

—Por supuesto, todos en la aldea lo hicimos, eres el héroe de la Aldea— evito el "yo" cosa que no paso desapercibida para el rubio haciéndolo sentir un hueco en su pecho— ¿Viniste al chequeo de Sakura-san? Es bueno que estés presente en el crecimiento del bebe, Tsunade-sama dice que sera muy fuerte, yo espero que así sea— simulo una sonrisa, para evitar hablar de cosas mas personales.

—Hina... yo, quiero necesito hablar contigo, se que es un poco egoísta de mi parte, pero en verdad necesito...—

—Hinata— exclamo Shizune corriendo hasta donde se encontraba la morena junto al rubio — Que bueno que te encuentro, Lady Tsunade quiere verte, ¡Oh! Buen día Naruto, Sakura esta dentro, debes ir a su lado—

Ambos asintieron, caminando junto a Shizune, Hinata agradecía internamente por la interrupción, al entrar al hospital tomaron caminos diferentes, al sentirse sola, la azabache logro dejar salir un suspiro de alivio, seguía firme en no querer hablar con Naruto, eso le seguía afectando y con los hechos recientes era un poco difícil para ella.

Frente a la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade, se quedo esperando que le autorizara a pasar luego de tocar un par de veces.

—Buen día Lady Tsunade— le reverencio antes de ingresar.

—Buen día Hinata, pasa por favor— le indico señalandole que tomase asiento, mientras ella seguía leyendo unos documentos— Me alegra que estés por aquí, iré directo al grano para no hacerte perder el tiempo, hay dos cosas que necesito informarte, la primera es que tu tiempo de trabajo en el hospital sera menor, al menos por tres semanas mas, tu cuerpo aun no esta del todo bien, la herida en tu pierna contenía veneno, uno muy potente que posiblemente muestre sus efectos en una semana mas por ello no puedo arriesgarte, trabajaras solo por las mañanas, lo segundo es que si estas pensando en tener un bebe pronto, no sera posible, como te dije antes el veneno que aun reside en tu organismo es muy potente, tanto que tu útero quedo dañado, necesitas al menos un año para que el tejido logre regenerarse—

Hinata estaba un poco confundida con las palabras de Tsunade, ese tema seguía siendo incomodo para ella, le preocupaba un poco el no poder ser capaz de darle descendencia a su esposo, una mujer que no podía dar hijos era considerada una inútil, de por si su clan ya la consideraba alguien sin mucho valor, y si su padre se enteraba de esto, era capaz de anular el matrimonio y exiliarla del clan, para evitar la vergüenza que ella causaría.

Si esto fuera poco, la sola idea de volver a fracasar con una tarea que debería ser natural para ella le daba pánico. No sabia si sentirse triste o alegre, pues tenía mas tiempo para poder llevar un proceso sin problemas en el futuro, pero estaba la otra parte, que era mucho tiempo sin un heredero, cuando en su clan, todas las mujeres prácticamente se embarazaban en el primer mes de matrimonio y ella ya tenía cuatro meses sin dar frutos.

—Hinata— la saco de sus cavilaciones Tsunade— quiero que entiendas bien lo que estoy diciendo, si te embarazas antes del año, hay un 70% de posibilidades que ese embarazo no culmine o que tu vida este en peligro, por el momento puedes disfrutar de vida sexual, pero necesitaras usar protección, ¿de acuerdo?—

—Si, comprendo la situación, no se preocupe Tsunade-sama, tendré mucho cuidado— la melancólica sonrisa en el rostro de la morena no paso desapercibida para la rubia, sabia que todo esto le afectaría en gran manera, mas aun conociendo lo extremistas que son en su clan.

Las rondas en el hospital eran tranquilas, entre los primeros pacientes por ver estaba la persona que menos quería ver, pero debía ser profesional y no dejarse llevar por su intereses emocionales.

Suspiro hondo, antes de ingresar al consultorio, saludo a la pareja presente sin hablar nada personal, mientras leía el archivo medico de la peli-rosa, el rubio presente sentía una enorme incomodidad, al tener a la esposa y al amor de su vida frente a él, moría de ganas por que Sakura saliera con cualquier excusa para así quedarse a solas con la morena.

—¿Quieren saber si es niño o niña?— pregunto Hinata mientras hacia el ultrasonido, le alegraba ver que ese bebe porque se esforzó tanto estuviese bien, por lo menos logro salvar la felicidad de alguien mas. — Ya tiene seis meses de gestación, esta creciendo muy bien— siguio comentando al no tener respuesta a la primera pregunta.

—Todo gracias a ti, si no fuese porque arriesgaste tu vida para salvarnos, no se que...—

—por el momento eso sería todo— le interrumpió Hinata, no era necesario hablar de mas con los Uzumaki— puedes ponerte tu ropa, pronto vendrá una enfermera para entregarles las vitaminas que necesitas, fue un gusto poder ayudarles, con su permiso— se despidió sin dejar que ninguno de ellos dijera algo mas.

Necesitaba aire, mentiría si actuar de forma tan frívola le agrado, para nada fue así, sus manos temblaban y el escozor en sus ojos era casi imposible de contener, se dirigió con prisa hasta la azotea del hospital, llegando allí, seco las pocas lagrimas rebeldes que se atrevieron a salir, respiraba hondo y luego soltaba el aire despacio, en un intento de calmar sus nervios, vaya primer día de trabajo...

...

...

Estaba por terminar sus labores, mirando el reloj que pronto daría la una de la tarde, esa era su nueva hora de salida, ensimismada viendo la hora no se percato cuando ingreso Ko.

—Hinata-sama— le llamo Ko un par de veces sin tener la atención de la morena— Hinata-sama— insistió, esta vez tocándole el hombro.

—¡Ko!— dio un leve respingo al darse cuenta de que había perdido la noción del tiempo— ¿Que te trae por aquí? ¿Estas bien, te duele algo?— le cuestiono, al creer que necesitaba atención medica.

—No se preocupe señorita, todo esta bien, he venido porque su padre y el consejo desean verla, la reunión sera en la mansión dentro de una hora— le informo.

—Gracias por informarme Ko, ¿Hokage-sama ya fue informado?—

—No, Hiashi-sama, me ordeno solo llamarla a usted, al parecer son asuntos internos del clan—

Su estomago empezó a doler con ese comentario, sabía que no sería nada bueno para ella, para que el consejo la mandase a llamar significaban malas noticias, le aterraba volver a la mansión.

—Entiendo, aun tengo tiempo para ir a casa y ducharme, estaré allí en la hora acordada—

Las cosas empezaban a tensarse, pero era inevitable, lo mejor era enfrentar al consejo y escuchar que otra cosa a parte de su existencia les tenia molestos.

...

...

...

Tal como Kakashi se lo dijo, paso por ella al hospital, sin dudar lo recibió con una hermosa sonrisa, era reconfortante encontrar a quien le daba paz luego de tan caótico día.

—Si vas a recibirme así siempre, me asegurare de venir por ti todos los días— comento ante la sorpresa del abrazo que le dio su esposa.

—lo siento...— musito avergonzada, soltándose al darse cuenta de su actuar.

—No te disculpes, ven— antes de que ella pusiera mas distancia la abrazo aspirando el aroma del cabello de ella— tuve un mal día, dejame recargar fuerzas— musito cansado.

Hinata sonrío, aceptando el abrazo y correspondiendolo, era bueno encontrar un refugio después de tanta presión. El gruñir del estomago de la morena hizo que Kakashi soltara una sonora carcajada.

—Creo que también necesitamos comer— la vergüenza se apodero de ella, ahora que recordaba, solo ingirió el desayuno, tan sumida en sus preocupaciones estaba que se olvido de comer.

—H-Hai— respondió cabizbaja.

Tomados de las manos, se dirigieron a un restaurante, pidiendo ambos sus platillos favoritos, el lugar era muy tranquilo, no era tan lujoso como a los que visitaron antes, pero se sentía acogedor y el aroma de la comida era exquisito.

—La próxima vez te llevare a un mejor lugar— se rasco la cabeza un poco nervioso al ver como su esposa observaba atenta el lugar.

—¡N-No...!— exclamo ella con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas— este lugar esta bien, solo observaba los colores, me resultaron muy lindos— bajo la cabeza al sentir que ofendió a su esposo.— La verdad... es que no necesita llevarme a lugares caros, me basta con que el ambiente sea acogedor y que la comida sea buena— comentaba por lo bajo.

—Lo se, se que te gustan las cosas sencillas, pero te he llevado a lugares así porque quiero consentirte, para los Hyuga eres la princesa del Byakugan, pero para mi, eres mi reina...— al instante la chica se puso mas roja que un tomate— y lo de hoy es solo porque es el único lugar donde preparan mi comida favorita de la forma que a mi me gusta— sonrío ante las torpes acciones de su esposa, quien no lograba disimular su estado.

La comida continuo entre comentarios que hacían sonrojar e incomodar a Hinata, cosa que Kakashi hacia adrede, solo para ver ese rubor en las mejillas de ella, se veía tan inocente así que le era gratificante el observarla.

—Ven, hay algo que quería darte— la tomo de la mano ingresando a la florería Yamanaka.

—Bienvenido, en un momento le atiendo— se escucho la voz de Ino — Hokage-sama, Hinata-chan, que gusto verlos— se acerco a abrazar a la morena— ¿En que puedo ayudar a la joven pareja?— miro con picardía a Kakashi, dándole un leve toque con el codo.

—Vengo por lo que encargue esta mañana—

—Claro, ya esta listo— decía ingresando al invernadero dentro de la florería.— Aquí esta, tal como lo pidió— le extendió un hermoso ramo de lirios blancos con girasoles— Vinieron a tiempo, estaba por cerrar—

—Muchas gracias Ino— agradeció para voltear al lado de su esposa que estaba contemplando las demás flores— Hinata...— le llamo, haciendo que ella le pusiera atención— esto es para ti— extendió el ramo de flores, haciéndola sonrojarse aun mas que cuando estuvieron en el restaurante.

—...Gracias...— susurro abrazando el ramo de flores — N-no se...co...como agradecerle, es un gesto muy lindo de su parte— decía sin mirarlo, seguía anonadada con el detalle.

—Al contrario, soy yo quien esta agradecido contigo, soy muy dichoso al tenerte como mi esposa, esa es la mejor recompensa que la vida me dio—

—¡Kyaaa!— el grito de Ino rompió la burbuja romántica de la pareja— Hokage-sama, es tan romántico... Vamos, Hina-chan, contestale— decía casi bailando de emoción tras el mostrador.

Hinata no supo que decir, solo atinaba que en cualquier segundo se desmayaría, el corazón le latía con fuerza, esas palabras erizaron su piel, sintiendo como una leve sensación de electricidad recorrer su espina dorsal.

—Vamos— la tomo de la mano para salir de ese lugar, el ambiente ya no era igual, ademas se sentía un poco avergonzado por la intromisión de Ino.

Avanzaron un poco hasta llegar al centro de la aldea, cerca de muchas tiendas de ropa.

—Kakashi-san, si no le molesta me gustaría buscar un regalo, hace tiempo que quiero visitar a mi sensei y quiero llevarle un presente a la pequeña Mirai— se detuvo justo en una tienda de ropa y accesorios para bebe.

—Me parece buena idea, te acompaño—

Entraron a diferentes tiendas buscando el regalo indicado para la pequeña Sarutobi, la mayoría solo tenia ropa para niños, tardaron un poco hasta que al fin encontraron la tienda indicada, desde que entraron Hinata no dejo de expresar la emoción que sentía al ver tantas cosas lindas.

—Es una pena que a la pequeña Mirai ya no le queden— susurro cansina, al sostener unos zapatitos estilo ballet para bebe de unos seis meses.

—Puedes comprarlos si te gustan— le indico su esposo.

—Pero no tengo a quien dárselos— quizás si tenia, ...al hijo de los Uzumaki... pensó, pero no sería capaz de regalarles algo, su mirada se oscureció por un leve instante que fue perceptible para Kakashi.

Se acerco a ella, abrazándola por la espalda, envolviéndola con sus brazos a la altura de la cintura de ella.

—Compra todo lo que te guste, llegara el tiempo en que tengamos a quien darle todo, no importa el tiempo que debamos esperar, estoy seguro que tendremos un miembro en la familia a quien le queden todo lo que elijas— ella se estremeció un poco, conmovida dejo salir un par de lagrimas—Tranquila, todo sera a su tiempo, pero no esta demás adelantar unas cuantas cosas—

—Gracias— alcanzo a decir, estaba muy sensible, los consejos de Tsunade, y la conversación con su padre la tenían nerviosa, pero agradecía por las palabras que su esposo tenía siempre en el momento correcto.

La pareja estaba sumida en sus pensares disfrutando de ese cálido abrazo que ambos necesitaban para darse fuerzas, ninguno de los dos sabia lo que rondaba en la cabeza del otro, pero sabían como apagar esa tristeza con un simple acto.

Las exclamaciones en el pasillo de la par, les llamo la atención, pues la voz de Ino era la mas escandalosa.

Desde donde estaban, escuchaban los que las dos chicas hablaban.

—No seas terca frente, hay que hacer una fiesta antes del nacimiento del bebe, ya solo te quedan tres meses, cuando tengas la barriga mas grande ni siquiera podrás moverte, es el momento adecuado para hacer el festejo—

—No lo sé, es que Naruto saldrá en una misión pronto y quiero que él este presente—

—Siempre pones una excusa diferente, a mi no tienes que mentirme, se bien que no te interesa que Naruto este presente, solo no quieres hacer nada—

—Tienes razón, no me interesa el festejo, ni siquiera se si quiero a este bebe...—

—¡Sakura! ¿acaso estas demente? ¿como puedes hablar tan a la ligera de tu bebe— Ino no salia de su sorpresa, sabia que su amiga era algo cruel, pero hablar así de su propio hijo se le hacia un poco malvado.

—Dijiste que no puedo mentirte, pues esa es la verdad, sabes algo mas, cuando fueron a buscarme deseaba que se atrasaran un poco mas, estoy harta de la compasión y felicidad fingida, hubiera sido mejor si perdía al bebe...—

El sonido de un golpe impactando con la mejilla de la peli-rosa interrumpió sus palabras.

—¡Hinata!— exclamo la rubia presente.

—Deberías ser mas agradecida con lo que tienes, no todos pueden disfrutar de la dicha que posees, tienes el amor de alguien que ha estado pendiente de ti toda su vida y ahora también una vida que se esta gestando dentro de ti... deja de ser egoísta y pensar solo en ti, ya tienes todo— las palabras de Hinata sonaron duras, por sus mejillas se deslizaban unas lagrimas amargas que no logro contener.

Ella estaba allí, con miles de preocupaciones y heridas que no lograban sanar, pero ese ultimo comentario que salio de la boca de Sakura fue el detonante de su furia.

—¿Que sucede?— pregunto un Naruto confundido, al ver a Hinata llorando y a Sakura sobando su mejilla.

—Ya tienes una familia, no reniegues de tu dicha— musito para alejarse.

Kakashi estaba sorprendido por lo ocurrido, al igual que las chicas, pero comprendía bien el sentimiento de Hinata, no hablo, solo se limito a sacarla de la tienda y abrazarla estando fuera de ella.

—¿Pueden explicarme que pasa?— volvió a preguntar Naruto.

—yo que se, Hinata enloqueció, se que debe estar molesta porque la dejaste, pero esto es el colmo— se enfureció la peli-rosa.

—Detente, no debes hablar así de Hinata, no esta loca— intentaba explicar Ino.

—¿Así? ¿Y como explicas lo que acaba de ocurrir?—

—Hinata perdió a su bebe salvando al tuyo...— Naruto bajo la mirada ante las palabras de Ino, Sakura solo se quedo helada ante la confesión, ahora entendía las palabras de la morena.

Tenia razón, estaba siendo egoísta e inmadura, cuando ella estaba pasando la peor parte y todo gracias a su capricho.

—Espera... Hinata perdió a su bebe— musito viendo a Naruto.

—No era mio, si es lo que piensas— confeso con suma tristeza el rubio.

—Por supuesto que no, era de Kakashi— comento Ino, como si no fuese obvio— el esta haciendo las cosas bien— suspiro la rubia.

—¿Y tu como sabes eso?— pregunto inquisitiva la peli-rosa.

—Solo lo sé... ahora tu deja de renegar por lo que tienes y ve a casa con tu esposo y se buena con él, ambos se lo merecen, yo tengo que irme— se despidió la rubia, dejando a los Uzumaki con cierta incomodidad por todo lo conversado.

...

...

...

—Lo siento, mi comportamiento lo puso en ridículo, por favor perdóneme— pidió Hinata al ingresar a su casa.

—No te preocupes, actuaste bien, creo que esa fue la mejor forma de hacer entrar en razón a Sakura, ademas, ella es fuerte, se recuperara pronto— comento divertido Kakashi.— Por el momento, me gustaría olvidarme de todo eso y disfrutar del tiempo con mi esposa...—

sin esperar respuesta la llevo hasta el jardín cerca del estanque, la ayudo a sentarse, para luego recostarse y dejar la cabeza sobre las piernas de ella.

—...Kakashi-san...— susurro cohibida al ver como el leía su Icha Icha en esa posición como si fuese algo de lo mas normal.

—Hay algo que he querido pedirte desde hace un tiempo— comento él, bajando el libro y enfocando su vista a los ojos perlados que ahora lo veían desde arriba.— Quiero que dejes de llamarme por mi nombre, quiero que me llames de una forma en la que solo tu lo hagas—

—...— mordió su labio inferior ante la petición, no se le ocurría nada, para llamarle de forma diferente— Ha... Ha-ni... "Hani"(cariño), le parece bien— con dificultad logro hablar.

—Me parece perfecto "Takara"(Tesoro)...— musito, viendo como el rostro de su esposa ardía — Eres mi tesoro, Hinata, gracias por estar aquí—

El impulso por querer besarlo, le hizo inclinarse un poco, sin calcular bien, la distancia entre sus pechos y el rostro de su esposo, aplastandolo así en el intento.

—L-lo siento— dijo avergonzada por lo ocurrido.

—Puedes hacerlo cada vez que quieras— sonrió, ante la emoción que le causo tener esos pechos restregándose en su rostro de improviso.— No seas tímida, si quieres algo solo debes pedirlo, o tomarlo, ten por seguro que no me molestare— susurro al levantarse para y ponerse de rodillas para quedar a la altura de ella.

El ambiente estaba cambiando a algo mas intimo, ella lo sabía y quería por algún motivo continuar.

—Entonces, lo tomare...— musito, dándose fuerzas internamente.

Teniéndolo tan cerca de ella, le era imposible dejar pasar esa oportunidad, lo necesitaba, despacio bajo la mascara que cubría el rostro de su esposo, para acercarse mas y besarlo con un leve temblor en sus labios pero con la seguridad de querer tener mas de él.

—mi corazón necesita estar a tu lado, tu eres mi pieza perdida, eres la luz que brilla en mi oscuridad— musito Kakashi, al momento que separaron levemente su labios en busca de aire —Te necesito Hinata...— susurro, regresando a besar y disfrutar esos labios que lo enloquecían.


	28. Capitulo 27

...27...

_**Mas que Amor**_

[...]

El impulso por querer besarlo, le hizo inclinarse un poco, sin calcular bien, la distancia entre sus pechos y el rostro de su esposo, aplastandolo así en el intento.

—L-lo siento— dijo avergonzada por lo ocurrido.

—Puedes hacerlo cada vez que quieras— sonrió, ante la emoción que le causo tener esos pechos restregándose en su rostro de improviso.— No seas tímida, si quieres algo solo debes pedirlo, o tomarlo, ten por seguro que no me molestare— susurro al levantarse para y ponerse de rodillas para quedar a la altura de ella.

El ambiente estaba cambiando a algo mas intimo, ella lo sabía y quería por algún motivo continuar.

—Entonces, lo tomare...— musito, dándose fuerzas internamente.

Teniéndolo tan cerca de ella, le era imposible dejar pasar esa oportunidad, lo necesitaba, despacio bajo la mascara que cubría el rostro de su esposo, para acercarse mas y besarlo con un leve temblor en sus labios pero con la seguridad de querer tener mas de él.

—mi corazón necesita estar a tu lado— expreso en voz baja al separarse un segundo, ella lo miraba con ternura, siempre sabía como hacerla sentir especial— tu eres mi pieza perdida— le dijo besandole la mejilla—eres la luz que brilla en mi oscuridad— musito tomándole el rostro en sus manos para besarle la frente —Te necesito Hinata...— susurro, regresando a besar y disfrutar esos labios que lo enloquecían.

Sabía que las palabras de Kakashi eran sinceras, sentirse amada por ese hombre la hacia feliz, tanto que no logro evitar decirlo en voz alta.

—Yo también lo necesito... Kakashi-san— su suave voz logro desarmar por completo al hombre frente a ella, no esperaba que ella dijera algo así, sonrió al escucharla, quería convencerse que no le era totalmente indiferente.

Volvieron a besarse despacio, sin prisas, era un beso con necesidad de sentirse amado, el sentimiento que surgía entre los dos les daba el impulso para hacer de esa forzada relación algo hermoso.

...

...

...

**NARUTO**

el rubio seguía entre botellas de Sake, la decepción estaba arrasando con él, esa indiferencia que mostraba Hinata con él lo estaba matando ¿Como era posible que la mujer que se desvivía por él, ahora lo tratara como si no fuese nadie? Estaba doliendo tanto que esa amarga soledad le heria cada vez mas profundo, la necesitaba, se maldecía así mismo por ser tan tonto y haberla dejado, mas ahora que era consiente que esa relación con Kakashi ya había pasado mas allá de lo nunca logro llegar él.

—¿Estas bien?— Sakura lo miraba con tristeza, también estaba afectada por todo, aun después de haber sido abofeteada, sabía que era ella quien debía disculparse pero no tenía el valor necesario para hacerlo, era consciente que no merecía ningún perdón.

—No, nada esta bien... Sakura, yo pensé que podía llevar esta situación, pero cada día la extraño aun mas... ¡Maldición! Estoy muriendo sin ella, la necesito...—

El hueco en su pecho se hacía mas grande, ni siquiera comento sobre lo roja que estaba su mejilla, todo giraba en torno a Hinata.

—Debes decirle la verdad, nosotros, podemos divorciarnos, yo puedo irme de la aldea, no debes preocuparte por nosotros— acaricio su vientre en un gesto protector, disimulando la molestia mezclada con culpa que empezaba a crecer en ella

—¿Y luego que? ¿Llego como si nada ocurrió y le pido que se divorcie también?— se exalto un poco al reclamarle— Kakashi no va a dejarla tan fácilmente... — se resigno bajando su tono y la botella de sake—y ahora no estoy seguro que ella quiera dejarlo a él—

Bajo la mirada todo se estaba desmoronando en su interior, era como vivir la misma película de terror una y otra vez, y es porque hasta ese momento se daba cuenta de la importancia que tenía Hinata en su vida, lloraba como si la vida se le escapaba de las manos, había sido un completo idiota al dejar así al amor de su vida.

—Naruto... creo que debo confesarte todo, quizás pueda solucionar un poco las cosas para ti— luego de un rato en silencio escuchando los sollozos del rubio su alma se comprimía aun mas por la culpa, no podía seguir callando.

—¿Que podrías decir que sea tan fantástico para cambiar la situación?— replico sin mucho interés.

—Es sobre el verdadero padre de mi bebe— Naruto enseguida la miro sorprendido y confundido —Es por eso que Sasuke no quiere tomar la responsabilidad— continuo sin hacer contacto visual, era demasiado vergonzoso para hacerlo— Fue un desliz de mi parte, el no me tomaba importancia, discutimos mucho durante nuestro viaje juntos, entonces luego de una fuerte riña, nos encontramos con los chicos mientras estaban en una misión, tomamos para celebrar y bueno nos pasamos con el sake, cuando desperté estaba en una habitación de hotel con el padre del bebe, Sasuke me vio salir de la habitación con él, intente explicarle que no lo hice consciente, ni siquiera se porque lo hice, pero solo conseguí alejarlo...—

—¿El verdadero padre esta aquí en Konoha? ¿Y el sabe que el bebé es suyo?—

—No, no lo sabe... después de esa noche no tuvimos ninguna clase de contacto y como sabía de mi relación Sasuke, supongo que no tiene ninguna sospecha al respecto—

Naruto seguía totalmente asombrado, si el hubiese tenido esa información desde el inicio no se hubiese arriesgado a tanto, en ese instante sus sentimientos hacia Sakura cambiaron, era su amiga desde hace mucho tiempo, sabía perfecto lo que él sentía por Hinata, sin embargo lo dejo envolverse en una mentira, se sentía engañado y traicionado.

—Si tenias esa opción ¿Porque no lo dijiste antes? ¿Porque permitiste que yo cediera a esto? ¡Debiste buscar al verdadero padre! ¡Incluso fui por Sasuke! ¿Sabes lo importante que es para mi, no lastimar a mis seres queridos? ¡¿Porque diablos Sakura?!— El rubio estaba exaltado, se tomaba la cabeza en una acción de desesperación. —Dime ahora mismo quien es, yo mismo hablare con él, y lo haré que se haga responsable, es lo mínimo que puede hacer—

—Te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien se quiso envolver en esto por su cuenta, te lo dije muchas veces que no lo hicieras, fuiste tu quien abrió la boca frente a mis padres...— se defendió dejando salir las lagrimas— No me culpes solo a mi, en ese momento me pareciste la mejor opción, estuviste enamorado de mi mucho tiempo, así que pensé que esos sentimientos podrían volver a surgir, que quizás yo, sería capaz de dejar mi amor por Sasuke y dártelo a ti—

—Sakura...— susurro, ante la confesión de la peli-rosa.

—Si, fui egoísta y lo siento por eso, no me atreví a decirle al verdadero padre porque no lo amo, se que jamas seré capaz de sentir algo por él, pero en cambio tu eres diferente, a ti te aprecio y se que con el tiempo el sentimiento puede cambiar, tuve envidia... Tu te veías tan feliz con Hinata y yo también quería tener un poquito de esa felicidad— se sentó en el piso derrotada, la discusión saco todo eso que estaba guardado.

—Yo solo accedí por el futuro de ese niño que esta en tu vientre, mi único deseo es que no sufra como lo hice yo, pensé que no era justo que alguien inocente pasara por lo mismo que yo...— confeso un poco dolido— En mis planes nunca estuvo revivir sentimientos por ti, eres mi amiga, no puedo verte de diferente forma, te lo he dicho miles de veces, mi amor le pertenece a Hinata... ahora no tengo ni la menor idea de como haré para recuperarla, pero voy a intentarlo—respiro profundo antes de continuar, no quería ser grosero — Iré por él, si accede entonces en ese mismo momento tu y yo volveremos a hacer solo amigos, esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti—

—Pero yo no lo amo... No quiero Naruto, por favor no te involucres mas, no puedo vivir con alguien por quien no siento nada— replico abatida ante la reacción de Naruto.

—ahora sabes como me siento...— susurro, antes de salir de la casa, dejando a Sakura con un vacío y un dolor amoldándose con fuerza en su interior.

...

...

...

—Señora Hatake, me parece que es momento de ir a la habitación, no me gustaría que se resfríe— le susurro de forma sensual al oído, haciéndola estremecer con el tono de su voz.

—Tiene razón, si me enfermo posiblemente mi esposo podría molestarse conmigo— le siguió el juego, sonriendo en complicidad.

—¿Así? ¿Su esposo es de esos hombres gruñones? Si es así ¿Debería darle una lección?— pregunto mostrando sus perfectos músculos de sus brazos.

—No sera necesario— respondió pegando su frente con la de él— No es gruñón, es solo que no le gustan los hospitales y cuando me cuida exagera demasiado, me trata como si no pudiese ni servirme un vaso con agua— sonrío ante el recuerdo de su ultima incapacidad.

—Ya veo, debe molestarle mucho esa actitud—

—mmm— negó con su cabeza— me gusta cuando se preocupa tanto por mi...— sonrió cubriendo su boca, el también sonrío, adoraba verla así— Es lindo tener a alguien que me haga sentir especial— confeso mirándolo con ternura, aun no entendía bien que sentía por Kakashi, pero tenerlo cerca la hacía sentir en paz y querida.

—Siempre seras especial para mi Hinata...— suspiro cerrando los ojos, las ultimas palabras de ella calaron en lo mas profundo de su ser—Quisiera hacer tantas cosas contigo, pero debo seguir las indicaciones de Tsunade— dijo derrotado.

Se puso en pie y le ayudo a ella a pararse para ir a la habitación, era tarde y ambos debían descansar, al entrar se turnaron para ducharse aunque el moría de ganas de poseerla, no lo haría, aun no era el momento. A duras penas empezaba a avanzar la relación luego de la tragedia que vivieron, no se sentía seguro de hacer algo mas, no quería lastimarla.

Salio de la ducha, para encontrarse con su esposa durmiendo plácidamente, dejando de nuevo la pila de almohadas en medio de la cama, sonrío divertido viendo como cada noche que pasan juntos ella hace lo mismo, recordó que ella le dijo al salir del hospital, que era para evitar que el lado salvaje de él saliera pues aun no estaba en condiciones para poder cumplir lo que ella llamaba "_rol de esposa_"

Como ya era rutina lanzo al piso una a una las almohadas que le impedían la cercanía al cuerpo de su inocente esposa, con cuidado de no despertarla deslizo su brazo bajo el cuello de ella, para hacerla dormir mas pegada a él, para suerte al sentir su calor de forma automática ella busco colocar la cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

Sonrío ante la reacción inconsciente de ella, una vez mas se convencía que no quería soltarla, por nada del mundo dejaría que alguien se interpusiera a esa felicidad que sentía con ella.

...

...

...

Había mucho ruido esa mañana, la luz que ingresaba por la ventana le impedía seguir durmiendo mas tiempo, aun con los ojos cerrados empezó a tocar en la cama buscando a su esposa, pero no la encontró, resignado se decidió ir a asearse para empezar con sus labores del día.

Al salir el delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina le hizo ir directamente a buscar la fuente de ese olor que hizo gruñir a su estomago.

Se quedo observando desde la entrada como Hinata se paseaba en la cocina, ella tarareaba una canción mientras batía la mezcla de los panqueques, llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño, pero su cabello era tan liso que se notaba que pronto se libraría de esa atadura, algunos mechones estaban sueltos, la visión de el cuello de ella era tentador, se acerco sigiloso hasta quedar tras de ella.

Coloco el rostro entre el cuello y el inicio de los hombros de ella, la rodeo con sus brazos, aspirando el dulce aroma que salia de ella y de la comida.

—Huele tan bien, que no se si comer lo que preparas o a ti...— esa voz tan varonil y seductora la hizo estremecer, si no fuese porque él la sostenía, estaba segura que habría caído de rodillas.

—No creo que pueda ser alimento para Kakashi-san— contesto con su inocencia de siempre.

—¡Oh Hinata! — hablo tan cerca de su oído que la hizo tiritar levemente—Claro que puedes alimentar mis deseos, ahora mismo se me ocurren muchas maneras en las que puedes alimentar mi existencia— susurro, apretándola un poco mas a su cuerpo, esa mujer lo volvía loco sin siquiera besarla.

La tensión en su cuerpo era demasiada, muchas noches sin tener mas de ella era una tortura, saciarse un poco no le haría daño, le quito la mezcla de las manos y la llevo hasta la mesa del comedor, para sentarla sobre esta.

—Pero... ¿que ocurre?— pregunto confundida sobre la mesa, teniendo el rostro de él tan cerca del suyo, notando como el solo llevaba los pantalones puestos, exponiendo ante ella el torso desnudo, era una visión gloriosa de ese cuerpo masculino tan sexy.

—Justo ahora, vas a alimentarme— sonrío de forma traviesa antes de besarla, pudo sentirla tensarse, estaba nerviosa, no era la primera vez que la besaba, pero aun ella se avergonzaba— tendré que besarte mas seguido para que te acostumbres y dejes de asustarte cada vez que estoy cerca...— le dijo sobre los labios, rozándolos en cada palabra.

El sonrojo en ese bello rostro resaltaba, no pudo resistirse y coloco las manos en la espalda de ella, subiendo y bajándolas al acariciarla mientras no dejaba de besarla, el fuego en el interior de ella crecía, por inercia subió las manos hasta rodearle el cuello a él, de esta forma el beso se intensifico aun mas, el aire empezaba a faltares, pero aun así ninguno hacía ningún movimiento para separarse.

Kakashi bajo despacio hasta el cuello de su esposa para poder saborear mas de ella, pronto las manos que acariciaban la espalda de la chica bajaron hasta las caderas, presionándolas a medida el beso se tornaba mas apasionado, con ambas manos la presiono de nuevo acercándola mas a él, hasta provocar que sus sexos se rozaran, se removió un poco simulando lentas embestidas, solo ese roce con sus ropas de por medio los encendió a ambos.

—Ka...kashi...san— alcanzo a musitar ella entre jadeos, se sorprendía como su cuerpo reaccionaba tan rápido a las caricias que ese hombre le daba, era como si conociera su cuerpo a la perfección y supiera exactamente sus puntos mas sensibles para hacerla derretirse entre sus caricias.

—No se cuanto tiempo mas pueda controlarme— confeso al descansar su frente en la de ella.

Hinata seguía con los dedos enrollados entre los cabellos grises de su esposo, quería confesarle que ella también empezaba a carecer de ese autocontrol, pero quizá lo mejor era demostrárselo.

Sonrío de forma fugaz antes de acercarse al rostro de su esposo y continuar con esa sesión de besos tan placentera.

Esa fue la señal que el necesitaba para echar a un lado su cordura, sin esperar mas tiempo acerco sus ansiosos dedos a la blusa de su esposa, para quitársela de la forma mas rápida posible, no estaba en sus planes interrumpir el beso por ningún motivo, así que rasgo la blusa, dejando visibles los pechos de Hinata, agradecía mentalmente que no llevara sostén de esta forma el roce de ellos en su pecho fue directo.

La liga que sostenía el moño de Hinata cayo al suelo, dejando caer la suave melena azulada de la morena, se veía maravillosa.

Kakashi se obligo a separarse un segundo para contemplar la imagen de ella, ¡Por Kami! Se veía tan sensual con el cabello suelto y desordenado, jadeante con los labios un poco inflados por la intensidad de los besos, las mejillas estaban pintadas de ese sonrojo que tanto adoraba en ella, la blusa rota y ese agitado sube y baja de los pechos de ella era tan erótico y sensual que le hacía desear aun mas de ella.

Se acerco de nuevo a besarla sin dejar de tocarla, entre sus dedos presionaba de vez en cuando los pezones que se habían endurecido ante su tacto.

—Se quema...— jadeo ella con los ojos cerrados.

—Si, yo también estoy ardiendo...— comento embelesado por lo que ella le hacía sentir.

—No... Kakashi san, la cocina— señalo el humo que empezaba a llegar al comedor.

Tenso la mandíbula al tener que separarse, pero era quemarse de placer con ella junto a la casa y todas sus cosas. Suspiro hondo, para ir a la cocina y apagar el fuego.

Ella tomo los pedazos de la blusa con una mano intentando cubrir su desnudez, mientras con la otra abría las ventanas para poder ventilar el lugar.

Vio a su esposo salir de la cocina un poco sucio, pues gracias al sudor que a tenía hizo que el humo se marcara en la piel de él.

Ella sonrío divertida al verlo así —¿Que es gracioso?— le pregunto él, regresando al lado de ella.

—Parece ser que Kakashi-san, necesitara darse otro baño— contesto, limpiando con su mano libre la suciedad en el rostro de él.

—Si, pero no iré solo— una ladina sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro masculino, haciéndola dar un leve gritito al ser levantada por los brazos de él.

La llevo hasta el cuarto de baño en sus brazos, ella quería poner resistencia pero él ya no era capaz de irse sin tener mas de ella.

—No creo que sea buena idea... Kakashi-san, por favor— intento alejarlo.

—Aun no me has alimentado, solo hiciste que me diera mas hambre, debes tomar la responsabilidad de tus actos— murmuro en su oído, haciendo que todo dentro de ella rogara por pedirle que tomara lo que quisiera de ella.— Sera muy rápido, lo prometo...— dijo antes de besarla de nuevo.

La pego en la pared cubierta de azulejos, para evitar que saliera de allí, no podía seguir esperando así que termino por rasgarle las ropas que aun la cubrian, le tomo menos de un minuto quitarse el pantalon y abrir la ducha, el agua era tibía, llenando de un ligero vapor el lugar.

Levanto a Hinata por los muslos sin despegarla de la pared, haciendo que ella enrollase las piernas en las caderas de el, el agua caía sobre ellos calentando mas sus cuerpos. Al tener su virilidad a escasos centímetros de ella era imposible controlarse, la acerco mas, haciendo leves movimientos sobre la intimidad de ella, sintiendo la humedad de esa zona al deslizar su miembro de forma pausada.

La miro leves segundos sin creerse que sin necesidad de vino ella estaba disfrutando y reaccionando, lista para recibirlo en su interior, volvió a besarla introduciendo la lengua en su cavidad bucal, mientras se hundía por completo en ella. Centímetro a centímetro fue deslizando hasta que la totalidad de su pene se fundió en la cálida y estrecha vagina, sintió como el cuerpo de ella se sacudió ante la invasión que el causo.

Empezó a moverse dentro de ella de forma lenta para no lastimarla, entre mas se movía, mas la besaba ahogando los gemidos de ella en su boca, por fin, disfrutaba de su deliciosa esposa, las sensaciones en su cuerpo casi lo abrumaban por el exceso de placer que ella le producía.

Ella soltó un agudo gemido al mismo tiempo que arqueo la espalda, llegando a un maravilloso orgasmo que la hizo presionar aun mas la virilidad de su esposo, las oleadas de placer le hicieron moverse con mas fuerza y velocidad, sintió la urgencia de aprovechar los espasmos que le envolvían de forma constante obligándolo a llegar al clímax.

—Gracias por la comida...— musito jadeando, con la respiración agitada, mostrando una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, al ver como ella se sonrojaba aun mas— Te dije que hay muchas formas para alimentarme— le beso la frente, dejándola bajar las piernas.

La calidez y contracciones en el vientre de Hinata aun las sentía, se quedo de pie, repasando cada minuto de ese encuentro, lo había disfrutado, sin miedos, sin presiones, su piel y todo su ser quedo satisfecha.

Las manos de Kakashi lavandole el cabello la sacaron de sus cavilaciones, lo miro con la respiración entre cortada, su cuerpo aun no se reponía de todas esas emociones, el también la miro sin dejar de lavarla.

El baño termino, al salir de allí, el volvió a tomarla en sus brazos y la llevo de esa forma hasta la cama, la envolvió con una toalla y el también coloco una en su cadera, ella lo seguía atenta con la mirada, viendo como el buscaba ropa para ella y para él.

Se giro hasta ella, para extenderle la ropa que eligió para ella, sin decirle nada, salio de la habitación, dándole tiempo para vestirse, pocos minutos pasaron, cuando lo vio entrar de nuevo con una bandeja donde traía el desayuno para ambos.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo para comer, así que traje algo ligero— comento dejando la comida sobre la mesita cerca de la cama.

Empezó por comer la fruta sin decir nada, solo observaba el comportamiento de su esposo, el se vistió de forma tan rápida que cuando se dio cuenta, el ya estaba sentado junto a ella desayunando.

Salieron de la casa, hasta llegar al hospital, ella continuo su camino hasta su oficina con Kakashi a su lado.

—Kakashi-san...— detuvo su intento de despedida al verlo sentarse frente a su escritorio.

—Es mi primera vez en tu oficina, es realmente muy bonita— comento después largos minutos en silencio, el ambiente empezaba a ser incomodo, tuvieron sexo en temprano y no se hablo sobre eso, de hecho no se hablo de nada durante el desayuno y en el camino al hospital— No quiero arruinar el ambiente— comento cabizbajo, un poco avergonzado por lo que preguntaría— pero necesitaba venir aquí contigo, necesito saber ¿cual es la posibilidad de que lo ocurrió hoy se vuelva a repetir?—

La pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, quería evitar hablar sobre eso, pero al parecer la acorralo en un lugar donde no tenía salida.

—Pues...— jugo con sus dedos de forma nerviosa—puede pasar si... si... siempre que u.. usted así lo quiera—el tinte rojo en sus mejillas se hizo presente en segundos.

—Hinata— le llamo, haciendo que ella lo mirara— no va a pasar solo cuando yo quiera, necesito asegurarme que tu también quieres, de lo contrario no tiene sentido—

ella se tenso ante sus palabras ¿que debía decirle? ¿Que también deseaba que ocurriera a menudo?

—Bueno... pues, yo creo que si usted vuelve a acercarse a mi de esa forma tan peligrosa yo no querré detenerlo— desvío la mirada sintiendo como si su rostro fuese una fogata a punto de consumirla.

—¿Puedo interpretar esas palabras como un "Si, lo deseo"?— pregunto con un toque divertido y seductor que ella apenas pudo reconocer. Recibió un asentimiento por parte de ella— Bien, porque pienso acercarme de esa forma "peligrosa" mas seguido a partir de hoy— Hinata dio un leve respingo ante esas palabras, al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba él ¿en que momento se levanto de la silla? Se pregunto impresionada.


	29. Capitulo 28

**_...28..._**

**_-Secretos-_**

**_"Silenciar las cosas que podrían destruir tus sueños se convierte en un tormento... tarde o temprano todo se sabrá, el infierno por callar solo es el principio de un sufrimiento sin fecha de caducidad... Secretos, hasta el alma mas pura puede morir por ellos..."_**

[...]

La tensión en la morena era evidente, casi enmudeció ante la pregunta.

—Bueno... pues, yo creo que si usted vuelve a acercarse a mi de esa forma tan peligrosa yo no querré detenerlo— desvío la mirada sintiendo como si su rostro fuese una fogata a punto de consumirla.

—¿Puedo interpretar esas palabras como un "Si, lo deseo"?— pregunto con un toque divertido y seductor que ella apenas pudo reconocer. Recibió un asentimiento por parte de ella en afirmación— Bien, porque pienso acercarme de esa forma "peligrosa" mas seguido a partir de hoy— Hinata dio un leve respingo ante esas palabras, al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba él ¿en que momento se levanto de la silla? Se pregunto impresionada.

—Ka...ka...shi...— murmuro despacio sintiendo la calidez del aliento de él sobre sus labios, tan cerca, tan sensual... tan deseado.

Cerro los ojos a sabiendas de lo que ocurriría, se dejo envolver por las sensaciones que aprisionaban sus sentidos, esos besos que recibía eran hambrientos, pasionales que la hacían perder la cordura en cuestión de segundos.

¿Porque nunca podía resistirse? Era como si su cuerpo intentara cegarse ante una verdad que estando tan cerca era imposible ignorar.

Un leve gemido salio de esos labios rosas al rendirse al contacto sin pudor que su esposo ejercía sobre su pecho medio desnudo, no supo en que momento él le desabrocho la blusa, deslizando las manos con tal maestría que pensó se derretiría en cualquier segundo.

Sin dejar de besarla la llevo hasta el escritorio, apartando de forma brusca todo lo que había en este, la bajo hasta dejarla sentada sobre el escritorio, tenerla en esa posición y en ese lugar tan concurrido le provocaba un morbo increíble, el pensar que alguien pudiese llegar en cualquier momento y encontrarlos en una posición comprometedora le hacia sentirse mas excitado.

Una de las manos de Kakashi acariciaba la espalda de ella, mientras que la otra viajaba marcando el camino de esas hermosas piernas bajo la falda de la morena, continuo tocándola con vehemencia, hasta llegar a esa estorbosa tela que no le permitía terminar con su cometido.

Delineo con sus labios la curvatura del cuello de esposa, sacándole suspiros y gemidos que ella inútilmente intentaba apagar con las manos, él sonreía ante la situación en la que estaban, ella no podía siquiera razonar o ponerle un alto, y en ese estado de excitación no se sentía capaz de poder acatar alguna petición de pausar.

Con su boca libero los senos tan apetecibles de ese molesto sostén, rodeo con su lengua los pezones, turnándose entre ellos, para prestarles la misma atención y degustarlos por igual, leves lamidas y succiones estaban enloqueciendo a su esposa eso era mas que seguro, aun sobre la tela en medio de las piernas de ella pudo palpar lo dispuesta y necesitada que se encontraba ya.

Los dedos se movieron de forma sugerente, moviendo ese trozo de tela que aun cubría el núcleo donde tanto esperaba probar.

—No... aquí no...— alcanzo a musitar de forma pausada debido a la fatiga en su respiración.

—Shhh... si no haces mucho ruido nadie se dará cuenta—

Hinata se aferro con fuerza en los hombros de su esposo, al escuchar el ruido de un cierre bajarse— Kakashi...— soltó un leve gemido al sentir la estocada que la invadía.

Sonrío de nuevo al nota la expresión de su delicada esposa, adoraba tanto verla de esa forma, volvió a besarla en los labios para ahogar sus gemidos en cada embestida, su encuentro por la mañana fue solo un incentivo, el estaba deseoso de mas, tanto tiempo conteniéndose, la necesitaba, hacerla suya, sentirla suya.

Con fuerza se aferro con las piernas a la cintura de él, para darle mayor acceso y continuar con ese vaivén de placer, pronto la habitación se lleno de suaves gemidos junto al sonido del choque de sus sexos al unirse en esa pasión tan descontrolada pero necesitada.

Kakashi presionaba las caderas de Hinata con fuerza, para lograr llegar aun mas profundo, cada movimiento del albino la hacia estremecer, las embestidas eran dolorosas y placenteras, por momentos ella creía que era incapaz de contenerlo en su interior, los pequeños vestigios de dolor al sentirlo salir de su intimidad eran un poco incómodos, pero al mismo momento la necesidad de sentirse llena de él le sofocaba, dolía si, pero lo necesitaba tanto.

—Hinata, necesito que...— la voz de Tsunade sorprendiéndolos al abrir la puerta, la hizo tensarse del miedo.

Para su suerte Kakashi iba con la vestimenta de Hokage, así que basto con que moviera la capa rápidamente para ocultar la desnudez y la posición tan incomoda que tenían.

—¿Te importaría regresar en cinco minutos?— sugirió Kakashi, con la voz agitada, intentando sonar lo mas tranquilo posible.

Tsunade no dijo mas, solo cerro la puerta y salio con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento— susurro Kakashi, a tiempo que dejaba toda su semilla dentro de su esposa.

Ella seguía con el rostro apoyado en el pecho de él, eso había sido tan vergonzoso ¿como iría a ver a Tsunade ahora? ¿Que pensaría de ella?

—Eso estuvo mal— comento tocándose las mejillas con vergüenza.

—A mi me pareció una experiencia excitante...— le dijo al besarle la frente— Pero tranquila, yo hablare con Tsunade, no debes preocuparte por eso— comento como si fuese algo trivial.

Hinata al recuperar su raciocinio y un poco de aire en sus pulmones, para sacarla por completo de su embelesamiento sexual, se dio cuenta del enorme error que cometió al dejarse llevar tan pronto por esas caricias. Se avergonzó a un mas, al repasar los hechos en su mente y notar como no hubo necesidad de tanto juego previo para que ella estuviese lista y dispuesta.

—¿Te lastime?— pregunto sintiéndose un poco culpable, quizás fue demasiado brusco con ella—Hina, ¿estas bien? Si te hice daño, por favor perdoname— pidió al ver la ausencia en los ojos de su esposa.

—No me hizo daño— respondió sin mirarlo— es solo que...— mordió su labio inferior sintiéndose tan expuesta— Me porte como una...— frunció los labios y luego suspiro, no se atrevía a decirlo.

—Por supuesto que no— le interrumpió captando rápidamente los pensamientos de la chica— es normal en una pareja dejarse llevar de esa forma, dejame decirte que me encanto disfrutarte de esta forma, cada faceta tuya enloquece mis sentidos, me encantas— le susurro al oído, saliéndose por fin de su interior.

Ella soltó un leve gritito al sentir como el abandonaba su interior.

—¡Demonios!— musito en voz baja, al notar que su erección volvía a estar tan firme como hace unos segundos— Ella lo miro un poco asustada y divertida ¿como era posible que él aun siguiera con tantas energías?— Lo siento, no quiero parecer un pervertido, pero...— su seductora voz sonaba agitada, pero aun así le removía cada fibra de su ser.

Hinata gimió arqueando su espalda, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir como nuevamente su ser se llenaba con la virilidad de su esposo dentro de ella, cada vez mas profundo, mas intenso, mas fuerte, mas ardiente...

...

...

...

En el recinto Hyuga se llevaba a cabo una reunión muy importante, el plazo que se le dio a Hinata para proporcionar un heredero seguía avanzando y ya casi llevaba medio año de casada sin dar un mínimo avance.

—Todas las mujeres del clan han logrado embarazarse en los primeros dos meses de casadas, es una burla que a esta altura aun no tengamos noticias de Hinata— comentaba con cierto fastidio el patriarca del clan.

—Hiashi ¿Es que acaso tu hija no puede cumplir siquiera con algo que debería natural en ella? Las mujeres por naturaleza están hechas para dar hijos— uno de los ancianos proseguía con las quejas.

—Se le están dando demasiadas libertades solo por ser la esposa del Hokage, es momento de hacerla entender que ella aun debe seguir las reglas de este clan, no es posible que nos equivocáramos enviándola a ella como esposa, si no puede cumplir con esa tarea simple, es mejor enviarla a la rama y secundaría y sellarla, sera mas útil así— La anciana hablaba con desdén, era un hecho que nunca le agrado Hinata.

Para la mayoría en ese consejo, la Hyuga era una vergüenza, no estaba a la altura de tan orgulloso clan.

—He hablado con mi hija, ella sabe bien lo que debe hacer, un año les he concedido para dar frutos— Hiashi mantenía su postura firme sin inmutarse ante las quejas.

—Me pregunto si la verdadera causa de la ausencia de un heredero es porque no sirve para procrear o aun no han consumado ese matrimonio, de ser así hay que enviar a Hanabi en su lugar— de nuevo el patriarca hablaba haciendo ver que en todo Hanabi sería mejor que Hinata.

—Tonterías, como no serviría para procrear, antes de casarse se le instruyo todo acerca de los deberes que debe cumplir como esposa, en todo caso, no estaría demás que vuelva a tomar esas clases, es tan tímida que no debe estar haciendo las cosas bien—

—entiendo sus molestias, pero me he asegurado de aclararle las consecuencias de no dar un heredero pronto— el líder del clan se levanto al termino de sus palabras, dada por finalizada la reunión.

...

...

...

Naruto caminaba por las calles de Konoha, con una pequeña caja en sus manos, llevaba ya mucho tiempo guardándola, no se había sentido con el derecho suficiente para poder observar el interior de este, pero su noche anterior había sido un fastidio, todo su mundo estaba de cabeza, y ese pequeño objeto en sus manos era el ultimo regalo que recibió de su amada Hinata.

Se adentro a Ichiraku ramen suspirando cansino, no tenía ni la menor idea de como solucionar sus problemas, cada vez que veía una pequeña luz todo su mundo se volcaba de nuevo.

—¿Vas a botarlo?—pregunto Kiba sentándose a lado de Naruto, señalando la pequeña cajita en la barra, el rubio no se atrevió a mirarlo— Es mejor que cuides esa cosa, Hinata se metió en muchos problemas por obtener eso— con ese comentario logro tener la total atención de Naruto que ahora lo veía esperando a que continuase— Fue en la misión de las ruinas de Kaguya, ese objeto estaba en un museo de uno de los señores Feudales, ella prácticamente les rogó para que le permitieran tenerlo, ofreció dinero, pero el señor Feudal no lo acepto, al final después de tanto suplicar la dejaron tomarlo, aunque antes de eso se aprovecharon y la hicieron hacer mucho trabajo que no estaba en nuestras ordenes, pero ella lo hizo para poder tenerlo y dártelo, eres un idiota con suerte—

La curiosidad de Naruto creció aun mas, así que por fin y con un leve temblor en sus manos ses atrevió a abrir la caja —Dale la vuelta—comento Kiba, al ver la mirada anonadada del rubio.

..."Naruto"...

—Era uno de los Kunai del cuarto Hokage Minato Namikaze, al parecer ese lo hizo cuando decidió que nombre darte o que se yo, algo así, pero el grabado con tu nombre ya estaba en él, es por eso que Hinata hizo todo lo que pudo para poder dártelo, dijo que no podía darte la familia que se te negó en tu infancia, pero al menos podía darte un recuerdo de ellos—

Los ojos de Naruto no pudieron soportar mas el escozor y la humedad en sus mejillas se deslizaban por inercia. Ese objeto era algo único, una de las armas de su padre con su nombre tallado al reverso y ella lo encontró para él.

La culpa empezaba a quemarle, pensar que ella traía eso consigo el día que el le destrozo el corazón.

—Aunque quisiera golpearte de nuevo por haber lastimado a Hinata no lo haré, creo que ya es suficiente castigo para un idiota como tú, el vivir con la pena de haber dejado atrás a la única mujer que dio todo por ti— Kiba siguió degustando de su ramen, era cierto que aun le tenia resentimiento a Naruto por como dejo a la peli-azul, pero también sabía que ahora mas que nunca estaba sufriendo.

Naruto se puso en pie, aun mas decidió a recuperar a Hinata, era ella a quien necesitaba para crear nuevos recuerdos y formar una familia, solo rogaba en cada paso que ella no estuviese enamorada de Kakashi.

...

...

...

—¿Entonces confesaste todo?— pregunto Ino a Sakura en la floristería Yamanaka.

—Si Ino, le dije quien es el verdadero padre, dijo que lo buscaría, desde ayer en la noche no lo he visto, no llego a dormir— la peli-rosa estaba pálida y con los ánimos por el suelo.

—Aun no ha hablado con él, de lo contrario ya te hubiera buscado, con lo eufórico que es vendría a buscarte al instante que Naruto le dijera algo, ademas no creo que sea muy problemático para ti, el tiene una relación ahora, es mejor que cuides de tu matrimonio, nadie mas querrá hacerse cargo de un hijo que no es suyo—

—Lo sé... lo se muy bien Ino—

La charla entre las chicas continuo con detalles, sin percatarse que aun estaba una persona en el vivero muy cerca de ellas escuchando la conversación que le estaba helando los pies.

...

...

...

Tsunade veía a la pareja frente a ella con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Es acaso no puedes esperar a llegar a tu casa? Te recuerdo que aquí no es un hotel, es un hospital— se dirigía a Kakashi quien solo sonreía bajo de su mascara.

—De acuerdo, no volverá a ocurrir— dijo rascándose la cabeza, Hinata seguía cabizbaja muerta de vergüenza— A decir verdad venia a buscarte, necesito que nos des el mejor método anticonceptivo— La morena dio un leve respingo ante la solicitud de su esposo.

Una vena se marco en la frente de Tsunade, Kakashi podía ser muy inmaduro a veces, no se había disculpado, si no que olímpicamente sin ningún pudor esquivo el tema.

—No debe preocuparse por eso— interrumpió Hinata— hace unos días vine a ponerme una inyección—

—Si ya tienen todo solucionado les pediré que abandonen mi oficina y por favor Kakashi deja a mi doctora hacer su trabajo si tanto deseas tener sexo con ella busca una habitación— le grito molesta, acción que solo hizo reír al peli-gris.

...

—Lo siento, por no decirle— susurro nerviosa Hinata estando fuera de la oficina de Tsunade.

—No te preocupes, lo bueno es que ahora no hay riesgos de que quedes embarazada tan pronto, quiero que nos cuidemos un tiempo mas, lo he pensado mucho y creo que por lo pronto no es momento de traer niños al mundo, quiero disfrutar un poco mas de nuestro tiempo como pareja— dijo abrazándola.

Hinata correspondió el abrazo, pero lo puedo evitar derramar un par de lagrimas que no fueron percibidas por Kakashi...

¿Como le explicaba que debía embarazarse cuanto antes, de lo contrario sería Hanabi la nueva esposa?

No quería separarse de él, se sentía querida y especial estando junto a él, podría sobrevivir de nuevo en su antigua rutina, pero no soportaría que su hermana siendo tan joven fuese obligada a casarse para cumplir con algo que le corresponde a ella, el tiempo corría y el plazo para llevar en su vientre un heredero avanzaba.

¿Debía decirle a su esposo los planes de clan? ...No... lo mejor era callar e intentar solucionar todo por su cuenta, el ya tenía demasiados problemas cuidando de toda la aldea, era egoísta de su parte dejarlo cargar con un peso mas.


	30. Capitulo 29

...29...

**_-Dudas y Revelaciones-_**

**_[...]_**

No quería separarse de él, se sentía querida y especial estando junto a él, podría sobrevivir de nuevo en su antigua rutina, pero no soportaría que su hermana siendo tan joven fuese obligada a casarse para cumplir con algo que le corresponde a ella, el tiempo corría y el plazo para llevar en su vientre un heredero avanzaba.

En cuanto salieron del despacho de Tsunade, Kakashi prácticamente acorralo a su esposa, para despedirse con un beso que casi la deja sin respiración.

¿Era normal tener tanta intensidad y deseo?

Se preguntaba sosteniéndose de la pared, viendo como su esposo se alejaba del lugar, debía admitir que no le molestaba para nada que el fuese así de ardiente, de alguna manera el siempre terminaba por arrastrarla en esos deseos, de lo cuales todos han sido tan maravillosos y satisfactorios al punto de hacerla querer aun mas.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al darse cuenta que ese hombre siempre hacia cuanto podía por hacerla sentir amada, en cada intento era sin duda una misión exitosa.

El la quería, incluso quizá la amaba, pero, ella... ¿qué sentía por él? ¿era amor? ¿o solo se estaba dejando envolver por ese sentimiento que siempre deseo experimentar?

...¿Qué es lo que verdad significas para mi?...

Jugar a los recién casados y disfrutar de inocentes caricias hasta esas mas pasionales y desenfrenadas era sin duda un mundo nuevo para ella, sin embargo la duda de tener sentimientos mas fuertes hacia él, era lo que empezaba a abrumarle.

Si bien es cierto, el matrimonio no fue por amor, pese a eso la convivencia entre ellos es tranquila... pero, de nuevo la interrogante, ¿era eso suficiente?

Llevarse bien y saciarse de sus cuerpos consumidos en deseo, ¿es eso de lo que se trata un matrimonio? ¿Sería ella capaz de algún día quererlo al punto de dar sin dudar su vida por él?

Lo mas importante... ¿Alguna vez lo amaría con el mismo fervor que aun lo hace por Naruto?

Porque pensándolo bien, Amor, deseo y costumbre no significan lo mismo, tampoco se siente igual...

...

...

...

Desde muy temprano Naruto estaba esperando en la torre Hokage con la intención de poder hablar y aclarar las cosas con Kakashi, se encontraba en un punto donde se sentía aprisionado emocionalmente.

—Voy a divorciarme— fueron las primeras palabras que pronuncio al entrar a la oficina del Hokage— No me importan las consecuencias, tampoco importa si tengo que ser un sirviente para el clan Hyuga, solo quiero recuperar a Hinata—

—Comprendo...— musito Kakashi, recostándose en su silla— si quieres divorciarte esta bien, pero lamento decirte que yo no puedo hacer lo mismo... no, no es que no pueda, es que no quiero— aclaro viendo seriamente al rubio.

—Usted prometió que lo haría, que buscaría una forma para que Hinata y yo estuviéramos juntos ¿Como puede aprovecharse ahora de la situación? Dígame, ¿Es porque ella es joven y le sacia sus cochinos deseos lujuriosos?— exclamo, tensando la mandíbula.

—Naruto...— le regaño con el ceño fruncido— No pretendas pasarte con tus comentarios solo porque estas molesto—

—¿Y que? ¿Acaso miento?— le interrogo sin bajar el tono de voz— Claro, es lo mas sencillo, ahora que ya abuso de ella le parece bien conservar a alguien tan joven y hermosa para sus noches de calentura—

—¡Basta! Deja de hablar a la ligera, no te permito que hables de esa forma, ella no es alguien para pasar el rato, es mas que eso—

—¡A la mierda! ¿porque no quiere aceptarlo? Para usted ella solo es sexo fácil y gratis— Kakashi se puso en pie ante esas palabras, estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

—Hokage-sama, permiso, vengo a dejarle las misiones de esta semana— ingreso Shikamaru, notando el ambiente pesado del lugar —¿Interrumpo?— pregunto, con los papeles en sus manos cerca de la puerta.

—No, no interrumpes nada, de hecho, que bueno que estas aquí, así habrá testigos— espeto Naruto aun alterado.

—Cuando estés tranquilo podremos hablar, por el momento es mejor que te retires, tengo trabajo que hacer— Indicándole a Shikamaru que se acercara con los documentos.

—Supongo que debe ser vergonzoso para usted que los demás se enteren que es un desgraciado que goza de meterse entre las piernas de Hinata, solo es un maldito que abusa de una esposa joven, ella ni siquiera lo ama— continuaba escupiendo las palabras, alterando la paciencia de su sensei

—Naruto, ya callate, debes relajarte, este no es el lugar para hablar de cosas así— le aconsejo Shikamaru.

—Vamos, Shikamaru, tu también piensas igual que yo, es mas, todos en esta aldea saben que Hinata a estado enamorada de mi desde siempre, ¿De que le sirve estar casado con ella?— se dirigió a Kakashi, que estaba a poco de perder la paciencia— Puedo apostar que cada vez que la obliga a abrirle las piernas, es en mi que ella piensa para hacerlo mas fac...—

Un golpe en la mandíbula le corto las palabras.

—Te lo advertí... no vuelvas a habla de esa forma de Mi esposa—

—¿Porque? ¿Acaso di en el clavo?— rio, limpiándose la sangre que salia de su boca.— Ella podrá ceder a todo lo que usted le diga porque así es ella, siempre intenta dar lo mejor para hacer el rol que se le asigna, pero eso no significa que sea por amor... Podrá desnudarla y tener su cuerpo las veces que sean, pero ella no lo ama... —

Las palabras quedaron en el aire, después de otro golpe justo en el estomago, el rubio se abalanzo en el aire para atacar a Kakashi, pero su cuerpo no respondió, cuando se dio cuenta, estaba siendo guiado por el Jutsu de sombras del Nara hasta la salida.

—Escucha Naruto, no se que diablos te pasa, pero esta no es la forma de solucionar las cosas, deja de meterte en los asunto del Hokage, lo que ocurra en su matrimonio, es problema de ellos, no tuyo, mejor cuida a tu mujer—

—Mi mujer es Hinata...— Shikamaru presiono el puente de su nariz, en serio que esto era problemático.

—deja de actuar como un niño, todos aquí te apreciamos, pero debes aprender a lidiar con las consecuencias de tus actos, no me gusta meterme en las cosas de otros, pero te recuerdo que fuiste tu, quien se caso con Sakura sin decirle a nadie, aprende a vivir con la opción que elegiste— le regaño, cansado de tener problemas tan temprano— Por cierto, si vuelves a hacer otra escena de estas, me obligaras a sellarte y encerrarte un tiempo—

Molesto regreso a la torre, dejando a Naruto enfurecido.

—El chico tiene razón, eres un idiota, ya dejalo así, es tu culpa que las cosas terminaran así—

le regaño Kurama.

—Callate Kurama, se supone que tu debes apoyarme—

—Si, acepte apoyarte y protegerte, hasta de ti mismo si es necesario, piensa con la cabeza fría, esta no es la forma de solucionar las cosas, si ese chico aburrido te sella, no voy a poner resistencia, estarás por tu cuenta—

Naruto bufo con molestia, al parecer ese día nada iría como el quería, se estaba desesperando al no saber que hacer, lo único que tenia en mente era recuperar a Hinata, pero la promesa que hizo su sensei hace tiempo no la cumpliría.

Pero sin importar que, tendía que hallar la manera de volver a conquistar a la chica de ojos perla.

La segunda cosa en su agenda era convencer al verdadero padre del bebé de Sakura para que aceptara la responsabilidad y se case con ella.

...

...

...

El tiempo pasaba volando, pronto la hora de salida de Hinata llego, ese día solo trabajo hasta el medio día, Tsunade prácticamente la obligo a irse, diciéndole que si quería tener hijos pronto debía descansar mas tiempo para tener fuerzas de "trabajar arduamente" con su esposo.

Salio de allí avergonzada y sonrojada por las palabras de la rubia y recuerdos de escena vivida mas temprano.

Lo bueno que el clima ese día era agradable, la torre Hokage estaba tan cerca, que sería buena idea ir a obligar a su esposo a comer, posiblemente tenía mucho trabajo como siempre y dejaría de comer para avanzar.

Decidida se encamino hasta el lugar, paso antes a comprar algunas frutas, quería sorprenderlo y alimentarlo lo suficiente, las ultimas noches cuidándola el casi no durmió, el estrés en el era evidente, aunque siempre le niega sentirse cansado.

Si el paso tantas noches en vela por ella, lo mínimo que podía hacer era evitar que el enfermara por una mala alimentación.

Tomo en sus manos algunas frutas dulces, quizás podría preparar un postre, se sonrojo al recordar lo que le dijo su esposo por la mañana respecto a la comida.

" Huele tan bien, que no se si comer lo que preparas o a ti"

un suspiro salio de sus labios al mismo tiempo que una delicada sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

—cualquiera que te viera, juraría que piensas en tu esposo o en un amante...— la molesto Ino con una mirada picara.

—¿Eh? No, solo estoy comprando frutas para un postre— respondió con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

—No tienes que avergonzarte, esta bien pensar en tu esposo, eso es por que lo amas y anhelas estar a su lado— Hinata se detuvo a pensar un momento en las palabras de Ino— que tengas suerte cocinándole algo delicioso a tu esposo, a menos que el postre seas tu— le guiño el ojo, antes de irse.

Hinata estaba segura que su rostro ardería, aveces Ino podría ser demasiado explicita y atrevida para hablar, por mas que la escuchara no se acostumbraba a esos comentarios.

Tomo las bolsas de compras en sus manos, para girarse e ir hasta donde su esposo lo antes posible, las frutas rodaron por el suelo luego de chocar con alguien por ir con prisas.

—Lo siento— se disculpo con una reverencia, agachándose en seguida para levantar sus compras.

—No te disculpes, creo que por fin, empiezo a tener suerte— musito, el chico mientras la ayudaba a recoger las frutas.

—Naruto...— susurro al levantar la mirada, lo tenía tan cerca que no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa.

—¿Quieres acompañarme a comer?— le pregunto de repente.

—Yo...—

—Solo acompañame unos minutos— le acorto impidiendo que se negara— es algo importante—

Hinata se sintió acorralada, pero pese a sus dudas termino aceptando la invitación del rubio.

—Sabes, aun tengo estas sensaciones extrañas cada vez que te veo, es como si estuviese ardiendo en fiebre, un fuego que me hace acelerar el corazón...— la voz del chico apenas sonó firme, dejándola sorprendida por las palabras inesperadas del rubio.

—Naruto... yo, lo siento—

—Dime Hinata... ¿Tu amas a Kakashi?— le pregunto sin rodeos, esa pregunta la tenía latente desde hace mucho.

—¿Porque me preguntas eso?—

—Entiendo que no tengo derecho a suplicarte nada mas, pero en verdad te extraño, sabes, voy a divorciarme de Sakura, antes no me dejaste explicarte, pero hay algo que necesito que sepas, yo solo me case con ella porque esta embaraza, pero el padre no soy yo—

La morena se detuvo al escucharlo decir que no era el padre, la sorpresa en sus ojos y la necesidad de mas respuestas era evidente, pero no se atrevía a preguntar, porque no era un tema en el que debería interesarse, pero aun así la curiosidad le picaba.

—No comprendo... ¿A que vienen estos comentarios?—

—El punto de esto, es que me case con ella para que no fuese rechazada por ser madre soltera—

—¿Que hay de Sasuke?—

—El no es el padre del bebe, así que no vio otra forma de evitar que ese bebe creciera siendo motivo de burlas y desprecios por no tener un papá, ademas Sakura es mi mejor amiga, en ese momento no se me ocurrió nada mas para evitarle dolor—

Hinata tenia los ojos mas brillantes de lo normal, por las lagrimas que se acumulaban en ellos. Entonces... eso significaba que...

—No te deje porque no te amara, lo hice porque quería ayudar a Sakura y al bebe, ahora ya se quien es el verdadero padre... terminare el matrimonio con Sakura para que pueda irse a vivir con el verdadero padre... y bueno arreglando ese asunto, quiero permanecer a tu lado, no importa el tiempo que tenga que esperar para que vuelvas a mi—

—Esto... es demasiado que procesar— respondió entre sollozos, ¿que se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

—Hinata... yo te amo, cometí un error y lo he pagado caro viéndote casada con alguien mas, pero solo dime que no lo amas... que aun sientes algo por mi, si es así por pequeño que sea ese sentimiento que aun conserves por mi, yo me arriesgare y serviré a todo tu clan si es necesario, pero yo necesito tenerte a mi lado— suplicaba al intentar tomarla de las manos.

—Lo siento— dijo en voz baja, sin dejarle que la tocara, girando en dirección contraria para irse corriendo de allí.

Debía calmarse, las personas a su alrededor empezaban a murmurar al verla así tan deprimida, era la esposa del Hokage, no podía darle una mala imagen o generar malos entendidos.

...La esposa del Hokage...

...¿Que estoy haciendo? No puedo estar llorando por un amor que no fue...

Se limpio las lagrimas, no era momento de flaquear pensando en las cosas que Naruto le había dicho, no, debía ir a alimentar a su esposo, ese era su deber, no estar llorando por un amor del pasado.

Pero... ¿En verdad era algo solo del pasado?

Antes de ir a la oficina de su esposo, ingreso a los baños, para mojarse un poco la cara, refrescarse un poco le ayudaría a olvidar ese asunto.

Kakashi estaba hundido entre un montón de documentos, apenas y se lograba ver su cabello gris desde la puerta, se había auto-impuesto trabajar demás, para no pensar en las tonterías que el rubio le dijo en la mañana, estaba irritado, molesto, celoso y con tantas dudas de aquello fuese real.. que su esposa en verdad no sintiera ni una pizca de cariño hacia él, el solo pensarlo le dolía.

—Pase...— indico un tanto molesto, al escuchar que tocaron la puerta.

—¡Kakashi-san!— la dulce voz de su esposa cambio su tétrico semblante en segundos.

—Tesoro... por favor pasa, siéntate— la invito acomodándola en una silla junto a él.

—Salí temprano, así que viene para que comamos juntos— le señalo el bento y la fruta que llevaba.

—Que bueno, porque justo pensaba en ti, y no sabes las ganas que tengo de comerte...— le susurro al oído, haciéndola sonrojar y dejar caer las frutas por los nervios.

—No vine a... a e... eso— murmuro sin mirarlo.

—Te ves tan linda cuando estas nerviosa, por el momento me conformare con la comida, pero...— dijo bajándose la mascara para darle un beso que ella no esperaba— necesitaba el anticipo— sonrío al verla como dio un leve respingo por el beso.

Empezaron a comer, pero los pensamientos acerca de Naruto no abandonaban la mente de la morena, tanto que por un breve instante se vio perdida en sus teorías y explicaciones, debía de dejar de darle mas vueltas a eso.

Miro a su esposo, concentrado en el bento, era realmente apuesto, pero no era solo su belleza lo que hacía ver bien, no, ese hombre había sido tan bueno con ella todo ese tiempo, había hecho de todo por hacerla sentir bien, por hacerla sonreír, por darle todo lo que necesita... él confiaba en ella y hasta la fecha siempre la ha tratado como una princesa.

Ese hombre frente a ella no se merecía tener una esposa que estuviese pensando y considerando las palabras de su ex.

No, ella no podía hacerlo sufrir, el no lo merecía.

Con el corazón latiendo a toda prisa, coloco su mano sobre la de él, evitando que se llevara los palillos a la boca, enseguida obtuvo la atención de su esposo que esperaba que ella dijese algo, pero en vez de palabras lo único que obtuvo fueron esos tiernos labios rosa devorando los suyos.

El beso estaba cargado de ternura, en verdad él no esperaba que ella tomara la iniciativa, menos en un momento así, ese simple acto le hizo despejar las dudas que le implantaron al inicio de su jornada, su esposa estaba dándole respuestas o al menos eso quería pensar.

Ella aparto el bento que aun sostenía él en su mano izquierda, para acomodarse en las piernas de su esposo, rodeando con sus manos el cuello de él y así acercarlo aun mas, para profundizar aun mas ese beso que lentamente iba subiendo de intensidad.


	31. Capitulo 30

...30...

-El significado del amor-

Besar a su esposa es algo que le encantaba hacer, pero ser besado por ella de esa forma era simplemente sublime, los labios de ella empezaban a devorarlo cada vez mas demandante con mas anhelo, esas sensaciones a las que él jamas se negaría, pronto sintió la calidez de los senos pegarse en su pecho, restregándose en lentos movimientos, acordes a la respiración de ella que empezaba a agitarse.

Las manos de la fémina le acariciaban el cuello y espalda subiendo de vez en vez hasta lograr enrollar algunos mechones de la melena gris entre los delicados dedos.

Su cuerpo había reaccionado desde hace mucho, contenía el deseo de dejar a su esposa sobre el escritorio y volver a hacerla suya.

Subió las manos que habían permanecido en la cintura de la chica, para acariciarle el rostro, hasta que la humedad en sus dedos le hizo detenerse.

—¿Te lastime?— Ella solo negó con un movimiento de su cabeza— ¿Paso algo? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea— le acaricio la mejilla, haciendo que lo mirase.

Intentaba contenerse y no llorar, pero sus ojos traicioneros no cooperaban.

—Yo, solo pensaba en que pasara si nunca puedo amarlo...— desvió la mirada avergonzada por sus palabras.

—¿Si no puedes amarme, vas a dejarme?— pregunto, volviendo a tomarla del rostro

—No...— susurro, sintiéndose tan poca cosa ante esa mirada oscura— No quiero dejarlo, pero... no estoy segura de si puedo llegar a amarlo— confeso con miedo.

—Entonces, miénteme— suspiro resignado, ella lo miro con sorpresa — No importa lo que digas, solo miénteme, yo creeré en todo lo que me digas, solo quédate conmigo—

ansiaba tanto rogarle, suplicarle y decirle que él tenía amor suficiente para esperar toda su vida de ser necesario, pero no quería asustarla, ya dolía con saber sus dudas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigue tratándome de esta forma?—

—Porque desde que estas conmigo, la oscuridad en mi vida se ha envuelto en la luz que tu produces, contigo esos días en los que el silencio aumentaba mis miedos se han quedado en el olvido, incluso si el cielo esta gris mi vida parece reiniciarse con solo ver tu sonrisa... eres mas especial de lo que imaginas...—

Las lagrimas desbordaban incontrolables por los ojos perla, deseaba tanto poder corresponder a esos sentimientos con la misma intensidad, no se sentía digna de tanto amor, era tan irreal, tanto que parecía un sueño.

Se recostó en el pecho de su esposo, sentía culpa por haberse emocionado por las palabras de Naruto, cuando tenía junto a ella a un hombre que la estaba amando de verdad.

Cerró los ojos, aferrándose al cuello de él, la necesidad de hacerlo feliz volvía a contagiarle.

—No soy tan especial como usted cree, soy débil, no entiendo como podría darle felicidad si me deprimo con facilidad, no me siento con la capacidad de brindarle el soporte que usted necesita— confeso con melancolía.

—Hinata, es exactamente eso lo que siempre me ha gustado de ti, tener un corazón tan bondadoso como el tuyo no es ser débil, es justo esos sentimientos que te hacen ver a un mas hermosa de lo que ya eres.— hizo una pausa, lo que diría a continuación era un mal recuerdo— empece a convivir contigo sin ninguna intención de sentir algo por ti, incluso te prometí buscar la manera para que tu volviera con Naruto, pero ya no puedo hacer eso, no quiero hacerlo—

—Ka..ka..shi...— musito sorprendida.

—Debo confesar que no todo fue perfecto, al inicio me obligue a mi mismo a enfocar mi atención en otras cosas para no quererte, pero ahora estoy aquí confesándote una vez mas cuanto te amo, y no hay motivos exactos o una razón en especial por la que sucedió, solo me permití conocerte y te has quedado tan impregnada en mi alma que cuando no estas cerca solo deseo que el tiempo pase rápido para volver a tu lado— pauso escuchando los sollozos que ella intentaba ocultar— Solo se que te amo y de ser necesario daría la vida por ti, por favor no vuelvas a sentir o decir que no eres suficiente, yo creo que después de tanta soledad tu eres un ángel que la vida me dio, eres mucho mas de lo que yo merezco, aun así quiero ser egoísta y tenerte para mi—

Cada palabra pronunciada por Kakashi iba cargada de sentimiento, era la primera vez que confesaba todo lo que había en su interior, no iba a negar que el hecho de que Hinata dudara en amarlo le dolía, sin embargo también le estaba diciendo que no iba a dejarlo, solo debía dedicarle mas tiempo para enamorarla.

Beso la frente de su esposa mientras con su mano derecha le acariciaba el cabello, tan solo era un chiquilla tan necesitada de amor, que aun no se enteraba que ya había encontrado el refugio que tanto anhelo desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

—Hok...— Shikamaru callo, al ver la escena, era mejor no interrumpir, ya que ninguno de los dos lo noto, volvió a cerrar la puerta con cuidado— El Hokage no esta, salio a comer, en todo caso la información para su misión la tengo yo, síganme— les pidió a quienes lo acompañaban.

—Kakashi-san, yo debo confesar algo— comento sin atreverse a separarse de su pecho— Hace un momento hable con Naruto—

Kakashi respiro profundo, fue imposible no sentirse nervioso ante ese comentario, tenia miedo de perderla, ahora entendía el porque su esposa estaba tan confundida y sentimental.

—Si es difícil hablar sobre eso, no es necesario que lo menciones— lo dijo mas para él, implorando internamente que ella no le dijera que seguía amando al rubio, aunque su intuición le alertaba que si, no quería escucharlo.

—el me dijo que quiere hablar conmigo— omitió la conversación que mantuvo con el rubio, ya era demasiado cruel de su parte haber mencionado el tema, enseguida se arrepintió.

—No voy a mentirte, no me gustaría que te encuentres con él, pero, se que es necesario que aclaren las cosas entre ustedes— el gruñido de un estomago hambriento hizo eco en el prolongado silencio— Aunque antes debemos comer— comento divertido.

Hinata tapaba su estomago con vergüenza, un momento tan intimo interrumpido por su hambre.

Avergonzada intento ponerse de pie y regresar a su asiento, pero Kakashi se lo impidió colocando una mano sobre la cadera de ella, para mantenerla sobre sus piernas. Ignorando los movimientos y palabras de ella para que la bajara, se dedico a darle de comer.

—Puedo comer por mi cuenta, no es necesario que se tome tantas molestias—

—Lo sé, pero quiero quiero hacerlo, ahora di Ahhh— hizo la mueca con su boca, para que ella lo imitase como si tratara de un bebe.

...

...

...

Desde aquella confesión de Amor habían transcurrido ya dos meses mas, el matrimonio Hatake sin duda había mejorado mucho, desde la forma de apoyarse emocional y sentimentalmente, como también en la forma de dejarse llevar por el deseo y necesidad de ser uno, juntando sus cuerpos, amoldando sus almas con la del otro, suspirando y jadeando deseos de volver a sentirse y acariciarse sin pudor en cada rincón de su casa.

Hinata seguía con la incertidumbre de no saber si aquello era realmente amor o solo era una salida para no sentirse sola, pero de la forma que fuese, lo deseaba tanto, le era imposible rechazarlo, un solo beso era suficiente para que su cuerpo reaccionara ante el deseo inevitable de querer aun mas, dejándose llevar por las oleadas de placer que su esposo le daba.

Durante esos dos meses, las noches de pasión en la casa Hatake eran prácticamente sagradas, el Hokage al sentirse deseado por su esposa, hacia lo posible por terminar su trabajo a tiempo y en mas de una ocasión fue descubierto por Shikamaru al dejar a un clon haciendo el trabajo, mientras el real se quedaba en casa sumergiéndose en los deleites que el cuerpo de su esposa le otorgaba, amaba estar así con ella, ese sabor que quedaba en su boca después de besarla era tan adictivo, que no importaba cuantas veces el la hiciera suya, siempre deseaba mas de ella.

Pero no todo era un paraíso, mas de una ocasión Naruto había llegado interrumpiendo en su oficina, exigiéndole de nuevo que dejara ir a Hinata, palabras que el ignoraba y para su paz mental, lo había estado enviando en diferentes misiones muy lejos de la aldea, entre mas lejos mejor. Si, aceptaba que portarse de esa forma infantil, era un poco cobarde, pero ese pedazo de cielo que por fin tenía con su esposa no lo iba a dejar hundirse en el infierno, y si, también aceptaba que estaba siendo posesivo, por primera vez en su vida no quería ser racional, lo único importante es que su matrimonio al fin era real.

Al fin tenían esa estabilidad que tanto habían necesitado, era realmente agradable llegar a casa y ser recibido con un beso, comer los alimentos que tanto empeño fueron preparados especialmente para él, tener esos momentos donde pasaban las horas mientras ellos estaban abrazados simplemente charlando y claro, todas esas noches en las que después de un baño juntos regresaban a la habitación, para demostrarse cuanto se han extrañado durante el día.

Constantemente el se encargaba de repetirle muchas veces a su esposa cuanto la amaba, como respuesta solo obtenía sonrisas y besos, mas nunca las mismas palabras de regreso, al principio le dolía un poco, pero se había acostumbrado a tenerla de esa forma, aunque ella no sintiese lo mismo, cada vez dolía menos, o eso creía, mas bien solo se había hecho a la idea de conformarse con lo que su esposa ya estaba dándole.

Si bien es cierto ella aun no le decía lo que sentía por él, sin embargo no lo rechazaba, es mas, varias veces era ella quien lo había buscado dejándolo sorprendido.

Ese día logro escaparse mas temprano de lo normal, paso a la florería Yamanaka por girasoles y tulipanes, quería sorprender a su esposa, sabía bien que ese día ella estaría en casa, así que para compensar la noche anterior que ella no estuvo presente debido al trabajo en el hospital, hoy llegaría a consentirla y a liberarla de la tensión de la única forma que conocía y hasta la fecha era la que siempre le resultaba mejor.

Durante esos dos meses se sorprendió al no tocar su Icha Icha, pasaba tan ocupado entre el trabajo y bajo las sabanas con su esposa que no logro leerlo, excepto la noche anterior, que ante su evidente soledad retomo esa lectura, trayendo a su mente tantos escenarios en los que pondría a prueba a su tímida esposa.

Sigiloso como el habilidoso shinobi que era, ingreso a su casa, revisando en cada rincón en busca de Hinata, el silencio fue interrumpido por un leve sollozo que enseguida lo alerto, corrió hasta la habitación de la que venía el ruido, encontrándose con su esposa sentada en la orilla de la cama, ella estaba llorando viendo el objeto en sus manos.

No comprendía que pasaba, todo su plan de seducción fue borrado al verla tan triste, asegurándose de que no estaba herida, ni tampoco había nada anormal en el lugar, se acerco mas hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca frente a ella.

—Cariño...— se crispo al notar a su esposo frente a ella, ni siquiera supo en que momento ingreso a la habitación.

—¿Que sucedió?— pregunto acariciándole el rostro girándolo levemente para que ella lo viese.

—No es nada— comento al tiempo que inútilmente trataba de ocultar el objeto en sus manos.

—¿Que es eso?— tenía el ceño fruncido, claro que estar llorando era por algo, era evidente que ese objeto tenía algo que ver—Hinata, dime para que pueda entender—

—Es temprano— cambio el tema al notar la hora— ¿volviste a escapar?— sonrió limpiando las lagrimas— Supuse que lo harías, ye he preparado el almuerzo para los dos—

—¡Hinata!— exclamo aun con el ceño fruncido, odiaba que ella intentara ocultarle cosas.

—Prepare tu favo...— las palabras fueron interrumpidas, Kakashi la tomo por la muñeca donde sostenía el objeto que logro esconder.

—¿Porque necesitas una prueba de embarazo?— le interrogo mirando detalladamente el objeto— y ¿por qué mi esposa tiene que llorar por un resultado negativo?— cuestiono al notar la respuesta del test.— Se supone que te pusiste la inyección, ademas que acordamos que ambos nos cuidaríamos y esperaríamos un poco mas para tener hijos... dime que es lo que pasa—

—A decir verdad... yo.. yo no...— confeso sin mirarlo.

—¿Desde cuando?—

—Nunca lo he hecho...— Kakashi suspiro un poco irritado.

—Lo sé... se que me mentiste aquella vez en el hospital, pero quería confiar en que con el tiempo si yo demostraba que era suficientemente fuerte para cuidarte tu también lo harías— Asustada Hinata aun lo veía preguntándose que tanto sabía él— ¿Tan importante es seguir ordenes? ¿No te preocupas ni un poco por tu salud o por los sentimientos que tengo por ti?—

Kakashi se alejo de ella un poco, tanto tiempo guardando esperanzas, intentando ser un buen esposo, simplemente no estaban dando frutos, ella seguía sin confiar en el.

—Se equivoca si aprecio sus sentimientos... pero el consejo del clan... ellos dijeron— ella temblaba, había evitado tanto hablar sobre ese tema— Hanabi sera su nueva esposa si yo no logro darle un hijo en el primer año de matrimonio, por eso yo...—

—¿Creías que no lo se?— furia, frustración, incompetencia, rabia, eso sentía —¿Tan difícil es confiar en mi? He dicho incontables veces que te amo, ¿Acaso no entiendes que aunque pusieran una daga en mi garganta no voy a dejarte?—

—Pero... el clan...— musito dudosa de continuar.

—¡A la mierda el clan Hyuga!— se exalto, por primera vez, Kakashi se mostraba molesto— Ya no perteneces a ese clan, eres Hinata Hatake, mi esposa, no vas a seguir ninguna regla estúpida— furioso pasaba sus manos por su cabeza, se sentía irritado, aveces esa actitud tan sumisa de su esposa lo estresaba, no comprendía como ella no se daba cuenta de lo valiosa y fuerte que era.

—Lo siento...— dijo entre sollozos, sobándose los codos en un acto de protegerse a si misma.

—¡Basta! ¡Estoy cansado de escucharte disculparte por cosas que no son tu culpa!— se acerco mas a ella, hasta hacerla sentir la frialdad de la pared en la espalda, Kakashi subió ambas manos hasta sostenerse de la misma pared, quedando a escasos centímetros de ella.

—Quizás, lo mejor sea que yo... que usted y yo...— no lograba articular palabra, se sentía desnuda ante esas orbes oscuras.

—No voy a darte el divorcio si es lo que estas pensando decir— ella levanto la mirada al sentirse descubierta— Iré a hablar directamente con Hiashi, es algo que debí hacer hace un tiempo, nadie va a imponerte reglas a seguir ni amenazarte...— se alejo de nuevo, caminando hasta la puerta donde yacían tiradas en el piso, las flores que llevaba.— Se que piensas que quizás no puedes tener hijos, pero eso no es verdad, si puedes, Tsunade me lo confirmo el día de... bueno, ya sabes después de aquella misión, eso solo fue un accidente, pero aun debemos esperar un poco mas, es por eso que yo— se detuvo en el marco de la puerta sin mirarla— le pedí a Tsunade que te pusiera un dispositivo para evitar embarazos, creo que escondiendo cosas, ahora estamos a mano— sonrió con tristeza.

—¿Que?— apenas fue audible la voz de Hinata quien sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba mientras una corriente helada bajaba por su espalda— ¿Porque?—

—Porque tuve miedo de perderte, conocía bien la postura del clan Hyuga respecto al embarazo, no quise darles motivos para que te convencieran de dejarme argumentando cosas sin sentido... No me malentiendas, claro que quiero tener hijos contigo, pero aun no es el momento, tu debes estar bien física y emocionalmente para poder hacerlo, y yo me odiaría a mi mismo si por mi culpa vuelves a sufrir como esa vez, es por ello que quería esperar...—

No la dejo responder, al terminar de hablar salio de la casa, esa era la primera discusión con su esposa, después de casi siete meses juntos y todo por su bendito clan, estaba harto de que se siguieran metiendo en sus asuntos, si no era Naruto exigiendo con sus berrinches eran los Hyuga tratando de ordenarle como llevar su vida.

El era el Hokage, ningún aldeano por muy antiguo que fuese el clan del que viniese le iban a dictar como vivir su vida y el que hacer con su esposa.

Hinata se quedo en la habitación recapitulando todo lo ocurrido, dejo la prueba de embarazo en el cesto de basura, utilizo su Byakugan buscando el dispositivo que menciono su esposo, y ¡bingo! Encontró unas barritas diminutas en su brazo izquierdo.

¿Debía molestarse? ¿Quien era él que no confiaba en el otro? Por otro lado, los dos ocultaron las cosas por las mismas razones, intentaban proteger al otro ¿Acaso actuar de esa forma era esto amor?


	32. Capitulo 31

...31...

-Temores-

**_El pasado trae miedos y tropiezos con recuerdos que nublan el sol... el arcoiris no llega antes de la tormenta, porque para tener calma, hay que soportar las sacudidas y caídas, porque para saber si es amor aveces es necesario un poquito de dolor_**

[...]

Hinata se quedo en la habitación recapitulando todo lo ocurrido, dejo la prueba de embarazo en el cesto de basura.

¿Debía molestarse? ¿Quien era quien no confiaba en el otro?

Se preguntaba, pero por otro lado, los dos ocultaron las cosas por las mismas razones ¿no? Solo intentaban proteger al otro.

¿Acaso actuar de esa forma era amor?

Suspiraba profundo al darse cuenta del error que cometió, Kakashi en ningún momento la ha dejado sola, siempre ha estado apoyándola, ayudándole a ser mejor, a ser ella misma, a tener la confianza para hacer lo que quisiera, pero... ella ¿Que ha hecho por él? ¿Acaso el no merece tener su confianza?

¿Necesitaba tener alguna razón para confiar y amar a ese hombre?

De ser así, existen demasiadas razones para hacerlo, pero aun así seguía haciendo cosas que demostraban lo contrario.

Se quedo sentada en el piso, con la espalda pegada en la cama, esperando a que su esposo llegara, pero solo veía el reloj avanzar.

¿Y si me deja?

Estaría en todo su derecho, solo le he causado problemas, pero solo pensar en ello me provoca dolor de estomago o el pecho, no entiendo donde exactamente, pero se que duele solo con imaginarlo.

...

...

...

Kakashi estaba frente a Hiashi Hyuga, desde que salio de casa luego de discutir con su esposa solo tenía una cosa en mente, quitar todas las molestias en su matrimonio y así lo hizo, llego a la mansión Hyuga solicitando hablar con el líder y el consejo de ancianos de ese clan.

Su postura apacible no se vio mortificada en ningún momento por las duras miradas de los demás presentes.

—Suponemos que debe ser algo muy importante para pedir la reunión inmediata— comento Hiashi, sin rodeos.

—Así es, hace no mucho creí que las cosas habían quedado claras respecto a mi matrimonio, pero dados los últimos hechos, he tenido que volver a recordarles que todo lo que concierne a mi esposa y a mi, es problema de los dos, si queremos tener hijos o no es problema nuestro, cuando necesitemos su consejo, vendremos directamente a pedirlo, no es necesario que se molesten en darlo antes— dijo Kakashi con su tono apacible de siempre.

—Siento diferir con usted Hokage-sama, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo sin un heredero, no podemos dejar que nuestro clan sea mal visto por una integrante que no puede siquiera hacer una labor que debería ser natural en ella— arremetió una de las ancianas, haciendo que la mirada pacifica de Kakashi mostrara molestia.

—El clan tiene normas desde hace mucho tiempo que siempre han sido respetadas, su esposa salio de aquí, por lo tanto debe mostrar las prestigiosas normas que se le fueron inculcadas desde pequeña— aporto otro miembro del consejo.

—Esto se volverá tedioso si siguen en la misma posición, ella ya no es una Hyuga, desde que ustedes se empeñaron en volverla mi esposa se convirtió en una Hatake, por lo que las únicas normas que ella debe seguir son las que yo le diga, no tienen que imponer nada a la matriarca de mi clan, eso es algo que ya no depende de ustedes, si vuelven a intentar intervenir en nuestro matrimonio no voy a quedarme quieto, no solo están atentando contra un clan, si no con la esposa del Hokage, mi mujer— amenazo finalmente, la rabia parecía bullir en cada poro de su piel, fue difícil poder controlar sus palabras y acciones.

Hiashi quiso reír, pero mantuvo su estoico su semblante, al parecer Kakashi ya no necesitaba mas impulsos para reclamar a Hinata como suya, respiro profundo, satisfecho por la valentía del hombre que cuidaba de su hija.

—Hiashi-sama, no podemos permitir este insulto al clan— alego uno de los ancianos, al ver como Kakashi salia con pasos firmes del lugar ignorando cualquier otro argumento.

—Mientras ella siga siendo una Hatake no podemos inmiscuirnos— aporto Hiashi

—Pero...— intentaron insistir ofendidos.

—¿Acaso mi palabra ya no tiene peso? Hinata ya no es Hyuga, por lo tanto lo que pase con ella de ahora en adelante es problema del clan al que ahora pertenece— Hiashi dio por finalizada la reunión, ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a contradecirlo.

Internamente se sentía bien, ahora sabía que su hija estaba en el lugar adecuado, junto a alguien que le da el valor que vale.

...

...

...

Naruto tenía un tiempo esperando afuera del Barba Q, caminaba de un lado a otro, pensando en que decir, no tenia ni la menor idea de como abordar el tema, pero esta era su oportunidad para regresar con Hinata.

—¿Que te pasa? ¿No piensas entrar?— pregunto Tenten, al verlo casi cavando un agujero pro su andar en círculos.

—Si— se rio nervioso, rascando su nuca—en un momento entro—

—Pues entra ya— le miro con los ojos entre cerrados, al verlo tensarse, la actitud de Naruto no le daba buena espina— Pensándolo bien, quédate un momento, hay algo que debo hablar contigo—

—¿Conmigo?— cambio su semblante sorprendido, poco hablaba con la castaña, así que en verdad no tenían mucho de que hablar.

Ella asintió, señalandole un lugar un poco alejado del restaurante.

—Seré directa, así que espero respuestas rápidas y sinceras— le pidió, obteniendo un si de inmediato por el sorprendido rubio— Quiero tener al bebe—

—¿Eh?— llevo unos pocos segundos para que su cabeza asimilara las palabras— ¡¿Acaso estas embarazada?!— casi grito por sus conclusiones.

—No idiota— respondió dándole un golpe certero en la cabeza— Me refiero al bebe de Sakura, voy a criarlo como si fuera mio, necesito que tu hables con ella, si lo hago yo no lo haré de forma amable y en verdad no quiero que nada le afecte al bebe—

—Así que lo sabes...—musito avergonzado, ese no era un tema que quisiese hablar con ella— Tengo que hablar antes con Rock Lee—

—No lo hagas— le detuvo, suspirando hondo— yo hablare con él, puedo deducir que querrás que el asuma la paternidad casándose con Sakura, pero no voy a permitir que quieran amarrarlo de esa forma, ese bebé yo puedo cuidarlo junto a Rock Lee, así Sakura y tu podrán ser libres—

—pero Tenten, ¿tu estarás bien cuidando a un bebe que no es tuyo? Pienso que lo mejor es que Rock Lee se case con Sakura, ellos son los padres, podrán cui...—

—¡No!— le interrumpió molesta y con lagrimas en los ojos, Naruto no tenia idea de lo difícil que había sido para ella el aceptar la situación— Rock Lee va a casarse conmigo, yo seré su esposa, viviremos juntos porque ambos queremos hacerlo, no voy a permitir que vengan a dañar nuestra felicidad, y respecto al bebe, yo podre cuidarlo como si fuese mio, por el simple hecho que es del hombre que yo amo, puedo hacerlo... Yo no puedo culparlo por sus actos, después de todo en ese entonces aun no estábamos juntos, el cometió el error de meterse con Sakura, pero no la ama y no pienso permitirles que decidan sobre lo que es correcto hacer o no, tu esposa puede ir a seguir rogándole a Sasuke, yo solo quiero mantener las piezas completas del hombre que sera mi esposo, porque eso es lo que haces cuando amas— le sonrío, al ver el desconcierto en el rostro del rubio— Cuando amas, no haces a esa persona a un lado, la mantienes a tu lado y aceptas todo lo que eso implica—

—Pero...—

—No hay peros que valgan, tu no lo entiendes porque fue fácil para ti dejar a un lado ese amor que estuvo contigo durante mucho tiempo, pero la verdad Naruto es que fuiste un completo idiota, dejaste que Sakura te manipulara, te dejaste envolver, te cegaste a lo que en verdad era importante, pero no todos pensamos igual, espero que hables con ella, estaré esperando su respuesta—

Tenten salio de nuevo a su rumbo original, la Barba Q, dentro del restaurante ya se encontraban los chicos, Shino, Kiba, Sai, Ino y Rock Lee, este ultimo le sonrío emocionado al verla entrar, supo de inmediato que lo que hizo hace unos momentos fue lo correcto, ella cuidaría de ese hombre tan particular, porque aun con todas esas rarezas lo amaba, y un error no sería suficiente para hacerla retroceder de esa decisión.

...

...

...

Sakura se paseaba por la habitación, hace un par de horas había estado presentando cierto malestar en su vientre, aun faltaban dos semanas para que el bebe naciera, pero sabia bien que en la mayoría de primerizas los partos se adelantaban a la fecha prevista, respiro profundo sosteniéndose de la mesita junto a la cama, al sentir una punzada mas fuerte recorrerle desde el centro de su vientre hasta la espalda baja.

Gruño ante la sensación que la invadía, las contracciones recién empezaban, se alegro al ver a Naruto ingresar a la habitación, pronto en miedo que empezaba a sofocarla se desvanecía con la presencia de su amigo.

—Naruto— le llamo feliz de verlo, pero su alegría duro poco al ver el estoico semblante del rubio.

—Sakura... vamos a divorciarnos— menciono con una sonrisa forzada— es claro que ninguno de los dos siente mas que solo amistad por el otro, no debes preocuparte por el bebe— le dijo al verla asustada— Hable con Tenten y ella se hará cargo del niño—

—¿Tenten? ¿De que hablas? Naruto...— callo al sentir una nueva contracción, el rubio la miraba ido, la verdad no prestaba atención a las facciones de Sakura.

—Es lo mejor, ella va a casarse con Rock Lee, es mejor que ese niño este con su padre, ademas Tenten cuidara bien de él, de esa forma tu podrás ir a buscar el perdón de Sasuke y yo podre recuperar a Hinata, es la mejor opción para todos—

—Naruto...— jadeo un leve instante conteniendo el dolor que la invadía con mas fuerza— No es momento para hablar de eso— intento cambiar el tema, necesitaba ir al hospital.

—¡¿Entonces cuando?!— exclamo irritado.

—¡No lo se! ¡No quiero hablar de esto ahora!— grito esta vez, dejándose llevar por las dolorosas contracciones, apenas y lograba formular las ideas.

—Estoy cansado de ser quien cubra tus errores, no te estoy dando opción, al fin de cuentas tu ni siquiera quieres a ese bebe, es mejor que lo cuiden personas que si lo van a querer—

Esta vez Sakura no sabia si lloraba por las crueles palabras de su amigo o por las electrizantes contracciones que cada vez eran mas fuertes.

—¡Yo nunca te pedí que cuidaras de mi, tampoco que dejaras a la llorona de Hinata, todo eso fue decisión tuya, nunca te obligue!— respondió alterada.

—Todo esta arreglado, te enviare los papeles de divorcio esta semana, junto con los papeles de adopción, para que le entregues el bebe a Tenten y Rock Lee— dijo mas calmado al ver como Sakura lo veía furiosa.

Tomo algunas cosas y las metió en una bolsa, mientras Sakura se sentó en el piso, conteniendo la furia, el despecho y dolor por estar a punto de traer una vida al mundo.

—¿A donde vas?— le pregunto nerviosa al verlo encaminarse a la puerta.

—A recuperar mi vida— respondió, dejándola sola.

...

...

...

Kakashi levanto su vista al ser llamado por su amigo, no quería hablar con nadie, pero tampoco quería volver a casa, estaba molesto, la actitud tan sumisa de su esposa estaba perturbandolo ¿es que acaso ella nunca pondría un alto? ¿Nunca le tendría la confianza suficiente para decirle sus problemas?

—Hey Kakashi... acompáñanos— sugirió Maito Gai.

El mismo grupo de copas estaba reunido, Gai, Genma, Yamato, Ebisu y el mas joven de todos Shikamaru, se lo pensó un momento, quizás tomar un par de copas era buena idea para despejar su mente.

—Ya veo, ahora se reúnen sin mi...— comento sentándose y sirviéndose una copa de sake.

—Ahora tienes otras prioridades, y ante tu evidente abandono nos reunimos aquí, ademas, estamos celebrando el ultimo día de soltero de Shikamaru— Genma le guiño el ojo, tanto Kakashi como Shikamaru se sorprendieron.

—¿Y no pensaban invitarme?— fingió decepción.

—Por supuesto que si, de hecho enviamos a Iruka a que fuera a buscarte a la torre, pronto volverá al ver que no estas— intervino Gai

—Oigan yo solo vine por unos tragos, si llego tarde no solo mi madre va a matarme, también lo hará Temari— se quejo Shikamaru ante la revelación de su supuesta fiesta.

—Solo relájate, necesitas tomar las cosas con calma, ni siquiera te has casado y ya estas hablando como si llevaras años casado— dijo Genma acercándole una copa de sake.

Fue inevitable para Genma burlarse de Shikamaru y su miedo por Temari, incluso bromeo una vez, diciendo que Temari estaba en la entrada del bar, pero dejo de seguir con eso, pues el Nara casi se ahoga al escuchar que su prometida esta allí.

—¿Estas seguro de querer casarte?— Ebisu pregunto.

—¿Porque lo preguntas?—

—Es que es obvio para todos que te aterra tu novia, si tanto le temes, ¿porque querer vivir con ella por el resto de tu vida?— siguió Genma un poco contrariado, al parecer todos tenían la misma duda.

—Tienes razón, ella es fastidiosa a veces, pero me di cuenta que soy mejor persona cuando estoy con ella, ademas, el simple hecho de que puedo hacerla feliz me hace querer ir hasta el fin del mundo para verla sonreír—

—Entonces es la decisión correcta, deja de escuchar a estos solterones, no saben nada acerca de estas cosas— defendió Kakashi.

—Vaya, lo dice el hombre que estando casado con una belleza, traer una cara de zombi... Ya puedes decirnos que te pasa—

—Genma Tiene razón, Hokage-sama, es la primera vez que lo vemos con esa expresión— dijo Yamato luego de haber permanecido en silencio.

—Bueno, creo que esas son cosas en las que no podemos intervenir— intervino Iruka, notando la expresión triste en el rostro del Hokage.

—Como sea, todos tenemos pendientes y yo me voy, quiero estar vivo para mi boda— se despidió Shikamaru, conocía un poco a Kakashi, y sabia que no hablaría sobre su vida privada, era mejor ir cada quien por su lado y resolver las cosas a su modo.

—Nosotros también debemos marcharnos, mañana tenemos que dar clase— dijeron Ebisu e Iruka.

—Vamos Genma, es hora de volver a nuestra guardia— Yamato lo llamo, llevándoselo a rastras al ver la negación.

—¿Entonces, dirás lo que te pasa o solo seguirás con esa cara de sufrimiento?— pregunto Gai, al ver a Kakashi con la mirada perdida.

El albino sonrió, dejando reflejada la angustia en sus ojos, bajo su mascara, para poder dar un buen sorbo de la botella de sake, Gai solo lo veía atento, esperando que su amigo dijera algo, tuvo la intención de volver a preguntar, justo en el instante que sus labios se abrieron para formular las palabras, vio rodar una lagrima traicionera en el rostro de su amigo que seguía bebiendo de la botella de sake, como si de agua se tratase.

—Kakashi...— susurro, sorprendido, en tantos años de amistad, nunca lo vio llorar, ni una sola vez.

—Gai... te parecerá ridículo, pero tengo miedo, la decisión que he tomado, me llevara a quedarme solo... otra vez, solo...— dijo, bajando la mirada, ocultando sus ojos, entre los platinados mechones de cabello que caían por su frente.

Ebisu, Yamato, Genma e Iruka, seguían lo suficientemente cerca, escuchando la conversación, todos eran consientes de la relación que tenia su amigo con la linda Hyuga, todos eran testigos de como esa chica se enamoro de Naruto desde hace mucho, Todos sabían lo mucho que su solitario amigo cambio desde que ella llego a su vida.

Guardaron silencio, guardaron sus consejos, guardaron esas ganas de llorar y decirle que no estaba solo, pero como hombres, bastaba con apoyarlo, ademas que si se acercaban era seguro que les daría una paliza por espiarlo, aunque con sus habilidades ninja, era obvio que él sabia que seguían allí.

—¿Lo has pensado bien?— prosiguió Gai.

—Si, quizás esta sera la peor decisión de mi vida, pero necesito dejarla elegir de una forma justa—

—¿Ya pensaste si también es justo para ti?—

Kakashi solo se limito a sonreír, pensaba que quizá nada era justo para los dos desde el inicio, pero con lo complicado que se estaba volviendo todo, era mejor hacer algo a seguir en la misma rutina.

...

...

...

Las horas pasaban sin ver llegar a su esposo, derrotada decidió acomodarse en la cama, era de madrugada y el lado donde dormía él, seguía vació, quería llorar, era la primera vez que se sentía sola en esa casa.

Pakkun dormía en medio de la habitación, como era ya costumbre, Kakashi lo dejaba cuidándola cada vez que él salia.

Cerro los ojos intentando no llorar, dio un sobresalto al escuchar la puerta abrirse, los pasos por el pasillo eran cada vez mas cerca, lo vio ingresar a la habitación a pasos torpes, ella se sentó en la cama, esperando que él le dijera algo, pero no cruzo palabra con ella, se quito los zapatos y el chaleco, tirándose sobre el colchón.

Hinata guardo sus comentarios al sentir el olor a alcohol, sintió que su pecho se oprimía, al observarlo dormir, dándole la espalda, fue incomodo y triste pues ya estaba acostumbrada a dormir sobre esos brazos fuertes que la rodeaban cada noche, pero no esta noche.

Kakashi necesito de un enorme esfuerzo para no darse vuelta y abrazarla, cuando los leves sollozos se hicieron audibles, presiono sus ojos fingiendo estar dormido al sentir los delicados brazos rodearle la cintura, dejando esas menudas manos en su abdomen.

—Lo siento...— susurro Hinata intentando no llorar mas.

Kakashi no dijo nada, solo se quedo conteniendo los deseos de poseer a esa mujer, tenia unas ganas enormes de demostrarle que la amaba, pero en ese momento quizás hacerla suya no haría ninguna diferencia, la cercanía y calidez de su esposa en su espalda no le ayudaban a contenerse.

Con cuidado y a regañadientes aparto las manos de Hinata, para levantarse, se dirigió hasta el clóset, para tomar una sabana y salio hasta la sala principal, para dormir en el sofá, dejando a su esposa aun mas triste.


	33. cap 32

🍄 / _El amor es como una seta venenosa, no nos percatamos de su efecto hasta después de haberla comido, cuando ya es demasiado tarde._ / 🍄

...32...

El amanecer llego colando la luz en la ventana donde estaba Hinata, las ojeras en su pálido rostro era la prueba de que no logro dormir nada, menos cuando escucho a su esposo salir antes de las 5:00 am, suspiro triste, no quería discutir con él, debía arreglar los malos entendidos, dejar pasar mas tiempo no era una opción.

Decida a arreglar las cosas con su esposo, se alisto, para pasar a la torre del Hokage, antes de sus labores en el hospital.

...

...

...

—Hinata-sama, buen día— le saludo uno de los shinobi que cuidaban la entrada de la torre — ¿Viene a ver al Hokage?— pregunto, recibiendo un "si"— Lamento decirle que no esta, volverá por la tarde, en todo caso, Lady Tsunade, esta a cargo en ausencia del Hokage—

—Oh... esta bien, gracias por informarme, vendré mas tarde— respondió alejándose, sin dejar de pensar sobre el paradero de su esposo, se sentía un poco angustiada, quería verlo, decirle que si confiá en él, que no cometería el mismo error de ocultarle cosas, pero no estaba, y con eso sus ansias solo aumentaban.

A paso lento se dirigió al hospital, topándose en su camino con Rock Lee que iba a toda prisa, casi haciéndola caer al chocar con ella.

—Lo siento, Hinata-san— se disculpo, con la respiración acelerada — no te vi, estoy nervioso, el Hokage acaba de enviarme al hospital, me dijo que era importante, por eso corrí y no la vi— se explico, ayudándole a acomodar las cosas que le tiro al tropezar con ella.

—Descuida...— se detuvo pensando en las palabras de Rock Lee— ¿vienes de la torre del Hokage?— pregunto, para confirmar.

—Si, justo ahora salí de allí, Tenten se quedo hablando con el Hokage, vendrá en unos minutos— le comento, sin saber que la información que le daba, la hizo cuestionarse muchas cosas. —¿Pasa algo?— pregunto, al verla con los ojos brillantes por las lagrimas que empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

—No, descuida, no pasa nada, eso que se me olvido ir a dejarle el bento con el desayuno— mintió, al darse cuenta que su esposo no quería verla, e hizo a los shinobi de la entrada mentirle.

—Puedo llevárselo si quieres, en cuanto salga de aquí— se ofreció.

Ella solo negó, Kakashi nunca se evito verla o tenerla cerca, pero desde la pelea de la noche anterior, el estaba tomando distancia de forma extrema, eso dolía, tenia tantas ganas de llorar, era la primera vez siendo alejada por él.

¿Porque dolía tanto? ¿Acaso estaba pensando en dejarla?

Si ese era el caso, quizá era lo mejor, pero la presión en su pecho y el escozor en sus ojos, era la prueba de que no quería que eso pasara.

Medito un momento, en regresar e ingresar a esa oficina, pero Shizune la detuvo, antes de que sus pies se movieran por su cuenta.

—Hinata, te estaba buscando, necesito tu ayuda, es urgente—

...

...

...

Entro corriendo a la sala de partos, esa cabellera rosa era inconfundible, sonrío internamente, la vida si que se estaba ensañando con ella.

Al acercarse pudo darse cuenta, que Sakura estaba inconsciente, asustada empezó a pedir información sobre el estado en el que llego, un parto normal, sería muy complicado, pidió que la anestesiaran, mientras realizaba una cesárea.

...

...

...

—¿A ti también te llamaron?— pregunto Rock Lee, al ver a Naruto en los pasillos del hospital.

—Si, pero el único con derecho a estar aquí eres tu, supongo que en este momento es que tengo que decir: felicidades— comento Naruto sin ánimos.

—¡Gracias Naruto!— sonrío, levantando el pulgar— pero, ¿exactamente porque me estas felicitando?— pregunto bajando el dedo, frunciendo el ceño, en señal de duda.

—¿porque mas va a ser? Porque tu hijo pronto va a nacer—

Rock Lee soltó una risa nerviosa, dejando sus mejillas rojas — Como crees... le prometí a Tenten que esperaría hasta que estemos casados— confeso avergonzado — A penas estamos planeando la boda— agrego sin borrar el rubor en su rostro.

—¡Rayos! ¿Aun no lo sabes?— pregunto, obteniendo una mirada confusa por parte del azabache— es Sakura, ella esta en la sala de partos, pronto nacerá el bebe—

—Felicidades Naruto, seras padre— sonrío sintiendo la incomodidad, quizá se estaba perdiendo de algo.

—¡Agh! ¡Ya Cejotas! Lo que te estoy diciendo es que Sakura tendrá a tu bebe—

Rock Lee se quedo sin palabras, intento refutar y burlarse de lo que Naruto le decía pero, el recuerdo de haber despertado en la misma habitación que Sakura, hace varios meses, le vino a la mente.

—¿Yo... Sakura y yo... seré padre? —Se cuestiono en voz alta, reflejando incredulidad— ¡¿Hablas en serio?! ¿Pero como podría ser yo? tu eres el que se caso con ella—

Podría ser un poco inocente referente a muchas cosas, pero pronto empezó a atar los hilos de sus escasos recuerdos y sucesos.

—Te digo que es hijo tuyo— exclamo exasperado el rubio— creí que Tenten te lo había dicho— confeso, provocando mas perturbación en la mente de Lee.

—¿Tenten lo sabe?— Naruto asintió, vio a su amigo recostarse en la pared, para dejarse caer sentado en el piso — Entonces, es por eso que tu dejaste a Hinata, Sakura no tuvo el valor para decírmelo y claro Sasuke jamas le perdonaría algo así—

La puerta de la sala de partos se abrió, dejando ver la hermosa silueta de Hinata que se acercaba a los aturdidos chicos, el rubio sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, ella era realmente hermosa, sin duda cada día que pasaba la hacía lucir mejor.

—Naruto, ya puedes pasar, tu esposa esta preguntando por ti— le indico sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro.

—Gracias Hinata, pero creo que es mas conveniente que entre el padre del bebé— miro a Rock Lee que seguía con la mirada perdida.

Hinata se sorprendió al saber quien era el verdadero padre de ese hermoso bebe que acababa de nacer.

—Felicidades, Rock Lee, eres padre de un niño muy bello, si quieres puedo acompañarte a pediatría para que lo conozcas— sonrío, agachándose a la altura del Azabache — Todo estará bien, ya tendrás tiempo para asimilar todo, por el momento, hay un lindo bebé que espera conocer a su padre—

Rock Lee, levanto la mirada, sonriendo en agradecimiento por no hacer preguntas de algo que ni el entendía.

Se puso en pie, muy nervioso, no estaba preparado para ser padre, ni siquiera sabia que lo era, ahora toda la información le había caído de golpe, abrumándolo con tantas que debía solucionar y claro todo lo que quería preguntarle a Sakura.

—Hinata... yo—

—Tu esposa te esta esperando, no tardes, fue difícil para ella, tendrás que cuidarla mucho—

le indico sin mirarlo, llevándose a Rock Lee, para que conociera al bebé.

...

...

...

Estaba a punto de llorar, cuando un Anbu llego a su oficina, indicándole que debía presentarse en la oficina del Hokage. No pudo evitar sonreír, quizá ya estaba dispuesto a escucharla, salio corriendo para llegar lo mas rápido posible, necesitaba disculparse con su esposo y arreglar las cosas.

Tomo aire al estar frente a la puerta, acomodando su cabello, se sentía ansiosa, las manos le sudaban y el corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho.

Toco la puerta, ingresando hasta que escucho la voz de su esposo, diciéndole que pasara, esbozo una enorme sonrisa al verlo, misma que tuvo que contener al darse cuenta que no eran los únicos allí.

—Bien ya están todos aquí— comento sin mirarla, parecía que solo se dirigía a los dos chicos presentes. — Su misión es sencilla, irán a las ruinas del templo de Kaguya, Sasuke se encuentra allí, pero se necesita del Byakugan para poder examinar completamente la zona, la misión es simple, es simple reconocimiento y traer cualquier cosa que sea importante, como les mencione al principio, Sasuke ya esta allá, así que el les dará la demás información, Sai, a ti te necesito de vuelta en una semana, y ustedes dos — dijo dirigiéndose a Naruto y Hinata —regresen hasta que finalicen la misión—

—Hokage-sama— se atrevió a hablar Hinata al sentirse ignorada y desplazada — ¿eso significa que es tiempo indefinido?—pregunto dudosa.

—Si, ahora pueden retirarse— respondió cortante sin dedicarle ni una sola mirada, centrándose de nuevo en los documentos frente a él.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír, esa era la oportunidad que había estado esperando, pasaría mucho tiempo con Hinata, con el tiempo necesario para volver a enamorarla, por su parte la morena, parecía haberse congelado, su mirada reflejaba angustia, si tan solo ese hombre frente a ella levantara su mirada y observara lo mal que se encontraba.

Sai y Naruto salieron, dejando a Hinata en la oficina del Hokage.

—¿Necesitas algo mas Hinata?— pregunto con toque de molestia y resentimiento que no paso desapercibido por la chica, que solo se tenso ante esa actitud.

—Kakashi-san, yo quería disculparme...—

—No lo hagas, la culpa es mía por aferrarme a ilusiones— la interrumpió, sin mirarla.

—Pero... — mordió su labio inferior, ninguna palabra se formaba en su boca para solucionar eso.

—Aprovecha bien tu tiempo, esta es tu oportunidad— dijo, mirándola al fina— estando lejos si tu quieres volver con Naruto, yo no los detendré, tienes tiempo para pensar en lo que en verdad quieres, si sales de la aldea con una misión de tiempo indefinido, Hiashi no sospechara nada, puedes iniciar una vida con la persona que tu quieres— volvió a bajar la mirada, sintiéndose incapaz de continuar, decir todo eso, como si fuese algo irrelevante le costaba.

—¡Kakashi-san!— exclamo, sintiendo el liquido caliente deslizarse por sus mejillas, no podía creer lo que le estaba proponiendo.

—Hinata...— la llamo luego de dar un hondo suspiro — ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?— pregunto viéndola con el rostro descompuesto, ¡Oh cielos! Deseaba tanto ponerse en pie y abrazarla para que no llorase— Tu no me amas, y yo te estoy dando la oportunidad de tener la libertad que tanto anhelas y de estar con quien quieres— intento explicar manteniendo su voz firme, ahogando esas ganas de mandar todo al demonio y llevársela a casa.

La vio girar el rostro, y dar un paso hacía atrás.

—¿Por qué no quiere que me quede?— pregunto en un hilo de voz, hipando entre sollozos.

—porque me esta doliendo cada vez mas estar en esta situación de tira y afloje, ademas, tengo que dejarte decidir, no te voy a mentir si eliges a Naruto dejare de hablarte por mucho tiempo— confeso con melancolía en su voz.

—¿Y si no lo elijo a él?—

—No me hagas ilusiones, mas tarde la caída duele mucho—

El toque en la puerta la obligo a callar, los demás grupos para misiones estaban llegando, así que salio de esa oficina con un nudo de emociones atascados en su pecho, las lagrimas siguieron cayendo ¿porque sintió eso como una despedida?

_Al final, termine lastimandolo..._

...

...

...

Llevaban un par de horas desde que salieron de la aldea, para suerte de Hinata, Sai iba muy conversador, preguntándole sobre diferentes cosas, evitando que Naruto se quedara a solas con ella.

—No lo entiendo...— suspiro Sai

—¿Ya le preguntaste porque esta molesta?—

—Si, dice que solo la ilusiono, que no logra saber cuando soy sincero—

—Dime, Sai, ¿Tu en verdad quieres a Ino?— el moreno asintió con esa expresión seria— ¿Esta seguro?— el volvió asentir — ¿como lo sabes?—

—Muy fácil, cuando estoy con ella, siento calma, a pesar que le gusta discutir mucho me hace sentir tranquilo, como si todo el mundo se opacara con su presencia, al principio creí que estaba enfermo, mi corazón latía como si hubiese estado en una maratón, luego mi cerebro se bloqueaba, todo eso pasa solo cuando estoy con ella, leí muchos libros y también visite un doctor, ambos diagnósticos dieron positivo—

—¿Positivo?— pregunto Naruto, metiéndose en la conversación.

—Si— sonrío Sai— al parecer estoy enamorado, lo se, leí los síntomas y es eso, solo que no se como demostrárselo—

—¿Síntomas?— rio cubriendo su boca al escucharlo— Sai, querer a alguien no es como estar enfermo— intento explicarle.

—Claro que si, te lo explicare de la forma en la que yo lo entiendo, el amor es como una seta venenosa, te dejas llevar, sin saber lo que ocurrirá, solo la tomas sin percatarte de su efecto, luego, empiezas a sentir como si te asfixiaras, duele el pecho, las manos te sudan, las piernas se sienten flaquear, es como si empezaras a morir, pero aun así, quieres seguir sintiendo todas esas cosas, es allí cuando sabes que el veneno ya hizo efecto—

Hinata se quedo pensativa en la forma tan peculiar de Sai de ver las cosas, aunque pensándolo bien, tenia un punto.

—Tienes mucha imaginación— se burlo Naruto.

—¿Tu como te sientes cuando ves a la persona que amas?— se dirigió a Hinata, haciendo que Naruto la mirara detenidamente, esperando un resultado positivo para él.

—Yo... no lo sé— respondió, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Si el amor era una seta venenosa, ¿era eso lo que la estaba molestando?

¿Acaso esa seta gris, la había envenenado? —¿Por eso sigue doliendo?— susurro bajito.

Naruto que iba a su lado la escucho, pero prefirió no preguntar, ya tendría tiempo para estar a solas con ella.

—¿Te preocupa la misión?— pregunto el rubio, tomándola de la mano.

Ella solo negó, soltándose del agarre, fue incomodo, no tuvo el valor de sostenerle la mirada, porque en ese momento su mente estaba puesta en esa seta gris que dejo en la aldea.


	34. cap33

**_/ Porque puedo ser luz de noche, ser luz de día  
Frenar el mundo por un segundo  
Y que me digas cuanto querías  
Que esto pasara una vez mas, y otra vez mas /_**

**-Enanitos Verdes / Luz de día-**

**Este capitulo esta inspirado en la canción "Luz de día, de Enanitos verdes"**

**[...]**

Hinata se quedo pensativa en la forma tan peculiar de Sai de ver las cosas, aunque pensándolo bien, tenia un punto.

—¿Te preocupa la misión?— pregunto el rubio, tomándola de la mano.

Ella solo negó, soltándose del agarre, fue incomodo, no tuvo el valor de sostenerle la mirada, porque en ese momento su mente estaba puesta en esa seta gris que dejo en la aldea.

Hinata evito todo momento quedarse a solas con Naruto, no cruzo palabras con él de nada personal, solo se limitaba a responderle cosas referentes a la misión, siempre seguía a Sai a cualquier lado, para evitar de forma olímpica al rubio.

Llevaban dos días avanzando para llegar a su destino, gracias a las aves de tinta del moreno, lograron hacer tiempo récord, esa segunda noche, la primera Guardia le correspondía a Hinata, aprovechando que Sai fue a dormir temprano, Naruto se acerco a ella.

—¿Hay algo que te preocupe?— pregunto al acercarse lo suficiente, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Eh?—

—Has estado distante y muy pensativa desde que salimos de la aldea, tampoco has querido que me acerque a ti...— la tristeza en su voz era muy notoria.—¿Es por Kakashi-sensei?— fue directo, lo había meditado bastante y eso era lo mas probable.

—No, yo solo tengo muchas cosas que pensar— respondió sin mirarlo.

—Voy a divorciarme, antes de venir le deje los documentos a Sakura— ese comentario hizo que Hinata lo mirara— No tengo sentimientos románticos por ella, así que solucionado lo de la paternidad del bebe, no tengo nada mas en que ayudarla—

—Entiendo, pero... aun así, deberías quedarte a su lado, cuando el bebe nació no quiso verlo, estará muy triste, luego de entregar a su hijo y quedarse sola a la misma vez, no sera fácil, debes estar con ella, eres su amigo y esposo después de todo— comento en un impulso, recordando como Sakura lloro inconsolable después del parto, negándose a ver al bebé, pudo comprender que aquello fue un acto por culpa.

—¡¿Que?! No, Hinata, yo no quiero quedarme con ella, yo me estoy divorciando para recuperarte— dijo tomándola de las manos, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera— Ahora solo falta que tu también pidas el divorcio, nos podemos ir a vivir a otra Aldea, para no tener problemas con los Hyuga, he hablado con Gaara y dice que nos recibiría en Suna— decía emocionado.

—¿Divorciarme?— susurro, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba con solo pensarlo —¿Suna?— se pregunto en voz alta, imaginando por primera vez, como sería su vida sin Kakashi, mordió su labio inferior, recordando la imagen de ese hombre con el quien ha convivido tanto tiempo — No puedo...— contesto al fin, dejando ver las lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

El solo pensar que ya no tendría la compañía, ni las conversaciones extensas con su esposo, y que decir de todo ese apoyo emocional que el le brindaba, prácticamente el se había convertido en un pilar importante en su vida.

¿Era capaz de abandonarlo por un amor de juventud?

—Hinata, se que debido a la presión del clan Hyuga y debido a mis errores, tuviste que casarte con Kakashi, a mi de verdad no me importa que tu consumaras tu matrimonio, eso era algo lógico, pero ya no quiero que vuelvas a él, por favor, quédate conmigo, solo olvidemos todo lo sucedido y empecemos de nuevo— suplicaba anhelante con su azulada mirada.

—Yo... no puedo...— reprimió un sollozo, no terminaba de procesar que su esposo la enviara lejos y ahora Naruto removía esas heridas que tanto le había costado sanar.

—¿Acaso tu lo amas? ¿O es solo el temor de tu clan?— pregunto desesperado, empezaba a impacientarse, estar esperando no era lo suyo, menos cuando deseaba tanto poder estar con la mujer que ama.

—Naruto... creo que debo empezar por confesar que no consume mi matrimonio por presión, fue porque yo así lo quise...—

—No digas mas...— le interrumpió, dolido por la confesión— te daré tiempo para pensarlo, supongo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

—No se si lo amo, pero he cumplido mi...—

Las palabras se quedaron ahogadas entre los labios del rubio, quien desesperado por recuperarla la beso — ¿Sientes lo mismo cuando lo besas a él?— pregunto hundido en celos,

Hinata se quedo quieta, se resistió un poco antes de ceder, quizás eso era lo que necesitaba para saber que era lo que realmente sentía por esos hombres.

Pero, por mas que se esforzó en corresponder no fue igual que antes, fue extraño, un leve deseo se formo como reacción normal de su cuerpo, mas no despertaba nada intenso ni demandante, no le hacia sentir nada especial, se separo viendo esos ojos azules anhelantes de mas, pero nada dentro de ella se sentía bien con eso, en definitiva no era igual.

Jamas seria así, porque la única persona que tiene el don de someterla y desear mas con un simple roce esta a cientos de kilómetros de distancia. ¿Pero entonces eso era solo pasión?

Naruto se acerco de nuevo, con la intención de volver a besarla.

—¡Basta!— lo detuvo al fin, volviendo a sus sentidos, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que eso solo hubiese sido un sueño, pero ahora en vez de aclarar dudas, se sentía culpable.

—¿Porque? Tu también lo estabas disfrutando— le recrimino al sentirse rechazado.

—No es correcto, esto no puede ser así— le dijo antes de dejarlo solo.— No es igual, lo siento, pero no puedo... no quiero— aclaro, alejándose de él, para volver a la tienda de campaña y dejarlo relevando en su guardia.

Tardaron un estimado de diez días en llegar a su destino, después de aquella noche en que se dejo llevar por un estúpido impulso, había marcado distancia con Naruto, aunque este buscaba la mas mínima excusa para acercarse a ella, igual lo evadía conversando con Sai.

Al llegar para suerte suya, Sasuke la eligió a ella para ir en su búsqueda, era incomodo, pues el carácter del azabache la intimidaba, pero preferida trabajar con él a quedarse con Naruto.

Claro que el rubio protesto por la decisión de Sasuke, pero tenia un punto, necesitaban el Sharingan y el Byakugan para esa búsqueda y el tenía que quedarse rodeando el área, para cuidarles las espaldas.

No le gusto, pero termino por acatar las ordenes de Sasuke.

...

...

...

**KONOHA**

La oficina del Hokage estaba llena de documentos, mas de lo normal, y se seguiría acumulando si no soltaba esa fotografía entre sus dedos, llevaba horas contemplándola,se sentía desesperado, ansioso y temeroso, en cualquier momento podría llegar un pergamino diciéndole que ya no volvería que se iría lejos de él. Le irritaba solo pensarlo, pero al fin de cuentas, el la dejo ir, ¿Eso era lo correcto, cierto? Pero desde que ella salio de la aldea, una voz le gritaba que fuera tras ella que la detuviera y la encerrara en casa, donde solo el la pudiera ver... Sonrió frustrado, tanto que empezaba a enloquecer y a desarrollar actitudes toxicas y egoístas.

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado ya? Se preguntaba sin dejar de ver la fotografía, paso lentamente su indice sobre el rostro impreso en ese papel, la extrañaba, su raciocinio se había ido con ella al parecer, ya que el hombre en esa oficina estaba totalmente idiotizado venerando su imagen.

—¡Kakashi!— exclamo Gai, abriendo la puerta de golpe — He venido por ti, hay algo importante de lo que debes encargarte— se notaba un poco nervioso y quizás incluso un poco asustado, actitud que le incomodo un poco a Kakashi, por lo que decidió acompañarlo sin hacer mas preguntas.

...

...

...

—¿Exactamente que hacemos aquí?— le pregunto al ver como Gai se acomodaba y le extendía una caña de pescar.

—Es un rio... lo mas obvio con estas linduras— dijo refiriéndose a las cañas de pesca— es que las usemos para atrapar nuestra cena, siéntate, no seas cascarrabias— le invito entusiasmado.

Kakashi rodó los ojos ante la ocurrencia de Gai, y la simpleza con la que él se dejo envolver.

—Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, no puedo jugar ahora Gai— intento excusarse un poco mas aburrido de lo habitual.

—Llevas veinte días exactos, encerrado en tu oficina, es momento que te distraigas un poco, deja de preocuparte, ya veras que las cosas van a solucionarse, ademas sabes que sigue en la misión, ¿Sasuke te lo reporto no es así?—

Sabiendo que no tenia escapatoria de su amigo, decidió tomar la caña de pescar y acomodarse.

—Si, recibo el reporte cada semana, aun siguen buscando en las ruinas— suspiro con tristeza.— todo va bien— musito intranquilo.

Habían pasado ya tantos días y los únicos reportes que recibía eran los de Sasuke, su esposa seguía en silencio, quizá fortaleciendo los lazos con ese antiguo amor, la rabia de los celos lo cegó por un momento, olvidándose de donde se encontraba, quebrando la caña de pescar con el chakra acumulado en sus manos.

—Debes calmarte— le aconsejo Gai sin mirarlo, sin duda enamorarse no era tan bueno, eso hacia que las personas mas tranquilas perdieran la cordura, pensó al observar el actuar de su rival desde hace tiempo.

Kakashi sonrío fresco como siempre, actuando como si todo fuese de mil maravillas, como si ese monstruo de celos no lo estuviese molestando.

—¡Ah!— suspiro, cerrando los ojos para recostarse y quedarse viendo las nubes pasar.

La extrañaba tanto... Tanto que estaba tan arrepentido de haberla dejado ir ¿Porque fue tan tonto de hacerlo?

...

...

...

Cansado luego de pasar el resto de la tarde pescando junto a su amigo, prácticamente arrastro sus pies para llegar a casa, estaba allí, de pie sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta principal, su pecho parecía oprimirse, sabía que al abrirla no habría nadie esperando su regreso.

¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba repitiendo esa rutina? ¿Un mes o dos?

Desde aquella tarde en que Gai prácticamente lo obligo y chantajeo para ir de pesca, sus tardes siguientes hicieron lo mismo, al menos así podía dejar de pensar un momento en esa angustiante situación que ya no le permitía dormir.

Bajo su mano con miedo a enfrentar la realidad, quizá lo mejor era regresar a la torre y adelantar trabajo, sonrío bajo su mascara ¿que le pasaba? ¿Acaso se había convertido en un cobarde? ¿Un poco de compañía y pequeños gestos de interés lo volvieron una persona dependiente?

Decidió a no ceder a su tristeza, volvió a levantar la mano, para abrir la puerta, suspiro recordando su niñez, y esas palabras que decía siempre al regresar, aunque nadie lo estuviese esperando, para apaciguar su soledad.

—Tadaima— exclamo, quedándose pegado a la puerta luego de cerrar la puerta tras de él, costumbre que había retomado desde hace unos días atrás.

Solo el eco de sus palabras se escucharon en el pasillo de la entrada.

Bajo su mirada enfocando el piso, sentía que se ahogaba en ese lugar, estando solo.

—Okaeri— la frágil voz, le hizo levantar la mirada ¿Acaso enloqueció y empezaba a alucinar?

Se quedo pasmado viendo la figura femenina acercarse a prisa hasta donde él, su boca intento decir algo, pero el nudo en su garganta parecía ahogar cada silaba que deseara formular, cerro los ojos, se sentía tan débil, frágil, su mente y sus emociones parecían una urna de cristal que podía quebrarse en cualquier momento.

Esa voz, esa silueta, solo era producto de su imaginación, suspiro hondo convenciéndose de eso, pero la calidez pegada a su cuerpo, la delicada piel rozando su cuello le hizo abrir los ojos.

—La cena esta lista— sus sentidos se vieron interrumpidos de nuevo ante la melodiosa voz que tanto extraño esos días en soledad.

—¿En verdad... eres tu?— pregunto sin salir de su pasmo reflejado en sus ojos.

—Lo siento...— expresaba con su voz ahogada por el llanto— yo... no debí...— la acongojada culpa se apagaba en su pecho.

Kakashi la separo un poco, para verla, sentirla y comprobar que todo era real, que no estaba bajo ningún Genjutsu que jugara con sus sentimientos.

—¿Vienes a despedirte o a quedarte?— pregunto directo, esperando que sus ilusiones fueran destrozadas de una vez, no podía seguir ilusionándose, eso lo estaba volviendo débil, lo estaba quemando lentamente, nunca antes la soledad le había afectado tanto como en esos días.

—No puedo irme...— contesto mordiendo levemente su labio inferior, debido a los sollozos incontenibles.

—Eso sig...—

—¡No quiero!— exclamo interrumpiéndolo — Por favor...— suplico mostrándole su perlados ojos llenos de lagrimas— No intente separarme de su lado... yo... no quiero irme— musito casi en un hilo de su voz.

Todo el interior de Kakashi pareció colapsar ante esas palabras ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

Las lagrimas de Hinata salían sin pausas, deslizándose con frenesí por sus mejillas, su alocado corazón no dejaba de palpitar con ímpetu, esperando la respuesta de su esposo, quien seguía en silencio, observándola tan detenidamente que empezaba a sentir temor de ser rechazada.

movió un poco sus manos, hasta llegar a los bordes de la mascara de Kakashi, necesitaba ver la expresión en ese hermoso rostro sin ninguna restricción.

El roce de esas delicadas manos, lo hizo sentir como un chiquillo buscando refugio, ¿Como una mujer tan pequeña y delicada pudo convertirse en un hogar seguro para él? ¿Como ella siendo tan dulce, podía probarle un revuelo de emociones?

—Si no hubieses regresado por tu cuenta, igual iría por ti— confeso saliendo de su conmoción.

Con ambas manos tomo el rostro de la morena para acercarla lo suficiente para sellar sus labios en un beso desesperado, uno que calmara toda esa angustia que vivió sin ella, un beso cargado de sentimientos, uno que solo buscaba consuelo y la confirmación que se quedaría allí junto a él por mucho tiempo.

Poco a poco la guío hasta la habitación, sin dejar de besarla, los dos estaban consumidos en el deseo que sentían por el otro, Hinata sintió como la vida regresaba a ella, se sentía tonta al haber dudado tanto de lo que sentía.

Aferrada en esos fuertes brazos que la hacían delirar, devorando con ansias esos labios, supo que no existía ningún otro sitio donde deseara estar, era allí, justo con él donde su mundo tenia sentido, era ese hombre el único que enloquecía sus sentidos, el único al que deseaba pertenecerle.

Las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas, la luz proveniente de la ventana era muy escasa, casi nula, Kakashi se separo un instante, para poner de forma rápida un par de velas que dejaban una luz cálida y tenue, haciendo el ambiente acogedor, Hinata seguía absorta en el deseo que crecía en ella, ni siquiera noto cuando su esposo encendió las velas, volvió en si, al sentirse caer de forma brusca en la cama, intento levantarse apoyándose en los codos, pero las orbes oscuras de Kakashi mirándola como si fuera una presa, la detuvo de cualquier acción que quisiera realiza.

Desvió la mirada sintiéndose cohibida.

—Mírame— le ordeno, haciéndola crispar la piel, con temor mantuvo su vista sobre la de él— Quiero que me veas— le dijo quitándose la camisa despacio, dejando desnudos sus brazos, pecho y abdomen, que Hinata no podía parar de contemplar— ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer?— pregunto deslizando las manos sobre su trabajado abdomen, necesitaba escucharla decir que lo deseaba tanto como el a ella, por lo que decidió provocarla.

—Yo...— suspiro, intentando regular la respiración, la mirada afilada y sensual sobre ella la ponía nerviosa y ansiosa.—

—Quiero que me digas si quieres que esto pase...— la sensualidad en esa voz se quedo corta cuando lo vio desabrochar lentamente el pantalón.

—Kakashi...— susurro nerviosa, todo su interior temblaba.

Él se acerco para tomar una de las delicadas manos de Hinata, para colocarla sobre la creciente erección que se formaba— ¿Que es lo que quieres?— volvió a preguntarle, guiándole la mano en un lento movimiento de arriba a abajo, sobre el bulto en sus pantalones; el rostro de la morena parecía brasa encendida, nunca antes lo había tocado de esa forma tan atrevida, casi chillo, cuando el hizo presión sobre su mano, causando que el agarre femenino sobre la erección fuera mas pronunciado.— Esta noche todo vale...no lo pienses tanto— le incito dejando que ella lo acariciara por su cuenta.

Hinata trago en seco, era claro que lo deseaba, ¡Santo cielo que si! Pero aun dudaba en ser atrevida e ir mas allá, ¿pero ya tenia el permiso cierto?

El fuego y cosquilleo en sus dedos la hizo subir las manos, tocando y dedicando el tiempo necesario para amasar esa figura masculina con sus yemas.

Pronto solo el roce de la piel le era insuficiente, cegada por la bruma y el calor en la parte baja de su vientre, decidió ser mas audaz y examinar a fondo la figura que tenia frente a ella, se puso de pie, para tener acceso a dar besos por el cuello de su esposo, siguió dejando un rastro de humedad por cada beso implantado en ese cuerpo, Kakashi sentía como cada fibra de su ser rogaba por mas, disfrutaba tanto sentir como ella se esforzaba por complacer y enloquecer cada punto en su piel.

Detuvo las manos de Hinata con su mano, para girarla y dejarla frente a la cama, donde el se sentó, para tener una mejor visión —Quítate la ropa— exigió con su estoico rostro, cosa que la confundió por un momento.

Kakashi lo había decidido, tanto tiempo leyendo novelas eróticas no serian en vano, ademas ella debía pagar de alguna forma toda esa soledad que le causo y que mejor forma que ponerla a hacer todo el trabajo, noto el sonrojo exagerado en el rostro de ella, internamente le divirtió pero no se pondría a reír, no cuando ella tan obediente empezaba a ceder —Despacio...— pidió con su voz ronca y sensual por la excitación— Quítate cada prenda despacio, quiero ver que te desnudez para mi—

Estar expuesta ante esas orbes oscuras la hizo temblar, pero estaba dispuesta a complacerlo, por primera vez, le surgió la necesidad de sentirse deseada, no paso mucho tiempo para ver esa sedienta mirada posada en su pecho al quitar la blusa, no podía mentirse así misma, le encantaba ver el deseo en esos ojos negros que parecían devorarla.

Y no sus pensamientos no estabas nada lejos de la realidad, Kakashi ya le había hecho el amor en su mente, pero necesitaba que ese placentero deseo se intensificara.

La vio pasarse las manos acariciándose los senos sin dejar de mirarlo, no lo podía creer su inocente Hinata, estaba seduciéndolo, era mas de lo que había esperado, y lo estaba disfrutando tanto, que la erección en sus pantalones cada vez era mas molesta.

Ella continuo tocándose, hasta llegar al borde del short que vestía, movió sus caderas con tanta sensualidad que Kakashi estuvo a punto de detenerla y enterrarse en ella con violencia, esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco; con ese sensual movimiento dejo caer la prenda que fácilmente deslizo en las piernas bien torneadas de la morena, quedando solo en ropa interior, a esa altura Kakashi empezaba a preguntarse quien era el que estaba siendo castigado.

La tomo de la mano, acercándola mas él, se acomodo bien en la orilla de la cama, tomándole una de las piernas, subiéndola hasta quedar flexionada, dejando la intimidad de la fémina tan cerca del rostro de su esposo.

Las manos masculinas acariciaron a la morena desde el tobillo, rozando delicadamente con sus dedos y labios, haciéndola estremecer, Hinata intento removerse, al sentir como los dedos de su esposo la tocaron sobre la tela que cubría su intimidad.

—No intentes mentirte... ¿sientes eso?— pregunto al mover levemente la tela para deslizar uno de sus dedos en la humedad de sus pliegues— Tu piel y mi piel, ves que se reconocen, esta reacción por mis caricias debería bastar para comprobarlo, se que quieres tanto como yo que esto suceda— termino sus palabras tomando con una de sus manos el trasero femenino para acercarla mas, mientras con la otra termino por arrancarle esa estorbosa tela para permitirle a su lengua deslizarse entre esos húmedos pliegues, nuevamente ella se crispo al sentirlo invadirla de esa forma y en esa posición tan inusual para ella.

Kakashi volvió a sujetarla, con una mano en el trasero de ella presionándola y atrayéndola y con la otra en su cadera, por debajo de la pierna flexionada, para evitar romper esa posición, arremetió con la lengua lo mas profundo que pudo, lamiendo con voracidad.

—mmm... parece ser que has abusado de la canela— susurro antes de volver a saborear los fluidos con su lengua—

—¿¡Que!?— pregunto asustada, sin entender a que venia la canela en ese momento.

—Tu sabor... se vuelve mas dulce cuando ingieres canela— le explico, regresando a su tarea— Me encanta— confeso.

Hinata encorvo la espalda, al sentir como el placer empezaba a hacerse como un nudo en vientre, necesitaba mas, aunque era mas que claro, que solo con las lamidas estaba a punto de llegar a su primer orgasmo.

Kakashi, sintió los fluidos mas abundantes y viscosos en su lengua, sabía que el momento para ella estaba por llegar, pero no la dejaría llegar a la cima tan pronto, la ayudo a colocarse sobre él, tomo una almohada para acomodar su cabeza, mientras admiraba como ella sin necesidad de decirle nada, se las arreglo para quitarle los pantalones y el bóxer, dejando a la vista esa erección que desde hace mucho venia suplicando atención.

Con una mano la morena, acomodo perfectamente la virilidad en su entrada, estaba envuelta en placer que no presto atención a la mirada de su esposo, viéndola como ella sin ayuda estaba haciéndolo delirar; sin mas juegos previos ella se dejo llevar, enterrando por su cuenta toda la erección en su interior, soltó un gemido que provoco una ladina sonrisa en el rostro de su esposo.

¡Ah, ella es tan perfecta!

Pensó para si mismo, desde ese momento esa posición era su favorita, desde allí podía contemplar como su tímida esposa de convertida en una mujer insaciable, poseía por el deseo, esa era la primera vez que ella se portaba así de osada, tenia que admitirlo, eso solo lo excito aun mas.

Levanto las manos, para quitar por fin esa ultima prenda estorbosa que ocultaba esos hermosos pezones que tanto le gustaban, quito el sostén, prestando atención a esos montes, de inmediato metió uno de esos botones en su boca, eso hizo que otro gemido mas fuerte saliera de los delicados labios de su esposa, tenerla así era maravilloso, la veía jadear, gemir, morderse los labios, mientras se balanceaba en un exquisito vaivén.

Pronto sintió como las paredes de la cavidad femenina se contraían envolviendo con fuerza su erección, ella se detuvo al sentir como explotaba su interior, pero Kakashi aun no estaba del todo satisfecho, sin abandonar su cercanía, la giro, haciéndola quedar con los codos y rodillas sobre la cama.

Ella intento quejarse, pero antes de que esa linda boca pudiese hacerlo, el arremetió con fuerza en una estocada violenta, haciéndola gritar, apretó las caderas de Hinata, guiándola para que se deslizara a la perfección en su virilidad, ella estaba tan apretada, que en cualquier momento el también alcanzaría su limite, pero aun era muy pronto, necesitaba aun mas de ella, tanto tiempo solo, lo había hecho imaginarse las formas salvajes en las que la sometería al volver y esto apenas era el inicio.

No supo porque justo en ese momento, vino a su mente la pregunta que había evitado hacerse todo ese tiempo...

¿Habrá permitido que Naruto la tocara?

Solo pensarlo lo hizo rabiar, no preguntaría, menos en ese momento, pero de algo estaba seguro, la haría suya tantas veces hasta que cualquier vestigio de sentimiento por ese rubio fuera borrado de la memoria de ella.

Le tomo ambas manos, llevándolas a la espalda de la chica, haciendo que el único soporte para ella fuera su mejilla y rodillas, volvió a hundirse con fuerza en ella, apretándole las manos, jalándola mas cerca de él, como si eso fuese posible.

Cada estocada era mas profunda y rápida, haciendo que el sonido del choque de sus cuerpos fuese mas ruidoso, junto a los gemidos que Hinata ya no podía contener ni tampoco hacerlos suaves, era casi imposible en esa posición.

Volvió a girarla, dejándola con la espalda sobre el colchón, la tomo por los tobillos, juntándolos y colocándolos sobre uno de sus hombros, volviendo a hundirse en ella, sintiéndola mas apretada que antes, amaba esa sensación que solo ella provocaba.

El sudor de sus cuerpos era cada vez mas evidente, aun así el no tenia pensado soltarla, continuo en ese glorioso vaivén deleitándose con los sonidos que salían de la boca de su esposa, escucharla decir su nombre era tan maravilloso.

—Kakashi...— alcanzo a decir entre gemidos. —Te amo— susurro, sintiendo como el se vaciaba dentro de ella.

La respiración agitada de él, lo hizo quedarse un momento en la misma posición, pero su sonrisa era difícil de borrar, se acerco a ella, hasta dejar su frente pegada a la de ella.

—Yo también te amo, Hinata Hatake...— confeso, besándola como si fuese lo mas precioso y delicado en el basto universo.

Ella sonrío, al escucharlo decir su nombre, lo abrazo por el cuello, impidiendo que se alejara, volviendo a besarlo, hasta sentir como la virilidad de su esposo volvía a erguirse en su interior.

—Aun tienes mucho trabajo por hacer— susurro sobre los labios de Hinata, antes de volver a moverse en el interior de la intimidad de su esposa.

Las horas pasaron, incluso los rayos del sol, avisaban que mas de la mitad de la mañana había avanzado, mientras los amantes, seguían devorándose una y otra vez, pausaron solo un momento mientras ella se levanto para ducharse, pero poco le duro la privacidad, no bastaron ni cinco segundos, para tener a Kakashi junto a ella bajo la ducha, haciéndola suya nuevamente en ese estrecho espacio.

...

...

...

—¿No va a preguntarme nada sobre el tiempo que estuve fuera?— se atrevió a preguntar, cuando por fin tuvieron tiempo para descansar, ambos seguían en la cama, abrazados luego de esa maratón sexual que tanto necesitaban.

—Estas aquí, ahora puedo besar tus manos, sentir tu cuerpo, adorarte, se que me responderás si digo tu nombre, eso es todo lo que me importa—

—Pero... hay algo que debo confesar...—

—Sabes...— la interrumpió, mientras le acariciaba los azulinos mechones de cabello— yo sería capaz de frenar el mundo por un segundo, solo por tenerte conmigo, ahora solo dejemos afuera las heridas, ya no pienses mas en eso, lo que sea esta en el pasado— respondió con firmeza, no necesitaba saber nada mas— He sido tan feliz con el simple hecho que me demostraras cuanto querías que esto pasara una vez mas, Es como si la vida regresara a mi, te necesito como no tienes idea, lo que sea que quieras confesar, no lo digas, ten por seguro que todo esta bien, yo no puedo dejar de amarte por ningún motivo— Sintió la calidez en su pecho, eran las lagrimas que desbordaban del cause de esos bellos ojos perlados— No llores, tu eres mi luz, ademas yo te envíe a esa misión, solo sigue brillando para mi—

Hinata asintió, en definitiva amaba a ese hombre.

—Ahora... volvamos al asunto que teníamos pendiente— le dijo señalando la erección que se notaba bajo la sabana.

—¡Kakashi!— chillo, al sentirlo acomodarse entre sus piernas sin previo aviso.

—Solo déjame amarte...— dijo antes de besarla.


	35. cap34

/ Eres mío, solo mío,

Así te quiero tener,

Eres mío,

Porque solo yo puedo calmar tus ansias,

Porque soy la única que ha llegado hasta tu alma,

quiero ser siempre esa mujer que te haga delirar/

... 34 ...

Ahora todo estaba mas claro, Hinata le había dicho que lo ama, eso fue suficiente para que la carga de tristeza que llevaba desapareciera, ahora que el tiempo había pasado, estaba mas que seguro que ella seguía siendo lo que necesitaba, ahora puede decir por lo alto que esa mujer le pertenece, sin miedo, sin culpas, sin remordimientos ni disculpas.

La veía dormir, parecía una diosa, sin duda no dejaría que nadie lastimara a su mujer, todo lo que en el mundo a amado se resume en un nombre... Hinata.

A su modo la soltó todo lo que pudo para que ella pudiese decidir, y allí estaba, junto a él, sonrío con la dicha desbordante que lo invadía, le importaba un bledo lo que pensaran los demás, desde hoy, se ocuparía de conservar una sola sonrisa, la de ella, la de su esposa.

La vio despertar y sentarse en la cama, cubriéndose a penas con la sabana, ¡por todos los cielos! Se veía tan sensual, el cabello desordenado cayendo por la espalda de la morena y la poca tela cubriendo esas curvas que tanto disfrutaba, le hicieron desear poseerla de nuevo.

Pero no, sacudió la cabeza, en un intento de calmarse, debía dejarla descansar, siguió atento, viendo cada reacción de ella.

Hinata levanto un poco sus manos, para tallar sus ojos, dejando caer levemente una parte de la sabana que alcanzo a cubrir sus pezones.

—¡Con un demonio!— maldijo en voz baja— Tuviste tu oportunidad, pero no haces mas que provocarme— le susurro al acercarse a ella.

La tomo por la espalda, haciendo que se volviera a acostar.

—No creo que sea buena idea... ya es muy tarde— le sonrío, viendo como el no tenía ni la misma intención de soltarla— Y... tiene que trabajar— insistió con las excusas.

—Por favor...— susurro cerrando los ojos por un segundo— No desperdicies una buena erección— su tono sensual solo termino por hacerla sonrojar.

—Ka...— corto con un gemido, al sentir como Kakashi lamia sus pechos sin ningún pudor, callándola con la mano puesta sobre sus labios.

—Shhh... Me estas interrumpiendo— la cayo sin dejar de aprisionar un de sus botones en los carnosos labios.

Kakashi en seguida subió para devorar los labios femeninos, fue correspondido con tantas ansias que hacían el ritmo subir mas a prisa, dejo vagar las manos por la fina cintura y caderas de su esposa, amasando entre sus palmas esa piel que lo enloquecía.

No tardo mucho para que los dedos masculinos llegaran a invadir y tocar ese botón entre los pliegues de la intimidad de Hinata, haciéndola gemir desesperada.

Sonrío avergonzada por los sonidos que salían de su boca, sin dejar de pensar en lo hermoso y perfecto que era el cuerpo de Kakashi y lo embelesada que estaba con cada roce que el le brindaba.

Ambos estaban completamente desnudos, así que no fue tan difícil pegar sus cuerpos y dejar que ella sintiera la jugosa erección pegada en su vientre, mordió su labio inferior recordando lo bien que ese hinchado miembro la hace sentir.

Kakashi se sentía desesperado por poder enterrarse en esa cálida y húmeda cavidad pero, quería sentirla un poco mas, enloquecerla a ella, que le rogara por mas, continuo besandole el cuello, los intensos besos a momentos se convertían en succiones, al mismo tiempo que el restregaba su virilidad hinchada y suplicando en el vientre de ella, que no hacia mas que jadear y gemir.

Hinata pareció turbarse un momento, al sentir la mordida en su pezón y los dedos intrusos colarse hasta el fondo de su intimidad.

—Por fav...— contuvo un grito al callar su frase, Kakashi no espero a tener mas resistencia, haciéndola perder todo vestigio de racionalidad con una fuerte y profunda embestida.

Sentirla de esa forma, piel con piel, sudando y chocando sus cuerpos en el vaivén del placer era el cielo para él y la perdición para ella.

Cada estocada en esa cálida cavidad les robaba el aire, Kakashi aun no quería terminar, apenas empezaba, pero la estreches, humedad y calidez de la intimidad femenina apenas le permitían contenerse.

Hinata lo veía embriagada de placer, ante su visión ella era increíblemente perfecta y deliciosa, tanto que ya no sabía que mas hacer con su boca, deseaba tanto besarla en cada parte al mismo tiempo, desesperado tomo con rudeza los tobillos femeninos hasta sus hombros, haciéndola abrirse un poco mas, dándole acceso a mas profundidad.

Ella chillo por el placer de cada estocada, dolía y ardía por las tantas veces que la tomo sin pausas, pero aun así su cuerpo suplicaba por mas, sentirlo de una forma placentera, sintiendo las embestidas y el agarre en sus pechos, Kakashi seguía adentrándose cada vez mas sin dejar de amasar los senos de su esposa en sus manos, pellizcando los pezones en cada choque de sus pieles.

Pronto el vientre de Hinata estaba lleno de energía y deseo exigiendo que completara la necesidad de explotar en el clímax, las paredes femeninas que acogían gustosas la erección que se adentraba una y otra vez sin pausas, empezaron a contraerse, haciendo estallar en miles de sensaciones placenteras el interior de Hinata, ella solo atino a encorvar la espalda para disfrutar al máximo su orgasmo.

Kakashi afianzo mas fuerte las manos en las caderas de ella, dando estocadas mas fuertes, dejándose llevar por lo apretado que se volvía el interior de su esposa, gruño por lo bajo al sentir como se vaciaba dentro de ella.

—Eres tan perfecta— le dijo con la respiración agitada, dejándose caer sobre la cama.

...

...

...

Kakashi salio de la ducha, busco en el clóset la ropa que usaba para ir a la Torre, empezó a vestirse sin percatarse de la mirada atenta que lo seguía en cada movimiento.

—¿Ira a trabajar?— escucho la tímida voz de Hinata preguntarle.

—Si, acabo de recordar que la Mizukage llego hoy— le comento mientras se terminaba de vestir.— si no voy, es seguro que Shikamaru vendrá pronto— Ambos sonrieron al escuchar la voz del mencionado en la puerta de su casa.—Justo a tiempo— sonrío divertido por la exactitud en su deducción, frente al espejo, terminaba de acomodar sus prendas.

Hinata no quería decir nada, pero no pudo evitar que el estomago se le revolviera con la noticia que Mei Terumi estaría con su esposo el resto del día, no quería portarse como una mujer celosa, pero esa mujer le ponía los nervios de punta, no le gustaba para nada como veía a su esposo.

Porque si, era solo suyo, ese hombre no tenía que ser visto con ojos lujuriosos por otra que no fuera ella.

Se sonrojo al instante, al percatarse de sus pensamientos posesivos, se desconocía, no podía creerse que esas ideas eran suyas, bajo la mirada avergonzada consigo misma.

—¿quieres acompañarme?— pregunto Kakashi, al notar como el semblante sonriente de su esposa se volvió lúgubre.— no tardare mucho, después podemos ir a donde tu quieras—

— Me gustaría aprovechar para visitar a Tenten—

—Bien, entonces nos encontramos mas tarde en el restaurante de Barbacoa— propuso Kakashi, recibiendo un "si" por parte de Hinata.

—¡Oe! ¡Hokage!— gritaba Shikamaru desde la puerta.

—Nos vemos luego— se despidió dándole un beso que solo termino por excitarlos a los dos.

Kakashi pego su frente con la de Hinata, intentando contenerse.

—Shikamaru espera— le recordó la morena, obligándose a dejarlo a ir.

...

...

...

Hinata se encontraba en la cocina, perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Hyuga, vas a quemar la casa— escucho la voz de Sasuke, haciéndola tirar la cacerola por el susto.— ¿En serio eres una Kunoichi?— le pregunto rodando los ojos.

—Sa..suke-kun— musito al agacharse y limpiar el desastre que ocasiono.

—No me hagas perder el tiempo, tenemos que irnos—

—Sobre eso...— se detuvo para mirarlo — ¿Puede permitirme quedarme un poco mas?— pregunto avergonzada.

—¡Vaya! Si que eres desvergonzada Hyuga, no sabía que eres del tipo que deja una misión por sexo— rio con sorna, burlándose de la morena.

—No es eso— se defendió — Es que aun tengo cosas que resolver— explico bajando la mirada.

—Como quieras— suspiro cansino— volveré por ti en tres días a esta misma hora

Ella lo miro con los ojos cristalizados, Sasuke jamas lo admitiría, pero ella sabía que estaba preocupado por ella.

—Gracias—

—No seas tonta, no lo hago por ti, es solo porque no te necesito durante este proceso, pero luego no creas que te dejare descansar, te haré usar el Byakugan sin descanso— dijo dando una sonrisa mordaz y una mirada que le dio miedo.

Hinata asintió, dispuesta a cargar con cualquier trabajo que le impusiera el Uchiha, lo importante ahora era no dejar que Mei Terumi se acercara a su esposo.

—Sobre Naruto...— comento ella, tratando de buscar la forma de ocasionar problemas.

—no le diré nada, no tengo porque explicarle las decisiones que tomo con mis subordinados— respondió tan frio como siempre al abrir un portal.

—Sasuke...— le llamo extendiendo un bento antes de que el moreno se marchara.

—Es lo menos que puedes hacer— dijo al casi arrebatarle el bento de las manos a la morena, para luego marcharse.

Lo vio cruzar el portal, sonrío por tener un nuevo amigo, el nunca lo admitiría pero ella estaba segura que ahora eran amigos.

...

...

...

Los pensamientos de Hinata estaban paralizando su voluntad, no bastaron ni dos segundos desde que Sasuke se fue, para que la ansiedad de salir directo a la torre la invadiera, pero se aferraba en el marco de la puerta, auto regañándose por ese comportamiento tan impropio.

Se armo de valor para salir, tomo el camino para ir a casa de Tenten, un poco de distracción le haría bien, y bueno, lo mejor era cumplir su palabra, después de todo esa la fue la excusa que uso para no acompañar a su esposo.

...

...

—¿Pasa algo Hinata?— pregunto la castaña luego de un rato, al notar como la morena estaba distraída

—Disculpa, no fue mi intención ser grosera, Cuéntame como te va con el bebe— Tenten la vio un poco dudosa, pero decidió ignorar ese sentimiento.

—Es un poco cansado, al principio creí que no seria capaz de una responsabilidad tan grande, pero en cuanto le hice la propuesta a Sakura, ella no dudo ni un segundo en aceptar...— se detuvo un momento recordando los sucesos

—¿y Rock Lee?—

— Lo convencí de casarnos una semana después de que nació el bebe, lo siento por no invitarte, pero estabas fuera y yo necesitaba juntar mi familia con todas las de la ley— dijo orgullosa por sus decisiones.

—¿Es difícil?— pregunto curiosa, posiblemente ella no habría tenido ese valor para aceptar tanta responsabilidad, no estaba segura, pero admiraba a Tenten— Ya sabes, por como sucedieron todas las cosas... ¡Oh disculpa! Hice una pregunta muy tonta— se excuso al sentirse demasiado entrometida.

— Si es difícil y cansado, pero... cuando lo vi por primera vez, me enamore, se bien que no ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero aunque pase mis noches sin dormir, es algo que vale la pena, no solo por Rock Lee, yo... — respiro hondo antes de sonreír embelesada— yo quiero darle todo el amor que ese bebe necesita, es mi hijo ahora, no puedo verme en ningún momento de mi vida sin él... es extraño y quizás te parezca una locura, pero así es como me siento—

—Eres formidable Tenten— sorprendida y maravillada con la respuesta de la castaña, la tomo de las manos feliz por ella— Gracias por darle un hogar al bebe—

—¿porque me agradeces tu? Es cruel de mi parte decirlo, pero si no fuese por él, tu te hubieras casa...—

—¡No lo digas!— exclamo callando a Tenten— Como dijiste todo esto fue difícil al principio, pero no veo porque hay que lamentarse, finalmente todos estos sucesos nos llevaron a tener la felicidad que pensamos que no tendríamos nunca, en mi caso una que pensé que no merecía—

Tenten la miraba examinando las palabras y facciones de la morena, adivinando rápidamente lo enamorada que estaba su amiga.

—Bien, entonces, creo que es momento de saber cuando piensas ponerte a trabajar para el futuro de mi Metal Lee—

—¿Futuro? Claro, dime en que puedo ayudar—

—Pues, mi hijo necesitara una novia, ¿cuando piensan tu y el Hokage tener hijos?— pregunto con una mirada juguetona.— Hinata se quedo helada por la propuesta de su amiga.

—No lo se, no hemos hablado sobre eso...— sintió un amargo sabor en su boca, al recordar a su esposo y la compañía con la que se encontraba en ese momento — Es posible que quizás ni siquiera pueda tenerlos— bajo la voz.

—¿Que?—

Hinata apretó sus puños, era la primera vez que hablaría sobre el tema, quizás decirle a Tenten le haría aliviar un poco esa presión que sentía desde hace un tiempo.

Le contó todo lo relacionado a la perdida del bebé y las cosas de las que ella se dio cuenta por si sola, si bien es cierto, Tsunade dijo que podría tener bebes en un futuro, pero con los conocimientos en medicina que ella tenía sabia que las posibilidades eran casi nulas.

—¿Y cual es el problema? Eres joven, claro que podrás tener un hijo, hemos vivido tantas cosas que me sorprende que creas que no podrás lograrlo— se quedo pensativa un momento—Tengo una idea, ¿porque no te llevas a Metal esta noche?— Hinata la vio incrédula, en que le ayudaría llevarse al bebe— Necesitas convivir con angelito para querer tener uno, intenta vivir la experiencia de tener un bebe en casa—

—¿Estas segura? ¿Rock Lee no va a molestarse?—

Tenten rio a carcajadas ante la pregunta de la morena.

—¿Te das cuenta?— Hinata seguía sin entender que era lo gracioso— No estas preocupada por cuidarlo o por como harás para tenerlo tranquilo, tu deseas tener un bebe... No seas testaruda, hablalo con tu esposo e intenta todos los medios posibles para lograrlo, tu también mereces formar una familia—

...

...

...

Hinata entro a una cafetería de camino a su casa, quería llevar unos dangos y unos cuantos rollos de canela y claro comer algunos recién hechos allí.

—¿Hinata?— escucho la voz de Shikamaru

—Shikamaru, que gusto verte— le saludo.

—¿Que haces aquí? ¿porque no vas a nuestra mesa?— ella se quedo mirándolo sin entender a que se refería— Ven, acompáñame— prefirió llevarla en vez de tardar dando explicaciones.

Al acercarse a la mesa se quedo sorprendida al encontrarse con la Mizukage casi colgada del brazo de su esposo.

—Disculpen, no quise interrumpirlos— dijo conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

Se sentía estúpida ¿porque iba a llorar?

Mei Terumi la vio con fastidio y extrañada, en cambio Kakashi no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, estaba embobado con la imagen de su esposa.

—¿Tienen hijos?— pregunto sorprendida la mujer, notando el bulto en los brazos de Hinata.

—Si— contesto Kakashi sin ser consiente de la pregunta, solo estaba idiotizado por observar a su mujer, después de todo quizás adelantaría sus planes de convertirse en padre.— Shikamaru, escolta a la Mizukage luego de la cena, yo tengo que retirarme— se excuso al levantase y llevarse a Hinata.

—Kakashi-san, yo lo siento por interrumpirlo, en verdad no fue mi intención, por favor regrese, yo puedo ir a casa sola—

—No te preocupes, llegaste a tiempo, quería ir a verte desde hace mucho, por cierto... ¿porque tienes a Metal? ¿Paso algo con Rock Lee?— pregunto confundido.

—Estoy cuidando de él por esta noche, mañana vendrá Tenten por él— se puso nerviosa explicando.

El regreso a casa fue en silencio, Hinata empezó a pensar que quizás cometió un error en llevar al bebé sin consultarlo antes con Kakashi, pero desde que lo vio, no pudo resistirse a la propuesta de Tenten.

Antes que ella dudara mas, Kakashi tomo con cuidado a Metal, cargándolo en uno de sus brazos para dejar una mano libre y así tomar la mano de Hinata.

—Bien, entonces cuidemos bien de él, así podrán disfrutar un poco esos dos—

respondió sonriendo bajo su mascara, dándole un poco de alivio a Hinata.

No tardo mucho para que Metal se quedara profundamente dormido, por lo que al llegar a casa lo dejaron descansar cómodamente en la cama.

Hinata se dirigió a la cocina, para preparar la cena, aprovechando que el bebe dormía, sonrió, pensando en el cambio de su rutina si fuese madre.

—Sabes...— susurro Kakashi al acercarse sigiloso y abrazarla por la espalda— te ves hermosa con un bebe, creo que es momento de que tengamos uno— confeso al colocar su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de la morena.

—Pero...—

—No pienses de forma negativa, en verdad quiero tener un bebe contigo, hay que intentarlo las veces que sea necesario, no tengo objeción a trabajar arduamente hasta que suceda— dijo acariciándole el vientre sobre la ropa.

Ella soltó la sartén al sentir como el se pegaba mas a su cuerpo, dando besos en su cuello y restregándole la obvia erección que pegaba en su trasero.

—Kakashi-san...— contuvo un jadeo al sentir como el le apretaba los senos— el bebe esta durmiendo, puede despertarse—

—Entonces lo mejor sera que no hagas ningún ruido— le susurro al moverla, haciéndola poner las manos en la pared mientras él le subía arriba de la cadera ese vestido que no hacia mas que estorbarle.

—¿Me ama lo suficiente para querer un hijo conmigo?— pregunto intentando mantenerse cuerda y no dejarse llevar por la lujuria que en breve la despojaría de su raciocinio.

—¿Porque lo dudas?— detuvo sus caricias por el cambio en el ambiente.

—Si yo no puedo...— pauso intentando no llorar— si no puedo darle un bebe, ¿Buscara a alguien que si pueda hacerlo?— soltó por fin una de sus tantas inseguridades.

Kakashi la giro, para verla a los ojos.

—Hinata... no voy a dejarte, no hay nadie que pueda igualarte, ademas, soy solo tuyo, te he dado mi alma y todo lo que soy te pertenece solo a ti, deja de pensar cosas así—

—¿Mio?— se cuestiono, dejando salir las lagrimas— solo mio— afirmo, sintiéndose un poco posesiva pero segura.

Kakashi sonrío, al escucharla con tanta seguridad.

—Ahora, voy a enseñarte y darte un premio por reclamar lo que te pertenece— le susurro antes de bajarse la mascara y besarla con vehemencia y ritmo desmedido que solo hizo hacerlos perderse en la lujuria contenida.


	36. cap 35

/ Todo lo que necesito hoy, se resume en seguir atrapada en tus orbes oscuras, atada entre tus brazos, de camino al mismo lugar, donde nuestros cuerpos se acoplan sin pudor, donde dices que me amas sin necesidad de palabras /

...35...

El Hokage y su esposa estaban sentados frente a una Tsunade molesta por ser interrumpida al momento de querer beber sake a escondidas, era el único momento del día para la rubia en que podía hacerlo a escondidas de Shizune, pero no, al parecer el Hokage no le daría ese gusto.

— No pretendemos quitarte mucho tiempo, solo hemos venido para que nos ayudes a iniciar con el tratamiento que necesitamos para poder un hijo— explico Kakashi con seriedad.

— ¿Hijos? ¡Vaya! Así que por fin se decidieron— se alegro, olvidando el disgusto de su sake — ¿Cuando desean empezar?— pregunto a la pareja frente a ella.

— Nos gustaría empezar cuanto antes, no es que tengamos prisa, pero no sabemos cuanto tiempo tardara el tratamiento—

Hinata veía como Kakashi con mucha ilusión en su tono explicaba a Tsunade, que deseaban iniciar con todo ese proceso, sonrió sin dejar de verlo, imaginándolo con un pequeño entre los fornidos brazos del peli-gris, solo pensarlo la hizo feliz, tener un hijo después de tantas cosas y por fin aceptado sus sentimientos, era tener frutos de ese amor que sin duda no se arrepentiría de haber elegido.

—Es maravilloso saber que por fin se decidieron por esa opción, solo debo aclararles que sera un proceso largo, me refiero a que tardara meses, incluso es posible que años— explicaba la Rubia con el mayor tacto posible, pues no quería desilusionaros, pero si que afrontaran la realidad.

—Lo sabemos— le interrumpió Hinata— También sabemos que no hay muchas posibilidades de que funcione— comento, captando las miradas de su esposo y Tsunade, la rubia esperando una explicación a su negativa sin ser evaluada antes— He visto con mi Byakugan lo dañada que estoy — se explico para que pudiesen entenderla— pero, aun así, quiero..queremos— se corrigió tomando la mano de Kakashi— en verdad queremos intentarlo—

Tsunade se sintió satisfecha con la determinación de la morena, conociendo las vidas de la pareja frente a ella, daría todo de si, para ayudarles a tener un poquito mas de felicidad, ambos merecían gozar de esa dicha de formar una familia, una donde sus complejos desaparezcan y sean sus virtudes las que sean el pilar que sostendrá ese techo para cuidar de los frutos de ese amor.

Les indico a ambos pasar a los consultorios y ponerse las batas para sus respectivas evaluaciones, les realizaron exámenes físicos y muestras de sangre, en el caso de Hinata Tsunade fue mas a fondo con una ultrasonografía para tener un mejor panorama, y tal y como se lo dijo Hinata, su Útero estaba muy dañado, sería un proceso sumamente largo reparar cada fibra en el interior de la chica, pero tampoco era imposible.

—Hinata— le llamo en voz baja Kakashi mientras ella se vestía.

—¿Sucede algo?— le pregunto tras la cortina que los dividía.

—Necesito un poco de ayuda— sonrío nervioso.

...

...

...

**Minutos antes.**

—Hokage-sama, usted debe ingresar en esta habitación— le indico Shizune dándole un pequeño frasco— necesitamos que nos de una muestra, si necesita inspiración, dentro de esa habitación encontrara lo necesario—

Kakashi entro un poco inseguro ¿porque necesitaría inspiración para dar una muestra de orina? ¿Acaso Shizune creía que era un anciano con problemas de uretra?

—Demasiado grande para ser un baño— susurro al ingresar y ver el sillón junto a una mesa, donde yacían unas toallitas húmedas, un lavado, revistas, una tv —¿Donde se supone que esta el retrete?— se pregunto rascando su cabeza—

coloco el frasco en el lavado, tomando una revista, desde la portada con la chica desnuda, la ojeo un poco, para luego reír internamente por ser tan despistado.

Bajo su mano hasta su miembro viril, toco un poco intentando despertar a su amiguito para dar la muestra semen.

Volvió a reír — Esto no va a funcionar...— se dijo a si mismo.

Salio del cuarto que le asignaron, para ir por su esposa, si iba a hacer eso, tenia mejores cosas que lo motivarían en segundos.

—¿Sucede algo?— pregunto Hinata, tras la cortina al escuchar a Kakashi llegar.

—Necesito un poco de ayuda— sonrío nervioso.

—¿En que puedo ayudarle?— pregunto saliendo, sin notar que abotono mal su blusa, dejando a la vista una buena parte de sus senos.

Kakashi trago en seco, se sentía como un adolescente calenturiento, no había visto mas que solo un poco de piel y "su amiguito" ya estaba listo para sumergirse con fuerza dentro de ella.

—Ven— la jalo del brazo, llevándola hasta la habitación en la que estuvo antes.

Apenas cerro la puerta con seguro y su mirada cambio, Hinata sintió un escalofrío correr por su espalda, los negros ojos afilados sobre ella, le dio un poco de miedo, en un acto inconsciente de protección, llevo las manos hasta el pecho.

—¿Kakashi...?— le llamo nerviosa.

— Sabes...— le susurro, acorralándola contra la pared— No entiendo porque tengo que hacer esto— levanto el frasco y las revistas un momento, para que ella lo viese— no necesito de revistas o videos, toda la motivación para llenar este frasco, se encuentra justo frente a mi...— bajo hasta el cuello de Hinata, para dejar un par de besos húmedos que solo hicieron causarle sensaciones eléctricas a la morena.— Entiendes que sería un desperdicio tener que tocarme, cuando hay una manera que nos gustara a ambos, puedo asegurarte que la muestra sera mas efectiva si tengo la motivación adecuada.

Hinata sonrió, ante la insinuación de su esposo, ella era doctora y sabia bien, que para una muestra de ese tipo, no era diferencia la forma en la que la "motivación" le hiciera proveerla.

—¿Dice que con contacto físico el resultado sera mejor?— pregunto, siguiendo la teoría de su esposo.

—Así es, si queremos tener mejores resultados, sera mejor que mi motivación favorita me ayude— le mordió suave el lóbulo de la oreja, bajando sus inquietas manos, por las curvas de Hinata, antes de que ella pudiese responder ya le había abierto la blusa y dejado la falda enrollada en la cintura, dejándola solo en ropa interior— Ahora, empiezo a sentirme motivado— le susurro al mismo tiempo que hacia a un lado esa estorbosa tela y la penetraba de golpe, de forma salvaje y demandante, provocando que ella se viera obligada a esconder un gritito con sus manos.

Acalorada y sorprendida por la salvaje intromisión levanto su rostro, dándose cuenta que estaba frente a un pequeño espejo arriba del lavado donde se sostenía, avergonzada por ver su reflejo intento moverse y por lo menos llegar hasta el pequeño sofá, pero el agarre en sus caderas le impidieron realizar movimientos.

—Quedate así...— jadeo Kakashi, al lamerle el cuello, apretándole el trasero — Me gusta ver esa imagen tan cohibida y excitada que pones cada vez que te hago mía—

Evito verse, cerrando sus ojos, por mas excitada que estuviese no tenia el valor necesario para ver su reflejo en un espejo mientras gemía abrumada en miles de sensaciones que la enloquecían.

Kakashi empezó a moverse con mas fuerza, sujetándola de las caderas, guiándola al ritmo que le urgía llevar.

—Por favor, deténgase, no podemos... hacer esto en este lugar— no obtuvo respuesta, solo recibió una estocada con mas fuerza, que la hizo abrir los ojos, viendo su blusa hecha un desastre, con sus senos moviéndose en cada choque de sus sexos, no pudo evitar mirarse, tenia el rostro rojo, podía verse tan diferente, lo único que veía en ese reflejo era a una mujer envuelta en deseo, deseosa de tener mas, movió un poco sus ojos, encontrando la sonrisa triunfadora de esposo.

—Te dije que te ves hermosa— musito, antes de volver mas fuertes las embestidas, haciéndola jadear y decir su nombre entre gemidos que se ahogaban en las manos masculinas.

...

...

...

Las pruebas terminaron, con una Tsunade muy molesta, al darse cuenta de la "motivación" a la que requirió Kakashi para dar la muestra, pero ya se le hacia un poco molesto tener que repetir lo mismo a alguien que era mas que seguro que lo volvería a hacer.

—¿Cuando estarán listos los resultados?— pregunto Hinata.

—Pronto— respondió molesta— ya solo váyanse, a hacer sus cosas a su casa que esto no es un hotel— gruño mirando con ganas de asesinar a Kakashi.

El peli-gris de la mascara solo sonrío, al entender que fue pillado. — Eso lo vuelve mas excitante, deberías intentarlo...— le dijo en voz baja, sin que Hinata se diera cuenta.

Salieron del hospital, dando un pequeño paseo por la aldea, antes de regresar a la torre fueron a la floristería Yamanaka, Hinata quería ir a dejar flores a Neji y a su mamá, por lo que Kakashi decidió acompañarla, aprovecharía para llevarle algunas flores a su padre.

Fueron recibidos por una Ino bastante escandalosa, mas de lo normal, pero finalmente lograron comprar lo que necesitaban para poder ir a visitar a sus familiares.

...

...

—Perdoname Nii-san, hace mucho tiempo que no vengo a visitarte— dijo Hinata colocando las flores sobre la lapida.

Se quedo un rato hablando con Neji, contándole por fin su decisión de quedarse junto a Kakashi, el hombre que se adueño de todo su ser, cubrió con su mano una risita luego de decir esas palabras, mirando a la distancia a su esposo de rodillas frente a una lapida.

—Es hora de marcharme, pero vendré a verte mas seguido, lo prometo Nii-san—

Se acerco hasta donde estaba Kakashi, quien aun seguía de rodillas.

— Pronto seras abuelo...— comento Kakashi tomando la mano de Hinata — prometo que me esforzare para enseñarle todo lo que aprendí de ti, sera todo un reto, pero en verdad espero poder ser tan bueno como tu— confeso, aferrándose mas a esa delicada mano.

— Sakumo-sama, le agradezco por traer al mundo a mi mayor felicidad, gracias por ser el padre del hombre al que amo, es un excelente esposo, no podría quejarme nunca y puedo asegurar que sera un excelente padre—

Kakashi la miraba sorprendido y feliz.

— ¿Como haces eso?— pregunto embobado y perdido en esos ojos perla.

—¿Que cosa?— pregunto creyendo haber cometido algún error.

—¿Como haces para descolocar mis sentimientos y reparar mi mundo con solo unas palabras?— le cuestiono poniéndose de pie, para abrazarla.

—solo estoy diciendo la verdad—

¿Acaso podían tener mas felicidad? A Kakashi le parecía un sueño, todo lo que estaba viviendo con Hinata era algo tan irreal y hermoso, que si estaba atrapado en un Genjutsu, mataría a quien lo sacara de allí.

Esa tarde comprendió que jamas en la vida existiría una mujer como Hinata, que lo hiciera tan feliz con solo existir.

No existiría jamas nadie igual, que le hiciera ver incluso el blanco y negro como un bello arco-iris, solo la muerte seria capaz de separarlo de esa mujer, porque era ella la que le daba sentido a su mundo, era el sol en medio de su tempestad y amaba esa sensación de calma que ella le otorgaba, ahuyentando los demonios que de vez en cuando venían por las noches a recordarle todo el sufrimiento.

La miro, sosteniendo ese pequeño rostro en las manos masculinas, ¿como cabía tanta dicha y paz en una mujer tan pequeña y menuda como ella? Debía ser magia, si, eso era la explicación.

La beso lentamente, no había lujuria ni pasión en ese beso, no, solo había tranquilidad, era un beso de esos que no quieres alejar los labios, donde cada roce trae a la mente las razones por las que amas a esa persona, era un beso que los ataba en un compromiso que no necesitaba de palabras, solo era necesario sellar esa promesa de amor con un gesto simple, solo un beso.

—Dijiste que no te quejarías nunca...— susurro muy sensual en el oído de Hinata, apartando algunos mechones de cabello que caían sobre el rostro femenino— Así que hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer, pero no en este lugar...—

Hinata hipo asustada de las intenciones obvias de Kakashi.

—Debemos ir a la torre, ya estamos atrasados— comento intentando escapar de las ideas de su esposo.

—Bien, pero en cuanto termine con todo el trabajo pendiente, no habrán excusas...— susurro dándole un beso suave en el cuello, que la hizo flaquear, si no fuera porque el la sostenía de la cintura, seguro hubiese caído de rodillas.

Tenia que empezar a controlarse, toda esa perversión se le estaba pasando.

...

...

...

**1 mes después.**

—¡Ino!— exclamaba Hinata sorprendida.

—¿Vas a ayudarme?— pregunto con miedo.

—Por supuesto que si, yo te ayudare, ¿pero no habrá problemas con tu mamá?— le pregunto sin salir de su asombro.

—¿Crees va a molestarse porque su única hija se casa porque esta embarazada?— pregunto sarcástica— claro que si, se molestara, quizás la decepcione, pero es algo de lo que no me arrepiento, por eso decidimos con Sai, casarnos esta misma noche, no necesito ninguna fiesta, bueno, al menos no por el momento— sonrío Ino ante los sucesos caóticos actuales en su vida.

—Bien, yo iré a hablar con Kakashi-san, estoy segura que no se negara a casarlos en secreto—

—Gracias Hinata— agradeció la rubia, que no lo demostraba, pero estaba totalmente aterrada, apenas hace unos minutos vio los resultados positivos de la prueba de embarazo, claro que ante las sospechas, Sai le había propuesto casarse la noche anterior.

—Todo esta pasando tan rápido, me da un poco de miedo sabes, pero no puedo permitir que toda la generación se adelante, ya sabes, Temari esta embarazada, tiene cuatro meses, la esposa de Chouji también lo esta, claro que ella apenas lleva un poco mas de dos meses quizás yo también tenga lo mismo que ella...— suspiro ilusionada por como las vidas de todos iban cambiando a pasos agigantados.

Hinata sonrío feliz por las familias que empezaban a formarse, todas las chicas de su generación se estaban convirtiendo en madres.

—Parece que tendré que comprar muchos regalos, son demasiados sobrinos a los que tendré que consentir— menciono la morena sonriendo.

—Guarda algunos, algo me dice que tu tratamiento funcionara, tu también mereces tener un bebé, se cuanto lo deseas... y Hina— pauso Ino abrazándola a la morena— Perdoname— sollozo en el hombro de la chica— Tuve que ponerme de lado de Sakura cuando todo ocurrió porque ella no tenia a nadie, pero tu también eres mi amiga, por esa la convencí de firmar el divorcio, lo siento tanto por haberte dejado sola en tu peor momento—

—No te preocupes Ino, entiendo, ademas yo no estaba sola, Kakashi-san estuvo conmigo en todo momento—

...

...

...

Hinata ingreso a la oficina del Hokage, tenia una petición muy importante que solicitar, pero debía esperar un poco mas para poder hablar, pues su esposo seguía asignando misiones, la dejaron pasar, se sentó a un lado, viendo al Hokage hacer su trabajo, se sintió como una chiquilla, se sentía nerviosa al ver a Kakashi con el ceño fruncido y de vez en cuando divagando, molestando a los Chunnin.

Esas expresiones serias pocas veces las veía, pues en casa el intentaba hacer un ambiente agradable y divertido.

En cuanto el primer grupo de Chunnin salio de la oficina, Kakashi no dudo en mirar a su esposa que llevaba mucho tiempo observándolo.

—Si me sigues mirando así, tendré que dejar mi trabajo y ocuparme de algo mas importante— menciono, haciéndola sonrojar en segundos.

—¡Que fastidio! Solo por favor, no usen la oficina— dijo Shikamaru que aun seguía a la par de Hokage.

Hinata bajo la mirada, avergonzada, pero su esposo pareció serle gracioso porque lo escucho reír.

Los siguientes grupos continuaron entrando, y por alguna razón, cuanto mas tiempo pasaba para poder hablar con su esposo, algo en su interior seguía cobrando vida y arrasando con todo a su paso.

Volvió a mirar a Kakashi, se veía tan sensual, sin duda un hombre muy sexy, y era solo de ella, fijo su vista en el movimiento de los labios de su esposo, era una sincronía perfecta que le estaba nublando los sentidos, lo único que gobernaba sus pensamientos, era el poder acercarse a él y devorar esos labios que jugaban con su mente.

Sacudió su cabeza ¿que le estaba pasando? ¡Por Kami! Parecía una calenturienta, una ninfómana sin control.

Se reprendía a si misma, pero los gestos de su esposo no ayudaban en nada, mas que solo alteraban mas sus pensamientos y sus hormonas.

—¿Faltan mas grupos?— pregunto en un imperceptible gemido que logo contener cuando su esposo la miro divertido, presiono sus piernas en el asiento, no entendía que le pasaba, pero lo único que deseaba era ser poseída por ese hombre de la forma que fuese y al ritmo que al se le antojara, pero debía ser pronto.

—No, esos eran todos— respondió Shikamaru, notando lo tensa que estaba la morena— volveré mas tarde, tengo trabajo que hacer, y Hokage, pro favor le recuerdo que esta es una oficina— le advirtió a sabiendas que estando esos dos juntos, terminarían en una escena subida de tono y no quería presenciarla— Que fastidio...— susurro derrotado al salir.

—Bien, Hina...—

No tardo ni un segundo en que Shikamaru cerrara la puerta, cuando Hinata ya estaba sobre Kakashi, besándolo con tanto deseo que lo descoloco por un momento, pero claro correspondió de inmediato, adoraba esos momentos en los que ella lo besaba de esa forma tan desesperada.

—Yo, lo siento, pero no puedo esperar mas— le dijo mostrándole lo rojas que estaban sus mejillas, no solo por la vergüenza que actuar así le provocaba si no, por lo deseosa que estaba por sentirlo.

—Entonces con gusto complaceré a mi esposa—

respondió, sintiendo como las temblorosas manos de Hinata desabrochaban su pantalón.

... _Directo al punto, sera sin contemplaciones, entonces_...

sonrío Kakashi por sus pensamientos.

Tal y como lo pensó, sin contemplaciones ni juegos previos, hizo a un lado esa pequeña prenda que no le dejaba llegar a su meta. Agradecía internamente porque a Hinata le gustara usar faldas, eso le hacia las cosas mas fáciles, no tuvo que hacer mucho trabajo, pues la morena tomo la iniciativa, sentándose con desespero sobre su erección.

—¿Tan desesperada estabas?— pregunto al sentirla tan húmeda y estremecerse en cada movimiento.

—mmm... si— jadeo con los ojos cerrados, aferrando las manos en los hombros de su esposo.

—Cuando te pones así, me obligas a perder el control—

le subió la blusa, dejando los blancos senos frente a sus ojos, ella continuaba moviéndose de arriba a abaja engullendo toda esa carne palpitante que la hacia perder la cordura.

Kakashi subió las manos, para quitar ese molesto sostén, no debía sostenerla de las cadera, pues ella estaba llevando el ritmo perfecto, él decidió solo dejar que ella saciara todo ese deseo que lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Dejo su rostro en medio de los grandes montes blanquecinos, disfrutando como subían y bajaban golpeando su cara.

—Agh... mm. ¡Ah!— gemía deseosa por mas— por favor...— exclamo, suplicando por mas atención.

Kakashi no necesitaba palabras para saber a que se refería su linda esposa, lamió los pezones, al mismo tiempo que apretaba y amasaba en sus manos los pechos de su esposa, apenas dio un mordisco y sintió como su virilidad era tortuosamente apretada, por las contracciones del orgasmo femenino.

—delicioso...— susurro, sintiendo los vestigios de aquel orgasmo aun apretándolo—

...

...

...

Sasuke y Naruto caminaban hacia la torre Hokage, para entregar los resultados de su misión, el rubio seguía gritándole al azabache por haberlo hecho correr tanto tiempo, cuando fácilmente pudieron haber llegado en minutos en un portal.

—Ya callate Naruto, agradece que gracias a mi, hiciste algo de ejercicio— le dijo aburrido y cansado de escucharlo discutir tanto.

—¿Escuchas eso?— se detuvo Naruto en el pasillo, prestando atención a los suaves ruidos que salían de la oficina del Hokage.

—Oye, Naruto, no creo que sea prudente ir— intento detenerlo Sasuke al percatarse lo que significaban esos ruidos.

Pero el rubio fue mas rápido y abrió levemente la puerta de la oficina, haciendo que Sasuke se diera un palmada en la frente.

—te dije que te detuvieras— le regaño al verlo con cara de espanto y decepción —¿Te gusto lo que viste?— pregunto divertido.

Naruto solo podía escuchar los trozos de su corazón volverse añicos. ¿que si le gusto lo que vio?

Pues no, ver a su amada Hinata contra el escritorio, desnuda y gimiendo por estar siendo penetrada con fuerza por Kakashi, no era una imagen grata para él.

Su dulce Hinata...

se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos y se quedo paralizado, ante la curiosidad Sasuke quiso ver un poco, solo para comprobar que tan mala era la escena para que Naruto quedara en shock.

—¡Vaya! Si que es flexible, maldito Kakashi con suerte— musito sorprendido por lo que vio— Te lo mereces, vamos, yo invitare el ramen— le dijo, a forma de consuelo.

Mientras dentro de la oficina, los jadeos eran cada vez mas fuertes, Kakashi seguía sorprendido y complacido, por las reacciones de Hinata, claro que se dio cuenta que fueron observados, pero eso no hizo mas que excitarlo mas, y daba gracias por tener a su esposa tan caliente, porque así la embestiría sin piedad, sin escuchar ninguna queja de ella.

...

...

...

_Continuara_...


	37. cap 36

/ Llegaste a mi vida y aun con todo el rechazo por mi parte te acomodaste y te adueñaste poco a poco de todo mi ser, ahora que veo mi pasado, debo confesar que no concibo una vida después de ti... /

**Advertencia**: Leer bajo su propio riesgo, no apto para mentes sensibles.

...36...

Sentados el rubio y el azabache uno al lado del otro, comían en completo silencio, bueno, en realidad el único que comía era Sasuke, Naruto seguía con ambas manos pegadas en sus rubios cabellos, mirando el plato de ramen frente a él, llevaban cerca de veinte minutos y para sorpresa de todos los presentes Naruto seguía sin probar bocado.

—¿Acaso esta enfermo?— pregunto Teuchi.

—algo así— respondió Sasuke sin evitar mostrar una ladina sonrisa.

—¿que te pasa Teme? ¿Disfrutas verme así?— le recrimino el rubio con molestia.

—No, solo me parece divertido que por fin tenemos algo en común—

—¿También a ti te gusta Hinata?— pregunto Ayame, atenta a la conversación de ambos jóvenes.

Naruto dejo caer sus manos y su mandíbula casi toca el piso ante el "mjm" que dio como respuesta Sasuke.

—Maldito Teme— murmuro cerrando los puños.

—Tranquilizate Naruto, no inicies una pelea con tu amigo, ademas quien debería molestarse es Hokage— Ayame evito la pelea.

Como si le hubiesen arrojado un balde de agua fría, Naruto alejo sus manos del cuello de Sasuke, era verdad ¿quien era el para molestarse?

—Sasuke-kun— exclamo emocionada Hinata al entrar al Ichiraku ramen y encontrarlo allí.

—Te ves hermosa, ¿ha pasado algo bueno para que sonrías así?— le pregunto Sasuke, hablando de mas, solo para enfurecer mas al rubio.

—¿Eh? No, nada en especial— respondió enrojeciendo ante el recuerdo de minutos atrás.— Yo vengo a invitarlos a mi casa esta noche, Teuchi-san y Ayame-san también están invitados—sonrío mirando alrededor fijando por fin su mirada en la persona que no había visto, Naruto.

—¿Es en serio Hinata-sama?— pregunto Ayame emocionada, soltando el cucharon— Sera mi primera vez en tu casa, ¿tengo que llevar algo? ¿que clase de ropa debo llevar?— se cuestionaba mas así misma.

—Es una fiesta sencilla, puedes llevar la ropa que gustes—

—¿Celebras algo en especial?— le dijo Sasuke sin borrar esa sonrisa divertida y ojos acusadores.

—¡Un bebe!— exclamo Ayame— Vas a tener un bebe y por eso harán la fiesta— dedujo la castaña, dando saltos.

—No— negó con las manos— no es eso, no por el momento— concluyo— Naruto...— se dirigió finalmente al chico que se había mantenido cabizbajo— Hay un lugar al que me gustaría que vengas conmigo—

Los ojos azules del rubio se iluminaron esperanzados, esta era su oportunidad, ella por fin quería hablar con él, era ahora o nunca. Se puso en pie y la siguió, dejando su ramen intacto.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la cima de la montaña donde están esculpidos los rostros de los Hokages.

—¿Recuerdas que me trajiste a este lugar cuando me pediste oficialmente que fuera tu novia?— pregunto Hinata recordando sus momentos con el rubio.

—Si, lo recuerdo, ese día tu me entregaste una nueva bufanda, una que aun conservo—

—Sabes, ahora que recuerdo nunca te di las gracias—

—¿De que hablas Hinata? ¿Que tendría de bueno para que debas agradecerme? Solo soy un idiota que cometió tantos errores y te he lastimado tanto— bajo el tono de su voz casi en un susurro lastimero.

—Si— afirmo ella— me lastimaste muchisimo ¿pero quien soy yo para criticar tus acciones? Tu solo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste para ayudar a tu amiga— respondio ella acercandose mas a Naruto— Pero...— se acerco mas hasta apoyar una de sus manos en el hombro del rubio y con la otra le acaricio la mejilla— Eres muy importante para mi, has sido mi motivación y ejemplo a seguir, te he admirado durante mucho tiempo, por eso quiero agradecerte, me enseñaste a nunca rendirme, ni retroceder a mi palabra, ese es el camino ninja que elegimos, también quiero agradecerte por dejarme ir, por ti...— susurro, viendo a Naruto presionar los ojos al cerrarlos— por ti, por tu valentía me esforcé en dar lo mejor de ti, gracias a tu ejemplo y fue por ti que encontré ese lugar que puedo llamar hogar—

—No sigas...— suplico conteniendo las lagrimas, le dolía, tanto que parecía que un hueco se formaba en su pecho siendo tallado con fuego.

—Te ame tanto que estuve dispuesta a quedarme toda la vida a tu lado, pero ahora tengo a alguien por quien daría la vida por verlo sonreír— confeso feliz— perdoname por no amarte hasta el ultimo día de mi vida, pero sin saber cuando... él se adueño de todo el amor que puedo dar— Naruto por mas que trato las traicioneras lagrimas escaparon, aun así no se atrevió a mirarla— A ti te conservare siempre como el recuerdo de mi primer amor, no puedo guardarte rencor, porque siempre fuiste y seras especial para mi, el Héroe de Konoha y de todo el mundo ninja, fue primero mi héroe, gracias por todo Naruto— lo abrazo sintiendo como el cuerpo del rubio se tensaba y estremecía por los sollozos incontenibles.

—No quiero aceptar que no puedo estar contigo, Hinata, te amo mas de lo crees, no quiero resignarme a dejarte ir, no quiero, me niego— exclamo casi a gritos de rabia y resentimiento.

—Naruto... toma todo el tiempo que necesites para asimilarlo, pero en verdad puedo asegurarte que no cambiare de opinión, eres simpático, lindo y gracioso, sé que Sakura podrá admirar esas cualidades y atesorarlas, solo necesitan tiempo—

—No te vayas aun...— le pidió al sentir como el calor femenino se distanciaba.

—Siempre seras bienvenido en mi casa— se alejo de el sosteniendo levemente la mano masculina entre sus finos dedos— Como amiga siempre estaré para escucharte—soltó la mano, mientras Naruto sintió flaquear sus piernas, haciéndolo colapsar, quedando de rodillas en al árido suelo.

—Perdoname Hinata— suplico sintiendo como su interior enloquecía de tristeza.

_**Ya basta Naruto, dejala ir**_

dijo con lastima Kurama, toda esa bruma que atormentaba a Naruto lo estaba afectando también.

_**Tiene derecho a ser feliz**_

insistió el zorro.

_Ella es todo lo que tengo y se esta yendo frente a mis ojos... maldición, no tengo el derecho para detenerla._

Confeso a Kurama, con un desgarrador sentimiento de culpa.

Hinata le dedico una ultima sonrisa antes de marcharse, dejándolo allí sumido en todo lo quería hacer y no debía.

—Hinata— le grito al verla lejos de él— Solo responde una ultima cosa...—pidió desde la lejanía —¿Estas segura que seras feliz con él?— se atrevió a preguntar sabiendo que la respuesta le dolería, espero unos segundo que le parecieron eternos, hasta que con una maravillosa sonrisa ella lo miro confiada.

—Ya soy mas feliz de lo que jamas imagine—

tal como imagino el rubio la respuesta le quemo las entrañas.

...

...

...

Ino esperaba ansiosa la llegada de Hinata, las ansias por saber si podría casarse la estaban desesperando, Sai la veía pasearse de un extremo a otro dentro de la floristería, incluso Tenten y Rock Lee estaban estresados al verla moverse impaciente.

—Ya Ino, Hina-chan vendrá pronto— comento Tenten, poniéndose en pie.

—¿Y si el sexto se negó? ¿y si me expone como castigo?— decía alarmada la rubia.

—Ino...— le llamo Sai con tranquilidad — Kakashi-sensei no haría algo así, solo debemos esperar—

—Así es Ino-chan, Kakashi-sensei no puede oponerse ante la llama de la juventud, es amigo de Gai-sensei, por lo tanto comparten las mismas ideologías—

—Hinata— exclamo Tenten haciendo que Ino corriera a abrazar a la morena que recién ingresaba.

—¿Entonces?— pregunto Ino inquieta.

—deben estar listos, esta noche, en mi casa, a las 9:00pm— indico Hinata, viendo como Ino saltaba de la emoción.

—Eres un amor Hinata, ¿como podre pagarte esto?—

—Solo no llegues tarde a tu boda— Ino abrazo a Hinata y luego volvió al lado de Sai, sin dejar de gritar emocionada.— Tenten, me gustaría que me acompañes, también debemos ir por Temari y Hanabi—

Tenten asintió, entregando a Metal en los brazos de Rock Lee.

—Se bueno con papá, mamá tiene que ir a una misión. ¿de acuerdo?— se despedía de su pequeño retoño la castaña, el pequeño pelinegro solo sonreía y balbuceaba.

Las chicas salieron de la floristería dejando a Ino muy feliz.

...

...

...

Horas mas tarde, las chicas suspiraban cansadas pero satisfechas por su arduo trabajo, fue toda una locura decorar el jardín de la casa de los Hatake, para adaptarla para la boda, pensaron que sería imposible, pero gracias a que Hanabi prácticamente obligo a Ko y Tokuma para ayudar, lograron terminar justo a tiempo.

—Que bueno que traje al flojo de Shikamaru— comento Temari, dando sorbo a su refresco.

—Oye, estoy aquí— respondió aburrido el Nara.— mujer problemática— agrego casi en un murmuro que ella pudo escuchar a la perfección.

—Te falta ir a casa y traer la ropa que usaremos— le indico Temari con una mirada feroz que lo hizo sentir un escalofrío de miedo, que solo le permitió asentir.

No se atrevía a hablar mas, en ese estado de embarazo se encontraba mas sensible era capaz de mandarlo a volar con su abanico por una mala mirada.

...

...

...

Todas las amistades de Ino estaban en la casa de los Hatake, esperando que la ceremonia diera inicio, Hinata estaba con la rubia, dándole los últimos toques en maquillaje.

—Sai aun no viene—

—Tranquila, aun faltan 20 minutos, seguro esta terminando de vestirse— dijo Tenten alcanzándole el ramo de flores.

—¿Piensas que huira?— se burlo Temari.

—¡Oh por Kami! ¿crees que tuvo miedo y huyo?— pregunto alarmada.

—No, Ino, relájate, respira profundo, estoy segura que Sai viene en camino— intento calmarla Hinata.

—Hinata, ¿puedes venir un momento?— pregunto Kakashi tras la puerta.

Ella salio, dejando a la futura novia en manos de Tenten y Temari.

—¿Ino y Sai están listos ya?—

—estamos esperando a que Sai aparezca, enviare a Ko a buscarlo—

después de las 10:30 pm, todos los presentes salieron en busca de Sai, pues Ko no tuvo ningún resultado en su búsqueda, Ino lloraba a mares en la habitación que Hinata le presto para vestirse, Temari se disculpaba una y otra vez por haber hecho ese comentario de mala suerte.

Llegada la madrugada, los invitados se fueron a sus casas, solo Ko, Tokuma, Shikamaru, Rock Lee y Kakashi continuaron buscando al novio.

Pero aun con 4 poseedores del Byakugan no lograron encontrarlo, al menos no dentro y las cercanías de Konoha.

—Huyo— se lamento entre lagrimas Ino, apretando el ramo de flores en sus manos.

Hinata intento por todos los medios posibles tranquilizarla, diciéndole que en su embarazo temprano le haría mal deprimirse de esa forma.

Paso una semana en la que no habían rastro de Sai, Kakashi empezó a preocuparse pues tampoco estaban Naruto y Sasuke, envío escuadrones Anbu en busca de los tres chicos, incluso alerto a los demás Kages para que le dieran cualquier información de esos tres.

...

...

...

Ino seguía deprimida, pero aun así daba su mejor sonrisa en la floristería, el tiempo empezaba a pasar y tarde o temprano le tocaría enfrentar a su madre y darle la noticia que seria madre, pero que el padre huyo.

Sakura llego como lo hacia cada tres días a comprar flores para decorar su casa, El tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Ino le hizo darse cuenta que algo anda mal, no solo estaba pálida, también tenia unas ojeras enormes y el rostro se le veía mas delgado.

—¿Ino estas bien?— pregunto al acercarse al recibidor donde se encontraba la rubia arreglando un hermoso ramo.

—Sakura, eres tu, bienvenida— la saludo —¿lo mismo de siempre?— pregunto por su pedido.

—¿Te sientes bien Ino?— volvió a preguntarle.

—No— suspiro dejando el arreglo listo a un lado.

—Puedes decirme que pasa, te ves terrible—

—Te lo diré, de todas forma todos se enteraran tarde o temprano, estoy embarazada— los ojos de Sakura brillaron, Ino no supo identificar si era de alegría o espanto— Pero el padre de mi hijo decidió huir el día de la boda—

—¡Espera!— frunció el ceño, ante la información recibida— ¿ibas a casarte?— Ino asintió— ¿sin mi? ¿planeaste tu boda y ni siquiera me invitaste?— le reprocho Sakura.

—de todo lo que acabo de decir, ¿eso es lo único que escuchaste?—

—Lo siento, es solo que...— se detuvo, no llego para discutir, lo mejor era cambiar el tema— ¿Entonces vas a tener al bebe tu sola?—

—Pues si, es lo lógico, yo me embarace, por lo tanto seré madre y las madres cuidan a sus hijos—

—Hace poco me encontré con Genma, pregunto por ti, al parecer esta interesado, ¿porque no sales con él?—

—¿De que hablas Frente? ¿Acaso enloqueciste? ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que acabo de decirte?— le cuestiono irritada por el comentario fuera de lugar— ¡Oh! Espera, ¿Acaso tu estas proponiéndome que salga con Genma, para que el se haga cargo de mi bebe?— pregunto dudosa la rubia.

—Piénsalo Ino, si Sai huyo, sera difícil para ti criarlo por tu cuenta, seras la comidilla de la Aldea, van a denigrarte por tener un hijo sin estar casada— intento exponer su punto.

—¡Estas loca Frente! Yo no pienso casarme con alguien que no quiero solo para evitarme una vergüenza, si Sai se fue es su problema, eso no va a detenerme para cuidar de mi bebe ¿que clase de madre seria si no puedo enseñarle valentía desde ahora?— le cuestiono con las manos en las caderas— La aldea se puede ir al demonio con sus estúpidos complejos y criticas, yo cuidare a mi bebe sola, no necesito que otro hombre venga a suplir la presencia del padre solo para vivir cómodamente—

—Ino...— susurro, sintiendo un golpe a su orgullo con cada palabra de la rubia.

—Lo siento Sakura, no quiero hablar contigo—

La peli-rosa salio de la floristería avergonzada, dejando a Ino un completo desastre emocional.

...

...

...

Kakashi estaba frustrado, dos semanas habían pasado ya, ni siquiera había ido a su casa por estar pendiente de esos tres tontos, estaba por gritar maldiciones y golpear su escritorio, cuando el azabache ingreso a su oficina con un pergamino.

—¡Sasuke!— exclamo sorprendido de verlo —¿Donde esta Naruto y Sai?— pregunto

—En sus casas supongo, ¿yo que voy a saber?— espeto molesto por la pregunta— vengo a dejarte el avance de mi misión.—

—Sai y Naruto desaparecieron desde hace dos semanas, los buscamos a los tres— explico Kakashi— En el bar dijeron que los vieron salir a los tres, pero luego de eso solo apareces tu—

Sasuke analizo las palabras de Kakashi, sorprendiéndose unos segundos al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—Mierda...— musito — dame un momento— le indico a Kakashi, abriendo un portal, luego otro, y así estuvo por varios minutos, gastando gran parte de su chakra hasta que en el décimo intento los encontró.

—¡Que diablos Sasuke!— le regaño Kakashi al ver a los dos chicos, sucios y delirantes.

—Larga historia— comento Sasuke sonriendo, mientras caía en el piso, agotado.

...

...

...

Por fin en su casa, Kakashi dio un largo suspiro después de dejar a Naruto y a Sai en manos de Tsunade, envío a un Anbu a avisarle a Ino que su prometido estaba vivo.

—Kakashi...— susurro Hinata, casi llorando al verlo después de dos largas semanas.

—Estoy en casa, cariño—

—Bienvenido— sonrío feliz, corriendo hasta él, le salto encima, haciendo que el la cargara — Te extrañe—

—¿Así? ¿Cuanto me extrañaste?— pregunto, dándole varios besos en el rostro.

Hinata le bajo esa molesta mascara, quería sentir la suavidad de los labios de su esposo sin interferencias, después de dos semanas su libido estaba por los cielos, y darse placer por si sola no era lo mismo, ademas le daba cierta pena tener que "tocarse"

Aun se encontraban en la entrada de la casa, Kakashi apenas y logro quitarse el calzado, su linda y tierna esposa, lo beso con tanta urgencia que lo encendió en un pestañeo.

—Veo que si me extrañaste— dijo sobre los labios de Hinata — Si vuelves a hacer eso no responderé por mis actos— le advirtió, mirándola con tanto deseo que sentía que su piel se derretía.

Hinata estaba mas que lista para ser llenada de la forma que a Kakashi se le antojara, sonrío de forma inocente antes de volver a unir sus labios en un beso mas demandante, quería indicarle a su esposo que no quería jugar, quería ir directo a la acción, la parte baja de su vientre estaba anhelante de sentirse llena.

Kakashi la restregó sobre su erección, escuchando ese sonido que lo prendía, un gemido lastimero broto de esos dulces labios, ella estaba ansiosa y desesperada por tenerlo dentro, pero habían sido dos duras semanas y no quería apagar ese fuego tan rápido, ademas cuando Hinata se ponía así de impaciente era mas divertido, le encantaba verla suplicar, que lo deseara hasta enloquecer.

La llevo en esa posición hasta la habitación, la dejo sobre la cama, mientras el empezó a quitarse el chaleco y la camisa.

—Quítate la ropa— le ordeno, a lo que ella de inmediato empezó quitarse todas las prendas.

Kakashi se sentía tan tentado a hacerla gritar de una fuerte embestida al ver ese inocente rostro esperando su premio, pero aun era muy pronto, debía ser fuerte, quería llevarla al limite.

—Abre las piernas—dijo al quedarse solo con su pantalón, tomo una silla y se sentó frente a la cama, viendo como ella le obedecía un poco dudosa — Quiero que te toques—

Hinata dudo y cerro levemente las piernas, no entendía a que venia esa petición— Quiero ver como te das placer tu sola, enciendeme...— susurro lo ultimo.

—Pero...— intento resistirse.

—Vamos cariño, quiero ver esos delicados dedos tocando mi lugar favorito ¿o prefieres dormir?— la chantajeo.

Hinata abrió las piernas despacio, dejando a la vista su completa anatomía sin ningún pudor, coloco una mano atrás para sostenerse en la cama, extendió mas las piernas y con su mano libre la llevo por sus pliegues que ya estaban empapados haciendo deslizar sus dedos con tanta facilidad, Kakashi seguía atento, la vista era magnifica, su erección se hacia cada vez mas grande y mas asfixiante, la escucho gemir quedito, y por todos los cielos quería lanzarsele encima, pero aun no, quería disfrutar mas.

Hinata se sentía expuesta, pero por alguna extraña razón ser observada no le molestaba como pensó, siguió tocando su clítoris de arriba a abajo con las yemas de dedos sintiendo como el placer la superaba, cada vez era mas delirante, tomo con su dedo medio y el indice ese hinchado botón moviéndolo en círculos, la sensación era fascinante, con solo sus dedos estaba a punto de chillar por el orgasmo que se avecinaba, seria pronto, pues sintió sus músculos tensarse y el hormigueo en su vagina acumularse en cada movimiento de sus dedos.

Hasta que por fin, soltó un gemido mas, cerrando de forma inconsciente las piernas, pero la mano de Kakashi en sus rodillas la hizo detenerse.

—Aun no te he dicho que las cierres— le advirtió con la voz ronca— coloco las manos en los muslos de la morena, haciéndola subir las piernas, para poder tener mayor acceso y pasar la lengua saboreando esos vestigios del orgasmo reciente, siguió lamiendo al escucharla disfrutar, introdujo dos dedos en esa gloriosa cavidad sin dejar de presionar y deslizar la lengua sobre el clítoris, ella arqueo la espalda y aferro ambas manos a los laterales de la cabeza de su esposo, enredando los mechones grises en sus dedos, Kakashi se dedico a penetrarla mas rápido con sus dedos, mientras ella no lo soltaba, presionaba mas la cabeza de él, mientras movía las caderas imitando el movimiento de las embestidas.

Otro orgasmo la hizo dar un leve grito, Kakashi se levanto con una enorme sonrisa por haber disfrutado ese sabor en su boca, saco los dedos de la cavidad femenina para lamerlos.

—Kakashi...— susurro ella con dificultad por los jadeos, su cuerpo se sentía tan caliente, deseaba mas, él lo sabia, no eran necesarias las palabras para adivinar que su mujer aun quería mas.

¿Y quien era el para negárselo?

—¿Quieres mas Hinata?— le pregunto sacando su erección y sobando por encima de los pliegues femeninos, ella asintió varias veces alzándose para rodear con sus brazos el cuello de Kakashi, lo necesitaba tan dentro de ella en ese momento.

La puso de pie, sin dejar que ella se soltara de su cuello, tras la espalda de ella, hizo una serie de sellos, para crear un clon.

—¿Que?— cuestiono asustada al ver otro Kakashi tras de ella.

—Solo dejate llevar —le dijo su esposo, levantándola por los muslos, haciendo que su erección apenas y rozara la intimidad de la morena.

—Vas a gozar mucho esta noche— agrego el clon, acariciándole la cintura y besándole los hombros.

—Mi cuerpo no podrá soportarlos a ambos— se quejo con miedo.

—Solo relajate...— le susurro Kakashi acomodándola para penetrarla.

Lentamente hundió toda su palpitante y caliente erección en su esposa, hacienda gemir en el proceso, siguió besándola y penetrándola con calma.

—Mas rápido— pidió ella embelesada por las embestidas.

—Con calma...—

El clon siguió acariciando la espalda de Hinata, hasta tocarle el trasero y dar un par de palmadas enrojeciendo un poco la zona, pero lejos de quejarse eso solo la hizo mojarse aun mas, Kakashi salio de interior, permitiendo al clon rozar la intimidad para llenarse de esos abundantes fluidos, presiono un poco con el glande en su trasero, haciendo leves círculos que le causaban escalofríos.

—No... yo... mmmm... no— se vio obligada a callar cuando de nuevo Kakashi sello los labios con los de ella.

El clon la sostuvo por los muslos, para permitir que Kakashi acomodara de nuevo la erección en ese interior tan estrecho, la levanto para luego hacerla caer de golpe, introduciéndose de forma violenta, callando los gemidos en su boca. Siguió besándola un rato mas, jugando con las lenguas , intensificando cada vez mas los besos que solo parecían incinerar su cuerpos por el deseo tan desmesurado que yacía en ellos.

Poco a poco el clon llevaba con sus dedos los fluidos que goteaban en la unión de la pareja, los llevaba hasta la entrada mas estrecha para tener el desliz necesario, Kakashi volvio a moverse de forma lenta, muy lenta, permitiendo que el clon introdujera un dedo.

—Tengo que prepararte antes, solo intenta relajarte, vas a disfrutarlo, te lo aseguro— le indico Kakashi, haciendo una señal con la cabeza al clon para meter un segundo dedo que hizo tensarse a Hinata, el placer por ser invadida lentamente en vagina se empezaba a mezclar con la sensación de tener esos dos dedos en su trasero, apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Kakashi, estaba nerviosa e incomoda, pero aun así no deseaba parar.

Los dedos empezaron a moverse lento, al ritmo de las embestidas de Kakashi.

—¿Quieres que me detenga?— pregunto Kakashi divertido, Hinata levanto el rostro entendiendo que no lo haría, solo pregunto para hacerla ver que ya no tenia importancia lo que ella dijera.

Los dedos salieron de su trasero, dando paso al glande que se arremolinaba lentamente intentado entrar, apenas ingreso un centímetro y grito, apretando sus nalgas en consecuencia.

Kakashi le beso el cuello, sin soltarla por las piernas, estaba siendo doblemente penetrada y esa segunda erección le estaba causando dolor.

—No te resistas o dolerá— le advirtió Kakashi, dando el "ok" al clon para continuar hundiéndose.

Hinata se aferro a los hombros de Kakashi y los araño tan profundo como el dolor le hacia actuar, estaba totalmente llena, su cuerpo temblaba ante las nuevas sensaciones.

—No se muevan— les pidió jadeando intentando sostenerse de ambos.

Kakashi no hizo caso y empezó un sutil movimiento con sus caderas, mientras el clon seguía solo con la mitad de aquella jugosa erección dentro del trasero de la morena

—Lo siento, pero ya no resisto mas— se excuso Kakashi al embestirla con un poco mas de fuerza, lo que hacia se la erección del clon también deslizara en su interior.

Bastaron unos minutos, para que se dejara llevar y tanto Kakashi como el clon lograra dar las estocadas con fuerza, cada vez mas profundo, haciendo que ella gritara una y otra vez, los gemidos sutiles se fueron al carajo en cada vaivén, ya no sabia si estaba despierta o un delicioso sueño.

Kakashi y el clon se movían en una sincronía mas que perfecta haciendo que Hinata se volviera adicta a esas sensaciones.

—Mas...— exclamo haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás.

Nunca imagino sentir mas placer del que ya conocía, sin duda Kakashi Hatake era todo un semental, sus pechos enormes se restregaban en el pecho de Kakashi, haciendo que sus sensibles pezones enviaran sensaciones electrizantes por todo su cuerpo, los tres estaban cubiertos por una capa de sudor que indicaba el empeño que se había puesto cada Kakashi.

El tercer orgasmo de Hinata fue tan placentero que encorvo la espalda y arrugo los dedos de sus pies ante las contracciones en su vientre.

El clon termino llenando de semen el interior de su trasero, pero Kakashi... el tenia otros planes, hizo desaparecer al clon, para colocar a Hinata en el piso, la hizo inclinarse, hasta que el vientre quedo sobre el mueble frente a la cama, de nuevo volvió a hundirse en ella, sintiendo como ese interior se seguía apretando por el orgasmo reciente, disfruto las apretadas paredes vaginales, hasta que el también se corrió en el interior de su esposa.

La levanto al estilo princesa, llevándola al baño.

—señora Hatake, necesita un baño, antes de continuar— le sonrío, al verla mas sonrojada que nunca, con el flequillo pegado en la frente por el sudor acumulado

...

...

...

**Mas tarde, ese mismo día.**

El ruido en la cocina hizo que Kakashi se levantara, ¿que podría estar haciendo su esposa a las 3:00 am ? Tallo sus ojos, estaba realmente cansado, se vacío en el interior de Hinata al menos 4 veces, ¿Como es que ella pudo levantarse después de esa sesión de sexo tan salvaje?

Se quedo en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, observándola de un lado a otro, sacando platos, latas, sobres, verduras.

Se veía tan sensual con esa blusa de tirantes que se pegaba a las curvas y que decir de esa diminuta tanga que hacia resaltar ese bonito trasero.

Se acerco al verla mezclar una serie de cosas en un tazón enorme.

—¿Que comes?— le pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Quiere probar?— ofreció una cucharada— esta delicioso—

—¿Que es?— le cuestiono viendo el fondo del tazón.

—Son salchichas con crema batida— le explico como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. Kakashi la miro de nuevo al ver como saboreaba cada cucharada.

—¿Y eso?— apunto al otro plato.

—Es ramen instantáneo con Ketchup, mayonesa, pepino y mango rallado—

—¿En serio vas comer eso?— se sorprendió al verla comer del ramen.

—Tiene razón, creo que añadiré algo de picante— contesto comiendo de ambos platos.

Kakashi retiro los platos y le toco la frente y luego la suya, para comprobar que no tuviera temperatura.

—Perdoname Hinata, al parecer fui mas allá de lo que debía, y enloquecí tu sentido del gusto— dijo serio y preocupado.—voy a llevarte al hospital, esto no es normal, lo lamento tanto si es por mi culpa, pero encontraremos una solución—

—¿Puedo llevar el ramen?— pregunto, obteniendo una mirada desaprobatoria por su esposo— ok. No—

...

...

...

—¿Entonces que tiene Hinata?— pregunto Kakashi en el consultorio de Tsunade.

—Dime Hinata ¿has presentado otros síntomas extraños?— se dirigió a la morena con los resultados de los exámenes en su mano.

—Lady Tsunade, no hay nada de que preocuparse, estoy bien, solo tuve el antojo de comer un bocadillo en la madrugada, eso es todo— se defendió la morena.

—Responde con un movimiento de tu cabeza a cada pregunta que te haré— le indico Tsunade haciendo que Kakashi se tensara, pensando lo peor— ¿cansancio? ¿Antojos? ¿aumento de libido? ¿Hambre a cualquier hora?— Hinata asintió a todas las preguntas.

—¿Todo esta bien?— pregunto turbado Kakashi viendo la cara de Tsunade— ¿Sobrevivirá?—

—Lo siento Kakashi, al parecer tendrás que despedirte pronto...—

—¡¿Que?!— exclamo levantándose de la silla —¿Va a morir?— le pregunto asustado y abrumado.

—Callate, dejame terminar— le grito— tendrás que despedirte de tu vida tranquila, Hinata tiene tres semanas de embarazos, felicidades serán padres— sonrío la rubia, viendo como ambos estaban asombrados.

—¿Un hijo?¿Voy a ser papá?— se preguntaba así mismo, volviendo su mirada a Hinata— Tu...¿Ya lo sabias?— pregunto viéndola tan serena y sonriente.

—Lo supuse, pero quería confirmarlo cuando estuviéramos juntos— confeso.

—Por Kami, Hinata, vamos a tener un bebe— la abrazo emocionado sin poder creérselo— ¿el bebe esta bien? ¿Es niño o niña?— le cuestiono a Tsunade.

—Es muy pronto para saberlo, pero si, el bebe esta bien, ahora váyanse, quiero dormir un poco— les dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa, ella también se sentía complacida por que el tratamiento dio resultado antes de lo esperado.

Kakashi no podía ser mas feliz, se llevo a su esposa entre sus brazos, no la dejo poner mas los pies al piso, desde que llegaron la acostó a su lado y se durmió abrazándola, acariciándole el vientre, no podía creer que una vida se estaba gestando, un bebe, su hijo.

.

.

.

_Por cierto, si para quienes siguen esta historia y quieren leer mas Kakahina, tengo otras historias, pueden seguirme en Wattpad, allí me encuentran con el nombre de usuario: mairim89, también pueden unirse al grupo en Facebook, se llama: **KakahinaLovers**_


	38. cap37

...37...

"Entre mas problemas enfrentemos juntos, mas fuertes son nuestros lazos"

—Hatake Kakashi—

...

...

...

—¿Y bien?— pregunto Kakashi con una enorme sonrisa difícil de disimular aun con la mascara.

—Solo se que desaparecimos— respondió Sai, sosteniendo su cabeza aun abrumado.

— Fue culpa del Teme, Kakashi-sensei, el nos abandono en ese lugar— grito Naruto.

—¡Sai!— entro Ino dispuesta a golpearlo, pero verlo en esa condición tan lamentable desisto— ¿que ocurrió?—

—Perdóname belleza, no fue intencional— confeso Sai, mirando a Sasuke.

—Habla ya, todos queremos saber— le indico Kakashi.

—Bien— respondió el azabache dando un enorme suspiro— Hace dos semanas luego de que Hinata se tomara las molestias de invitarnos a su casa, nos encontramos con Sai, luego llego Naruto, me enfade y bueno, ya saben el resto— resumió Sasuke, dejando a todos con mas preguntas y ninguna respuesta formal de su parte.

—Creo que sera mejor contar mi versión— opino Sai, al ver el ceño fruncido de Ino, quien era obvio necesitaba respuestas de su desaparición— Como dijo Sasuke me junte con ellos en Ichiraku ramen, yo estaba nervioso así que Sasuke sugirió que un trago de sake calmaría mis nervios, acepte, así que fuimos a un bar mientras Naruto aparecía para irnos juntos—

—¿A donde te habías ido?— pregunto Kakashi a Naruto, interrumpiendo el relato de Sai.

—Tuve algunas cosas que hacer— respondió cabizbajo.

—Fue a hablar con Hinata— agrego Sai, haciendo que Kakashi frunciera el ceño, preguntándose que tenia que hablar el rubio con su esposa.— Por lo que pude comprender, ella lo rechazo— Kakashi se sorprendió al tener la respuesta, Naruto quiso golpear a Sai por no amarrar su bocota—¿que? Te la pasaste llorando porque ella te dijo que ya no te quería— se explico Sai viendo la cara de enfado de Naruto—

—Si, estos dos idiotas empezaron a llorar y a ponerse muy molestos— intervino Sasuke, retomando el relato— Naruto empezó a decir que casarse era una porquería, se quejo de su vida y muchas otras cosas hasta que por el alcohol Sai empezó a verse afectado por la charlatanería del dobe—

—¡Oye!— se quejo Naruto— No estaba hablando charlatanería, nosotros no somos los culpables de desaparecer, fue culpa de Sasuke— lo señalo el rubio, haciendo que el mencionado solo girara el rostro sin un indice de arrepentimiento.

—es cierto, Sasuke abrió un portal y nos empujo— lo secundo Sai.

—Hmp— chasqueo la lengua Sasuke.

—¿Entonces tu los enviaste a otra dimensión por dos semanas, solo porque te estaban molestando?— pregunto Kakashi incrédulo pero divertido.

—Los tres estuvimos en esa dimensión, después de un rato les dije que era de volver, ellos fueron los tontos por no seguirme y quedarse atrapados— se defendió Sasuke.

—¿Y como se suponía que lo haríamos Teme si estábamos inconscientes?— reclamo Naruto.

—El nos metió en un Genjutsu que nos hizo dormir— confeso Sai, mirando con cierto reproche al Uchiha.

—¡¿Que demonios esta mal contigo Sasuke?!— pregunto por fin Ino, que se había mantenido atenta al relato de los tres.

—Yo también estaba un poco ebrio y pensé que salieron junto conmigo al momento que abrí el otro portal— se defendió.— cuando desperté al siguiente día en mi casa, asumí que ellos se habían ido a sus casa, así que yo me fui a continuar con mi misión— se explico.

—Ya veo, por eso, lo recordaste hasta que llegaste a dar el reporte— concluyo Kakashi, ante la situación tan insólita.

—Maldito Uchiha, por tu culpa yo creí que mi Sai...— dijo Ino, sintiéndose un poco culpable con el padre de su bebe— ¿Entonces no querías huir?— le pregunto.

—¿Como puedes pensar eso? Pasamos todo este tiempo tratando de regresar, por un momento creí que Sai me abandonaría, estaba muy firme con encontrar la manera de regresar contigo— intervino Naruto, haciendo que los ojos de Ino se llenaran de lagrimas.

—Yo no podría abandonarte así por así, eres importante para mi— confeso Sai, sintiendo como su cuerpo era apretado por los brazos de Ino que no paraba de llorar.

El ambiente se volvió cálido gracias a la pareja que se volvía a reunir, Naruto sonrío feliz de verlos juntos de nuevo y Sasuke, bueno, el siguió viendo hacia la ventana como si lo que sucedía en su torno no tenia nada que ver con él.

—Buen día, chicos— escucharon la dulce voz, mirando a la puerta de la habitación.

—Hola preciosa— sonrío Sasuke con picardía al ver a Hinata ingresando con la bata blanca sobre su ropa y lo que pudo deducir como los expedientes de los dos pacientes a su lado.

Naruto bajo la cabeza respondiendo a su saludo con la voz mas baja y dolida que nunca, Kakashi no le presto atención, lo único que sus orbes oscuras tenían en la mira era a Sasuke y en su mente retumbando la forma tan atrevida de hablarle a su esposa. ¿Desde cuando Sasuke tenia esa confianza con su Hinata?

—Seré su doctora a cargo, pero no se preocupen pronto saldrán de aquí, Sai y Naruto solo deben descansar un poco y Sasuke, solo debo estabilizar tu red de chakra— comento cerrando los expedientes en sus manos.

—¡Espera!— exclamo Kakashi, al verla acercarse a Sasuke que permanecía sentado en una de las camillas—¿Vas a hacerlo tu? ¿Donde esta Tsunade?— pregunto acercándose a su esposa.

Hinata lo miro confundida no entendía a que venia el comentario, ella era doctora, lo mas normal era atender pacientes, pero en entrecejo de Kakashi y la forma que se veía tan tenso y molesto la descoloco.

—Lady Tsunade esta en una junta con el personal nuevo, y si, yo me haré cargo de esta habitación— respondió de forma amable, dejando a la vista el chakra azul saliendo de sus palmas, colocándolas a la altura de la espalda y el pecho de Sasuke.

Kakashi veía la escena un poco aterrado, en un impulso tomo a Hinata entre sus brazos cargándola al estilo princesa, dejando a todos los presentes extrañados por la actitud.

—Por Kami, Hinata, te pedí que te quedaras en casa, no puedes hacer este tipo de cosas, es muy arriesgado— le decía a ella ignorando la presencia de los demás— no puedo permitirlo, te llevare a casa—

La risa de Ino se escucho por toda la habitación, haciendo que todos quedaran aun mas confundidos.

—Kakashi-sensei, es tan lindo— soltó Ino viendo a la pareja— Desearía que mi Sai me cuidara de esa forma—

—Kakashi— le llamo Sasuke— entendemos que es tu esposa, pero dejala hacer su trabajo— espeto molesto.

—no te preocupes, le diré a Tsunade que venga ella misma a atenderlos— respondió el peli-gris.

—Kakashi-san...— le llamo entre risitas Hinata que aun seguía en los brazos de su esposo— No va a pasar nada malo, aun puedo hacer esto, puedo asegurarle que todo estará bien— poco a poco se soltó del agarre de su esposo, quien a un no estaba convencido.

—Es verdad, estar embarazada no significa estar discapacitada— agrego Ino, quien contemplo la cara de sorpresa de los tres chicos.

—Tu...— musito Naruto con un nudo en su garganta, no dijo mas, aunque quisiera su voz no saldría.

En cuanto Hinata termino de atender a Sasuke se dirigió a Sai y Naruto para revisar su condición con el chakra de sus manos, momento que Kakashi aprovecho para acercarse a Sasuke y susurrarle: —Vuelves a decirle algo cariñoso a mi esposa y te juro que te mandare a una misión de por vida—

Sasuke, cerro los ojos y asintió, mostrando una ladina sonrisa.

...

...

...

Días después se llevo a cabo la boda de Ino, para entonces ya nada fue improvisado, la rubia logro tener la boda de ensueño que imagino, sus amigas Hinata, Temari, Tenten y Hanabi con gusto le ayudaron para organizar todo según sus altas expectativas.

En la recepción, después de dar el tan anhelado "si" Sakura apareció en la boda a dar su presente, Ino no le había enviado invitación, pero de igual forma se presento para hacer las paces con su amiga, pero para su mala suerte, la rubia acepto el regalo, mas no las disculpas, se sentía mal por tratarla así, pero en realidad era consciente que Sakura necesitaba un escarmiento, pues todas las acciones de la peli-rosa eran un desastre y ella como su única amiga le daría una lección , no seria como Naruto que en vez de ayudarla la mimo, no eso, si no iba con Ino.

Triste y cabizbaja dispuesta a retirarse Sakura vio cerca de la entrada a Sasuke hablando con Lee, cargando al pequeño Metal, se detuvo a ver la escena sintiéndose mal por no haber sido madura en aquel momento, si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo y cambiar sus tontas acciones, ahora ese niño que esta en brazos de Sasuke seria el hijo de ambos, pero no, su intento por ponerlo celoso fracaso terminando en un embarazo no deseado, arrastrando en su desgracia al chico que siempre creyó en ella, Naruto, quien ahora veía desde la distancia al amor de su vida siendo feliz con otro.

La bruma cayo sobre Sakura, meditando todo lo que ha hecho durante ese año, viendo como arruino la vida de otros y como ha destrozado la suya, Ino tenia mucha razón, era solo una caprichosa e inmadura. Mirando a su alrededor de nuevo sintió tanta nostalgia ¿Que había hecho?

Ya no podía retroceder el tiempo, tampoco arreglar las cosas a como eran antes, aunque ya había firmado el divorcio con Naruto, de nada servia, el ya no podía regresar con Hinata, y aunque ella renuncio a su papel como madre, dando toda potestad sobre su hijo a Lee y Tenten, no sentía ninguna paz, a diario se preguntaba ¿que se sentiría darle un abrazo a su hijo? ¿Que expresión habrá puesto la primera vez que alguien lo mimo?

Vio a Tenten acercarse a Lee, observo detenidamente como el pequeño Metal se lanzaba emocionado a los brazos de la castaña, si tan solo ella hubiese sido un poco mas madura, ese niño ahora estaría sonriendo acunado en sus brazos.

Sasuke se alejo un poco, hasta la mesa del banquete, decidida se acerco a él, por lo menos quería disculparse y porque no, quizá había una mínima posibilidad de rescatar algo entre ellos.

—Sasuke...— le llamo, colocando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja en una acción nerviosa.

—Hmp— fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

—La novia se ve hermosa ¿no crees?— intento hacer conversación, notando como Sasuke dejaba a la vista una hermosa sonrisa que ella nunca antes vio, su corazón palpito como loco.

—No lo creo, hay alguien que opaca a la novia— dijo, mirándola por fin, el pulso de Sakura se acelero aun mas, esa mirada tan intensa sobre ella, la hizo sacudirse internamente. ¿Acaso se refería a ella?

—Ni siquiera lo intenta y resplandece en cualquier lugar— siguió Sasuke, dirigiendo su mirada al frente, dando un mordisco a un onigiri.

Sakura siguió la dirección a donde él veía, Ino estaba cerca, pero también había alguien mas.

...Hinata...

susurro mentalmente, allí estaba la morena, sonriendo junto a Kakashi, que no la dejaba sola en ningún momento.

—¿Quien es la chica que resplandece mas que cualquiera?— se atrevió a preguntar, temiendo la respuesta, pero su raciocinio le decía que era algo imposible.

—De haber vuelto, cuando te casaste con el dobe, quizás ahora la historia seria diferente— musito Sasuke sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la morena, que en ese momento al sentirse observada, miro hasta donde ellos se encontraban, saludando con una sonrisa.

Sakura observo las expresiones de Sasuke, en cuanto Hinata le sonrío, el automáticamente correspondió el gesto, incluso pudo jurar que vio un leve sonrojo en el rostro del Uchiha.

—Kakashi...— dijo llamando la atención de Sasuke— se ve muy feliz con Hinata, al final mi boda con Naruto, sirvió para que esos dos sean felices juntos— rio nerviosa Sakura, intentando encontrarle lo positivo a toda esa situación.

—Hmp— Sasuke volvió de nuevo su vista a Hinata

—No creo que sea correcto mirar de esa forma a una mujer casada— comento Sakura incomoda por la atención que el azabache le ponía a la azabache.

—Como si eso me importara— bufo con sorna, dejando a Sakura descolocada con su comentario.

—¿No hablas en serio?— el no respondió, tampoco la miro— Sasuke, yo me divorcie de Naruto para intentar... ya sabes, quizás podamos ser amigos tu y yo— confeso nerviosa.

—No me interesa— se alejo de ella, para ir con Naruto, no necesitaba dramas innecesarios en su vida, menos con ella.

Ignorada y humillada, Sakura se alejo de la celebración.

...

...

...

**Cinco meses después.**

Kakashi estaba vagando por las calles de Konoha, junto a tres clones y Pakkun, buscando un restaurante abierto que le proporcionara todo lo que necesitaba para calmar los antojos de su esposa, si porque ella deseaba comer dangos y barbacoa, todo a las dos de la mañana y de restaurantes en específicos, pero como era de esperarse, esos lugares ya habían cerrado, así que Kakashi, regreso a su casa, con la intención de convencer a Hinata de darle lo que quería pero cocinado por él.

—¿Donde están?— pregunto Hinata lanzándose sobre Kakashi cuando el apenas y lograba cerrar la puerta.

—Todos los restaurantes están cerrados, busque por toda Konoha, pero no encontré nada, pero...— dijo, al ver como los ojos perlas empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas— tengo una mejor opción, puedo cocinar todo lo que quieras para ti, no sabrá igual que esos lugares, pero prometo que sera comestible—

Hinata se lo pensó un poco, pero eran mas grandes sus ansias por devorar la comida, así que termino aceptando, Kakashi la dejo en la sala, pues ella tenia prohibido ingresar a la cocina, los olores le revolvían el estomago y ese era el punto principal por el que no había cocinado desde el inicio, para evitar que la casa se llenara de olores y así ella no vomitaría, pero he aquí, se encontraba dando su mejor esfuerzo, para cocinar todo lo mas rápido posible y así no dejar que los olores de la cocina se filtraran por completo en la sala.

Después de un par de minutos salio con los bocadillos para su esposa, poniéndolos frente a ella, la miro feliz, pues a ella parecían brillarle los ojos emocionada por probar todo, lo primero que hizo fue devorar los dangos casi de un bocado, luego relamió sus labios al ver la barbacoa frente a ella, tomando con los palillos cada bocado, se detuvo por un segundo con ojitos de cachorrito a Kakashi.

—¿Pasa algo?¿Quieres mas dangos?— pregunto ante la reacción de Hinata.

—quiero comer arroz y un poco de pescado— confeso con esa mirada que la hacia ver tan inocente y desprotegida.

—Con gusto lo prepare mañana para ti, ahora es mejor que solo comas eso— le indico, viendo la hora, eran casi las 4:00 am y debían descansar un poco—

—¡Lo sabia!— exclamo entre sollozos, dejando a su esposo aturdido por su comportamiento— ¡Crees que estoy gorda, seguro piensas que ahora lo único que hago es comer, pronto dejaras de verme linda y buscaras otra chica que tenga un cuerpo magnifico— se llevo las manos al vientre en un instinto protector.

—¡¿Que?! ¿Hinata de que hablas?— estaba tan confuso, no supo en que momento la conversación tomo ese giro.

—No comeré— se levanto molesta, golpeando con los palillos la mesita donde estaba su comida.

—Hinata, ¿que haces?— pregunto sin encontrarle sentido a la situación.

Ella no dijo nada, solo siguió hasta llegar a la habitación, Kakashi se rasco la cabeza sin entender absolutamente nada.

Kakashi la siguió hasta acomodarse a su lado, no sabia si abrazarla o alejarse un poco, era complicado.

—Supongo que debes estar pensando en otra... por eso ni siquiera me abrazas— se quejo en voz baja.

—Hinata, no entiendo que esta pasando, y no, no estoy pensando en otra, solo no se que se supone que debo hacer, estos días ha sido igual, lloras de repente diciendo cosas que no pienso, luego te irritas y le te alejas, no se cuando tengo permitido acercarme o si en verdad deseas que me aleje ¿Puedes decirme que esta pasando?— pregunto sentándose en la cama, estaba cansado, pero ella no respondía— Después de un día de trabajo, lo único que me calma es saber que llegare a casa y estaré contigo, pero no entiendo que es lo que te pasa, si no me lo dices no puedo adivinar, puedo parecer muy listo, pero no tengo conozco ningún Jutsu que me permita leer mentes—

—Lo siento, yo... la verdad tampoco se que me pasa— confeso al sentir como el la rodeaba con sus brazos— Quiero que todo este bien entre nosotros, pero luego me veo en el espejo y veo las marcas en mi vientre, no quiero que tu las veas y pienses que soy fea... ademas, todo el día paso con hambre, quisiera estar comiendo a cada hora, no puedo evitarlo y ahora he subido de peso, mi color ha cambiado, es horrible...— decía sollozando levemente, en ese punto ni siquiera ella entendía porque lloraba.

—¿Color?— pregunto Kakashi, incluso encendió la lampara de la mesita junto a su cama— No hay ningún color diferente— le dijo, observando con detenimiento su rostro, ojos, cabello...

—No, me refiero a, bueno...— se toco los senos para evitar decirlo.

—¿Es por eso que no me has permitido tocarte?— pregunto atando todos los sucesos extraños al rededor de su esposa.

—No quiero que me veas así, mi cuerpo es diferente ahora y yo... no me siento linda, me he visto en el espejo, me veo gorda y fea— le dijo llorando de nuevo.

Kakashi suspiro hondo y despacio, Ni el mas duro entrenamiento lo preparo para lidiar con una esposa sensible.

—¿Si no me dejas verte como sabrás si pienso como tu crees?—Ella lo miro preocupada, asustada, no se sentía segura, era mas que obvio— Eres mi esposa, la mujer a la que le he dicho que amo cada vez que puedo ¿porque piensas que no vas a gustarme? Hinata, llevas en tu vientre a nuestro bebe, lo lógico es que tu cuerpo cambien un poco, pero no por eso cambiara los sentimientos que tengo por ti, al contrario, te amo aun mas, quiero que entiendas que no importa lo mucho que cambies, para siempre seras lo mas precioso, deja de acomplejarte porque yo no te estoy juzgando—

De un tirón le rompió ese "vestidito" que ella usaba para dormir, la tomo por las muñecas, alzándolas arriba de la cabeza de ella, dejándola asombrada por la forma en que actuaba.

Ella giro el rostro avergonzada al sentirse expuesta, el color de sus pezones estaba un poco mas oscuro y las marcas de estriad en su vientre eran levemente notorias.

—No me mires, por favor— suplico avergonzada.

—¿Porque no lo haría? Hinata Hatake, eres mi mujer, tengo todo el derecho para verte cuantas veces desee, y por kami, no entiendo a que te refieres con que no eres linda, porque apenas he visto un poco y estoy deseándote como loco— admitió, perdido en sus lascivos pensamientos.

Sin esperar respuesta por parte de ella sumergió uno de los pechos en su boca, deslizando suavemente la lengua, envolviendo con ella ese pezón que se endurecía ante su tacto.

Besaba y lamia turnando la atención en ambos pechos, Hinata quería resistirse, pero Kakashi no se lo permitido, tomo una sabana e hizo un pequeño nudo para atar las manos de la morena en uno de los extremos de la cabecera de su cama.

Sonrío triunfante, mientras ella lo veía desconcertada y con desaprobación, pero eso era algo que no lo detendría a esta altura, tenia varios días rogándole por atención y ella lo había ignorado, ahora se la había pasado toda la madrugada en busca de satisfacerla con los antojos, era justo recibir su recompensa.

Hinata se tenso aun mas, al sentir como Kakashi le ataba la banda ninja en la boca para no permitirle quejarse, era un poco extremo quizás, pero no necesitaba interrupciones, de todas formas, ella se lo debía, era momento de cobrarse todos esos momentos que lo ignoro.

—Voy a dejarte muy claro cuanto me gustas, cuanto te deseo y lo equivocada que estas al decir que yo me fijare en alguien mas— dijo de forma tan seductora, que solo esas palabras la hicieron sentir como su centro se humedecía.

¿A quien quería engañar? Ella también estaba muriendo por dentro deseando que el la tocara.

Kakashi amaso los senos con sus palmas, notando como estos habían crecido ligeramente, volvió a lamerlos, esta vez ayudándose con sus manos a apretarlos al mismo tiempo que el los devoraba con su boca, dando besos húmedos y leves mordiscos que hacían a su esposa retorcerse de placer.

Fue colándose entre las piernas de ella, simulando embestidas, dejándola sentir muy bien su erección sobre ella, no había escapatoria. Hinata no sabia si era por la forma en la que se encontraba o la necesidad de tenerlo dentro de ella, pero su vagina parecía derretirse en cada movimiento simulado, necesitaba sentirlo, piel con piel, gemir tan alto, pero no podía decírselo, solo le quedaba dejarse hacer al ritmo que el quisiera.

Kakashi la miro divertido, los ojos suplicantes de su esposa, acompañados de ese rubor tan adorable era la prueba definitiva que esperaba, ella también lo deseaba y lo quería ahora.

No quiso hacerla esperar mas, así que un tanto brusco le saco la ropa interior, no quería mas barreras que le impidieran tomarla de una vez.

Siguió tocando los senos y presionando los pezones con sus dedos, dejando a su boca saborear ese precioso cuello, Hinata gemía quedito debido a la cinta en sus labios, eso solo lo volvía mas excitante, tenerla así bajo su completo control era algo que le gustaba, respiro profundo, descansando su frente en la clavícula de la morena, deseaba tanto enterrarse fuerte y salvaje, pero debía controlarse, por mas emocionado que estuviera no quería lastimar al bebe, así que le tomo unos segundos controlarse, lentamente fue deslizando su erección en húmeda y estrecha cavidad.

Hinata tirito ante el placer de sentir ese trozo de carne palpitando en su interior, quería gritar, tocarlo, acariciarlo, pero no podía y esas restricciones solo provocaban que su cuerpo se volviera mas sensible, las embestidas fueron suaves y delicadas, Kakashi se deslizaba con gran maestría en su interior, tan sensual y excitante, sin duda su esposo era extraordinario en todos los sentidos.

—Suave...— susurro Kakashi, para si mismo, recordándose que debía mantener el control.

Pero Hinata se sentía desesperada, el ritmo lento le encantaba, pero en esos momentos, luego de sentir rasgar su ropa y la presión en sus pechos al inicio la dejaron con ganas de tener un encuentro salvaje y sin control.

Soltó un fuerte gemido cuando Kakashi la tomo por las caderas elevándola solo un poco para permitir que las embestidas fueran mas profundo, fue imposible detener el hormigueo en su intimidad, sus paredes vaginales estaban rebosantes de placer, que pronto empezaron a contraerse debido al orgasmo que la invadía.

Kakashi sintió cada contracción al ser su miembro atrapado con mas fuerza, tuvo que detenerse para no venirse aun.

Hinata no tenia forma de hablar, pero sabia la forma perfecta de indicarle a su esposo que esa noche no quería ser tratada como princesa, elevo una de sus piernas, hasta dejar su tobillo en el hombro de Kakashi, él sonrío por la acción, estaba tentando su autocontrol.

—No quiero lastimarte— confeso, al quitarle la banda ninja de la boca.

—Necesito mas... por favor— suplico entre jadeos, algunos mechones se habían pegado al rostro y cuello por la fina capa de sudor que empezaba a decorar esa hermosa piel, se veía tan malditamente sexy que Kakashi tuvo que morderse el labio con fuerza para recuperar la cordura.

—Te dejare tomar el control— dijo derrotado ante los deseos de su esposa, él no seria nada suave ni benevolente si continuaba marcando el ritmo a su manera, lo mejor era dejar que ella llevara las riendas.

Quito las ataduras de las muñecas de Hinata, para guiarla sobre él, se recostó, permitiendo que ella lo montara a su gusto y ritmo, pero bastaron pocos segundos para darse cuenta de la mala idea que fue, ella estaba tan caliente, y se lo estaba comiendo entero, sin pausas y con fuerza se movía de arriba a abajo enterrándose tan deliciosamente sobre su erección, que no le quedo de otra mas que seguir el ritmo y empujar desde abajo, haciendo mas placentero el momento.

Ella gemía cada vez mas fuerte y el no podía hacer mas que disfrutarla y venerarla desde abajo, se sentía como un simple mortal frente a una diosa.

Poco después ambos quedaron rendidos saboreando el deleite de la cúspide sus orgasmos.

Kakashi se acomodo atrás de Hinata, besándole la espalda y acariciándole el vientre.

—Te amo— susurro ella, alzando la mano para acariciar el rostro de su esposo.

—Te amo— dijo el también, perdiéndose en las caricias de su esposa— A ti también te amo— musito acariciando la leve curvatura abultada del vientre de Hinata, se agacho un poco, para quedarse abrazo junto a su bebe— Te amo tanto, que no se como expresar algo que supere esa palabra— dijo, levantando las vista para ver los ojos de su esposa que le sonreía, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos grisáceos.

...

...

...

El tiempo pasaba, con altibajos para los Hatake, debido a las hormonas enloquecidas durante el embarazo, pero aun así, Kakashi siempre buscaba la forma para que su esposa se sintiera cómoda y feliz, era algo que ella apreciaba tanto, pues no controlaba sus emociones muchas veces por mas que lo intentara, pero allí estaba él siempre dispuesto a ayudarle a resolver todo.

...

...

...

Kakashi estaba de nuevo, vagando de un lado a otro, aterrado, nada en la vida lo preparo para este momento, Hiashi lo observaba tranquilo, sonriendo internamente por las expresiones que mostraba el Hokage.

Hanabi observaba a Kakashi, estaba pálido, sudaba por los nervios, parecía como si el mundo fuese a acabarse, estaba tan ansioso que mordía sus uñas por encima de la mascara, lo cual era gracioso.

Tsunade salio en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, Kakashi casi la bota cuando se acerco precipitado.

—¿Esta bien?— pregunto asustado, no sabia como sentirse en ese momento.

—Pasa, ella quiere que estés adentro— lo detuvo, antes de que el entrara como loco a la sala de parto— Ponte esto antes— le indico, dándole unas prendas para poder estar presente en el parto.

...

...

—Haremos esto una vez mas, vamos Hinata, puja con fuerza— le indico Tsunade, el parto estaba durando bastante tiempo, Hinata empezaba a preocuparse pues llevaba buen rato pujando pero el bebe al parecer tenia otros planes.

—Una ve mas— pidió Shizune, con las mantas listas en sus manos, para recibir al bebe.

Kakashi sentía sus manos adormecidas, pues Hinata las apretaba con tanta fuerza, pero aun así, el se quedo a su lado, sin soltarle las manos.

—Vamos, cariño, tu puedes— susurro Kakashi, dándole un beso en la frente, ella sintió, tomo una bocanada de aire y volvió a pujar con todas sus fuerzas.

El llanto del bebe se escucho, Kakashi sintió que todo su mundo se movió bajo sus pies, aun no lo veía, pero su corazón latía frenético con solo el llanto.

—¡Felicidades, es una hermosa niña!— anuncio Tsunade.


	39. cap 38

...38...

/ La vida no viene con instrucciones, cada momento vivido es una historia que escribir en nuestro propio libro, aprendemos de nuestros errores, pasamos la pagina según la experiencia adquirida en cada momento... Aprendemos de nosotros mismos /

...

...

...

Kakashi sentía sus manos adormecidas, pues Hinata las apretaba con tanta fuerza, pero aun así, el se quedo a su lado, sin soltarle las manos, ella parecía que en cualquier momento desfallecería, él lo supo por el temblor en las manos femeninas y la palidez en ese bello rostro.

—Vamos, cariño, tu puedes— susurro Kakashi, no podía hacer otra cosa mas que solo animarla, le dio un beso en la frente, ella asintió, el dolor era insoportable, pero debía esforzarse un poco mas, tomo una bocanada de aire y volvió a pujar con todas sus fuerzas.

El llanto del bebe se escucho, Kakashi sintió que todo su mundo se movió bajo sus pies, aun no lo veía, pero su corazón latía frenético con solo el llanto.

—¡Felicidades, es una hermosa niña!— anuncio Tsunade, dándole la bebita a Shizune para que pudiese limpiarla.

Kakashi estaba tan emocionado, no sabia como expresar esa emoción que estaba haciendo que su corazón latiera con tanta fuerza. ¡Era padre!

Shizune se acerco a Hinata, con la bebe en brazos, la oji-perla soltó las manos de su esposo, para poder sostener a su hija.

—Es hermosa, es tan linda como tu— le dijo Kakashi observándolas a ambas.

Hinata acaricio con su indice las mejillas regordetas de su hija.

—Parece una bolita de algodón— sonrío Hinata por su ocurrencia.—Tiene el mismo color de cabello que tu— Kakashi sintió como su pecho se inflaba con orgullo, al ver rasgos suyos en su pequeña hija.

—Y sus preciosos ojos son tan lindos como los tuyos— agrego él, viendo como la pequeña fruncía su tierna carita para abrir los ojos.

Hinata fue llevada a una habitación, para poder recuperarse junto a la pequeña que no deja de ver todo su alrededor, estaba tranquila, solo babeándose la manita.

Hiashi ingreso a la habitación junto a Hanabi, la castaña tuvo que contenerse para no gritar de emoción, esa cosita hermosa que yacía en los brazos de su hermana era su sobrina y era tan linda que no se lo podía creer.

—¿Heredo el Byakugan?— fue lo primero que pregunto Hiashi, en su intento por disimular la emoción de ser abuelo.

Hinata sonrío, así que en un gesto amable le indico que se acercara, para mostrarle a la bebe.

—Himawari-chan, saluda al abuelo— se dirigió a la pequeña, levantándola un poco para que Hiashi la tomara en sus brazos

la pequeña peli-gris, miraba atenta a su abuelo, que casi lloraba al verla.

—Es tan hermosa— musito Hiashi, sosteniendo a la niña.

—Nee-sama, ¿estas bien?— pregunto Hanabi, notando la palidez en su hermana y los labios de color purpura.

—Si, lo estoy, solo un poco cansada, pero estaré bien— respondió, sintiendo como Kakashi la ayudaba para que volviera a recostarse.

—Sera mejor si descansas, yo cuidare de Himawari—

—¿Ya la alimentaste?— pregunto Hiashi, interrumpiendo a la pareja.

—Aun no—

—¿que esperas? hazlo, te daremos privacidad para que alimentes a mi nieta— le devolvió a la pequeña, empujando a Hanabi a la salida.

Intento sentarse, pero las punzadas de dolor en su intimidad la hicieron erizarse por la sensación que la obligo a acostarse de nuevo, se acomodo de lado, para poder poner a la bebe en una posición cómoda para alimentarse.

Himawari apenas sintió el pecho de Hinata cerca de su boca y de forma automática se aferro a ese pezón, haciendo que su madre diera un leve respingo, todo era nuevo y doloroso, frunció los labios al sentir como su hija se esforzaba por saciarse.

Tsunade ingreso a la habitación viendo la escena de los nuevos padres, se veían adorables, Shizune venia junto a ella, y no pudo evitar hacer una apuesta ante la imagen frente a ella.

—20 Ryō a que viene desesperado en un mes— propuso Tsunade sonriendo maliciosa.

—¿Eh? No creo que sea bueno apostar sobre los pacientes— Shizune se sintió amenazada con el aura que emanaba Tsunade— aunque... creo que sera en menos tiempo—

—Bien, cerremos la apuesta— extendió su mano a Shizune.

...

...

...

Tres días después Kakashi pudo llevarse a su esposa e hija a casa, se esforzó mucho para terminar de decorar la habitación de Himawari junto a sus Ninken(Perros ninja). Podía estar conforme con el resultado para la llegada de su familia.

Gracias a los cuidados de Tsunade la recuperación de Hinata estaba siendo todo un éxito, incluso la rubia le aseguro que si quería integrarse de nuevo como Kunoichi podía hacerlo en un mes alardeando de sus conocimientos y logros médicos.

Aun así Hinata prefirió que lo mejor era dedicarse a su bebe al 100% los primeros meses, luego vería que hacer.

Las noches iniciales de la familia Hatake eran un poco agotadoras, Kakashi seguía despierto eran las 4:15 de la mañana y el seguía meciendo en sus brazos a su hija que cada vez que el dejaba de mecerla lloraba, quince días era todo lo que podía soportar sin dormir, pero allí estaba superando su propio récord a casi veinte días de haber regresado a casa y Kakashi se sentía terriblemente agotado, es cierto que Hinata hacia todo el trabajo en su ausencia por lo que habían acordado que las noches le tocaban a él los cuidados de la pequeña, pero jamas imagino que eso lo agotaría en extremo.

Miraba a Himawari, dudando si los bebes eran extraterrestres o algo por el estilo, no había descansado para nada, mientras que ella parecía tan tranquila, a menos que el la soltara entonces podía jurar que ardería el mundo con ese llanto devastador.

Se quedo en la sala, sobre el sofá moviendo su brazo para hacer dormir a Himawari, Hinata se acerco temprano, lista para preparar el desayuno.

—Se ven tan lindos— musito ella observándolos.

—Creo ella huele el miedo— le dijo Kakashi dejando que su esposa viera esas enormes ojeras— No puedo moverme, si lo hago llorara—

—Solo le gusta estar con su papá— le sonrío intentando calmarlo.— ¿Hoy es tu día libre cierto?— pregunto metiéndose en la cocina.

—Si, pensaba...—

—Himawari se quedara contigo entonces— le interrumpió— yo tengo que ir a ver a mi padre y sera mejor que la bebe se quede en casa, no me gustaría exponerla—

—¿Que? ¿Pero porque? Si quiero decirte que venga el acá— exclamo un poco alterado, despertando a la bebe.

...¡_Demonios_!...

maldijo internamente con lo mucho que le había costado dormirla.

—Al parecer es un asunto del clan y el consejo solicita mi presencia— explico, tomando a la bebe en sus brazos, bastaron un par de cariñitos y que la recostara sobre su pecho, para que se volviera a quedar dormida.

—¿Como lo haces?— pregunto Kakashi, él sentía que todo concerniente a su hija era como una bomba de tiempo que el no podía controlar.

Hinata solo sonrío, llevando a la Himawari hasta su habitación, estaba completamente dormida, así que regreso a la cocina, para preparar el desayuno, pero para su sorpresa, Kakashi ya había tomado su lugar, tenia la estufa encendida y varias cosas en cocción.

—No deberías esforzarte tanto, yo puedo preparar la comida, tu debes dedicarte a cuidar de ti— le dijo al sentir como ella intento apartarlo de la cocina.

—Pero tu también necesitas descansar, ademas ya me siento mejor, Tsunade incluso me dijo que podía volver a ejercer como Kunoichi muy pronto—

—¿Eso significa que también, podemos...— su tono seductor la hizo saber por donde iba aquel comentario— tu, sabes, ponernos al día— decía acercándose mas a ella, hasta acorralarla en una pared.

El llanto de Himawari se escucho, haciendo que Hinata lo dejara solo, se sentía frustrado, se quedo allí parado golpeando su cabeza contra la pared un par de veces.

... _Yo también necesito atención..._

Se quejo haciendo un puchero a solas.

...

...

...

Tal y como Hinata le dijo por la mañana, se fue dejándolo con la bebe, se quedo mirándola mientras dormía ¿que tan difícil podía ser? Después de todo, apenas tenía 23 días de haber nacido, se supone que a esa edad duermen durante todo el día.

"Todo lo que necesitaras serán pañales y leche, no tardo"

Fueron las palabras de Hinata antes de salir, fue a su habitación de Himawari, recostándose en la alfombra para descansar y cuidar de su pequeña, pero para mayor seguridad, invoco a sus Ninken, haciendo que cuidaran los alrededores de la casa, Pakkun y Bisuke se quedaron dentro de la casa.

—¡Kakashi!— grito Bisuke después de pocos minutos, haciendo sobresaltar al peli-gris— La cachorra no respira—

Kakashi salto despavorido, asustado conteniendo el aliento ante ese comentario, tropezándose por los nervios, se acerco hasta donde dormía su pequeña, casi le da un infarto, pero ella movió las manitas.

—Bisuke...— le regaño en voz baja, sintiendo como su alma volvía a acomodarse en su cuerpo.

—Es que no se movía— se defendió el perro ninja— y huele como si se estuviera descomponiendo— agrego.

—Es cierto Kakashi, la cachorra se esta pudriendo, no es normal que un cachorro humano huela así de mal— se acerco Pakkun.

—Solo necesita un cambio de pañal— les respondió Kakashi, al acercarse a su bebe.

Desabrocho el mameluco de la niña, para proceder a su misión, era la primera vez en su vida que cambiaría el pañal, no sabia si estaba listo para eso, vio a Hinata hacerlo muchas veces, parecía una tarea sencilla.

Apenas desabrocho la ropa de la niña y sintió algo cálido y viscoso en sus dedos, le dio vuelta a la niña para revisar que le pasaba.

—Pasame el cubo para los papeles sucios— le dijo a Pakkun— y tu, pasame las toallitas— le pidió a Bisuke.

Kakashi casi vomita cuando se dio cuenta que esa viscosidad eran las heces de su pequeña.

—¡Diablos! Creo que tendrás que tirar a la cachorra también— hizo gesto de hastío Pakkun, al ver como la niña se había ensuciado hasta la espalda.

—No es normal— musito Kakashi asustado por todo lo que tenia que limpiar— Las toallas húmedas no van a solucionar esto, necesita un baño—

—Y una bolsa— agrego Bisuke aterrado.

Kakashi ignoro a sus perros ninjas y tomo a la nena envuelta con dos sabanas para no tocar todo el desastre.

La coloco en el interior de la tina junto a las sabanas y tomo esponjas para bañarla, incluso tapo su nariz con otra sabana, pues aun con su mascara el olor se traspasaba.

—Nivel de toxicidad:02— dijo Pakkun desde la puerta del baño— Es pequeña pero explosiva, casi nos mata con su hedor, te digo Kakashi que no tiene solución, lo mejor es tirarla—

—Callate...— le regaño Kakashi, conteniendo la respiración— En verdad me sorprendes— le decía a su pequeña que apenas y abría los ojitos, termino de enjuagarla muy bien, incluso uso esencias aromáticas en el agua para quitar todo ese mal olor.

Luego de todo ese episodio Kakashi se llevo a la bebe a la habitación, dejándola a cargo de Pakkun, mientras el se dedicaba a limpiar todo lo que ensuciaron en el proceso.

Apenas paso una hora y Himawari lloraba de nuevo, sin dejar que Kakashi durmiera un momento.

—Jefe, la cachorra tiene hambre— le dijo Bisuke

—Tienes razón no ha comido— Se puso en pie Kakashi para prepararle el biberón.

—Si, lo supuse porque yo también quiero comer—

—Quedate con ella mientras le hago el biberón—

—¡Esta loco Jefe! Podría ponerse toxica de nuevo, no puedo arriesgar mi olfato a tanto—

Kakashi sintió como una gota bajaba por su frente, ni sus perros lo respetaban, ignoro a Bisuke y se dedico a alimentar a su hija, pero algo extraño sucedía, después de ingerir todo el biberón la pequeña no dejaba de llorar, Kakashi la reviso para ver si necesitaba otro pañal, pero no, todo estaba en orden, aun así la niña lloraba inquieta.

Desesperado corrió hasta el hospital, armando un alboroto para ver a Tsunade.

La rubia miro el calendario ... _20 días_ ... pensó, chasqueando la lengua

—Ayuda a mi niña, no se que le pasa, todo estaba bien y de repente se puso a llorar, no ha parado desde hace un buen rato— le dijo desesperado.

Tsunade se acerco tomando a la bebe en sus brazos, toco un poco su estomago con los dedos y se la regreso a Kakashi, enseñándole como acomodarla en su hombro.

—Ahora dale un par de palmaditas en la espalda hasta que eructe— le indico Tsunade.

—¿Eh? ¿Eso para que? ¿Que es lo que tiene?— pregunto confundido, pero aun así acatando las indicaciones. —¿En que ayu...— se sorprendió al escuchar el fuerte sonido que emitió su pequeñita, ¿acaso su pequeña princesa había eructado como borracho?, intento moverla y cambiarla de posición para verla.

—¡No!— exclamo Tsunade —ella...— pero era tarde, Himawari vomito sobre Kakashi.

—No solo eructa como borracho, también vomita como uno...— musito Kakashi sintiendo como su ropa se humedecía por la leche agria.

La risa de Tsunade lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—Es normal, debes saber que siempre que alimentes a tu hija, debes colocarla sobre tu hombro hasta que ella eructe, de lo contrario tendrá cólicos y llorara, también usa siempre una manta para cubrirte cuando lo hagas, los bebes vomitan con frecuencia.

Kakashi regreso a su casa, cansado, vomitado e irritado, ¿como era posible? Una bebe recién nacida lo puso a prueba y lo hizo enloquecer como nadie nunca antes lo hizo.

Maldecía internamente su libro favorito Icha Icha, era lectura muy enriquecida sobre como hacer bebes, pero en ningún párrafo decía como cuidarlos, y lo sabia, porque los había leído tantas veces que se los sabia de memoria.

Se quito la camisa y la camisa al llegar a su casa, quedando solo en pantalones, siguió la ultima indicación de Tsunade, si quería hacer dormir a su hija a muchos les funcionaba colocarlos sobre su pecho, a la altura del corazón, ese sonido por lo general calma a los bebes y les da seguridad, lo intento y para su sorpresa funciono.

Se quedo con la niña sobre su pecho, durmiendo en el sofá, para cuando Hinata regreso, se sintió tan conmovida que se quedo un rato observándolos desde el piso.

Hinata se acerco un poco al rostro de Kakashi, para darle un beso en la frente, pero se detuvo al sentir como el le tomaba la mano.

—No vuelvas a irte por tanto tiempo...— le susurro sin abrir los ojos

—¿Fue difícil?— le pregunto divertida.

—Muy difícil, casi muero del susto— confeso.

—Voy a llevarla a la habitación para que puedas descansar— pero Kakashi la detuvo, abriendo los ojos de golpe.

—Claro, el toque de gracia...— dijo frunciendo el ceño, al sentir la cálida humedad recorrerle a chorros en el torso y estomago.


	40. cap39

_/ Las cosas no siempre resultan como las planeamos, dan giros inesperados cambiando nuestros pensamientos y perspectivas, si no funciono como querías, significa que la vida te compensara con algo que supere tus expectativas... / _

**Cuatro años después.**

Kakashi tuvo que dejar a los Anbu en su oficina, para poder salir a prisa al baño, tenia ya una semana en los que se la pasaba vomitando, no le había dicho nada a Hinata para no preocuparla, pero los vómitos se estaban volviendo mas frecuentes, quizá era exceso de trabajo, incluso presentaba mareos, Shikamaru bromeaba al respecto diciéndole que parecía mujer embarazada, pero esas bromas no le hacían gracia, apenas y lograba lidiar con la Himawari, agregar un Hatake mas a la familia no estaba en sus planes, pero en todo caso, cuestionarse todo eso, no tenia sentido, sus síntomas se debían a algo mas, estaba seguro de eso.

—¿Cuantos meses tienes?— se burlo Shikamaru desde la entrada de los sanitarios.

—Deja de bromear con eso, no se que sea, pero últimamente apenas y puedo respirar sin hacer que algo me haga vomitar— dijo Kakashi, abriendo el grifo para enjuagarse la boca.

—¿y si es cáncer?— interrogo Shikamaru muy serio.

Kakashi lo miro asustado, no había contemplado una respuesta así de extrema, pero tenia sentido, los pacientes en la etapa terminal tenían muchos síntomas parecidos a los suyos.

—Supongo que nos quedaremos sin Hokage pronto, quizás sea momento de traer a Naruto de vuelta a la Aldea— continuo Shikamaru, viendo como se ensombrecía la mirada de Kakashi.

—Iré a ver a Tsunade, cancela todo lo que tengo para este día—

...

...

...

Tsunade se reía a carcajadas viendo como Kakashi deducía por su cuenta que tenia alguna enfermedad terminal, le hacia gracia ver como con el paso del tiempo, se empezaba a portar tan exagerado como Gai.

—¿Voy a morir pronto?— pregunto viendo como Tsunade no paraba de reír.

—Solo eres un viejo senil, la edad empieza a afectarte—

—¿Senil? ¡Ja!— se ofendió Kakashi— estoy en mejores condiciones que cualquier shinobi en esta aldea— se defendió frustrado.

—¿Y entonces porque esta el imponente Hokage aquí?— se burlo la rubia.

De mala gana Kakashi volvió a relatar a detalle todos sus malestares de la ultima semana, ella le hizo un breve chequeo, pero al parecer todo iba de maravilla, tal como lo dijo, su condición física era mucho mejor que cualquiera, que la edad no los engañara, tendrían Kakashi para un largo rato, la rubia le dio algunas vitaminas indicándole que sus malestares se debían a exceso de estrés.

...

Llego a su casa junto a Gai, Yamato, Genma, Ebisu e Iruka, era el cumpleaños de Himawari y sus amigos se auto-invitaron a la celebración.

La niña grito emocionada al ver a todos sus tíos presentes, mas aun por los regalos que cada uno llevaba, sin duda tenia la suerte de tener tantos tíos, los solteros eran los mejores, gastaban mas en regalos para ella, prueba de ello, eran Shino y Kiba, que gastaron los ingresos de un mes en regalos para Himawari.

Los adultos se servían un par de copas, mientras la casa era llena de gritos y carcajadas de diversión por parte de los niños, corriendo por toda la casa, Mirai, Shikadai, Metal, Inojin, Chōchō y Himawari, eran todos unos problemáticos cuando se juntaban.

Kakashi aprovecho cuando su esposa paso a la cocina para seguirla, no era un buen día y necesitaba que ella le hiciera cariñitos para luego ir a darle la cara a su hija. Luego de que que ella olímpicamente lo ignoro al ver los regalos que llevaban sus tios.

—Solo un momento— pidió al sentir que Hinata se tenso al abrazarla por la espalda.

—¿Mal día?— pregunto ella, acariciando los brazos de su esposo.

—Terrible semana, diría yo—

—Tienes suerte de tener una esposa que este dispuesta a usar todas las formas posibles para que todo ese cansancio desaparezca— el sonrojo de Hinata la hacia ver como un fósforo, porque si, pese a los años juntos decir cosas como esa era como retar su pudor.

—¿Piensas solucionar todo con sexo?— le pregunto, en un fingido tono de indignación, escuchando una risita por parte de ella —Bien, acepto, pero que quede claro que solo lo hago por tu insistencia— dijo divertido.

—Tengo algo mas que decir—

—Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con tu y yo desnudos en la habitación o en cualquier lugar, me parece buena idea— ronroneo en el oído de ella.

—Kakashi...— dijo girándose, para quedar frente a él. Con los brazos de su esposo aferrados en la cintura— ¿Has pensado en lo lindo que seria tener otro bebe?—

—No— respondió rápido— no lo he pensado, por el momento me basta con Himawari ¿Has visto lo destructiva que es? Apenas y puedo con ella—

—Oh...— susurro ella bajando la mirada un poco decepcionada por la reacción de él— ¿Y si dejo el hospital para encargarme de la casa? Así podría tener mas tiempo y cuidar a nuestros hijos— insistió esperando la respuesta.

—Hinata, me encanta como estamos ahora, solo tu, la destructiva niña y yo, no qui...— corto sus palabras al sentir como su estomago se revolvió con el olor del pastel, tuvo que salir corriendo para devolver lo poco que había ingerido ese día.

Hinata lo siguió preocupada por su esposo —¿Te sientes mal?— pregunto acercándole un vaso con agua para que se enjuagara la boca, Kakashi lo tomo aferrándose al lavado debido a un mareo.

Genma que era el mas cercano que encontró Hinata llevo a Kakashi hasta la habitación, estaba pálido sintiéndose extraño y débil por los constantes vómitos.

—¿Hace cuanto tienes estos síntomas?— cuestiono Hinata un poco preocupada.

—No te preocupes estoy bien, ya fui con Tsunade—

—Pues no lo parece, ¿quizás comiste algo extraño?— intervino Genma— Aunque si lo piensas de otra forma cualquiera diría que tienes síntomas de embarazo— soltó una carcajada ante su ocurrencia.

—¿Acaso tu y Nara se han puesto de acuerdo en molestarme con eso?— pregunto un tanto disgustado.

—De hecho... Quizás si sea eso— comento Hinata con temor, la conversación anterior no salio bien, pero no era como si fuera a desaparecer todo solo porque uno de ellos no quisiera.

—¿A que te refieres?— Kakashi la miro, observando como ella jugaba con los dedos, señal evidente que estaba muriendo por los nervios.

... _No. debía ser una broma, ¿Acaso ella_...

—Tendremos otro bebe... ¡Sorpresa!— su nerviosa voz salio de forma torpe.

Tanto Genma como Kakashi se quedaron mirando a Hinata por un largo tiempo.

—¡Felicidades!— Genma hablo ante el silencio incomodo.

Kakashi no dijo nada, solo sentía como sus oídos emitían un sonido extraño, las palabras de Hinata las escucho tan despacio, al igual que sus labios parecieron moverse en cámara lenta, necesitaba despejarse, salir un momento.

... _Otro hijo..._

Hinata se quedo junto a Genma quien no sabia que decirle a la chica por la tosca actitud de Kakashi, ella contuvo las ganas de llorar, al parecer su esposo si estaba muy firme en la decisión de no tener mas hijos.

—Hinata...— intento hablar Genma viendo como los bellos ojos perlados tenían las lagrimas acumuladas.

—¿Bajamos? Es hora de cortar el pastel, los niños están esperando— interrumpió ella, fingiendo que nada pasaba.

Después de que ella bajo, Genma ni lento ni perezoso fue donde los demás chicos para contarles lo ocurrido, todos ellos se quedaron serios sin entender el porque de esa reacción por parte de Kakashi, después de todo, no le veían nada de malo en que el peli-gris tuviera mas hijos, Hinata es una excelente esposa y madre.

¿Que pasaba por la cabeza de Kakashi para actuar así?

...

...

La fiesta de cumpleaños termino, dejando a una hermosa Himawari acostada en el sofá con las mejillas llenas de crema batida del pastel, Hinata se llevo a su pequeña hija a la habitación para limpiarla y vestirla para que durmiese cómoda, luego se dedico a limpiar, sus amigas se habían ofrecido a ayudarle, pero ella negó, la verdad es que un poco de ayuda no le habría caída nada mal, pero si lo hacia sola, tendría mas tiempo para pensar y de llorar sin tener a nadie preguntando que ocurría.

...

...

...

—¿Problemas con tu esposa?— pregunto Gai acercándose a Kakashi.

Les tomo un largo tiempo encontrar al peli-gris, pero finalmente dieron con él, todos los chicos se sentaron alrededor, esperando escuchar el porque su actitud.

—Quiero estar solo un momento— casi logra irse, pero Yamato lo detuvo con su técnica "Mokuton"— Tenzo...— gruño al sentirse atrapado, era la primera vez que lo encontraban con la guardia baja.

—Lo siento senpai—

—Deja de tu enojo para después, ahora nos interesa saber ¿porque la princesa tuvo que partir el pastel sin su padre?— Genma le cuestiono.

—Eso es ser muy despiadado— agrego Gai.

—Tiene razón, hay que ser muy cruel para romper las ilusiones de una pequeña tan inocente como ella— siguió Ebisu, mientras todos los demás asentían con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Mierda la fiesta!— mascullo Kakashi, recordando la importancia de ese día, por Kami, había sido un idiota, seguro su hija no se lo perdonaría tan fácilmente y Hina...

interrumpió sus pensamientos, era aun mas idiota con su esposa, todo por sus inseguridades.

—¿Entonces?— pregunto Iruka al no escuchar respuesta por Kakashi—

—¿Puedes decirnos cual es el problema con que tu familia crezca? Si por quien cuidara de los niños, nosotros podemos turnarnos, a ninguno de nosotros nos molestaría pasar un rato con nuestros sobrinos— Gai le propuso intentando que su amigo hablara.

—No es eso— suspiro hondo— Amo a Hinata y a mi hija, es solo que no me siento capaz de ser el padre que necesiten, últimamente paso mas tiempo en la oficina que en casa, ni siquiera he salido a entrenar ni una sola vez con Himawari, ademas de eso, me estoy haciendo mas viejo, en unos años mis hijos parecerán mis nietos...—

—No seas estúpido Kakashi, estamos en la flor de nuestra juventud—

—No es tan fácil aumentar la responsabilidad que cae en mis hombros, desde que Himawari nació pienso constantemente si soy realmente suficiente para proteger a ambas ¿Y si un día las dos están en peligro y no puedo salvarlas? Entre mas personas esta en mis manos, mas grande sera la soledad si no logro cuidarlas— confeso por fin sus miedos.

—No es como si pudieras revertirlo, ya esta creciendo en el vientre de tu esposa— Genma argumento moviendo el palillo en su boca.

—Ve, no seas idiota, no pierdas el tiempo diciéndonos a nosotros tus miedos, ve y cuéntale a tu esposa ¿O vas a dejar que se quede esperándote toda la noche?— Cuestiono Gai.

—Ustedes me tienen atrapado— respondió rodando los ojos, obteniendo un "lo siento" por parte de Yamato, quien deshizo su técnica para liberarlo.

...

...

...

Kakashi entro a su casa, viendo todo en orden, como siempre, se sintió tan idiota al ver que Hinata se dio a la tarea de limpiar todo y mientras el estaba actuando como un tonto, se acerco hasta la habitación, donde encontró a su esposa secándose el cabello.

—Parece que me perdí la ducha— comento avergonzado, ella no se giro a verlo, tenia los ojos inflamados después de tanto llorar.— Hinata, yo...—

—Esta bien, nosotros no planeamos nunca tener mas hijos— interrumpió ella, sin dejar de secar el cabello— Pero no debe preocuparse por eso Kakashi-san, yo jamas he querido poner mas carga sobre sus hombros, puedo regresar al complejo Hyuga en cualquier momento, luego podremos ponernos de acuerdo sobre la crianza de Himawari— Kakashi se quedo como piedra en la entrada de la habitación sin poder creer las palabras de Hinata.

... _¿Que esperabas idiota, un premio?_...

se regaño a si mismo.

—No quiero que te vayas, es ridículo que digas algo como eso, ¿porque querría que regreses con los Hyuga?— replico por fin — Tengo miedo— confeso ante la mirada triste que le dio Hinata— Temo que llegue un día en el que no pueda protegerte y a Himawari, Toda mi vida es para ustedes dos, no se que voy a hacer si no soy suficiente para cuidarlas—

—¿porque piensa que tener mas familia es sinónimo de perder?— cuestiono por primera vez en tono severo— ¿No le parece maravilloso probar su capacidad de amar? Yo...— bajo su tono tratando de no llorar— no veo que sea algo malo, cuidar de los seres que hemos creado para mi representa una enorme dicha, somo shinobis, nuestras vidas tienden a ser cortas, pero estamos en un periodo de paz y aunque no fuese así, ¿porque debemos negarnos a tener mas felicidad en nuestras vidas?— le pregunto parándose frente a él.

—Yo... Hinata, solo perdóname por ser tan idiota— la abrazo al ver como ella temblaba sin poder detener por mas tiempo sus lagrimas— Prometí que no te haría llorar, por favor perdóname— volvió a pedir— Daré lo mejor de mi, para cuidar de los tres—

—Cuatro...— susurro ella, disfrutando de la calidez de su esposo, Kakashi se tenso así que decidió aclarar— son gemelos—dijo refiriéndose a Himawari, los gemelos y ella.

...

...

**/Notas de la Autora/**

**...**

Solo quiero decirles quizás les parezca un poco soso el capitulo, pero quería reflejar algunos problemas que surgen durante el matrimonio, porque aunque muchos no lo crean el tema de los hijos aun en un matrimonio a veces se vuelve un tema muy delicado.


	41. Epílogo

"Realmente soy basura ninja. Pero algo que aprendí es esto: Ese vacío es algo que todos te ayudan a llenar. Solamente porque te enfrentas a la adversidad y dificultades no es razón para rendirse. Una persona que se quiere deshacer de todos los recuerdos de sus amigos y compañeros nunca encontrará paz. Recurrir a eso no llenara ese hoyo. Si perseveras e insistes, ¡alguien estará allí para apoyarte!"

—Hatake, Kakashi—

...

...

...

... **_Epilogo_** ...

...

...

La habitación de los Hatake era el lugar mas cálido de toda la casa, por lo bajo Hinata presionaba sus labios para evitar que los ruidos salieran de su boca, lo menos que deseaba era despertar a su hija y tener que detener ese delicioso encuentro.

Kakashi continuaba con la cabeza entre las piernas de su esposa, presionaba y lamia con su lengua haciendola tiritar de placer. Parecía que la iba a enloquecer cada vez que intercambiaba las lamidas por sus labios simulando como si fuese su boca la que besara, tanta dedicación la haría llegar pronto a su primer orgasmo.

Se estremeció al sentir los cálidos labios de su esposo subir hasta su cuello dando besos húmedos que no hacían mas que encender mas ese deseo por tenerlo dentro de ella, pero aun así, él decidió torturarla un poco mas. El tibio aliento de Kakashi en su oído casi la hace soltar un gemido, estaba tan sensible que realmente no era necesario tanto juego aun así lo disfrutaba como si fuese su primera vez.

Hinata se removió en la cama, hasta quedar encima de Kakashi.

—Cierra los ojos— le pido en un susurro, tomando las manos masculinas entre las suyas, extendiéndolas hasta llegar a los extremos de la cama, donde lo ato, soltando una risita.

—¿Pero...que haces?— pregunto confundido al sentir el frio metal en sus muñecas, no podía mover sus manos a su antojo, miro a Hinata que parecía divertida. —¿Cuando... como... de donde sacaste estas esposas?— formulo al fin la pregunta.

—Le pedí a Tenten que me enseñara— explico mostrando los pequeños sellos en sus muñecas que las uso como pergaminos para guardas armas, en este caso solo esas esposas.

Ella estaba totalmente desnuda sentada sobre la pelvis de él, que aun estaba cubierto por un pantalón de algodón que usaba para dormir, Hinata se acerco lo suficiente hasta besar la mandíbula de su esposo, bajo lentamente al cuello, haciendo que Kakashi se removiera ansioso bajo de ella, era una dulce tentación que lo estaba desesperando. Cada beso, cada caricia que Hinata le daba solo encendían ese deseo que parecía quemarlo por dentro, quería soltar sus manos para poder tocarla, pero por mas que las moviera, sus intentos se veían frustrados, pero compensaba el verla a ella en toda su gloria, tomando el control a su antojo, era un hecho la dulce Hinata había desaparecido con el paso de los años, por lo menos en esos momentos de intimidad y él estaba tan complacido de ser quien disfrutar y complacer esos deseos que cada vez se volvían mas demandantes, quizás había creado un monstruo, aun así, encantado se dejaría hacer todo lo que ella quisiese.

La vio bajar un poco por sus piernas, sacando lentamente el pantalón que aun vestía, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, deseaba ver cada expresión en ella, no importaba cuantas veces lo hicieran, cada vez era mejor, Hinata volvió a subir hasta dejar su intimidad tan cerca de la erección que pedía atención, las manos femeninas se deslizaron con suavidad por todo el largo, desde el glande hasta la base, bajando ambas manos de arriba a abajo lento y constante.

_¡Benditas manos! Tan suaves_

Como si fuera posible sentir aun mas placer, el cuerpo de Kakashi se calentaba aun mas, haciendo crecer mas su erección en las finas y suaves manos de Hinata, los movimientos que ella realizaba eran tan jodidamente buenos, que sabia que de seguir así no duraría mucho. Hinata siguió el movimiento con las manos, mientras bajaba hasta permitir que su lengua rozara en lentos movimientos circulares sobre el glande, haciendo que instintivamente Kakashi quisiera tomarla por la cabeza y guiar las penetraciones en esa dulce boca, pero el deseo solo se hizo mas intenso al no poder las manos por las esposas, sus deseos frustrados solo lo incitaban aun mas, era tan excitante el querer hacer mas, pero estaba obligado o seguir el ritmo que ella deseara.

Un ronco gemido abandono la garganta de Kakashi, cuando ella dejo deslizar un poco el falo dentro de su boca, tan cálida, ta húmeda, tan estrecha. Bastaron pocos movimientos, para que el liquido seminal se derramara en esa pecaminosa boca que no hacia mas que provocarlo.

Fue demasiado, tanto que se le hizo difícil tragarlo todo, dejando ante los ojos oscuros los hilos del blanquecino liquido derramarse por la barbilla femenina. Lejos de provocarle repudio solo lo excito aun mas, era su semilla escurriendo por esos maravillosos labios, ensuciando ese bello rostro de porcelana, no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho por la visión frente a él, por que ella era suya, Hinata hacia cuando podía para demostrárselo cada vez que tenia la oportunidad, y esta vez era una de esas.

—¿Vas a desatarme ahora? Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacerte...— suplico entre jadeos, pero ella solo le respondió con una sonrisa atrevida, había fuego en esos ojos perlados un fuego en el que gustoso deseaba quemarse.

—Mmm... sabia que no me decepcionaría— susurro ella, tocando la erección creciente, se limpio la comisura de la boca el dorso de la mano para seguir con su plan para esa noche.

Esta vez colocando la ya firme erección en su entrada, dejando deslizarse por pliegues, disfrutando como con su humedad esta se deslizaba con facilidad, movió un poco las caderas para acomodarse y por fin darle alivio a ese escozor en su vientre, hundiendo por completo la virilidad de su esposo en su interior. Chillo bajo, al sentir que toco su útero, era tan grande que no entendía como hacia para acomodarse en su interior, pero ella amaba esa sensación de estar llena, sintiendo el palpitar de ese trozo de carne que se encargaba de calmar sus mas oscuros deseos.

Recuperando el aire luego de pocos segundos, coloco una mano en el pecho de Kakashi para guiar los movimientos a continuación.

El vaivén sutil de esas caderas estaba acabando con cordura de ambos, sus cuerpos cubiertos por sudor era el indicio que se estaban quemando de la forma mas placentera, Kakashi no podía dejar de contemplar cada expresión que Hinata hacia, cada gemido proveniente de esa maravillosa boca le sonaba como la mas hermosa melodía, un concierto donde él era el unió y afortunado espectador, ni el Icha Icha era capaz de superar la satisfacción de tener a su esposa a horcajadas sobre él, dándole ese placer que cada día le enseñaba que era capaz de sentir aun mas.

El sudor en la frente de Hinata hacia que el flequillo se le pegara, esa cabellera azulada, parecía brillar con la luz de luna entrando por la ventana de la habitación, toda ella era perfecta, quizás mas de lo que él merecía, pero gustoso se iría al mismo infierno por haberse adueñado de esa mujer aun siendo una niña, esa que ahora lo montaba con tanta vehemencia, esa que ahora jadeaba y gemía, esa que ahora parecía que se desvanecería en cualquier momento por tanto placer, si, esa mujer, ella, su esposa, Hinata, la única capaz de hacerlo vibrar hasta la ultima célula, ella, la dueña de su corazón y madre de sus hijos.

—Ka...ka...shi...— musito en un leve gemido, la errática respiración le dificultaba formular palabras, lo único que esos rosados labios podían pronunciar en ese momento era su nombre, que eran como caricias a los oídos de Kakashi.

El interior de Hinata empezó a contraerse, apretando y envolviendo la erección, haciendo que Kakashi pronto llegara a su limite, dejando toda su semilla en el interior de su esposa, la vio morderse el labio y apretarse los senos, al momento en que el caliente liquido la llenaba, él siguió moviendo las caderas un poco mas, hasta terminar de disfrutar todo el momento que duro el orgasmo de ella. Había solo una palabra para definir cada momento de esos.

—Maravilloso...— susurro él. Sintiendo como el cuerpo femenino se dejaba caer sobre él.

—Tu eres maravilloso— respondió ella aun con la respiración agitada.

Se quedaron así un momento, relajando sus cuerpos, esperando a que su respiración se normalizara.

—Creo que puedes soltarme ya...— pidió divertido.

—Lo siento— respondió ella, desatandolo de inmediato, para luego ser atrapada entre los brazos de su esposo.

—Así que... gemelos...— pregunto él, regresando a la realidad— ¿Estas segura que no es solo uno?—

—No— se rió Hinata— son gemelos, mi padre es gemelo, y en la familia Hyuga siempre se salta una generación, así que es un hecho— explico ella.

—¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que te enteraste?—

—eh, pues, creo que un mes, pero no podía decírtelo porque has estado con mucho trabajo y quería darte la sorpresa de una forma especial, pero al final no salio como lo planee— comento un poco nerviosa— pero, ya estamos bien, y nuestros bebes serán muy felices con un padre como tu—

Kakashi se levanto un poco, para quedar sentado, frunció el ceño, al darse cuenta de lo descuidado que se había vuelto, ella sabía del embarazo desde hace un mes y el ni siquiera lo noto— Si lo sabes desde hace un mes, eso quiere decir que llevas un mes y medio, tal vez dos meses de gestación?— pregunto, haciendo cuentas.

—No, de hecho ya van 12 semanas— lo vio contar con los dedos, lo cual le pareció lindo, así que aclaro rápido— tres meses...—

—¿Estas bien?— pregunto, revisándola, tocándole el rostro, esperando ver si ella adolecía algún síntoma incomodo.

—Si— volvió a reír— estoy muy bien, de hecho no he mostrado ningún síntoma, esta vez, creo eres tu quien los tiene, he leído que aveces sucede, en los que el padre es quien presenta los síntomas del embarazo.

—¿En serio?— pregunto alzando las cejas, ella asintió— ¡Vaya! Y justo tenia que tocarme doble— murmuro bajo, haciendo que Hinata soltara una carcajada sutil, que lo hizo girarse a ella de nuevo— Lo siento por portarme como un idiota antes— volvió a disculparse, recordando los eventos de horas antes.

—Ahora estamos bien— le dijo ella, levantándose un poco para poder abrazarlo— Solo hay algo que quisiera... creo que es un síntoma como el del primer embarazo...— susurro, haciendo círculos con su dedo indice sobre el pecho de su esposo.

—¿Clones de sombra?— pregunto, ensanchando una sonrisa, al ver el sonrojo por todo el rostro de su esposa.— había olvidado las ventajas del embarazo, pues bien, tu esposo hará todo lo posible para complacerte, espero que descansaras lo suficiente en mi ausencia, porque no pienso soltarte aunque supliques— susurro, colocándose sobre ella.

...

...

...

**Un año mas tarde.**

Kakashi paseaba a los gemelos uno en cada brazo, por los jardines de su casa, esperando que los pequeños se durmieran pronto, tanto Pakkun como Bisuke estaban cansados, tirados en el piso de madera, pues les toco hacer de niñeras un par de horas, cuidando a los gemelos y a Himawari.

—Esto es abuso Kakashi, no volveré a responder a tu llamado, es el colmo que nos utilices como niñeras de estas bolas toxicas, no son tareas dignas de perro ninja de élite como nosotros— se quejaba Pakkun.

—Tienes razón, esto es algo muy complicado para ustedes, perdón por ponerles una tarea que no esta a su altura, desde mañana buscare a alguien con mejores habilidades— respondió Kakashi, colocando a Sakumo en el piso, pues el impaciente niño no quería dormir.

—¿Que?— exclamo Pakkun— Estas loco si crees que cualquiera vendrá a hacerme ver como un inservible, ¿que no estoy a la altura? Te mostrare que soy capaz de hacer cualquier tarea que se te ocurra— bramo molesto— faltaba mas, nadie me hará a un lado— mascullo, llevando el biberón para que el pequeño Sakumo lo bebiese.

—¿De nuevo manipulando a Pakkun?— susurro Hinata al acercarse a Kakashi.

—¡¿Que?! Nooo, seria incapaz de hacer algo así— se defendió sin evitar reír— ¿Como te fue? ¿Todo bien?—

—Eh... si todo bien, ya sabes nuestra familia necesita mas alegría... eh, bueno, iré a preparar la cena— se excuso intentando huir.

—¡Hinata!— la detuvo, al percatarse del nerviosismo e incoherencias en la respuesta de ella— Dilo ya— exigió con el ceño fruncido.

—...— Intento darse a la fuga, Kami sabe que lo intento, pero Kakashi fue mas rápido, tomándola por brazo.

—Hinata— su voz sonó grave, no estaba con el humor para darle rodeos a las cosas.

—Bien, pero sera mejor que te sientes...— pidió, viendo como Kakashi obedecía, tomo a Óbito en sus brazos antes de hablar— Tengo un mes de embarazo— soltó con los ojos cerrados, el silencio reino por algunos segundos, así que abrió los ojos, para ver la expresión de Kakashi.

—¡Que!— grito Pakkun— deben estar bromeando, ¿Están intentando llenar una guardería? Si me dicen que son gemelos otra vez, renunciare, esto es abuso, te lo digo Kakashi, estas llevándote mi juventud—

—¿Kakashi-san?— le llamo Hinata, al verlo cabizbajo, pasándose las manos una y otra vez por la cabellera grisácea.

—¿Gemelos de nuevo? — pregunto con la voz apagada, parecía como si fuese un zombi

—¡¿Ah?! No, solo es un bebe— respondió ella, meciendo a Obito en sus brazos.

...

...

...

**Meses mas tarde**

—Himawari, no debes salir de casa sola— le llamaba la atención, recuperando el aliento, después de haber buscado a su pequeña por casi toda la aldea.

La pequeña peli-gris no la miraba, seguía cabizbaja, dudando si debía hablar o no, fue hasta entonces que Hinata la observo a detalle, estaba sucia, algunos pequeños raspones yacían en sus rodillas y en el rostro, las manos también estaban sucias, parecía que había estado ¿entrenando?

—Metal y Shikadai me ayudaron a entrenar— confeso temiendo que su madre fuese a enojarse, pues sus padres le decían que era muy pequeña para empezar a entrenar.

—¿Porque quieres entrenar tan pronto?— pregunto Hinata inclinándose y limpiando el rostro de su hija.

—Para protegerlos— se abrazo a su madre con manos temblorosas.

—Himawari-chan, aun eres una niña, tu padre y yo somos los encargados de protegerte, cuando seas mayor con gusto te dejare que nos cuides, pero por el momento es nuestro turno de hacerlo— explico acariciando a su pequeña niña.

—quiero proteger a mis hermanos— agrego con confianza— debo ser fuerte como papá, el abuelo Hiashi dijo que puede entrenarme...—

—¿Quieres entrenar con el abuelo?— pregunto sorprendida, Himawari asintió varias veces en afirmación— Hablare con tu papá entonces— la niña saltaba emocionada, sabia perfectamente que la única persona capaz de hacer que su padre acepte cualquier cosa es su madre.

El entrenamiento con Hiashi daba frutos, pues la pequeña Himawari omitió que en verdad ya llevaba un tiempo aprendiendo del abuelo, quien la elogió por sus avances a su corta edad, solo necesitaba el permiso de sus padres para poder empezar con técnicas mas avanzadas.

...

...

...

**10 años después.**

Hace un año aproximadamente se realizo la ceremonia para presentar al nuevo Hokage, el Séptimo, Naruto Uzumaki. Ahora el rubio tenia un poco de experiencia y muchísimo trabajo frente a él.

El Anbu con mascara de conejo llego a su oficina e hizo una reverencia en espera de sus ordenes.

—¿Se le ofrece algo Hokage-sama?— una leve burla en el tono usado hizo a Naruto entrecerrar sus ojos.

—Tengo una misión especial para ti, el Kazekage viene de visita y necesito que seas parte de su escolta, y te mantengas con un perfil bajo—

Tras la máscara de conejo el Anbu rodó los ojos ante la solicitud, era tan predecible como siempre.

—Como ordene...— respondió de mala gana— pero, sabe Hokage-sama, mi madre no necesita que mande a un escuadrón a cuidarla—

—¡¿Que?!— se sorprendió el rubio ocultando su cara avergonzada— ¿Tu crees que te estoy mandando porque Hinata también viene? No seas tonta, lo hago por Gaara, es mi amigo y como acto de buena fe por ser aliados es normal que quiera vigilar que su llegada hasta aquí sea segura— se justificó.

—Naruto— llamo por su nombre, tensando al rubio— Mi padre salio esta mañana para asegurarse de traer a mi madre, no es necesario que se tome molestias en saber como esta mi madre, ella esta de maravilla, debería de prestar mas atención a su esposa y su hijo, ¿sabe que solo esta semana he librado a ese mocoso mas de una vez?—

—Himawari...— susurro Naruto riendo nervioso— eres muy dura con las palabras, ¿no seria mejor que te comportaras de vez en cuando como una niña?—

—Soy un Anbu de élite, no tengo tiempo para cosas sin sentido, si lo que espera es ver a críos jugando por toda la aldea debería de ir junto a su revoltoso hijo— comento sintiendo como una vena en su frente se saltaba con solo recordar al hijo del Hokage.

—Vamos, Boruto no es tan malo como crees—

—Me sigue a todas partes y me impide realizar mi trabajo, si vuelve a hacerlo le daré una lección aunque Moegi-sama se moleste conmigo— respondió, para luego ponerse en pie y salir de la torre.

...

...

...

Himawari paseaba por las calles de Konoha luego de haberse quitado su uniforme de Anbu, en busca de los ingredientes que su madre le encargo para la cena, los aldeanos la saludaban con respeto al pasar junto a ellos, ella era admirada por muchos, pues era considerada una genio, su tío Gai le decía que ella era la viva imagen de Kakashi cuando tenia su edad, pero a diferencia de su padre que se graduó a los cinco años de la academia ella lo hizo a los siete, algo que realmente le molestaba, pero se esforzó tanto, hasta convertirse en Anbu a los once, era buena, demasiado buena, aunque otra cosa le molestaba aun mas, es su hermano menor, contrario a los gemelos que eran todos unos revoltosos y seguidores de Gai-sensei, su hermanito Hikashi era diferente, ese chico era todo un dilema tenia el mismo carácter de su madre, tímido, se avergonzaba con facilidad y parecía débil, aunque no lo era en absoluto, apenas tenia nueve años y pudo darle una paliza a ella durante un entrenamiento, todavía sentía su cuerpo estremecer de rabia al recordarlo.

—Himawari-sama— le saludo la señora del puesto de frutas— el joven Hikashi encargo esto temprano, quizá usted pueda llevárselo— le indico dándole la cesta de frutas.

¡Claro! Era el cumpleaños de su madre, casi lo olvida, su padre regresaría ese día de su misión junto a Sasuke...

—Otra vez soñando despierta con Sasuke-sensei?— pregunto Obito burlón, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

—¿Si sabes que esta casado, y que nunca se fijara en una chica fea como tu?— agrego Sakumo, porque si, sus hermanos eran tan irritantes y molestos que no dejaban escapar la mínima oportunidad.

—No se de que hablan mocosos— se defendió molesta, odiaba que la avergonzaran en publico, ¿que no había un filtro para esas bocas escandalosas?— Es el cumpleaños de mamá, así que lleguen temprano, porque ustedes cocinaran— les ordeno viendo como ambos se veían confundidos.

—Pero, tu siempre cocinas— le reclamo Obito.

—por eso mismo hoy lo harán ustedes, y si algo en la cena sale mal, los seguiré por toda la aldea para hacerlos pagar— los amenazo, colocando un kunai en los cuellos de sus hermanos.

—Cocinar es nuestra pasión— respondieron al mismo tiempo, sudando asustados, podían bromear, pero le temían a su hermana.

Llegaron a casa con los ingredientes que Himawari eligió, pero para su sorpresa el pequeño Hikashi ya tenia un banquete preparado.

—Chicos, que bueno que ya estén en casa— saludo de forma respetuosa el menor.

—Mirate, eres toda una cajita de monerías— Obito le revolvió el cabello y Sakumo le ponía el brazo en el hombro, felicitándolo por ahorrarles el trabajo.

Himawari también lo felicito a su manera, subiendo las escaleras para darse una ducha, en pocos minutos sus padres estarían de regreso.

La puerta sono, cuando ella apenas empezaba a subir, se regreso para abrir la puerta, pues sus escandalosos hermanos no se dieron cuenta.

Abrió, econtrandose con una pequeña casi de la edad de los gemelos, la chica de cabello y ojos negros, linda como su padre.

—Sarada-chan, pasa, los chicos están en la cocina— la invito, esperando con ansias ver al padre de la pequeña.

—Venimos a ayudar... en realidad estaba aburrida en casa, y era venir a ayudar o soportar al insoportable de Suigetsu— comento Karin, ingresando a la casa, Sasuke venia tras de ella.

—Himawari-chan— saludo el moreno, dando una leve pero perceptible sonrisa, que hizo a Himawari portarse como una retrasada, movió la boca para responder el saludo, pero ninguna palabra salio de su boca.

—Hola... Yo... Himawari... por pasa favor — dijo, dándose cuenta de la incoherencia tan grave de sus palabras.

Sasuke solo le revolvió el cabello al darse cuenta del error en cada palabra usada por ella, se le hizo tierno que ella aun era una chiquilla.

Se quedo pegada en la puerta, viendo como Sasuke se adentraba en su casa, ese hombre le gustaba, era solo una chica de quince años, el era 22 años mayor que ella, pero uno no decide de quien enamorarse. Había deseado desde hace mucho confesar sus sentimientos, pero habían tres cosas que la detenían, la primera, es el padre de Sarada, segundo quizás Karin la mataría si se entera que gusta de su esposo.

—Himawari-chan— la voz de su madre en la puerta, la saco de su ensoñación, se limpio la baba y volvió a su postura seria.

—Madre, padre, que gusto que estén de vuelta en casa— les hizo una leve reverencia.

Hinata la abrazo de forma efusiva, habían pasado tres semanas desde que Hinata se fue a Suna junto a Sakura para entrenar al nuevo personal medico, y ahora ella regresaba, con su padre claro que también venia de una misión.

..

La fiesta se llevo a cabo en el Dojo, pues empezaba a nevar, habían muchos invitados, incluso en Hokage estaba presente con su joven esposa Moegi-sama y su revoltoso hijo, Boruto, los Nara, Yamanaka, Lee, Akimichi, Los Uchiha y toda la banda de tíos solteros estaban presentes en la celebración del cumpleaños de su madre.

Kakashi se puso en pie para felicitar a su esposa, pidiéndole que se pusiera en pie, mientras el se colocaba de rodillas, para decirle cuanto la amaba, era un momento tan romántico que incluso a Himawari le daba envidia la relación de sus padres, miro como todos los veían emocionados con cada palabra que su padre le dedicaba a su madre, giro su vista hasta que se topo con esas orbes oscuras que ella veneraba, y si, allí estaba la tercera razón por la que jamas en la vida confesaría sus sentimientos, Uchiha Sasuke, veía a su madre como si fuera la única mujer en ese lugar. Lo disimulaba muy bien, pero a los ojos perlados de la primogénita Hatake no podían mentirle.

...

...

— 17 años juntos... ¿Aun no te aburres?— pregunto Kakashi a Hinata estando en la sala.

Todos los invitados se fueron, incluso sus hijos salieron de casa, Himawari se fue con Hanabi luego de la fiesta, los gemelos se fueron con Rock Lee y Gai Sensei, y el pequeño Hikashi se fue con Sasuke, pues actualmente entrenaba con el Uchiha.

—¿Porque me aburriría?— pregunto ella, quitándole la taza de té de las manos a Kakashi— cada día es una nueva experiencia a tu lado, me haces muy feliz—

—Tienes razón, tu también me haces muy feliz, nuestra familia es perfecta, aunque Himawari me da miedo aveces, los chicos me preocupan, tanto tiempo con Gai y Genma no es bueno... Y Hikashi, es tan parecido a ti, es el único que se preocupa por mi— confeso Kakashi, recordando las personalidades de sus hijos.

—Ellos estarán bien, no debes preocuparte por ellos, son Hatake después de todo, pero ahora, no hablemos de ellos... —dijo, soltando los cordones de su vestido, dejándolo caer al suelo ante la mirada de su esposo.

Kakashi respiro profundo viendo la silueta de esposa, seguía conservando ese cuerpo que lo enloquecía.

—Hinata...— susurro observando como ella se acercaba sin ninguna prenda que cubriera esas curvas.

—Quiero mi regalo...— susurro sentándose a horcajadas sobre su esposo, quien ni lento ni perezoso atrapo los senos en sus manos, acariciándolos delicadamente— Lo quiero ahora...— exigió antes de besarlo.

Kakashi la levanto, sosteniéndola por los muslos, para colocarla en el sofá de espaldas a él.

—Eres una pervertida, yo te compre una pulsera de plata y rosas, y vienes a mi, de esta forma tan vulgar— intentaba hacerse el ofendido, cosa que solo hacia reír a Hinata— Bien, no puedes decir que no te doy lo que quieres, pero sera como yo diga— le dijo dándole una fuerte palmada en el trasero, que la hizo soltar un leve gritito, el cual se vio sustituido por un ronco gemido, al ser embestida de forma violenta.

Así los Hatake pasaron la noche de cumpleaños de la matriarca del clan, entre jadeos, gemidos y palabras de amor.

El paso de los años solo hicieron que esa relación se fortaleciera aun mas, que esos lazos se hicieran irrompibles y que el deseo en ambos fuera cada vez mas grande.

Decidieron amarse, por el resto de sus vidas, pues aprendieron que era lo mejor que podían hacer por el otro.

...

...

...

**FIN**

**/Notas de la Autora/**

Quiero agradecerles por haber estado siguiendo esta historia tanto tiempo, en verdad me emocione tanto con el apoyo que recibí de todos, me rei tanto con algunos comentarios que hacían, es genial ver que les gusto, tanto para tomarse el tiempo de comentar en cada capitulo, les agradezco infinitamente.


	42. Cap ExtraBonusHatake Himawari

**_"Miro tus ojos y me pierdo en esta locura que provocas en mi"_**

[...]

**Himawari**

Capitulo Extra

Nombre código: Conejo

Ocupación: Anbu de Elite

Edad: 13 años

Hace dos años después de demostrarle a su padre más de mil veces sus cualidades más que perfectas para unirse al escuadrón Anbu, ahora se embarcaba a una misión en solitario como tantas otras veces, con la diferencia que en esta los anteriores a ella fracasaron, Kakashi prácticamente fue amenazado por la chica para permitirle ir.

—Maldición...— musito, andando casi a rastras, la pierna le dolía, pero debía encontrar un lugar donde poder curar esa herida, aun no entendía cómo pudo bajar la guardia y terminar en ese estado.

Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, debía apretar la herida para detener esa hemorragia, su respiración empezaba a volverse errática y su visión se nublaba

Qué vergüenza para alguien con sus habilidades terminar de esa forma, su padre estaría más que molesto si la viera ahora, y su madre tendría un infarto.

Activo su Byakugan de nuevo, era muy complicado mantenerlo más de dos minutos, pero sus adversarios estaban casi pateándole los talones y su herida empeorando. Su pie resbalo, al momento que su conciencia la abandonaba, se desplomo, entrecerró los ojos ya no podía mantenerlos abiertos, espero que una tormenta de kunai o shurinken cayeran sobre ella, pero no, lo único que cubrió los ojos fue oscuridad de una capa ondeándose frente a ella, luego una silueta de alguien hablándole, no entendía nada, cerro sus ojos agotada.

[...]

—Si estas despierta come— le ordeno un hombre frente a ella.

—¿Quién eres tú? — pregunto la chica de cabello gris, sentándose y evaluando todo su alrededor con el Byakugan activo.

El hombre no respondió, solo le mostro su banda ninja con el símbolo de Konoha que escondía dentro de su capa.

—¿Que hace una Hyuga tan lejos de la aldea? —

—Confidencial— espeto, sin dar más explicaciones.

—Es la primera vez que veo una Hyuga con el cabello gris—

—Eso es porque no soy una Hyuga, soy una Hatake— explico acercándose donde el hombre le coloco el cuenco con sopa.

—Así que la hija del Hokage salió a jugar...— susurro el azabache, viéndola fijo, prestando atención a cada detalle en ella.

_... Se parece a su madre ..._

pensó, quitándole la vista de encima al notarla nerviosa.

—¿No estás muy viejo para estar fijándote en niñas como yo? — pregunto ella molesta al sentir observada por esas orbes oscuras.

—No seas ridícula, mejor cuida de tus heridas— comento poniéndose en pie.

—¿A dónde vas? —

—Confidencial— respondió de la misma forma que ella al inicio.

El azabache se alejo del lugar sin dar explicaciones, ya suficiente hizo con rescatar a la malcriada Hatake.

[...]

Dos días después Himawari estaba en la oficina del Hokage, con su ropa de civil, ahora frente a la mirada molesta de su padre no tenia la fuerza para ser la misma grosera de siempre.

—Dijiste que no necesitabas ayuda y mírate— hablo Obito.

—casi te mueres ¿en que pensabas? — continuo Sakumo

Kakashi se quedo en silencio viendo como sus hijos se adelantaron a llamarle la atención a Himawari, los gemelos se veían furiosos.

—¿Tu no dirás nada? — pregunto la chica a su padre.

—No, dejare que tu madre se encargue, pero estas fuera de servicio por periodo indefinido—

—¡Que! No, ¡Papá! — grito la chica.

La puerta se abrió, dejando en continuara la conversación de la familia Hatake.

—Kakashi...— la voz grave se escucho y en seguida la chica volteo al reconocerla.

—Sasuke, que bueno que estés aquí, toma— indico Kakashi extendiéndole unos pergaminos—

—Necesitare un Byakugan para esta misión—

—te refieres a un compañero que tenga el Byakugan— le corrigió Kakashi sonriendo bajo la máscara.

—Como sea, dile a Hinata que este lista en una hora— la sonrisa de Kakashi se borró, tanto el como los gemelos fruncieron el ceño ante la solicitud del azabache.

—¿Qué te hace creer que mi esposa ira contigo? Ella no esta en servicio, hablare con Hanabi—

—Hinata tiene mas experiencia y su presencia no me incomoda— levanto las manos como si eso fuera suficiente para llevarla consigo.

—Lo siento, pero ya escucho al Hokage, mi madre no ira con usted, nosotros poseemos el Byakugan, podemos acompañarlo— se ofrecieron los gemelos, que hasta ese momento Sasuke les prestaba atención.

Himawari seguía concentrada en el hombre frente a ella, era mayor, quizá de la edad de su madre, pero se veía tan guapo, las facciones del rostro del azabache eran tan masculinas y viriles que sus lindos ojos perlados no dejaban de contemplar.

—Cierra la boca— gruño Obito, para que solo ella pudiese escucharlo.

Al marcharse, ella se atrevió a preguntar a su padre sobre Sasuke, Kakashi se limito a contar un par de hazañas e hizo énfasis en el mal humor del azabache.

Desde ese día, Himawari buscaba la más mínima oportunidad que tenia para hablar o cruzase en alguna misión con el azabache, que con solo verlo la dejo idiotizada.

[...]

Dos años después.

Himawari acompaño a Hinata de mala gana a darle la bienvenida a sus vecinos, no vivían tan cerca en realidad, pero su madre estaba emocionada por dar la bienvenida a los nuevos miembros de la aldea.

La chica se quedo con la boca abierta, cuando la puerta fue abierta por el azabache que la hacia sonrojar, entro con confianza que pronto fue desplomada, cuando escucho una voz femenina llamar con cariño al azabache.

—Hinata, gracias por los bocadillos, están deliciosos— comento la pelirroja que apareció junto a una pequeña de cabello negro. — Sarada, saluda a los invitados—

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Uchiha Sarada— se presento la niña, se veía de la edad de sus molestos hermanos o quizá era mas joven, no lo sabía con certeza.

—Eres tan linda, te pareces mucho a Sasuke-san— comento Hinata, haciendo que el azabache apareciera.

Karin se retiro para preparar la mesa y Himawari se alejo un poco junto a Sarada que muy ansiosa quería mostrarle sus shurinken.

—Hubiese sido mas linda si la madre fueses tu— Himawari volteo sorprendida al escuchar el comentario atrevido hacia su madre.

¿Acaso el mismo hombre malhumorado que conoció, estaba sonriendo y coqueteando con su mamá?

—Sasuke-san, no debe bromear de esa forma, además Sarada es muy linda por usted y por Karin-san—

—Si Kakashi no esta haciendo bien su trabajo, puedes llamarme, iré en seguida— le dijo tratando de tocar unos mechones del cabello de Hinata, pero ella lo esquivo tan natural como siempre, ignorando el coqueteo del Uchiha.

Todo ante la mirada sorprendida de la pequeña Hatake.

Sasuke solo sonrió y siguió hasta la sala, donde Karin y Hinata estaban.

El corazón de Himawari dolió un poco, al ver como Sasuke actuaba tan diferente frente a su madre, en ese momento, el recuerdo de él exigiendo la compañía de Hinata par aun misión vino a su mente, en ese instante ella no pensó nada respecto a esa preferencia, lo asocio a que quizá ya habían trabajado juntos y nada más, pero ahora entendía el coraje de su padre ese día.

Su primer amor, Sasuke Uchiha, estaba enamorado de Hinata Hatake, su madre.

[...]

Durante la celebración de sus 16 años, como era costumbres sus autoproclamados tíos se hicieron presentes, como cada año, llevándole regalos, eso no tenia nada nuevo, lo que si la sorprendió, fue recibir dos regalos de Inojin y Shikadai que consistían en flores y joyería, algo muy raro pues ellos siempre le regalaban armas o algo así.

Quien se llevo toda su atención fue Metal, quien se arrodillo frente a ella y le extendió unos hermosos aretes con unas hermosas perlas, quedo sorprendida por el regalo y la forma en que se le entrego, de no haber sido por Topacio la hermanita menor de Metal que al correr tropezó y tiro al chico junto con ella, todo hubiese sido incomodo, porque estaba mas que segura que las intenciones de los tres chicos ya no eran solo amistosas.

Uso ese momento para escapar de los chicos y no tener que escuchar propuestas que no quería, se fue directamente al jardín trasero, sonriendo ante los regalos recibidos esa noche.

—Toma— dijo el Uchiha frente a ella, entregándole una cajita, Himawari no pudo evitar sonrojarse en extremo, se sintió torpe y recordó que su madre a menudo le pasa igual en presencia de su padre.

_...Mal de familia..._

Se dijo así misma avergonzada.

—Al parecer es hereditario...— susurro el Uchiha al notar el sonrojo de la chica

—Uchiha-san, yo...— se animo a confesar sus sentimientos, algo tenia esa noche y esa cercanía era perfecta.

—Estoy fuera de tu liga, además, estoy casado, tengo una hija y no me gustan las niñas malcriadas como tú, las prefiero dulces y calladas, en fin, seré amable por respeto a tu madre, me alaga que te fijes en mí, pero es hora de que lo dejes, mira a esos tres chicos que corren tras de ti y te darás cuenta de que quizás allí esta la persona que podrá cuidar de ti, ese no soy yo—

Himawari se quedo con las palabras atoradas en su garganta, fue cruel pero justo, directo sin darle falsas esperanzas, tal y como se espera de un hombre como él.

Quizá Sasuke tenía razón, debía ver a su alrededor y ver a alguien más.

—un momento...— dijo al caer en cuenta en las palabras "Dulce y callada" Karin no tenia ninguna de esas cualidades, y de nuevo cayo en cuenta, que se refería a su dulce madre.

sonrió ante la situación tan parecida entre ambos, le pedía que dejara de mirarlo, pero él seguía observando a Hinata.

—Otro idiota igual que Naruto— susurro ella, ahora con la curiosidad de saber la historia que ligaba a su madre con esos dos.


End file.
